UEN
by SilviaDabas
Summary: Muahaha
1. Chapter 1

O Natal foi uma ocasião maravilhosa e assustadora, maravilhosa porque seria o meu primeiro novamente em família e assustadora porque eu seria oficialmente apresentada a toda família, leia-se então avós, tios, primos e até um tio-avô completamente surdo.  
Até hoje lembro do meu vestido, de veludo, num tom de vermelho escuro, quase vinho, mangas compridas e golas brancas de renda, lembro da Lizzie e da Vicky arrumando meu cabelo, colocando uma fita da mesma cor do vestido.  
Na hora H quem disse que eu saia do quarto? Nenhum argumento utilizado foi forte o suficiente para me fazer mudar de idé completamente, eu estava apavorada demais imaginando ter que encarar um monte de adultos e crianças estranhas e respondendo perguntas inconvenientes. E se não gostassem de mim? Se me achassem diferente ou ate estranha? Fiquei deitada na minha cama, deitada de costas pra porta, vendo a neve cair, ouvindo os convidados chegando la em baixo, enquanto lagrimas silenciosas rolavam por minha face.  
Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrindo e se fechando, mas não me virei, escondi meu rosto no travesseiro.  
- Você não vai descer mesmo? – disse uma voz baixa atrás de mim, me virei abruptamente, me sentando ao ouvir aquela voz, era ele, era Rob.  
Não conseguia falar, só mexi com a cabeça de um lado para o outro em resposta, ele suspirou.  
- Por que? – insistiu.  
Olhei pra ele, pro rosto dele, procurando por algum sinal de malícia ou gozação, mas só encontrei calma e sinceridade.  
- Estou com medo. – disse por fim.  
Ele parou de me olhar e caminhou em direção a janela, ficando de costas pra mim.  
- As vezes eu também tenho medo.- ele falou.  
- Verdade? – perguntei fungando o nariz.  
- Sim, gente me olhando sempre me deixa nervoso. – ficamos um momento em silêncio, até que ele se virou pra mim de novo – Você quer saber o que eu faço quando me sinto assim?  
- Sim. – respondi baixinho.  
Ele caminhou e sentou-se na beirada da minha cama.  
- Eu conto mas você tem que prometer nunca dizer isso pra ninguém, promete? - Prometo. – disse aguardando.

- Certo, então esse vai ser o nosso segredo. – ele parecia indeciso de como começar - Quando estou assim nervoso ou com medo de enfrentar um monte de gente estranha, eu fecho os meus olhos e me imagino num palco, como se fosse um teatro e estou ali para atuar, para representar uma cena ou para dizer um texto e não tem ninguém na platéia, então posso ser o que quiser naquele momento, posso dizer o que eu quiser porque sei tenho um lugar onde estou protegido, onde não tem ninguém para me julgar. Então quando imagino isso fico mais calmo e faço o que tenho de fazer. Você quer tentar?  
- O que?  
- Fechar os olhos e fazer de conta que está num palco, pode te ajudar.  
Olhei pra ele indecisa e ele sorriu, um sorriso tão lindo e tão doce que me desarmou completamente, foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu pra mim e foi aquilo que fez decidir, me sentei mais reta na cama, fechei os olhos suspirando e procurei imaginar o que ele tinha dito, aos poucos senti que relaxava, no final estava me sentindo até um pouco sonolenta. Abri os olhos ao sentir uma mão no meu ombro.  
- Funcionou? – ele perguntou tranqüilo e agora era eu que sorria pra ele.  
- Sim, - respondi  
- Então... Você desce comigo? Prometo que fico do seu lado o tempo todo. – ao ouvir aquilo senti meu coração batendo mais forte.  
- O tempo todo, promete mesmo? – eu não conseguia acreditar.  
- Prometo. – ele se levantou da cama e estendeu a mão pra mim - Vamos? – olhei pra aquela mão e estendi a minha, ele agarrou com firmeza, me puchando.  
- Essa é minha cor favorita. – ele disse apontando pro meu vestido e senti que corava.  
- Sabe, acho que você poderia ser um ator. – disse quando me pus de pé.  
- Ator? – ele disse surpreso - Por que diz isso?  
- Não sei, mas quando você disse que se imagina num palco ou num teatro, tive essa impressão. Acho que você leva jeito, pense nisso.  
- Hum, quem sabe? – ele disse sacudindo os ombros. Ao sair do quarto com ele ao meu lado, só não tive coragem de revelar uma coisa, quando fechei os olhos e vizualizei o palco, eu não me imaginei sozinha, me imaginei com ele.

**Nota do autor:**

Agora vamos dar um salto no tempo, a Marina tem 11 e o Rob 13 anos. E já que eles cresceram, a linguagem começa a ficar mais adulta. Espero que gostem!

O tempo passa rápido quando se está feliz, eu tinha a impressão que tinha piscado os olhos e já estava mais velha. E esse ano tinha cheiro de mudança no ar a começar pela escola, finalmente eu ia sair daquela escola feminina e ia para uma mista, a mesma que o Rob estudava.

Eram férias de verão e como todo boa londrina eu aproveitava o sol deitada numa toalha no gramado do quintal atrás da nossa casa, na verdade eu me sentia como se estivesse bebendo o sol através da minha pele, de tão boa que era a sensação, afinal num país que chove 200 dias por ano aquela estação era uma festa. Eu vestia uma camiseta branca, sem mangas, um short florido e curtinho e passava feliz meus pés descalços na grama, enquanto lia o livro do momento Harry Potter.

Mamãe e papai não estavam em casa pois já tinham saído pra trabalhar, Lizzie tinha saído para ensaiar com sua banda onde era a vocalista e Vicky estava viajando, tinha ido para um acampamento de férias por 2 semanas.

Pela posição do sol devia ser quase meio dia e comecei sentir fome, me levantei e fui até cozinha pensando em preparar algo rápido. Abri a dispensa, dei uma olhada e decidi por fazer um sandwich de atum, fiz bastante quantidade pois sabia que logo o Rob ia chegar da aula de piano e faminto com certeza. Fiz uma jarra de limonada geladinha e coloquei na geladeira. Preparei meu sandwich com pão integral com passas, alface e bastante do recheio de pasta de atum com maionese, me servi com um copo de limonada, sentei de frente pra mesa da cozinha e tinha acabado de dar a primeira mordida quando ouvi a porta da sala batendo, em segundos um Rob suado aparecia.

- Pôrra, que calor ta fazendo lá fora! Oba! Tem pra mim também? - ele perguntou, como eu estava de boca cheia apenas apontei na direção da pia onde eu tinha deixado tudo. Ele já ia pegar o saco de pão quando eu falei.

- Peraí porquinho, não esqueceu de nada, não? - ele se virou pra mim de testa franzida.

- O que?

- Primeiro princípio básico de higiene, lavar as mãos antes de comer. – falei dando mais uma mordida.

- Ih, lá vem você dar uma de mamãezinha.

- Faça como achar melhor, mas o risco é todo seu. – disse dando de ombros.

Ele pensou por um momento, mas acabou cedendo indo até a pia e pegando o detergente, ao terminar, enxugou as mãos na toalha e virou pra mim mostrando as mãos.

- Satisfeita "mamãe"? – eu dei uma olhada rápida.

- Serve, mas você está precisando cortar as unhas. – ele revirou os olhos.

- To morto de sede. – disse abrindo a geladeira e pegando a limonada, bebeu um copo de uma só vez.

Ele olhou pro pacote de pão integral e fez cara de nojo.

- Não tem pão "normal", não?

- Tem na dispensa. – respondi.

- Não sei como você agüenta comer essa coisa com passas, eca! – disse fazendo cara de nojo.

- Deixa de ser ingrato, quem foi que preparou tudo? E é melhor do aquele monte de gordura que você costuma comer no Mc Donald's.

- Por favor, não blasfeme contra o meu santuário gastronômico. – ele disse preparando o sandwich.

Ele sentou-se na minha frente e embora eu tivesse começado a comer primeiro, terminamos juntos. Me levantei, lavei meu prato e copo e voltei pro quintal.

Já tinha voltado pra minha leitura, quando o Rob apareceu só de bermuda, segurando o MP4, estendendo uma toalha do meu lado. Rob tinha crescido muito nos últimos anos, estava bem alto para a idade, mas era magro e desengonçado, com uma brancura que assustava até fantasma.

- Se eu fosse você colocava protetor solar. – falei voltando a olhar pro meu livro.

- Ah, não começa de novo, não! – disse irritado.

- Tá bom, tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Ele estendeu a toalha do meu lado, deitou-se e depois de um momento esticou o braço.

- Coloca o seu braço do meu lado. – ele pediu.

Levantei meu braço fazendo o que ele pediu e o contraste era chocante do meu bronzeado com a brancura dele.

- Nossa, como você conseguiu ficar com essa cor tão rápido?

- DNA, baby. – respondi – 100% DNA brasileiro nas células. – ele riu.

- Sorte sua. - ele disse sorrindo – Já eu no máximo viro uma lagosta, é pensando bem vou passar o protetor. - ele disse pegando o pote do meu lado e passando uma generosa quantidade no peito, braços e rosto.

- Passa nas costas pra mim?

- Ai, a exploração não tem fim, não? – eu disse tentando disfarçar.

- Você que deu a idéia. – ele disse estendendo o protetor pra mim.

- Ok.

Joguei o livro de lado, peguei o pote, coloquei uma boa quantidade nas mãos e comecei a espalhar.

Fazia um bom tempo que eu não pensava nos meus sentimentos pelo Rob, não que eles tivessem diminuído, muito pelo contrário, eu sentia aumentar de ano pra no, mas procurava me distrair ao máximo, fugindo da tortura de ter ele tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Só que em momentos como aquele ficava muito difícil resistir a onda de emoção que eu sentia em poder tocá-lo por um motivo tão inocente, procurei prolongar a experiência passando bem devagar, ouvi ele suspirando.

- Hum, isso é tão bom. – ele disse.

- Você parece aqueles gatos que ronronam quando a gente faz carinho neles. – brinquei procurando disfarçar – Pronto, acabei.

Ficamos ali juntos, curtindo a tarde, cada um fazendo o que gostava.

Algumas horas depois comecei a sentir uma dor incômoda na barriga, mas era uma dor estranha, não lembrava de ter sentido aquilo antes, procurei mudar de posição mas não melhorava, talvez a combinação de sandwich e calor não me tivessem feito bem.

- Rob. – chamei, mas ele estava de olhos fechados ouvindo música, toquei no braço dele.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Vou subir e tomar um banho, não to muito legal. – disse colocando a mão na barriga.

- O que você tem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não sei, acho que foi o sandwich. – disse me levantando.

- Toma um antiácido. – ele sugeriu.

- Boa idéia.

Entrei e fui direto pro chuveiro, a sensação da água fria no meu corpo quente era agradável, me ensaboei, lavei o cabelo e estava acabando de tirar o excesso de condicicionador quando olhei pra baixo e vi o chão vermelho. Por um momento pensei que pudesse ter me cortado com alguma coisa sem perceber, mas examinando melhor vi que o sangue saia do meio das minhas pernas, aí a ficha caiu.

- Fiquei menstruada! – pensei agitada, agora eu entendia que aquelas dor eram as temidas cólicas.

Sai do box, me enrolei na toalha, pensando no que fazer primeiro, comecei a procurar por um absorvente no armário do banheiro e não achei nada. E agora? Eu tinha medo de sair andando pela casa, sujando tudo. Ai, por que isso foi acontecer logo agora que não tem nenhuma outra mulher em casa? Se bem que esses assuntos não eram novidade pro Rob, crescendo rodeado de mulheres isso era assunto banal. É não teve jeito, abri a janelinha do banheiro e gritei o nome dele, mas ele não respondeu.

- Droga, os malditos fones! – lembrei.

Peguei um rolo de papel higiênico, mirei e caiu bem no peito dele, ele olhou pra cima assustado.

- Vem aqui correndo! – gritei pra ele, um minuto depois ele batia na porta.

- Ta tudo bem aí? – ele perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi nervosa.

- Ainda ta passando mal?

- Mais ou menos.

- Quer parar de ficar respondendo mais ou menos e dizer o que está acontecendo! – respirei fundo.

- Preciso que você me faça um favor.

- O que? – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

- ! – falei rápido.

- Marina, repete que eu não entendi nada.

- Preciso que você pegue um absorvente pra mim. – repeti pausadamente e seguiu-se um profundo silêncio, já estava achando que ele tinha fugido quando ouvi sua voz.

- Isso que dizer que aquela dor era... – parou sugestivamente.

- Sim. – respondi rápido.

- Então você ficou... – outra pausa sugestiva.

- Sim. – respondi num fio de voz.

- Fudeu! – ele exclamou, nem eu teria dito melhor. – Mas não tem o que você precisa aí, não? – agora eu estava perdendo a paciência.

- Você acha que se eu tivesse, estaria pagando esse mico te chamando aqui?

- Ok, fica calma, onde posso achar?

- Qualquer lugar no quarto das meninas, rápido!

- To indo! – ouvi os passos dele se afastando.

Depois de um certo tempo, que pra mim pareceram horas, escutei uma batidinha na porta, abri uma fresta, lá estava ele com a cara vermelha estendendo uma caixa pra mim.

- Achei no quarto da Lizzie, estava escondidíssimo!

- Ah, obrigada! – peguei e fechei a porta correndo, mas assim que li o rótulo chamei ele de novo.

- Rob!

- O que foi agora?

- Esse não serve pra mim.

- Por que?

- Porque... Porque não é do tamanho certo. – eu queria morrer!

- Tamanho... Como assim?

- Isso aqui é tamanho super plus. – outro silêncio embaraçoso.

- Caramba, essa porcaria tem tamanhos diferentes?

- Claro, que tem!

- E agora? – pensei por um momento.

- Vou precisar que você me faça outro favor, dessa vez dos grandes.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas lá vai, qual?

- Você pode ir na farmácia pra mim?

- Você só pode estar brincando! - ele berrou do outro lado da porta.

- Por favor, Rob, por favor, eu não tenho mais ninguém agora, por favor, fico te devendo pro resto da vida! – falei desesperada.

- Caramba, hoje não é meu dia!

- Olha tenho uma idéia, você pega um shampoo ou um desodorante, só para disfarçar e coloca o absorvente junto, ninguém vai reparar.

- Tá legal, me rendo, mas qual o tamanho certo então?

- O menor que você achar!- disse aliviada.

- Já volto!

Fiquei aguardando andando de um lado para o outro, finalmente ouvi ele chegando.

- Pronto ta aqui!

Abri a porta, peguei a caixa e li a palavra "teen".

- Perfeito! Valeu Rob! – gritei fechando a porta.

- Com certeza você me deve!

Agora vinha a outra parte complicada, colocar o bendito TAMPAX, minhas mãos tremiam. Depois de ler as instruções atentamente e 2 tentativas frustradas, na terceira fiz o gol. Em seguida me vesti rápido, coloque um vestidinho fresco, curto e soltinho.

- Rob! – chamei do corredor.

- To aqui! – a voz vinha do quarto dele, corri pra lá.

Encontrei ele deitado na cama, o ventilador de teto estava ligado no máximo, me aproximei e num impulso o abracei, deitando do seu lado, ele ficou imóvel.

- Obrigada. – falei com a voz tremula, depois senti uma mão nos meus cabelos, não sei porque mas o gesto dele me fez começar a chorar.

- Você ta chorando? – ele perguntou surpreso, não respondi só o abracei mais forte.

- Ah, vocês mulheres são tão complicadas... – escutei ele falando e senti que ele me abraçava também, passando a mão nas minhas costas, procurando me que extravasei o estresse com o choro, enchuguei os olhos, olhei pra ele e sorri.

- Valeu, você foi incrível!

- Ok, só me prometa NUNCA mais me peça algo assim novamente, ta legal?

- Nem precisa pedir! Te incomodo ficando aqui? – afinal era uma cama de solteiro.

- Não. – ele parecia meio indeciso sobre sua resposta.

- Vou virar, acho que pode ficar mais confortável. – me virei, ficando de costas pra ele, no estilo conchinha. - Melhor?

- Acho que sim. – ele respondeu – Eu estava pensando, será que a Lizzie não é mais virgem?

- Que idéia é essa?

- Ah, você não disse que o TAMPAX da Lizzie era tamanho super plus? Segui a lógica, você usa mini, ela usa o grandão, então...

- Então você tira logo conclusões apressadas, pode ser apenas uma diferença fisiológica, ela é tão mais alta que eu.

- É você pode estar certa, mas é que ela vive se agarrando com aquele namorado dela, então quem sabe?

- Eu é que não vou perguntar. – respondi encerrando o assunto.

Senti que a mão dele tinha voltado pro meu cabelo, fazendo um cafuné suave, depois me cheirou rapidamente atrás da orelha, me fazendo arrepiar toda.

- Você cheira igual a um Muffin.

- Muffin? – perguntei rindo.

- Sabe quando a mamãe faz Muffins no final de semana e a casa se enche com o cheiro de baunilha? Seu cheiro é parecido, meio docinho, mas sem ser enjoativo. – ele voltou a cheirar bem rapidinho e se afastou – Sim, definitivamente baunilha.

- Baunilha é bom? – ele demorou pra responder.

- Muito bom. – disse por fim.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas abri os olhos assustada, reparando que tínhamos adormecido, estava escuro, anoitecia lá fora. Enquanto dormíamos mudamos de posição, estávamos deitados de lado, de frente um pro outro, minhas mãos pousadas em seu peito, minha perna direita presa entre as pernas dele, olhei seu rosto e ele devia estar tendo um sonho bom, pois sorria levemente, sorri também respirando fundo, sentindo seu cheiro. Se eu era baunilha, ele era chocolate com pimenta, doce, forte, picante, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Mexi minha perna e foi aí que senti "algo" diferente através da bermuda dele, tentei puxar a perna mas o efeito foi pior, senti que o "amiguinho" dele tinha ficado mais animado ainda. O que fazer quando seu tão suposto "irmão" está tendo uma ereção na sua perna? Dei um puxão mais firme com a perna, sem sucesso e só pra complicar mais a situação, mesmo dormindo ele me segurou pela bunda, me apertando mais contra sua virilha. Comecei a pensar que logo nossos pais estariam chegando e ia ser mais difícil ainda disfarçar, não teve jeito, tive que acordar ele. Comecei chamando baixinho pra não assustar mas ele estava num sono profundo, então sacudi seu peito e ele começou a abrir os olhos, primeiro ele me olhou parecendo meio sem entender onde estava, mas em seguida vi ele arregalar os olhos ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele me soltou tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio caindo da cama.

- Você está bem? – perguntei e ele não repondeu, se levantou ficando de pé e virando de costas pra mim.

- Marina, vai pro seu quarto. – falou curto e grosso – Agora.- saí com as pernas bambas.

Depois daquele episódio ele passou evitar ficar sozinho comigo, na verdade ele passou a ter o mínimo de contato físico possível.

Naquela tarde tínhamos atravessado um portal, o portal que separava a infância da adolescência, era um caminho sem retorno.

Agora mais um componente poderoso tinha se unido de forma definitiva a química do meu amor, o desejo. Naquele crepúsculo morreu o meu amor de menina e como a noite que surgia, nasceu o meu amor de mulher.

Capítulo 5

Último fim de semana antes de começar mais um período letivo, uma mistura de ansiedade, nervosismo e melancolia me invadia, pois as férias acabavam e segunda-feira além de recomeçar as aulas, estaria numa escola nova, com novos professores e novas amizades, pelo menos assim eu esperava.

Era manhã de sábado, papai lavava o carro lá fora, eu estava arrumando meu quarto quando escutei mamãe me chamando, a encontrei na lavanderia, tirando as roupas da máquina de lavar e colocando na secadora.

- Me chamou, mãe?

- Sim, querida. – ela disse parando o que estava fazendo e se virando pra mim, passndo a mão no rosto tirando o suor. – Por favor, eu esqueci de pegar a roupa do Rob para lavar e ele não me escuta com aqueles malditos fones no ouvido o tempo todo, você faria o favor de pedir pra ele trazer pra mim?

- Claro. – respondi.

- Obrigada, meu bem.

Subi as escadas e bati na porta do quarto dele, desde do dia fatídico episódio eu não tinha mais ido lá, por isso me sentia um pouco desconfortável agora. Ele não atendeu, bati de novo, nada.

- Droga! – comecei a literalmente socar a porta com as duas mãos.

- Que foi, o mundo acabou? – ele disse abrindo de sopetão, mas foi tão rápido, que não tive tempo de parar, perdi o equilíbrio indo com toda força em cima dele, caimos os dois no chão do quarto, comigo por cima.

- Porra, Marina! Ficou maluca? – ele disse zangado.

- A culpa é sua! Você nunca tira essa droga do ouvido! – respondi irritada.

- Puxa, começaram a suruba e nem pra me chamar em meu chapa! – ouvimos uma voz dizer da porta, levantei como um raio, ergui os olhos e me deparei com o sorriso cínico de Tom Sturridge, o melhor amigo do Rob, que estava encostado no umbral.

- Você tem uma mente poluída, sabia? – rebati.

- Bom dia pra você também, Marina – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso irritante.

- Oi, cara, bom te ver, voltou quando? – Rob disse sorrindo, nem tinha se abalado, já estava acostumado com as besteiras do Tom.

- Acabei de chegar, encontrei seu pai lá fora e ele me disse que podia entrar. Mas se eu soubesse que ia interromper um momento tão "delicado", não tinha vindo sem me anunciar primeiro.- virei pro Rob ignorando o idiota.

- Mamãe está pedindo sua roupa suja. – ele olhou pra mim.

- Ah, tá. – respondeu e começou a catar todas as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, que não eram poucas e pegou mais algumas dentro do guarda roupa. – Pronto, pode pegar. – ele disse na minha frente.

- E lá eu tenho cara de empregada? Deixa de ser preguiçoso e vai lá entregar pra ela. – Rob era muito abusado, se eu desse tréla, ele ia pedir até que eu amarrase os tênis dele.

- Nossa, sua irmã continua o mesmo "doce" de pessoa. – disse Tom só pra me chatear.

- E você continua o mesmo babaca. – eu estava espumando de raiva.

- Ok, agora chega de "elogios". Você, fora do meu quarto – disse pra mim – Tom, espera aqui que eu já volto. - saí na mesma hora. - Certo, mas não demora que eu quero te contar sobre umas francesinhas fantásticas que conheci na viagem. – ouvi Tom dizer quando passei por ele.

Pra completar meu dia "perfeito" o Tom ficou pra almoçar, eu mereço! Mas não posso culpá-lo muito, a macarronada com almondegas da mamãe era famosa. Além desse motivo ele tinha vizivelmente uma quedinha pela Lizzie, passou o almoço inteiro olhando as pernas dela e ela o ignorava totalmente, pra minha alegria.

Depois do almoço nossos pais foram tirar uma soneca e eu e as meninas resolvemos ficar de bobeira no quintal, a Lizzie estava sentada na escada pintando as unhas, Vicky lendo uma revista de fofoca deitada numa toalha e fiquei do lado dela acabando meu Harry Potter, até que chegaram os meninos com uma bola de volley.

- E aí meninas, que tal uma partidinha? – o Tom perguntou se virando esperançoso pra Lizzie.

- Tô fora. – ela respodeu pra minha satisfação e decepção do Tom – Acabei de fazer as unhas.

- Eu topo! – disse Vicky – Você vem, Marina?

- Topo. – respondi só pra ter o prazer de tirar aquele sorriso bobo da cara do Tom.

Fiquei assistindo os meninos colocorem a rede de volley, quando eles terminaram, me levantei

- Meninas contra meninos? – perguntou o bobão.

- Acho que não vai dar certo, vocês dois juntos vão ter vantagem já que são bem mais altos que a gente, melhor dividir. – sugeriu Vicky. – fiz uma careta ao ouvir aquilo – Que foi? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim – revirei os olhos e ela entendeu, ela sabia que eu não ia muito com a cara do engraçadinho - Ah, tá... Então que tal, eu e Tom contra Marina e Rob, pode ser? – felizmente eles toparam.

Tom logo tratou de tirar camisa, aposto que só pra se exibir pra Lizzie, que patético! Tiramos a sorte no cara ou coroa pra ver quem começava, eu e Rob ganhamos. Rob sacou e começamos a partida. Eu podia ser baixinha, mas com certeza me garantia, fiz logo o primeiro ponto.

- Valeu, Mari! – gritou Rob rindo pra mim daquele jeito que me fazia virar manteiga, batemos a mãos dando um "gimme-five".

Terminamos ganhando o primeiro set e já estávamos com vantagem no segundo, quando ao me virar, senti uma bolada nas costas.

- Ai! – reclamei.

- Desculpa, foi mal! – Tom pediu desculpas, mas não vi arrependimento nenhum na cara dele.

- Tá, tudo bem? – perguntou Rob de longe.

- Tô, ótima. – respondi.

Aguardei o momento certo de revidar e a oportunidade sugiu, Rob levantou a bola pra mim, corri, pulei e saquei com força, a bola foi direto na cara do Tom.

- Desculpe, foi mal! – repeti a mesma frase dele, ele me olhou roxo de raiva.

- Sua cadelinha!

- Pede desculpas agora, Tom! – gritou Rob atrá de mim.

- Porra cara, mas foi ela que jogou a bola na minha cara!

- Não interessa! Pede, agora!

- Nem pensar! – Tom respondeu e Rob se aproximou da rede.

Rob era o cara mais calmo e tranquilo que eu conhecia, mas não queiram ver ele zangado, ele se transformava.

- Se você não pedir agora, te faço pedir. – ameaçou falando baixo com uma veia pulsando na testa.

- Calma, gente, vamos agir civilizadamente. – falou Vicky tentando apaziguar.

- Pede. – insistiu Rob.

- Agora você vai ficar do lado da irmãzinha, é? – Tom falou de gozação – Esqueceu que sou teu melhor amigo, meu chapa?

- Ninguém fala com a Marina assim na minha frente, NINGUÉM. – ele disse frisando bem a última palavra.

- Tudo bem, Rob. – falei me aproximando dele e colocando minha mão em seu braço, mas ele não olhou pra mim, continuava encarando Tom, aguardando.

Tom deu uma olhada para nós dois e surpreendentemente deu uma gargalhada.

- Ai quanta frescura! Tá bom... DESCULPA, Marina! – ele disse exageradamente – Pronto, satisfeito? – Rob parecia na dúvida.

- Ok, agora que tudo foi resolvido podemos acabar isso logo de uma vez? – disse Vicky.

Prosseguimos o jogo, placar final, 2 sets a um, ganhamos fácil.

No final da tarde a confusão já estava esquecida, Rob e Tom já tinham feito as pazes. Mamãe pediu umas pizzas e todos comemos avidamente com muita Coca-cola. Logo depois Tom se despedia todos, finalmente.

Tomei meu banho lembrando do rosto do Rob me defendendo, ele tinha ficado realmente irritado, mas não pude deixar de sentir uma onde de emoção com o ocorrido e também gratidão. Estava sentada na minha cama acabando de pentear meu cabelo quando o Rob apareceu na porta, segurando seu violão e umas folhas de papel.

- Posso entrar? – ele parecia inseguro.

- Claro. – respondi um pouco surpresa.

Ele se aproximou, puxou uma cadeira colocando perto de mim e sentou-se.

- Será que você pode me ajudar? - ele perguntou.

- Pode falar. – respondi.

Depois do que ele tinha feito por mim hoje, eu até andaria em brasas se ele me pedisse.

Ele me estendeu as folhas de papel, eu peguei e olhei pra ele.

- Aprendi essa música essa semana na aula de violão, meu professor disse que é uma música brasileira muito famosa, eu tenho a letra em inglês mas eu queria ouvir como ela soa no original em portuguêê cantaria pra mim enquanto eu toco?

Olhei pra folha e li o título: "Garota de Ipanema".

- Conheço essa música, mas não escuto faz muito tempo e meu português deve estar meio enferrujado.

- Não tem problema, faz assim, eu canto uma vez em inglês mesmo só pra você pagar o ritmo, depois é a sua vez.

- Tá bom. – respondi insegura – Mas não vai rir de mim!

- Combinado. – ele disse dando aquele sorriso de matar.

Ele pegou o violão posicionando na perna, logo começou a tocar, enchendo meu quarto com a melodia e começou a cantar com sua voz macia.

"Olha que coisa mais linda  
Mais cheia de graça  
É ela menina  
Que vem e que passa  
Num doce balanço, a caminho do mar

Moça do corpo dourado  
Do sol de Ipanema  
O seu balançado é mais que um poema  
É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi passar  
Ah, porque estou tão sozinho  
Ah, porque tudo é tão triste  
Ah, a beleza que existe  
A beleza que não é só minha  
E também passa sozinha

Ah, se ela soubesse  
Que quando ela passa  
O mundo inteirinho se enche de graça  
E fica mais lindo  
Por causa do amor"

Quando ele acabou, eu estava sem fala, ele tinha cantado com tanta simplicidade e sentimento, quase infartei quando ele levantou o rosto no final, cantando a última estrofe me olhando nos olhos.

- E aí, foi tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou sem graça já que eu contianuava muda.

- Nananão! – gaguejei – Foi incrível, adorei!

- Sério? – ele disse alegre.

- Você arrasou! – confirmei.

- Tá legal, agora é a sua vez. – ele olhou minha cara de apavorada e sorriu – Pode deixar, não vou rir, prometo. - ageitou o violão novamente - Pronta?

- Não, mas pode começar. – falei trêmula.

Comecei a cantar bem baixinho, com medo de nem saber mais pronunciar direito, mas para minha surpresa, minha língua desenrolou e na segunda estrofe comecei a me desinibir, ele sorria pra mim me estimulando a continuar, olhei pra ele e vi os pelos de seu braço todos arrepiados, ele ficou vermelho quando percebeu que eu tinha visto essa reação. Terminei me sentindo super bem.

- Agora é a hora que você começa a jogar os tomates e ovos podres? – brinquei.

- Hum, sabia que tinha esquecido de trazer alguma coisa! – rimos juntos - Brincadeira, Marina! Vamos tentar mais uma vez? Agora vou gravar no meu MP4. – disse tirando o aparelhinho do bolso, fizemos então mais uma vez, agora eu me sentia mais confiante e soltei a voz

- Olha, adorei a música em português, soa muito melhor com a melodia e devo confessar, fica muito mais... romântico. – ele disse quando terminamos.

Depois disso eu não sabia mais o que dizer, a gente se olhava timidamente e o Rob sem graça comecou a dedilhar o violão, como alguém conseguia ser tão atrapalhado e fofo ao mesmo tempo?

- Que dane-se a timidez! – pensei.

Me aproximei rápido e dei um beijinho na bochecha na dele, ele congelou a arregalou os olhos.

- Obrigada, isto é por você ter me defendido hoje a tarde. – me virei e beijei a outra bochecha – E isto por tar cantado essa música linda pra mim. – voltei a sentar na cama.

- Humm... Er... De nada. – ele se levantou abruptamente - Acho... acho melhor eu ir agora pra ensaiar mais, outro dia a gente tenta de novo.

- Claro. – falei calmamente.

Não tive como não rir vendo o Rob sair tropeçando em tudo.

Segunda-feira, pouco depois de meia noite e nada do sono chegar, já tinha tentado de tudo, ler, ouvir música, contar carneirinho, mas estava muito difícil relaxar, estava ansiosa demais sabendo que ia começar escola nova pela manhã. Continuei rolando na cama por mais um tempo até que desisti e resolvi ir tomar um copo de leite, talvez ajudasse.

A casa estava silenciosa, todos já estavam dormindo em seus quartos, entrei na cozinha, mas não acendi a luz, apenas abri a geladeira e ela iluminou o ambiente o suficiente pra mim, peguei o leite e enchi um copo.

Fui até a porta de vidro que dava para o quintal e vi a chama de um isqueiro e uma silhueta sentada na escada do lado de fora, quem estaria fumando a essa hora lá fora, no escuro? Resolvi abrir a porta e conferir. Para minha surpresa, era Rob, nunca tinha visto ele fumar antes.

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – perguntei ao me aproximar, ele me pareceu assustado.

- Caramba, Marina que susto! – disse soltando a fumaça pela boca. – Pensei que era o papai! – e dizendo isso levou a garrafa que tinha nas mãos a boca, era cerveja.

- Se o papai te pega bebendo as cervejas dele, ainda mais a essa hora você está frito! – avisei.

- Não estou bebendo as cervejas, estou bebendo uma só, pelo menos por enquanto. – disse dando uma risadinha maliciosa e bebendo mais um gole – Quer experimentar? – perguntou me oferencendo a garrafa.

- Não, obrigada. – respondi fazendo uma careta – Já tenho a minha bebida. – falei mostrando meu copo de leite e ele sorriu.

- Sem sono? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. - respondi me sentando ao seu lado.

- Também não consegui dormir. – falou enquanto dava outra baforada.

- Você faz muito isso? – perguntei.

- Isso o que?

- Vir aqui fora de madrugada, fumar e beber escondido?

- As vezes, geralmente quando perco o sono como hoje. – disse olhando pro céu – Por que está sem sono? – perguntou virando-se pra mim.

- Ah, estou agitada por que as aulas começam amanhã. Como é a escola?

- Normal, o de sempre. – respondeu sem empolgação.

- Você não gosta muito da sua escola, né?

- Não é que não goste da "minha" escola, eu não gosto de escola, qualquer escola, aquilo lá não é a minha praia e odeio aquele uniforme. – disse colocando o cigarro na boca.

- Qual é a sua praia?

- Alguma coisa com música, eu acho. – ele disse pensativo – Alguma coisa no meio artístico, algo por aí, ainda tô decidindo.

- Estou animada pra amanhã, acho que vai ser legal estar numa escola com garotas e garotos. – ele me olhou de lado quando eu disse isso, mas não disse nada, dando outra tragada no cigarro – E você, porque não está dormindo?

- Hum, também estou agitado e a noite está quente, precisava beber algo bem gelado. – disse dando o último gole na cerveja.

Ficamos ali, calados enquanto eu acabava de beber meu leite e ele o cigarro, observando os vaga-lumes iluminando ocasionalmente a noite.

Olhei de esguelha, eu não gostava muito de cigarro mas era obrigada a concordar que na mão dele ficava muito charmoso, ele estava completamente a vontade e tranquilo. Fiquei olhando pra fumaça que saia do cigarro, subindo em espirais, quanto mais eu ficava perto dele, mais eu gostava da sua companhia e pior, eu sentia uma vontade louca de tocá-lo, de estender a mão e mecher no seu cabelo, de passar a mão por seu rosto, de segurar forte no seu pescoço, devia ser probido aquele nível de tentação.

- Chega, Marina! – pensei suspirando alto, isso chamou a atenção dele, olhou pra mim curioso, parecendo me analizar.

Senti o olhar dele firme no meu rosto e arrisquei dar uma espiada, encontrei um par de intensos olhos azuis me olhando de um jeito que me fez sentir o estomâgo torcer de nervoso e a pergunta que ele fez a seguir quase me fez saltar.

- Você já beijou alguém?

- Por que está perguntando isso? – perguntei de olhos arregalados.

- Bom, você disse que está animada de estudar numa escola com garotos, você vai ter oportunidade de conhecer muitos caras diferentes e essas coisas acabam rolando inevitavelmente. – explicou.

- Já rolou pra você? – não consegui segurar a curiosidade, ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Perguntei primeiro. – falou soltando outra baforada.

- Não. – respondi olhando pro céu – Ainda, não. Pode parecer bobo, mas quero que seja especial, tem que ser com um cara que eu goste mesmo. – ele me olhva atentamente – Pronto respondi, agora é sua vez.- ele riu.

- Sim, já rolou. – não tive como não ficar enciumada com aquela resposta.

- Como foi? – perguntei atrapalhada – Quer dizer, foi bom?

- Foi legal, meio apressado e muito molhado. – fiz cara de nojo e ele riu. – Mais ainda não rolou com alguém... especial, como você disse.

A gente ficou se olhando e senti uma estranha vibração no ar, uma sensação de expectativa, uma eletricidade estranha e misteriosa.

- É impressão minha ou Rob está respirando mais rápido? – pensei vendo o peito dele subir e descer repetidamente, mas ele virou o rosto quebrando a conexão.

- Vou subir agora. – ele disse jogando fora a bituca.

- Eu também, não quero perder a hora amanhã. – falei vermelha.

Subimos juntos a escada, estavamos no corredor quando o Rob parou e segurou meu braço, eu já ia falar alguma coisa, quando ele fez sinal para que eu ficasse calada.

- Escutei alguma coisa. – ele sussurrou bem baixinho, fiquei imediatamente alerta, prestando a atenção. Ele fez sinal para que o seguisse, andamos nas pontas dos pés e paramos em frente a porta do quarto da Lizzie, foi aí que eu também escutei.

- Ahhh... Uhhh... – gemidos masculinos vinham do quarto.

Arregalei os olhos e coloquei as duas mãos na minha boca aberta, Rob começou a rir baixinho, colocamos o ouvido na porta.

- Ai, Mark... – ouvimos a voz da Lizzie.

- Você me deixa louco! – disse Mark, namorado dela.

- Não te disse? Aquele tamanho "Super Plus" foi muito suspeito. – Rob murmurou pra mim, ele não párava de rir.

Ouvimos mais um pouco e os gemidos aumentavam, fiz sinal pro Rob pra gente ir embora.

- Agora? Quero ouvir mais! – ele sussurrou animadinho.

- Não é certo, Rob! – reclamei.

- Não é certo é a Lizzie ficar trazendo o namorado escondido aqui em casa! – ele revidou.

- Deixa de ser hipócrita, como se você não fizesse coisas escondidas também! – ele me olhou zangado.

- Deixa de ser criança, Marina! – ele sabia que eu DETESTAVA quando alguém me acusava de agir como criança.

- Olha quem fala! Se você é assim tão maduro, por que bebe e fuma escondido? Por que não assume? Você não tem moral pra falar da Lizzie porque ela tá fazendo DING – DONG! – ele arregalhou os olhos por um breve momento e inesperadamente soltou uma sonora gargalhada que ecoou pela casa.

Coloquei a mão rápido na sua boca e o puxei pro quarto dele que era o mais próximo, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

- Você ficou maluco? Quer que sejamos pegos? – falei nervosa – Fica quieto, Rob!

Mas não adiantava, quanto mais eu falava, mais ele ria deitado na sua cama, com a mão na barriga.

- DING... KKKK... DONG...KKKK... – continuava rindo.

- Será que aquilo era efeito da cerveja? – pensei alarmada.

Daqui a pouco a porta se abriu e aparece uma Lizzie descabelada, vestindo um roupão.

- Que barulheira é essa? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui juntos a essa hora? – perguntou nervosa e desconfiada.

- Com certeza... KKK... Não é... DING... KKK...DONG... - Rob disse rindo, já sem fôlego – E aí, Lizzie vc gosta mais de fazer o DING ou o DONG? – felizmente ela olhou pra ele aparentemente sem entender.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Vocês não têm aula amanhã? Vão logo pra cama antes que a mamãe levante! – disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Idiota! – falei pra ele, antes de sair.

Voltei pro meu quarto com a terrível certeza de que aquele episódio ia ser motivo de piada pelos próximos anos.

Acordei assustada com o despertador tocando e a impressão que tinha é que só fazia 5 minutos que tinha adormecido. Me arrastei até o banheiro, na esperança de que um banho me faria sentir melhor, no caminho escutei mamãe gritando pro Rob acordar.

Depois do banho, me animei um pouco, voltei pro quarto ouvindo minha mãe ainda chamando por ele. Já estava vestida e descendo pro café da manhã quando ouvi a ameaça final.

- Robert Thomas-Pattinson! Se não levantar agora considere sua mesada da semana suspensa!

Sorri ao ouvir um minuto depois ele correndo pro banheiro. Depois de 15 minutos entrava na cozinha um Rob de cara amassada, cabelo sem pentear, com camisa pra fora da calça, gravata na mão e cara fechada. Como meu humor também não era dos melhores continuei comendo calada meu misto quente enquanto assistia ele tomando café puro, de pé.

- Já está pronta? - perguntou mal humorado.

- Só preciso pegar minha mochila. – respondi sem olhar pra ele.

- Te espero lá fora. - disse ao sair.

- Nossa, ele está realmente azedo.- pensei me levantando.

Ao sair, vi que ele me aguardava encostado na cêrca, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a mochila nas costas, tinha enfiado a gravata de qualquer jeito no colarinho.

- Rob! – surgiu mamãe atrás de mim – Tome conta da Marina, ela é sua responsabilidade! – fiz uma careta ao ouvir aquilo, ele limitou-se a virar os olhos.

- Tenha um ótimo primeiro dia de aula, querida! – disse mamãe me abraçando ao se despedir, abracei-a também, dei-lhe um beijinho e andei até o Rob.

- Vamos passar primeiro pra pegar o Tom e depois seguimos pra escola. – ele disse quando estávamos na calçada.

- Ótimo! Vou "adorar" andar com o Tom todo dia pela manhã. – disse ironicamente, ele fingiu não ouvir meu comentário.

Quando chegamos na casa do Tom, ele já nos aguardava no portão. Enquanto Rob parecia ter saído de um furacão, Tom tinha a roupa e cabelos impecáveis.

- Bom dia, pessoas! E aí, animados? – disse com um enorme sorriso – Cara, o que você fez com seu uniforme, mastigou? – Rob respondeu mostrando o dedo pra ele.

- Nossa, estamos "alegres" essa manhã, não? – disse nos examinando.

- Cala a boca e vamos logo. – resmungou Rob.

A escola não ficava longe, chegamos lá em 15 minutos. A entrada estava lotada de estudantes, muitos conversavam animadamente, contando sobre suas férias e outros faziam cara de tédio igual ao Rob. Estava um pouco assustada ao me ver no meio de tanta gente estranha, me sentia perdida. A escola era enorme, um prédio antigo de 3 andares, com um grande pátio interno, campo poli-esportivo, auditório e piscina.

- Onde nós vamos agora? – perguntei.

- Daqui a pouco eles vão nos chamar para o auditório, a diretora sempre faz um discurso no primeiro dia de aula, para boas-vindas, apresentações, explicar as regras, toda essa merda. – respondeu Tom, Rob continuava caladão.

Não demorou muito apareceram vários funcionários da escola chamando os estudantes, nos dirigimos devagar para o local indicado, sentamos numa das fileiras de trás.

Havia um grande palco onde vi vários professores sentados, ao centro numa cadeira um pouco mais decorada, sentava a diretora, vestida num tailleur elegante. Depois que todos estavam devidamente sentados, ela levantou-se e se dirigiu a um microfone que estava bem no meio.

Olhei pro Rob, ele se recostou na cadeira, fechou os olhos e fingiu que dormia. Já o Tom era o oposto, estava tão animado que não parava de pular na cadeira, parecia até que tinha sentado num formigueiro.

O discurso realmente foi longo e chato, eles tinham regras pra tudo, algumas óbvias, tipo: não se podia fumar, ingerir bebida alcoólica ou drogas dentro da escola, era proibido o uso de aparelhagem de som ou celular durante as aulas, assim como era proibido a leitura de material não didático e só podíamos freqüentar o banheiro correspondente ao nosso sexo, com essa última eu tive que rir.

- Resumindo, proibido viver! – disse o Rob de olhos fechados.

- Caraca, aonde vou dar os meu amassos esse ano? – disse Tom procupado.

- Como assim? – perguntei, Rob abriu os olhos e respondeu.

- Ano passado o Tom foi pego no banheiro feminino, atracado com uma garota de 15 anos.

- Adoro mulher mais velha. – ele confirmou com um sorriso safado.

- Daí quando levaram ele pra diretoria e o acusaram de quebrar as regras, ele se defendeu dizendo que nunca havia sido informado sobre ser proibido de freqüentar o banheiro feminino. – olhei pro Tom e ele sorria cinicamente – Acho que por isso esse ano eles resolveram colocar essa regra oficialmente. – disse fechando os olhos novamente.

No final fomos oficialmente dispensados e a diretora indicou um funcionário que levaria os alunos do primeiro ano para a sala de aula.

- É isso aí, Marina, bem-vinda a selva! – disse Tom enquanto nos levantávamos.

- Você deveria dizer purgatório. – contradisse Rob.

Nos despedimos ali mesmo e segui o caminho indicado junto com outros alunos. Entramos na sala de aula, me sentei numa mesa encostada a parede aguardando impaciente, observando os outros estudantes que entravam. Uma menina morena, de olhos grandes, e cabelo preto e comprido se aproximou de mim, parecia indiana, havia muitos deles vivendo na Inglaterra.

- Já tem alguém aqui? – ela me perguntou sorrindo, apontando para a mesa ao meu lado.

- Não, pode sentar. – respondi retribuindo o sorriso.

- Meu nome é Shanti, qual é o seu?

- Marina.

- Nossa, estou tão animada! Meu irmão estuda aqui também, não via a hora de vir pra cá. Você viu quantos gatinhos tem por aí? Tenho certeza que vamos nos dar bem esse ano!

A menina falava sem parar, mas era simpática e alegre, sempre sorrindo com aqueles dentes muito brancos, gostei dela da cara e com o tempo nos tornamos grandes amigas.

Na hora do almoço fomos juntas pro refeitório, entramos na fila para pegar nossa refeição, olhei ao redor mas não vi Rob, nem Tom. Sentamos numa mesa junto com outros colegas de turma. Já estávamos comendo a algum tempo quando a Shanti disse baixinho.

- Você já se deu bem.

- Como assim? – perguntei sem entender.

- Não se vire agora, mas tem um carinha que não pára de olhar pra você.

- Tem certeza? – falei muito vermelha.

- Absoluta.

- Como é que ele é?

- O inglês típico, branco feito papel, parece alto, mas como está sentado não dá pra ter certeza, magrelo, tem uma cara engraçada, olhos azuis, cabelo castanho precisando urgente de um bom corte, sobrancelhas que parecem duas taturanas e suas roupas parece ter sido usadas como pano de chão. – ela disse tão rápido que quase não consegui entender tudo, mas deu pra perceber que era esperta e observadora.

Depois que consegui absorver o que ele tinha dito, logo percebi quem se encaixava com perfeição aquela descrição.

- Acho que já sei quem é. – afirmei, olhando pra trás, não deu outra – É ele mesmo. – falei bebendo meu suco.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Meu irmão, Rob.

- Irmão?- disse franzindo a testa – Mas vocês são tão diferentes.

- Não somos irmãos de verdade, sou adotada. – já estava acostumada com as pessoas fazendo aquela observação.

- Ah, entendi! E eles são legais?

- São maravilhosos! – respondi sinceramente – Sempre me fazem sentir parte da família.

- Legal! – ela deu mais uma olhadela na direção deles.

- Nossa, aquele que está conversando com ele não é nada mal. – dei mais uma olhada.

- Esse é o Tom, o melhor amigo dele.

- Interessante. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de cobiça. Nessa hora tocou o sinal e nos levantamos, mas fiz uma anotação mental sobre avisar a Shanti sobre a chave de cadeia que era o Tom.

PASSAGEM DE TEMPO (Marina com 16 e Rob com 18 anos):

Nos anos que se seguiram, nossa rotina não mudou muito, exceto que crescemos, estudamos, cada um fazendo os cursos que gostava.

A Lizzie por exemplo, terminou o colégio, saiu de casa para morar com o namorado e se tornou cantora profissional, começava a fazer sucesso com sua banda.

Vicky também se formou e foi pra universidade estudar marketing, agora só a via nas férias ou por telefone.

Já o Rob estava no último ano, era excelente músico, tocando piano e violão, continuava um boêmio, adorando uma noitada no pub com os amigos e tinha entrado para um grupo de teatro. Fisicamente ele agora tinha mais corpo de homem, ainda meio magro, mas definido, muito alto e até um pouco complexado com sua altura, por isso andava meio curvado.

Eu não fiquei muito mais alta, tive que me contentar com meus 1,65cm. Junto com Shanti comecei a ter aulas de dança, o que me fez emagrecer, afinar a cintura e ter pernas bem torneadas. O que realmente não tinha parado de crescer foram os meus seios, não que fossem exagerados, mas é meio embaraçoso quando você aos 13 anos tem mais busto do que sua irmã mais velha. Lembro até hoje da primeira vez que fui pra escola de sutiã, tinha a sensação que todos estavam olhando pra mim, ainda mais com o olhar descarado do Tom e com o que ele disse.

- Puxa Marina, como você "cresceu" esse ano! – disse olhando claramente pra baixo do meu pescoço, mas não deixei essa passar barato.

- Engraçado, já você parece ter encolhido. – falei olhando pra sua calça, ele ficou uma fera.

Minha relação com Rob tinha se mantido a mesma, fraterna, pelo menos exteriormente, porque por dentro ainda me desmanchava toda por ele, apesar das constantes implicâncias um com o outro, como naquele sábado de manhã.

- Marinaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Rob entrou no meu quarto gritando como um doido, fingi que continuava dormindo, nem me mexi.

- Anda, acorda! – disse me sacudindo, continuei imóvel.

- Puta merda Marina, você pediu. – disse subindo em cima de mim, fazendo cócegas por todo meu corpo.

Ele sabia que esse era meu ponto fraco, que eu não resistia a cócegas, eu ria descontroladamente, mandando ele parar, já estava ficando sem segurou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e aproximou o rosto do meu.

- Se rende? – ele perguntou com um sorriso diabólico.

Abri os olhos, respirando fundo e encontrar seu rosto tão perto do meu fez meu coração dar um salto no peito. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos de convivência, ele ainda tinha aquele efeito sobre mim. Olhei pra baixo e ele estava sem camisa, só usava uma calça de moletom preta, quase fiquei vesga só de olhar pro peito dele, minha vontade era estender as mãos e corre-las pelos pelos do seu tórax., sorte minha que elas estavam bem presas por ele.

- Acordada? – ele insistiu.

- O que você acha? – perguntei irônica – Será que agora dá pra me soltar?- ele me olhou por mais um instante e soltou minhas mãos, mas continuou sentado de pernas abertas em cima de mim – Posso saber o porque desse ataque matinal?

- Estou aqui pra isso. – disse num sorriso glorioso – Passei Marina, vou ser o Cedric Diggory em Harry Potter e O Cálice de Fogo!

Sentei na cama na mesma hora.

- O que? Sério, quando? – perguntei atordoada.

- Acabaram de ligar, tô dentro, Mari!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritei de alegria, saltando da cama, ficamos de frente um pro outro, pulando como duas crianças.

Saltei no pescoço dele, ele me segurou apertado e rodopiou comigo pelo quarto, rindo juntos de pura felicidade.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – exclamei.

- Nem me fale! Ainda não acredito, parece um sonho! – ele estava tão feliz, era contagiante.

- A gente tem que comemorar! – eu falei.

- Com certeza, vou marcar um encontro no pub com a turma toda. Você topa?

Na minha cabeça sonhadora eu já tinha imaginado um jantar a luz de velas, num lugar romântico, mas despenquei para a realidade depois que ele sugeriu o pub, mantive o sorriso no rosto apesar da minha decepção e respondi o óbvio.

- Claro, já estou lá!

- Vou começar a ligar pra galera agora mesmo! – ele disse me dando um beijo rápido no rosto e saindo em seguida.

- Marina, quando você vai aprender? – falei comigo mesma quando já estava sozinha – Controle-se! Mantenha o foco!

As vezes era muito difícil lembrar que ele era só o meu irmão, principalmente quando havia alguma proximidade física como tinha acontecido a pouco, o amor e o desejo fervendo nas minhas veias. Respirei fundo procurando me acalmar e fui pro banheiro para começar meu dia.

Já tinha tomado o café da manhã quando ouvi meu celular tocando, olhei pro visor já adivinhando quem seria.

- Pronta? – Shanti me perguntou assim que atendi.

- Quase, te encontro em 20 minutos.

Tínhamos combinado de ir ao shopping aquela manhã para fazer compras, almoçar por lá mesmo mais tarde e claro fofocar um pouco. Coloquei minha inseparável combinação de jeans, tênis e camiseta, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, passei um batom rosinha nos lábios e argolas nas orelhas. Olhei-me no espelho confirmando se não tinha esquecido nada, satisfeita peguei minha bolsa e sai.

Encontrei Shanti na frente do shopping e juntas fomos às compras, na verdade quem fazia compras mesmo era ela, mas mesmo assim era divertido ajuda-la escolher roupas, sapatos, entre outras coisas. Deixamos minha loja favorita para o final, uma livraria imensa, que também era papelaria, além de vender cd's e dvd's. Para desespero de Shanti, saí de lá com 3 livros balançando numa sacola.

- Sabia que com o que gastou nesses livros, poderia comprar uma roupa incrível? – ela disse enquanto sentávamos no meu restaurante italiano favorito.

- Sei Shanti, mas no momento não estou precisando de nada. – ela me olhou incrédula.

- Marina, uma garota sempre precisa de alguma coisa, nunca é demais. – suspirei desistindo de contradizê-la, naquele assunto Shanti era absolutamente irredutível.

Depois que o garçom anotou nossos pedidos, Shanti virou-se pra mim com atenção, pousando suas mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa.

- Ok, Marina. – disse com um meio sorriso – Esperei que você me contasse por iniciativa própria, mas parece que vou ter que arrancar a informação de você então desembucha, como foi seu encontro com John ontem a noite?

Mordi os lábios nervosa, realmente eu havia evitado aquele assunto a manhã toda, porque eu sabia exatamente qual seria a reação dela quando contasse.

- Foi assim tão ruim? – ela perguntou, me observando.

- Na verdade não, o filme foi bom, ele é legal, comprou as pipocas e refrigerante pra gente, mas... – não consegui continuar.

- Mas... – ela disse me encorajando.

- Mas ele tem uma risada bem estranha. – falei olhando pra baixo esperando os gritos da Shanti, mas como ela permaneceu em silêncio, ergui os olhos, ela estava de olhos fechados respirando fundo.

- Marina – disse devagar – Não me diga que você saiu desse encontro sem beijar o cara? Ele é uma gracinha!

- Mas não dava Shanti, ele fazia umas piadinhas estranhas e depois dava uma risada esquisita, não teve clima! – disse tentando me justificar

- Marina você tem 16 anos é ainda é BV!

- Eu sei bem disso, não precisa me lembrar. – falei me sentindo péssima.

- Puxa, sabe com quantos caras você saiu esse ano e NADA ainda aconteceu? Um montão!- ela disse enérgica – Um tem mal hálito, o outro pés tortos, outro se veste mal, outro tem nariz engraçado... Marina, o que você está procurando?

Continuei em silêncio sem coragem de responder.

- Nenhum deles vai ser o Rob, querida. – fechei os olhos quando ela disse isso. Shanti havia descoberto meu segredo logo no primeiro ano de escola, mas sempre foi muito leal e nunca contou a ninguém.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – respondi triste.

- Até parece maldição! Você tem que se livrar dessa assombração chamada Robert Pattinson! – disse impaciente – Honestamente eu não sei o que você vê nesse cara, desengonçado, se veste mal, tem aquelas sobrancelhas que mais parecem duas taturanas pregadas na cara e faz cada piadinha sem graça... – não tive como não rir de ver como a Shanti enxergava o Rob.

- Como explicar por que uns gostam morango e outros não? Simplesmente olhei pra ele e gamei na hora, simples assim.

- Mas esse sentimento não está te fazendo bem, Marina! Você disfarça bem, é verdade, mas posso imaginar o que deve ser estar passando naquela casa, vendo o cara dos seus sonhos todo dia passar por você e nada acontecer. Por que você não tenta esquecer ele?

- Olha eu to tentando...

- Não, você não está! – disse me interrompendo - Olha Marina, me desculpa, mas sou sua melhor amiga e tenho que ser sincera, você não pode continuar vivendo assim, sempre esperando, sempre suspirando pelos cantos, sempre fantasiando com ele. Se você quer tanto esse cara por que não parte pro ataque?

- Não é assim tão simples.

- Então me explica, porque não sei mais o que pensar.

- Veja bem. – fiz uma pausa tentando organizar meus pensamentos – Eu e Rob somos criados como irmãos de verdade, o tempo todo nossos pais falam "seu irmão isso" ou "sua irmã aquilo", fica impossível esquecer qual é o nosso papel lá em casa. Na cabeça dos nossos pais não existe qualquer possibilidade romântica entre nós dois, então você já imaginou o choque? Se rolasse alguma coisa, o que duvido que possa acontecer, talvez eles nunca aceitassem. – ficamos um momento em silêncio.

- Já reparou que você diz muito as palavras "se" e "talvez"? – ela recomeçou – Isso significa que você não tem certeza de nada. Pode ser que rolasse, pode ser que eles aceitassem.

- Mas eu nem sei se ele me corresponde, Shanti! – desabafei.

- Você me disse que as vezes ele te olha diferente.

- As vezes quando olho pra ele eu tenho a "impressão" de algo no ar, mas sempre é tão rápido e geralmente logo depois ele já mudou, começa a falar outro assunto ou simplesmente vai embora. Talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça, sabe? - dei uma risada – Vai ver sem perceber, depois de todos esses anos, enlouqueci de paixão e estou vendo coisas que não existem!

- E se você arriscasse?

- Como assim?

- Agarra ele e pronto, tirava sua dúvida!

- Já pensei nisso, mas a verdade é que tenho tanto medo, medo de ser rejeitada, dele não me querer como eu o quero, medo do que vou ver nos olhos dele. E se ele ficar com raiva de mim, ou pior nojo, sei lá! Eu não suportaria, Shanti! Eu não conseguiria suportar que ele pensasse mal de mim! – cobri o rosto com as mãos ao terminar meu desabafo.

- Marina, olha pra mim, vai! – levantei o rosto e rolavam algumas lágrimas que eu secava rapidamente com as mãos.

- Não puxei esse papo pra te deixar triste, mas pra fazer você refletir sobre como está sua vida no momento. Para te incentivar a tomar atitudes. – ela falou carinhosamente.

- E quais são minhas alternativas? – perguntei limpando o nariz no guardanapo.

- Tenho duas pra você, primeira: cair de boca no Rob literalmente, pegar o cara a unha, tascar um beijo daqueles e ver como ele reage.

- E a segunda? – perguntei tremendo.

- A segunda é partir pra outra e esquecer que o cara existe. Mas você tem que realmente querer isso Marina, você tem que querer esquecer ele e encontrar outra pessoa. Poxa, tem um monte de caras bonitos e interessantes aí fora, que adorariam ter uma chance com você. – paramos a conversa pois chegou o garçom com nossos pedidos.

- Vai pensar nas coisas que eu te disse? – ela perguntou quando ficamos sozinhas de novo.

- Vou sim.- respondi com sinceridade.

- Quero que você saiba que não importa o que escolher, estarei do seu lado, pro que der e vier. – disse dando uma tapinha na mesa.

- Obrigada, te prometo que quando eu decidir você será a primeira a saber.

Fui pra casa com a cabeça cheia de interrogações. Shanti estava certa ao dizer que eu não podia continuar vivendo assim, eu tinha que ter minha própria vida, tinha que fazer uma escolha e ter coragem de seguir em frente, ter coragem de assumir as conseqüências, de correr riscos.

Ao me arrumar pra ir no pub aquela noite, me olhei no espelho e pensei o quanto estava cansada daquilo tudo, de ser covarde, de esconder meus sentimentos ou de romper logo com aquilo tudo e mudar definitivamente, esquece-lo.

Acabava de passar o batom quando ouvi uma batidinha na porta.

- Pode entrar.

A porta se abriu e apareceu Rob, vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés, cabelo cheio de gel e aquele sorriso matador nos lábios. Olhou-me de cima a baixo soltando um assovio, corei de prazer.

- Gostou? – perguntei dando uma voltinha, fazendo rodopiar meu vestido vermelho escuro.

- Muito, você sabe que fica muito bem com essa cor, combina com seu tom de pele.- ele disse observando o ondular do tecido.

- Obrigada.- agradeci sorrindo.

- Vamos, já deve ter um monte de gente nos esperando. – ele estava eufórico.

Pegamos um táxi até o lugar marcado e quando entramos o pub já estava lotado.

- De onde o Rob conhecia aquele povo todo? – pensei.

- Marina, alguém já te disse que você está altamente "pegável" essa noite? – disse Tom assim que se aproximou – Patz, se fosse minha irmã não deixava. – falou virando-se pro Rob.

- Pode olhar a vontade, Tom. – respondi pra ele - Agora tocar só em pensamento, baby!

- Hum, adoro mulher difícil! – revirei os olhos, Tom não aprendia mesmo.

Comecei a caminhar passando por um monte de gente fumando, bebendo e deixei Rob recebendo os cumprimentos dos amigos pela sua conquista. Finalmente avistei Shanti numa mesa, ela estava acenando pra mim.

- Guardei um lugar pra você! – ela teve que gritar para que eu pudesse ouvir.

- Caramba, isso aqui está uma loucura hoje! – falei.

- Nem me diga, não sabia que o Rob era tão popular!

- Pra falar a verdade, nem eu! – concordei.

Pedimos nossas bebidas e ficamos ali batendo papo, rindo, brincando e observando o movimento.

- E aí meninas, posso me sentar com vocês um pouco? – era o mala do Tom.

- Claro! – disse Shanti se espremendo toda contra a parede para que ele se sentasse do seu lado, ela sempre tivera uma quedinha por ele, a fuzilei com o olhar por cima da mesa.

- Marina, se prepara que agora o telefone não vai parar na tua casa! – ele disse rindo.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Porque o seu querido irmãozinho acaba de entrar pro distinto hall dos maiores pegadores de Londres. – olhei pra ele confusa.

- Ainda não entendi, explica. - ele revirou os olhos.

- Agora ele está num filme do Harry Potter e ainda por cima vai ser o Cedric, o cara que todas as gatinhas de Hogwarts tão a fim, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer, ou melhor, que já está acontecendo? – e apontou para uma mesa onde o Rob estava sentado rodeado de gente. Olhei com mais atenção e vi uma garota loira, pendurada no ombro dele, rindo de alguma coisa que ele falava em seu ouvido, congelei na hora.

- Quem é a garota? – perguntou Shanti.

- Conheci essa noite, se chama Karen e desde que chegou não sai de perto dele. O Rob vai ser um otário se não ficar com ela hoje, ela ta toda "fácinha".

A garota era realmente bonita, mas com um jeito um pouco vulgar, reparei que ela tinha acabado de aceitar um cigarro que ele tinha oferecido, observei ele pegando o isqueiro do bolso e acendendo o cigarro pra ela. Baixei os olhos pra minhas mãos, bebi mais um pouco procurando disfarçar minha tristeza. Tom e Shanti engataram num papo animado sobre filmes e eu fingi prestar atenção, mas olhando de vez em quando na direção do casalzinho, reparei que ela se inclinava toda sedutora falando alguma coisa no ouvido dele, fazendo ele rir em seguida. O tempo passava, a Shanti e o Tom agora pareciam estar marcando um cinema, mas já não prestava nenhuma atenção, concentrada em outra direção. De repente a tal Karen se levantou, com o Rob atrás e foram juntos na direção dos banheiros. Contei mentalmente até 30, não agüentei mais e me levantei.

- Vou ao banheiro, já volto. – falei pra Shanti que só resmungou um "tá bem" e continuou no papo com o Tom.

Andei devagar por entre as pessoas, finalmente sai do salão e entrei no corredor mal iluminado onde ficavam os banheiros. Mal tinha dado três passos quando os vi, a garota estava encostada na parede, segurando o Rob pelos cabelos enquanto se beijavam. A impressão que eu tinha é que tinham me dado um tiro no peito tamanha a dor que senti, precisava sair dali e rápido. Mas me virei rápido demais e não vi uma garçonete que passava atrás de mim com uma bandeja cheia de copos, esbarrei nela e caiu tudo no chão, o barulho fez o dois pararem de se beijar e olharem na minha direção, por um segundo meu olhar se encontrou com os dele surpresos, reparei que ele se afastou da garota na mesma hora mas não esperei pra ver mais nada, me desculpei rápido com a garçonete e saí dali voando. Parei na minha mesa, pegando rápido minha bolsa.

- Shanti, vou pra casa agora! – falei rápido.

- Já? – ela perguntou.

- Depois me liga! – falei pra ela antes que me fizesse mais alguma pergunta, só queria sair daquele lugar, assim que cheguei na calçada peguei um táxi.

Entrei em casa e fui correndo pro meu quarto alegando pra minha mãe que tinha chegado mais cedo por estar com dor de cabeça. Entrei, fechei a porta e arranquei com raiva aquele vestido que ele tinha gostado tanto, nunca mais usaria aquela porcaria. Fui ao banheiro tirar a maquiagem deixando finalmente as lágrimas rolarem livres.

- Você é uma idiota, idiota completa! Chega de ser boba!– falei comigo mesmo olhando pro espelho – Nunca, nunca mais choro por você Robert Pattinson! – jurei pra mim mesma.

Apaguei a luz e deitei na cama, mas estava sem sono não conseguia dormir, rolava na cama, as horas passavam, a casa estava escura e silenciosa. Ouvi quando um carro parou em frente a nossa casa, fui à janela e vi Rob saindo do táxi. Corri pra cama, me cobri até o pescoço, ouvi passos na escada e depois silêncio. Ouvi a maçaneta da minha porta abrindo e fechei os olhos fingindo dormir, ele devia estar parado na porta, pensei que ele já tivesse ido embora quando senti seus passos no tapete em minha direção. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Senti um carinho suave em meus cabelos e um suspiro, mas continuei imóvel, estava magoada demais. Senti que depois disso ele não se demorou mais e saiu do quarto. Voltei a chorar até cair no sono.

Acordei tarde com meu celular tocando, olhei o visor era Shanti, atendi e disse rápido:

- Lembra aquela escolha que eu tinha que fazer? Já fiz.

- Shanti, você tem certeza que isso é necessário? – perguntei receosa.

- Absoluta. – disse decidida – Agora deixa eu ver como ficou. – respirei fundo e sai do provador.

Eu estava usando o short mais curto e apertado que já tinha usado na vida, cintura baixa e pra completar vestia uma camiseta tipo top, de algodão branco, me sentia a própria Britney Spears naquele look.

- Perfeito! – disse Shanti sorrindo satisfeita – Não tem como um cara olhar pra você com essa roupa e não começar a uivar e babar. Vamos levar 3 shorts e meia dúzia desses tops em cores variadas. Além das calças, blusas e saias, é claro.

- Você não acha muito?

- Não, isso é só o início. – disse piscando o olho, me deixando alarmada.

Saímos da loja cheia de sacolas e fomos lanchar, assim que sentamos já com nossas bandejas, Shanti pegou sua agenda, uma caneta e começou a rever seu plano mirabolante.

- Muito bem, acho que já temos quase todas as armas que precisamos. – ela disse enquanto corria os olhos por uma lista anotada na agenda.

- Quase todas? – perguntei surpresa, enquanto mordia meu cheese-burguer.

- Sim. – disse dando um sorrisinho malicioso – Depois que a gente acabar de comer, falta o último item da minha lista para comprar, a arma final para o nosso plano "Morte ao Porco!". – porco, leia-se Robert Pattinson.

- Você é formidável, Shanti! – não tinha como não rir quando ela dizia aquilo.

- Agora, vamos recapitular. – ela disse enquanto comia as batatinhas – Plano fase 1: Ignore o "Porco", como estamos? – me perguntou.

- Muito bem, essa tem sido fácil, depois que ele começou a ir pro estúdio, a gente quase não se vê mesmo e a noite quando ele chega em casa, finjo que ele não existe.

- Ótimo! – disse feliz – E o contato visual, fez o que a gente combinou?

- Fiz, se ele fala comigo, olho pra qualquer outro lugar, menos pra ele. – a gente tinha combinado isso porque eu confessei pra Shanti que eu ficava meio boba quando ele sorria pra mim.

- Certo, isso vai quebrar ele com certeza, ele vai ficar com uma minhoca na cabeça, vai desestabilizá-lo, deixa-lo vulnerável e inseguro, pronto pra Fase 2: Faça o Porco Sofrer.

- Vou ser sincera Shanti, essa parte do plano me assusta! – falei enquanto bebia meu refrigerante.

- Essa parte é essencial, ele precisa saber o que perdeu, Marina! – disse com ódio nos olhos.

- O negócio é eu conseguir ter coragem de vestir essas roupas e sair desfilando na frente dele. – falei ruborizando, ela revirou os olhos.

- Você lembra dele beijando a garota?

- Claro, nunca vou esquecer!

- Então pronto, toda vez que te faltar coragem, lembre-se dessa cena! – fechei os olhos lembrando e automaticamente uma onda de raiva me atingiu com força.

- Certo, isso realmente ajuda. – concordei.

- Na fase 2, você precisa ficar completamente irresistível, porém intocável, ele tem que ver exatamente o material que escapou de sua mãos. Pra isso você vai mostrar mais carne, aposente de vez aquele seu guarda-roupa "freirinha" e use e abuse das roupas "bitch". – demos juntas uma boa risada.

- Será que vai funcionar? – perguntei insegura.

- Marina, você não confia no seu taco, não? – ela perguntou incrédula – Você tem o maior corpão, só que ele vive escondido! Quando você começar a revelá-lo tenho certeza que os caras vão ficar malucos, especialmente o "porco"! A noite, quando ele estiver em casa vendo TV, você vai entrar naquela sala com sua roupa de guerra, rebolando muito o traseiro, balançando os peitinhos e fazendo cara de paisagem, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Ah, por falar em balançar os peitinhos, nada de sutiã, os homens ficam doidos com isso!

- Como você sabe tanto essas coisas? – perguntei curiosa.

- Tenho irmãos mais velhos em casa lembra? Escuto esses papos o tempo todo! Ah, eu queria ser uma mosquinha pra ver a cara do Rob quando você aparecer pra ele pela primeira vez. – disse sonhadora. – Faça esse cara ter sonhos molhados, ouviu?

- Vou fazer o possível. – falei rindo.

- Esse seu novo visual também vai ajudá-la na fase 3: Morte ao "porco!". Enquanto estiver na fase 2, comece a escolher o alvo, procure um carinha que você possa esfregar na cara do Rob, vai ser o golpe final! – falou dramática.

- Shanti, o que eu faria sem você? – falei agradecida.

- Para isso que servem as amigas meu bem, para ajudar a torturar homens pobres e indefesos. Agora vamos acabar logo de comer, que ainda temos mais uma loja para conferir.

Quando saímos dali e a Shanti me levou a loja Victoria's Secret e fiquei sem fala, começamos a olhar um monte de lingerie.

- Shanti, o que estamos procurando?

- Hum, algo sexy, mas sem ser vulgar, algo insinuante e ao mesmo tempo ingênuo, algo que valorize os atributos que a mãe natureza de teu. – ela disse enquanto analisava cada peça do cabide – Acho que encontrei, experimente! – disse me estendendo um baby-doll branco.

(Nota da autora: se quiserem ver como é o baby-doll da Marina, confiram o link abaixo)

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CP-208654&page=1&cgname=OSSLPPYJZZZ&rfnbr=5240

- Pra que isso? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Faça o que estou falando e não discuta, anda!

Suspirei resignada pegando a peça da mão dela, fui para o provador e coloquei o baby-doll. Shanti as vezes era chata com aquele mania de achar que sabe tudo, mas ao olhar meu reflexo no espelho, fui obrigada a concordar, ela realmente tinha bom gosto.

- Maravilha! – ela disse quando abri a cortina – Ele vai cair o queixo!

- Como assim, "ele" vai cair o queixo? – perguntei, fazendo-a dar um sorriso maquiavélico.

- Esse vai ser o golpe de misericórdia, Marina. Depois que você tiver escolhido o seu bofe e estiver prestes a desfilar com ele, você vai aparecer pro Rob com essa roupa.

- Você está brincando!

- Você acha que eu brinco com coisa séria? – ela realmente falava pra valer – Você vai escolher o melhor momento, provavelmente um pouco antes de dormir, quero que ele se revire na cama a noite toda sabendo que deixou um avião como você escapar.

- Shanti, nunca quero te ter como inimiga! – declarei.

- Toma, pegue também esse conjunto de sutiã e calcinha, veja como fica.

- Você quer que eu apareça de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele? – perguntei histérica.

- Não, Madre Teresa de Calcutá! Esse aqui é pra você usar quando sair com seu pretendente, nada como uma lingerie nova pra fazer a gente se sentir poderosa. – respirei aliviada.

(Nota da autora: se quiserem ver como é a lingerie da Marina, confiram o link abaixo)

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CP-237307&page=8&cgname=OSBRPSASZZZ&rfnbr=6038

Fui pra casa com as mãos cheias de sacolas e a cabeça cheia de expectativa, será que o Rob iria reagir como a Shanti esperava? Eu estava dividida, ao mesmo tempo que eu queria que a noite chegasse, eu também não queria, as horas passavam devagar, tomei um banho demorado, passei hidratante por todo corpo para ajudar a aliviar a tenção. Finalmente escutei quando a porta bateu, ouvi ele entrando, passos na escada, depois indo em direção a seu quarto. Esperei impacientemente que ele tomasse banho, trocasse de roupa e fosse pra cozinha ou pra sala. Dei uma última olhada no espelho, ajeitei os ombros, empinei os seios, sem sutiã como a Shanti tinha frisado e sai rebolando escada abaixo.

- Seja má, seja má, seja má... – eu ficava repetindo mentalmente como um mantra.

Ele não estava na sala então com certeza devia estar comendo na cozinha, fui pra lá, parei, respirei fundo e abri a porta.

Ele estava de pé bem de frente pra mim, então quando ele ergueu o rosto não tinha como não me ver, foi com uma imensa satisfação interna que tive o prazer de ver os olhos dele se arregalarem e ele soltar a colher que estava levando a boca, deixando cair no chão. Fingi que não tinha acontecido nada, fui até a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de água.

- Com licença. – falei me aproximando dele, como ele não se mexia, repeti sorrindo – Alô, câmbio, Terra para Marte, quero pegar o copo que está atrás de você!

Ele piscou parecendo meio atordoado, mas saiu do lugar, passei bem perto dele, quase roçando em sua perna, ele se afastou um pouco mais, enchi o copo d'água e comecei a beber devagar. Ele pegou a colher que tinha caído no chão e foi se sentar de frente pra mesa.

- Roupa nova? – perguntou olhando minha barriga.

- Nem tanto, eu já tinha comprado a algum tempo, mas tinha esquecido dela. – menti descaradamente.

- Ah! – foi a única coisa que respondeu.

Saí da cozinha e ao passar por ele dei uma boa rebolada. Fui pro quarto rindo comigo mesma. Passou-se um certo tempo, ouvi alguém chegando, era o Tom.

- Perfeito! – pensei e fui pra sala.

O Tom estava sentado no sofá, ao lado do Rob, falando sem parar sobre algum assunto, mas quando ele me viu descendo as escadas, parou de falar e arregalou os olhos.

- Caralho! – ele soltou.

Continuei fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, me abaixei propositalmente fingindo pegar o controle remoto na mesa, de maneira que eles tiveram uma visão privilegiada do meu decote. Sentei na poltrona, coloquei meus pés na mesa para que minhas pernas ficassem bem a mostra e liguei a TV.

- Marina, onde você escondia todo esse material? – olhei pra ele e apenas sorri inocentemente, dei uma espiada na cara do Rob e ele encarava o Tom com um olhar assassino.

- Vem, vamos pro meu quarto. – disse Rob se levantando irritado.

Quando eles estavam subindo a escada ouvi o Tom dizer.

- Nossa, como ela tá gostosa!

- Cala a boca, Tom! – disse Rob.

- Você viu aquelas tetas?

- Cala a boca, Tom! – ele repetiu.

- Você vai dizer pra mim que tem uma deusa dessas no final do corredor e nunca fez nada?

- Eu juro que se você falar mais alguma asneira, te boto pra fora a ponta pé! – Rob ameaçou.

- Você é capado? – escutei a porta do quarto do Rob fechando com força e ri.

Continuei olhando pra TV sorrindo, peguei meu celular, apertei o send e disse assim que Shanti atendeu:

- Iniciada fase 2 com sucesso. – escutei a gargalhada dela do outro lado da linha.

Depois de duas semanas daquilo não era só o Rob que estava tenso, eu também estava uma pilha, a gente mal se falava, primeiro porque ele estava se dividindo entre escola e ensaios do filme, segundo porque eu continuava bancando a indiferente sexy o tempo todo, comecei a sentir muita falta dele, do nosso companheirismo, das conversas na cozinha, dos desabafos na varanda, sentia saudade da naturalidade da nossa convivência agora sempre tão carregada de mágoa, dor e sedução.

- Não sei por quanto tempo mais agüento isso. – dasabafei com Shanti por telefone certa noite.

- Agüenta firme, Marina! Se você chegou até aqui, pode ir até o fim. Na verdade esse final vai ser decidido por você, quando encontrar o novo pretendente a namorado. Por falar nisso, alguma sorte nessa busca?

- Nada. – respondi desanimada.

- Não esquenta vai aparecer, tenho certeza, você só não pode exigir perfeição, porque isso não existe! – nisso eu discordava totalmente da Shanti, a perfeição existia a duas portas de distância, mas preferi não falar nada.

Naquele noite ele chegou muito tarde, mais do que de costume e para meu espanto foi direto pro meu quarto.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou parado na minha porta.

- Claro. – disse sem olhar pra ele, continuei encarando a tela do computador.

Ele entrou e sentou-se no tapete, com as costas apoiadas na parede, mas sem falar nada, achei aquilo estranho e resolvi dar uma olhadela.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, com uma aparência cansada e abatida, meu coração balançou.

- Foco, Marina foco! – disse comigo mesma e voltei a olhar pra tela, foi então que ele disse algo que me fez perder completamente a compostura.

- Vou desistir do filme. – disse baixo.

- O que? – falei chocada, me virando pra ele e olhando dentro de seus olhos pela primeira vez desde o triste incidente.

- Vou desistir de tudo, Marina. – falou triste.

- Mas... Por que? – eu não conseguia acreditar - Você queria tanto, batalhou tanto por essa chance, por que está desistindo?

- Por que... Ah, isso é tão embaraçoso! – ele disse passando as mãos no rosto cansado.

- Fala logo, antes que eu tenha um troço! – agora eu tinha me levantado e sentado na frente dele de pernas cruzadas.

- Eu não sei dançar, não consigo aprender a coreografia do maldito Baile de Inverno! – ele confessou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, eu abri a boca de espanto.

- Mas e os outros, também estão achando difícil? – ele riu sem humor.

- Alguns melhores, outros piores, mas nenhum é tão ruim quanto eu, pode estar certa disso! – encostou a cabeça na parede e novamente fechou os olhos, tive que me conter para não abraça-lo, coisa que eu faria em outros tempos.

Não podia acreditar que o Rob ia perder a grande chance da sua carreira por algo tão banal como uma coreografia idiota, eu mesma já tinha me apresentado várias vezes, pois há anos estudava ballet. Papai inclusive tinha mandado espelhar uma parede inteira do meu quarto e colocado uma barra para facilitar os meus treinos e foi olhando nessa direção que tive a idéia mais idiota da minha vida.

- Não, você não vai desistir! Eu vou treinar essa coreografia contigo até fazer seus pés sangrarem! – falei impetuosamente – Mas você não vai abandonar a chance da sua vida! – agora era ele que me olhava de boca aberta.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Alguma vez já falhei contigo? – disse decidida.

- Meu Muffin da Baunilha! – ele exclamou sorrindo.

Num momento ele estava me olhando agradecido, depois ele deu um grito de alegria e não sei como, no momento seguinte ele tinha se jogado completamente em cima de mim e já que era muito maior e mais pesado do que eu, perdi o equilíbrio caindo pra trás, com ele por cima, me abraçando e agradecendo sem parar.

- Você é incrível, maravilhosa, fantástica... – a cada elogio que ele me fazia, beijava minha testa, minha bochecha, meus cabelos, meu pescoço, eu estava sem fôlego com ele desabado em cima de mim e surtando com aquela proximidade toda, mesmo sendo por um motivo tão inocente, tive que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não retribuir o abraço tão esfuziante dele.

- Rob, ok... Mas estou sem ar... – e era verdade, ele se levantou imediatamente e respirei aliviada.

Quando consegui me sentar novamente, ele já estava de pé, andando de um lado pro outro.

- Já sei como vamos fazer! – ele disse – Amanhã te levo pro estúdio comigo para você aprender a coreografia junto com o restante do elenco, se for necessário te levo todo dia até você aprender e puder treinar comigo.

- Se não for problema pra você, pra mim tudo bem!

- Ótimo! Nossa, estou tão aliviado que até me deu fome, acho que vou fazer uma boquinha. Quer vir comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Não, obrigada, estou sem fome. – respondi, ele se virou e e foi pra cozinha.

Assim que ele se afastou, peguei o celular e liguei pra Shanti pra contar as novidades.

Já faziam quase dez minutos que a Shanti gritava sem parar no telefone, depois que contei a história toda.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Você vai conhecer o tesudo do Dan,! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Você vai conhecer a fofa da Emma! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Você vai conhecer meu futuro marido Rupert! – e assim prosseguia sem parar.

- Puta que pariu, pára de gritar um pouco mulher, vou ficar surda! – gritei em resposta, finalmente ela sossegou e me deixou continuar.

- E agora como fica nosso plano? – perguntei.

- Não muda nada, você ajuda o Rob, mas continua secretamente torturando o porco até passarmos pra fase 3.

Terminei a ligação prometendo tirar fotos de tudo e dizer pro Rupert que ele já tinha uma noiva chamada Shanti.

No dia seguinte depois da escola, lá fomos eu e Rob, na van da produção do Harry Potter para os estúdios Leavesden, estava bastante nervosa mas ele me acalmou dizendo que o pessoal era bem legal.

Logo que chegamos percebi que o estúdio era enorme, parecia uma cidade, tínhamos que andar em carrinhos de golfe para cruza-lo. Depois que descemos de um desses carrinhos, fiquei olhando feito boba ao redor, surpresa com os cenários gigantescos, fui andando de costas sem olhar pra trás e quando me dei conta estava caindo de um degrau enorme e gritei.

Estava preparada para sentir um chão duro, mas surpreendentemente me vi segura por dois braços fortes e ouvi uma voz com um sotaque delicioso em meu ouvido.

- Se eu soubesse que choviam garotas bonitas na Inglaterra tinha vindo pra cá mais cedo.- disse a voz risonha.

Olhei pro rosto do meu salvador e ele me pareceu familiar, eu ainda estava muda de choque, mas consegui murmurar um agradecimento.

- As ordens, foi um prazer! Meu nome é Stan, mas se preferir pode me chamar de Krum.

- Marina, você tá bem? – perguntou Rob preocupado, me olhando lá de cima – Já vou descer!

- Acho que agora você pode me colocar no chão. – falei sem graça para Stan, pois ele continuava me segurando no colo, ele era um gato e tinha braços enormes.

- Você conhece o Rob? – perguntou curioso, me soltando.

- Claro que ela me conhece, somos irmãos. – respondeu Rob de forma possessiva ao ficar do meu lado.

- Irmãos? – ele perguntou surpreso, me olhando de cima a baixo – Puxa, ainda bem que você não disse que ela é sua namorada, já pensou ter que trabalhar com namorado ciumento? – disse sorrindo e piscando o olho pra mim, fiquei vermelha, ele tinha um sorriso sedutor.

- Marina, daqui pra frente, olhe por onde anda, ta bem? – Rob disse virando-se pra mim e ignorando Stan – Você nem pode pensar em se machucar agora, se não quem vai me ajudar?

- Ok, não precisa ficar nervoso! – respondi chateada.

- Você veio conhecer o estúdio? – Stan me perguntou e novamente o Rob respondeu por mim, me deixando ainda mais irritada.

- Não, ela veio dançar COMIGO. – ele parecia incomodado com alguma coisa e eu não consegui entender o motivo – Vamos, não quero me atrasar.

- Vou com vocês, também estava indo para a aula de dança. – observei que Rob fechou a cara ainda mais.

Caminhamos um pouco, entramos num corredor comprido, chegamos em frente a uma porta enorme, abrimos e entramos num salão espelhado.

Lá estavam todos eles, Dan, Rupert, Emma e outros que eu não lembrava o nome, fiquei super emocionada.

- Ai, são eles! – falei baixinho.

- Se controla e vê se não dá vexame. – Rob sussurrou no meu ouvido – Vem, vou te apresentar. – falou me puxando pela mão.

Eles estavam reunidos agrupados num canto, conversando tranquilamente, alguns sentados, outros em pé.

- Oi, gente! Essa aqui é minha irmã, Marina. – disse Rob, simples assim, e eu fiquei lá sorrindo.

- Oi, tudo bem? – foi o que consegui dizer para todos.

Emma se aproximou me dando um beijinho no rosto, acabou que depois todos os outros seguiram seu exemplo, me deixando super vermelha.

- Se a Shanti me visse agora, ia morrer de inveja! – pensei assim que o Rupert se aproximou.

- Quando eu vi você entrando segurando-a pela mão, pensei que fosse dizer que era sua namorada. – disse Dan brincando com o Rob – Mas ainda bem que não é.

- Você já é o segundo que me diz isso hoje. – falou Rob azedo.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Dan rindo – Quem foi o outro?

- O búlgaro. – respondeu.

- Relaxa e vai se acostumando, isso que dá trazer irmã gatinha no meio da rapaziada. – disse dando tapinhas no ombro do Rob.

- Fica tranqüila, Marina. – disse Emma do meu lado – Esses garotos latem, mas não mordem.

- Olha que eu já te dei umas mordidas... – brincou o Dan com ela.

- Até parece! – ela respondeu brincalhona e virou-se novamente pra mim – Vocês são bem diferentes, os garotos nunca iam imaginar que são irmãos. – disse apontando para o Rob.

- Eu sou adotada. – esclareci – Sou meio inglesa, meio brasileira.

- Ah, entendi! Nós temos um rapaz brasileiro no cast, peraí que vou te apresentar. – ela olhou ao redor e avistou alguém – Felipe, vem cá! – se aproximou de nós um rapaz alto e musculoso.

- Quero te apresentar a Marina, ela é irmã do Rob e é meio brasileira.

- Que legal! – disse me dando um beijinho no rosto – Você fala português?

- Falo, mas estou meio enferrujada. – respondi sem graça.

- Está é uma boa oportunidade de praticar. – falou sorrindo.

- Bem, então vou deixar vocês aqui praticando. – disse a Emma se afastando, dando uma piscadinha de olho.

- Você é mesmo irmã do Rob? – começamos a conversar em português.

- Sou adotada, sou neta de brasileiros, mas vivi minha vida toda aqui.

- A então está super adaptada! – ele era simpático, pensei - E aí está gostando do estúdio?

- Adorando, é incrível! E você como veio parar aqui? – perguntei.

- Sou lutador de capoeira, vou fazer uma participação como aluno da Durmstrang, quando eles chegam em Hogwarts.

- Que máximo!

- Quem sabe um dia a gente pode combinar de você assistir um treino meu.

- Boa idéia, eu...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Rob apareceu me cortando e fuzilando com os olhos.

- Conversando. – respondi.

- Sei, mas agora chega de papo furado, quero te apresentar pro coreógrafo que acabou de chegar. – disse me puxando.

- Depois a gente combina. – Felipe ainda conseguiu dizer.

- Nossa, precisava ser tão grosso? – disse quando nos afastamos.

- Precisava ser tão "simpática"? – mostrei a língua pra ele.

Um homem alto e bem magro se aproximou de nós.

- Brad, quero te apresentar minha irmã, Marina. – nos cumprimentamos educadamente – Ela veio aprender a coreografia para treinarmos juntos, ela estuda ballet.

- É mesmo? Treinar com o Pattinson...Você é corajosa! – disse rindo para constrangimento do Rob – Você trouxe sua roupa de dança? – me limitei a confirmar com a cabeça – Ótimo, pode se trocar que já vou te ensinar.

- Vem por aqui. – Rob me chamou, mostrando onde ficavam os vestiários. Troquei de roupa rapidamente, prendi o cabelo e voltei para o salão.

- Vou te mostrar os passos básicos e você tenta me imitar, ok? – disse Brad.

- Sim. – respondi prestando atenção. Ele pediu que ligassem a música e começamos.

Os passos eram relativamente simples, só que tinham que ser bem ensaiados e o rapaz teria que rodopiar comigo no ar, estava com medo do Rob me deixar cair no chão.

- Acha que já assistiu o bastante? Quer tentar comigo agora? – Brad perguntou.

- Vamos tentar. – respondi.

Deslizamos pelo salão e a medida que dançávamos, Brad me corrigia, depois do quinto rodopio já começava a me sentir mais segura, percebi que agora todos nos observavam, parecendo gostar, paramos em frente ao Rob.

- Sua irmã é muito graciosa, Pattinson! Pena que essa qualidade não é comum a todos na família. – disse dando uma risadinha. – Podem começar a ensaiar. – me virei pro Rob.

- E então o que achou? – ele perguntou.

- Não é muito difícil, mas você tem se concentrar bastante para memorizar os passos e contar no ritmo certo.

- Parece tão fácil quando você faz, você pegou tão rápido! – ele me olhava surpreso.

- É porque já estou acostumada. Pronto pra começar? – ele me olhou nervoso.

- Não! Mas com dizem por aí, quem está na chuva é pra se molhar.- disse me pegando pela cintura.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntei olhando nos olhos dele.

- Sempre. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Então faça tudo o que eu mandar. – começamos a ensaiar.

No início ele pisou um bocado no meu pé, sempre se desculpando constrangido.

- Rob, pára de olhar pros seus pés, olha pro meu rosto e conte os passos mentalmente.

- Isso não vai dar certo!

- Vai, sim! Anda, faz e não discuta.

A primeira vez que ele me ergueu, rodopiando comigo confesso que pensei que ele fosse me derrubar no chão, mas inesperadamente ele me sustentou o tempo todo, me colocando no chão com cuidado.

- Parabéns, Rob. – ele sorriu de prazer com o elogio.

Já tínhamos dado no mínimo umas 20 voltas, mas já tínhamos progredido bastante.

- Ai, deixa eu sentar um pouco, preciso recuperar o fôlego! – ele falou enxugando o suor da testa.

- Já ficou cansado? Isso é que dá tanto cigarro! Você tá muito fora de forma. – senti uma mão na minha cintura.

- Posso ter a honra? – era o Stan, antes que eu pudesse responder ou o Rob reclamar, ele me puxou e começamos a dançar pelo salão.

Ele era ótimo dançarino, não errou uma única vez e me ergueu no ar com facilidade, sorria pra mim de um jeito encantador.

- Você dança muito bem. - elogiei.

- Obrigado, mas com uma parceira como você, não preciso fazer muito esforço. – ele retribuiu – O Rob escondeu você direitinho, muito esperto da parte dele.

- Como assim? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bom, ele nunca mencionou você antes, pelo menos até hoje e imagino que ele agiu assim porque sabia que no momento que o pessoal te descobrisse, não ia largar do seu pé. – disse flertando descaradamente.

- Nossa, como você é exagerado! – falei sem graça.

- Não posso garantir pelo os outros, mas da minha parte é o que eu faria, ou melhor pretendo fazer. – disse me apertando mais forte como para que reforçar o que dizia.

- Sempre ouvi dizer que franceses e italianos são os homens mais conquistadores da Europa, mas pelo que estou percebendo vão ter que incluir os búlgaros também. – ele deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Que é isso Stan, monopolizando a garota mais bonita do salão? Não seja egoísta. – disse Felipe parado do nosso lado – Vem Marina, vamos ver se você tem mesmo sangue brasileiro nas veias. – disse me tirando dos braços do Stan, que pareceu não gostar nem um pouco.

Felipe fez um sinal para alguém que mexia no som, de repente começou a tocar um samba e ele saiu rodando comigo, eu me sentia numa gafieira. Ele grudou o corpo musculoso no meu enquanto requebrava, com uma de suas pernas entre as minhas. O pessoal começou a aplaudir a performance, enquanto desenvolvíamos passos mais elaborados.

- Acho que por hoje é só Amante Latino. – disse Rob colocando a mão no ombro do Felipe – Acabou por hoje, vamos pra casa.

- Ah, que pena! – disse Felipe me soltando – Estava realmente me divertindo!

- É deu pra notar. – falou enquanto me puxava pra longe.

- Precisava dar todo esse espetáculo? – ele disse.

- Olha estou aqui te fazendo um favor, isso não significa que também não posso me divertir com alguém que não pise nos meus pés! – respondi irritada.

- Com licença. – disse Emma se aproximando – Tchau, Marina foi um prazer conhecer você, espero que possa vir sempre aos nossos ensaios. Parabéns, você é muito talentosa! – disse me dando um abraço, que eu retribui agradecendo. Ela já estava se afastando quando voltou e disse rápido – Ah, só mais coisa, se eu não soubesse quem vocês são, eu juraria que são um casal de namorados brigando. – disse dando um sorrisinho malicioso antes de partir. Depois dessa só me restou sair dali e trocar de roupa.

Freqüentei os ensaios por uma semana e acabei ajudando não só o Rob, como outros membros do elenco, tirei fotos dançando com todo o elenco principal, quando levei as fotos pra escola todo mundo morreu de inveja.

Stan e Felipe ficavam se revezando pra chamar minha atenção e se antes o problema era arrumar um pretendente, agora o problema era decidir quem seria o escolhido.

- Ué, na dúvida fica com os dois. – disse Shanti como se fosse a coisa mal natural do mundo, olhei pra ela chocada com a sugestão.

No último dia de ensaio o Rob já estava dançando direitinho e sem erros, claro que ele nunca seria um dançarino profissional, mas pelo menos não ia mais pagar mico.

Chegamos em casa aquela noite e fui direto tomar um bom banho, confesso que estava exausta, tinha sido uma semana muito puxada tanto física, como emocionalmente. Fiz um lanche rápido e fui direto pra cama, mal tinha começado a ler uma revista quando o Rob apareceu também já de banho tomado, de cabelo molhado.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Não, pode entrar. – falei enquanto continuava a ler a revista.

- Eu só queria agradecer pelo que você fez por mim essa semana. – ele disse com sinceridade.

- Não foi nada, tenho certeza que se fosse o oposto você faria o mesmo por mim.

- Sim, mas eu queria te agradecer de alguma forma especial, então resolvi trazer isto. – disse me mostrando algo parecido com uma embalagem de creme dental.

- O que é isso?

- Creme corporal relaxante, vou te fazer uma massagem caprichada nos pés! – disse já sentando na minha cama.

- Que? – falei constrangida – Não, precisa Rob, de verdade.

- Deixa de ser boba, isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. – disse pegando meus pés, colocando em cima de suas pernas cruzadas – Agora, relaxa e aproveita. - Relaxar? Eu estava mais tensa do que nunca!

Ele começou espalhando o creme pelo meu pé direito, depois iniciou um massagem deliciosa, fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos. Comecei a sentir arrepios que me subiam pelas pernas e iam até meu último fio de cabelo, comecei a respirar mais rápido enquanto as sensações só aumentavam.

- Minha nossa e ele ainda está no primeiro pé! – pensei – Que tortura!

Quando ele começou a apertar mais forte, tive que morder o lábio pra não gemer. Eu nunca tinha tido um orgasmo, mas pelo que eu ouvia falar o que eu estava sentindo devia ser muito parecido.

- Estou te machucando? – ele perguntou de repente – Você está com uma cara engraçada, parece que está sentindo dor.

- Não, tô ótima é que eu tenho os pés muito sensíveis. – falei tentando disfarçar. Ele sorriu e passou a massagear o outro pé, enquanto eu cobria os olhos com meu braço.

- Huuummm... – acabei murmurando quando ele apertou um ponto especialmente sensível.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. – disse sorrindo angelicamente.

- Ai, aperta mais aí... – pedi

- Aqui?

- Isso, vai com força e não pára! – pedi completamente rendida.

- Deixa comigo!

- Ai, que delícia! – suspirei, ele soltou uma risada.

- Não parece que a gente ta fazendo um monte de sacanagem? – fui obrigada a rir também – Já ouvi falar que pra algumas pessoas os pés são zonas erógenas.

– Com certeza eu sou uma delas! – pensei.

- Pronto, acabei. Foi bom pra você?

- Foi ótimo, obrigada. – se ele ao menos desconfiasse o quanto tinha sido bom pra mim, de repente tive uma idéia. – Agora é a minha vez.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou surpreso

- Quero retribuir a delicadeza. – disse me levantando – Vem tira a camiseta e deita aqui de costas. – disse dando um tapinha no colcção, ele pareceu meio na duvida, mas acabou fazendo o que eu pedi.

Me sentei de pernas abertas em cima dele, peguei o tubo, coloquei uma quantidade generosa de creme nas mãos e comecei a espalhar nas suas costas. Comecei massageando seus ombros vigorosamente, sentindo os nódulos de tensão e me concentrando neles.

- Nossa, onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? – ele perguntou.

- Digamos que isso é um talento natural. – respondi.

- Você dança, faz massagem, me pergunto o que mais você sabe fazer bem... – ele disse rouco, preferi não responder.

Continuei fazendo a massagem, baixando as mãos lentamente até que me aproximei da sua calça e escutei um gemido. Me concentrei naquela região só por mais um tempo, parei, dei um tapinha rápido no seu bumbum e disse:

- Prontinho, pode levantar. – e sai de cima dele.

Foi aí que vi que seu rosto estava vermelho, suado e mordia meu travesseiro com força. A fase 2 do plano essa noite tinha sido um sucesso.

As filmagens começaram a exigir todo o tempo do Rob, acabou que foi necessário pedir uma dispensa da escola, para que desse atenção exclusiva ao filme. Ele e todo o elenco viajaram para a Escócia para filmagens externas, ficaram lá cerca de 1 mês.

Enquanto isso tive muito tempo para pensar nos meus sentimentos por ele, naquele plano maluco que havia seguido e nas escolhas que estava prestes a fazer. Eu amava o Rob, profundamente, desesperadamente, totalmente e tolamente. Sim, eu era uma tola por amá-lo tanto, a tanto tempo e sem a menor possibilidade de vê-lo concretizado, bastaria uma palavra dele para que jogasse tudo para o alto, eu daria qualquer coisa só por um simples beijo, por uma simples carícia que demonstrasse claramente que eu significava algo mais pra ele e não a irmãzinha.

Mas como a Shanti me lembrou tão bem, até quando esperar, até quando deixar de ter minha própria vida, de experimentar algo concreto, real e parar de viver apenas de sonhos e fantasias?

Foi com dor no coração e na alma, que decidi desistir dele, decidi virar essa página constantemente sem conclusão na minha vida. Shanti continuava me pressionando a acabar logo com aquilo, mas fui firme com ela ao esclarecer que um amor de uma vida inteira não se deixa assim, como se descarta um sapato velho, era necessário me despedir aos poucos, me despedir de todas as lembranças, de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, das risadas, dos sorrisos, das piadas, das lágrimas, das brigas, do toque, dos cheiros, tudo que simbolizasse ele. Me perguntava o que sobraria em mim, depois de todo aquele exorcismo, porque amá-lo era como estar possuída por uma força sobrenatural. Tudo o que sentia agora dentro de mim era um profundo vazio, se eu pudesse gritar por dentro, só meu próprio eco me responderia.

Foi nesse clima sombrio que o recebi, foi com uma frieza cortante que o respondia quando falava comigo e eu podia enxergar em seu olhar confusão, mágoa e ressentimento com minha mudança de atitude. E assim fui me afastando, destruindo pontes e desfazendo laços.

Na noite anterior ao evento coloquei o baby doll comprado com a Shanti em cima da cama, olhei-o indecisa até que decidi não usar, não senti necessidade e nem motivação, deixaria ele reservado para uma outra ocasião.

Chegou o dia da estréia do filme, toda a família ia comparecer ao evento, era uma ocasião de gala, me arrumei com todo o cuidado, o melhor penteado e a melhor maquiagem, porque decidi que aquele seria o dia definitivo na minha transformação, meu futuro parceiro já estava definido.

Logo depois da apresentação do filme haveria um jantar e em seguida uma festa fechada num night club, só para VIPS e como irmã do Rob e amiga de quase todo o elenco, claro que havia sido incluída nessa comemoração. Decidi que lá se daria o desfecho final e iniciaria uma nova fase na minha vida. O Rob também tinha avisado que logo na manhã seguinte a estréia, ele e boa parte do elenco viajariam por duas semanas percorrendo vários países para divulgar o filme.

Coloquei meu vestido de tafetá tomara que caia, era num tom de verde oliva, com bordados e detalhe em vinho, um pouco acima do joelho. Ainda bem que o sutiã que eu tinha comprado com Shanti tinha alças removíveis, tinha chegado o dia de usar a lingerie que me faria sentir poderosa.

(Nota da autora: confiram o vestido da Marina no link abaixo.)

Fiz um rabo de cavalo estiloso, brincos compridos para combinar, salto agulha, uma boa borrifada de perfume e estava pronta.

Tinha acabado de tirar minha carteira de motorista e iria dirigindo o carro da mamãe, porque nossos pais voltariam pra casa logo depois do jantar e eu iria seguir pro night club, infelizmente dando carona pro Rob. Peguei meu casaco, bolsa e desci as escadas.

- Uau, nossa princesa está linda! – disse papai assim que me viu, tirando uma foto, eu pisquei os olhos com o flash.

A família estava toda reunida na sala, minhas irmãs também estavam presentes, todos vestidos muito elegantes, meu olhar percorreu o ambiente e quando encontrei Rob senti o familiar aperto na boca do estômago, ele estava tão lindo com aquele cabelo cuidadosamente despenteado, calça social preta, camisa social cinza e palitó preto risca de giz. Desviei rapidamente o olhar, evitaria olha-lo o máximo possível essa noite, queria me concentrar totalmente no meu objetivo, o que não o incluía.

Tiramos várias fotos todos juntos, evitando fotos ao lado dele, mas foi impossível quando mamãe sugeriu.

- Vai Rob, só ficou faltando uma foto sua com a Marina! – disse fazendo um gesto com a mão para que nos aproximássemos.

Olhei pro Rob, ele estava sério, se aproximou de mim e ficamos parados, de pé, retos, um ao lado do outro.

- Que caras são essas? Vamos sorriam e se abracem! – encorajou mamãe.

Não tivemos outra solução, nos abraçamos pela cintura e demos sorrisos forçados. Assim que papai tirou a foto, nos afastamos rapidamente.

- Ok, já ta bom, né? Não quero me atrasar! – Rob disse andando em direção a porta.

Entrei no carro e em seguida ouvi a outra porta se abrindo, vi Rob entrando, se sentando ao meu lado e colocando o cinto, dei partida no carro e engatei a primeira. Andava devagar pelas ruas, nervosa por ser a primeira vez que dirigia oficialmente e por estar com ele ao meu lado.

- Nessa velocidade vamos chegar amanhã! – disse impaciente.

- Quem sabe agora que você ficou famoso e cheio da grana, compre um carro pra você e aprende a dirigir. – rebati.

- Não gosto de dirigir. – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Como você pode dizer que não gosta, se nunca aprendeu?

- Você não precisa tomar veneno pra saber que é perigoso, não é mesmo? Além disso carros me deixam nervoso. – disse encerrando o assunto, mexendo as mãos sem parar.

- Você está nervoso? – perguntei.

- Muito! Vai estar cheio de gente lá, olhando, tirando fotos, você sabe como me sinto em multidões! – desabafou, rindo nervosamente.

- Fica tranqüilo, tenho certeza que o filme vai ser um sucesso. – disse tranqüilizando-o – Respire fundo, sorria e pense: "Sou talentoso, bonitão, fiz um bom trabalho e minha roupa está arrasando!"

- Você realmente pensa isso? – ele perguntou olhando fixamente meu rosto.

- Que você é talentoso? Claro, já te disse isso várias vezes! – respondi distraída.

- Não, a outra parte, você realmente me acha bonitão? – ele sorria cinicamente agora – Gostou da minha roupa? - tive vontade de morder a língua por ter dito aquilo, droga, agora não poderia voltar atrás.

- Olha, você sabe que tem boa aparência, certo? – disse irônica – E sim, gostei da sua roupa, ficou muito elegante. – senti que ele me olhava de alto a baixo.

- Também gostei muito da sua, está muito sexy. – quase bati o carro quando ele disse isso, freando abruptamente – Ei, cuidado, quero chegar vivo! – ele reclamou nervoso se segurando na porta.

- Então pára de me distrair e me deixa dirigir! – ficamos em silêncio até chegar ao nosso destino.

O lugar estava uma loucura atores, jornalistas, convidados, fãs, curiosos, gente gritando histéricamente, seguranças, policiais. Guiei o carro com dificuldade até um estacionamento reservado, assim que saímos do automóvel, comecei a ouvir:

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Chegou o gato do Cedric! – tinha uma garotada enlouquecida gritando pelo Rob.

- O que eu faço agora? – ele me perguntou nervoso.

- Vai lá, fale meia dúzia de bobagens para os jornalistas, sorria muito, dê autógrafos, tire fotos e aproveite! Esse é o seu momento! - disse começando a me afastar.

- Não! Fica comigo, por favor! – ele estava realmente apavorado.

- Robert, calma! – disse parando a sua frente – Vai dar tudo certo, respire fundo, vamos! – tentei puxá-lo, mas ele não se mexeu.

- Espera, antes de ir você faria uma coisa por mim? – pediu segurando minha mão.

- O que?

- Me dá um abraço de boa sorte. – pediu.

Olhei seu rosto, coisa que estava evitando fazer até agora e vi um par de olhos muito azuis suplicantes, olhos de menino, os mesmos olhos que vi tão curiosos, descendo a escada na primeira vez que cheguei em nossa casa tantos anos atrás. E eu soube mais uma vez, não importava que eu já tivesse desistido dele, não importava quantos homens passariam por minha vida no futuro, eu sempre amaria aqueles olhos, até meu último suspiro.

Me aproximei dele, ergui os braços e o abracei pelo pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso de sua colônia em seu pescoço, ele retribuiu me abraçando pela cintura, me apertando contra seu peito e respirando profundamente.

- Obrigado, você sempre me acalma. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Ok, agora vamos, já estamos atrasados! – disse me afastando, tentando conter a emoção.

Entramos juntos no tapete vermelho, mas logo ele foi parado pelos jornalistas e fotógrafos, continuei andando até entrar no cinema, nossa família já estava sentada nos lugares reservados, nos aguardando.

- Vocês demoraram! – disse Vicky quando sentei ao seu lado.

- Lá fora está uma loucura, um monte de gente chamando o Rob! – respondi.

- Imagino! – ela concordou.

Depois de um bom tempo chegou o Rob, sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Consegui, ufa!

- Vá se acostumando, isso é só o início! – disse Vicky.

As luzes finalmente se apagaram e o filme começou. Estávamos todos ansiosos, na hora que passou o Baile do Inverno, não resisti, me virei pra ele e perguntei:

- Quantas vezes você pisou no pé da Katie Leung? – que era seu par no filme.

- Só duas. – respondeu rindo.

Na hora que o Voldemort matava o Cedric, não me contive e chorei mesmo.

- Fala sério, Marina! – disse Rob tirando um lenço do bolso.

- Ah, cala a boca! – respondi embaraçada, pegando o lenço que ele estendia e assoando o nariz.

O filme terminou e começou a hora dos cumprimentos, todo mundo feliz e orgulhoso do resultado, parabenizei todo o elenco, tirei um monte de fotos.

Senti uma mão na minha cintura e uma voz macia com sotaque carregado no meu ouvido.

- Alguém já te disse que está linda essa noite?

- Oi, Stan! Obrigada, você também está ótimo! – falei observando suas roupas – Parabéns pelo filme, está maravilhoso!

- Obrigado. – disse sorrindo – Você vai conosco na comemoração, mais tarde?

- Claro, não vejo a hora! – disse sorrindo insinuante.

- Ótimo, quero dançar com você a noite toda. – disse claramente demonstrando suas intenções ao apertar ainda mais minha cintura.

- Combinado, a gente se vê lá. – ele me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu piscando o olho.

- O que o búlgaro queria? – perguntou Rob, surgindo de repente.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondi friamente, irritada com seu tom de voz, nos encaramos com raiva.

- Então, vamos jantar? – perguntou mamãe surgindo atrás de nós.

O jantar foi num salão imenso, todo decorado com símbolos e imagens do filme, nos sentamos numa mesa redonda reservada para nossa família. O diretor do filme chegou e todos o aplaudimos, ele ergueu os braços pedindo silêncio e fez um breve discurso de agradecimento, no final entraram vários garçons servindo taças de champagne e brindamos a boa sorte do filme e de todos. Voltamos a nos sentar, a comida começou a ser servida e devoramos tudo com vontade, estávamos famintos e a comida deliciosa. Depois de uma maravilhosa sobremesa de Petit Gateau de Chocolate, começamos a nos despedir.

- Está pronta? – perguntou Rob.

- Sim, só vou colocar meu casaco. – respondi.

Voltamos para o carro e nos dirigimos ao night club que não era muito longe dali. Deixei o carro no estacionamento, saímos e fomos em direção a porta do club. Era uma imensa casa de dois andares, lindamente decorada no estilo art-decó, com mesas e cadeiras ao redor de uma imensa pista de dança, as luzes coloridas piscavam hipnoticamente no salão semi-iluminado, a música envolvente tocava vibrando por todo o espaço, várias pessoas já dançavam.

- Rob, agora cada um por si. – falei me virando pra ele.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Quero dizer, que vou procurar minha turma e você procure a sua. Até mais!– disse me afastando dele, rindo ao deixa-lo lá, parado de boca aberta.

Passou um garçom servindo champagne e peguei uma taça, essa era minha noite e eu ia aproveitar cada momento dela.

- Finalmente encontrei a minha dama. – disse Stan surgindo atrás de mim – Pronta pra fazer dessa, uma noite inesquecível? – sorri pra ele, acabando de beber o champagne.

- O que estamos esperando? – falei, ele sorriu de volta, pegou meu copo vazio, colocando numa mesa próxima, em seguida pegou minha mão, deu um beijo nela, olhando-me fixamente, o que me fez arrepiar de expectativa e me conduziu a pista onde tocava Hollaback Girl da Gwen Stefani.

- Adoro essa música! – gritei pra ele.

- Eu também! – ele respondeu animado.

Começamos a dançar, rindo e brincando, nos requebrando com o ritmo alucinante. As músicas mudavam e nos soltávamos completamente, cantando junto o que mais gostávamos, de vez em quando bebendo mais taças de champagne gelado para refrescar. Quando começou My Humps do Black Eyed Peas, me soltei completamente, remexendo os quadris de forma sensual. Stan logo se animou, me segurando pela cintura e me puxando para perto do seu corpo, ficando bem próximos, movendo nossos corpos no mesmo ritmo.

- "She drives me crazy!" – ele cantava a música no meu ouvido e dei uma risada.

Ao tocar Feel Good Inc. do Gorillaz o Stan surtou de vez, me pegando pelo quadril, me virando e grudando minhas costas no peito largo dele.

- Estava louco pra dançar essa música com você! – falou enquanto cheirava meu pescoço.

Nessa hora ergui o rosto e vi Rob do outro lado salão, ele estava com uma cerveja na mão, ao lado de algumas pessoas que conversavam, mas parecia não estar prestando nenhuma atenção pois olhava disfarçadamente em minha direção, por um momento nossos olhares se cruzaram e senti o Stan beijando meu pescoço. Fiz questão de encarar o Rob fixamente nesse momento, adorando a sensação de vingança ao registrar o resultado da carícia do Stan, vendo o rosto furioso do Rob. Mais músicas se sucediam, pedi licença ao Stan por um momento para ir ao toalete, o banheiro era enorme com uma imensa bancada de mármore preto que ia de uma parede a outra, me olhei no espelho refazendo a maquiagem e passando as mãos no cabelo, os rosto afogueado, os olhos brilhando, me sentia ótima, poderosa, Stan me aguardava lá fora e eu iria até o fim. Ao sair peguei outra taça de champagne, mas alguém retirou-a rapidamente das minhas mãos.

- Chega, você já bebeu muito! – disse Rob ao meu lado.

- Quando você bebe, parece nunca ser demais! – falei irritada.

- Você não está costumada e isso não é suco! – rebateu.

- Vá cuidar da sua vida! – falei furiosa, me afastando dele.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Stan, observando meus olhos tensos.

- Tudo bem, só o Rob com essa mania de tomar conta de mim que me irrita! – desabafei.

- Esquece, vem a noite ainda é uma criança. – sorri, deixando-me guiar por suas mãos fortes.

De volta na pista dançamos várias outras músicas, rolando mais champagne, agora com nossos corpos se roçando sugestivamente, ao tocar Candy Shop do 50 Cent, grudamos nossas pernas e ouvi o Stan gemer baixinho, suas mãos descendo e subindo por minhas costas.

- O que você acha de irmos para um dos reservados lá em cima? – disse mordendo minha orelha, me deixando excitada, confirmei fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e ele sorriu animado.

Saímos da pista, subimos a escada que dava acesso a um balcão onde várias dançavam, admirando a pista lá em baixo, algumas se abraçando ou beijando. Vi também várias portas, o Stan ia na frente, a maioria já ocupada, até que ao abrir uma, entrou e me puxou com ele. Entramos numa sala pequena, iluminada por um abajur no canto, um sofá imenso de couro preto cobria toda a parede, com uma mesa ao centro. Ele sentou-se no sofá, comigo ao seu lado, me abraçou com carinho e com uma das mãos segurou meu rosto.

- Você é tão linda. – ele disse aproximando o rosto do meu.

- Ai, caramba, vai ser agora, meu primeiro beijo! – pensei ofegante, fechando os olhos, sentindo o calor do seu hálito na minha pele.

Inesperadamente a porta se abriu com violência, nos fazendo pular surpresos.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou um Rob furioso, entrando na sala.

- Saia já daqui! – gritei igualmente furiosa, pondo-me de pé.

- Chega desse espetáculo, você já foi longe demais! – ele gritou de volta.

- Calma, Rob... – disse Stan tentando acalmar a situação.

- Com você eu me acerto depois! – ameaçou Rob.

- Cala a boca, Rob! Você não vai se acertar com ninguém, muito menos com o Stan, você não manda na minha vida!

- Vem comigo agora, Marina!

- Nem pensar, você não é NADA meu para dizer o que faço ou o aonde vou!

- Marina, esse é o último aviso, vem comigo agora! Ou você vem por bem, ou vem por mal!

- Nem amarrada! – gritei.

- Eu te avisei! – subitamente Rob me agarrou pela cintura, me jogando em seu ombro, indo pra porta.

- Peraí Rob, vamos conversar... – ouvi Stan dizer.

Rob virou-se pra ele e disse apontando o dedo.

- Você fica fora disso, isso é assunto de família! – em seguida saiu porta a fora, comigo esperneando jogada em seu ombro, tentando chuta-lo com minhas pernas, xinguei-o com todos os palavrões que eu conhecia, até inventei uns novos, as pessoas nos olhavam assustadas.

Ele desceu as escadas comigo assim e como eu não parava de lutar, entrou comigo por uma porta, colocando-me no chão ao entrar, vi então que era o banheiro feminino que tinha ido anteriormente, completamente furiosa vi Rob trancando a porta e se virando pra mim.

- Você enlouqueceu? – gritei.

- Quem parece ter enlouquecido é você! – gritou de volta.

- Você não tinha esse direito! Você não é meu pai!

- Duvido que você fosse se comportar desse jeito na frente dele! Rebolando, se agarrando com um quase desconhecido na pista de dança, bebendo sem parar...

- Pode parar! – cortei – Eu estava me divertindo, dançando como todo mundo e o Stan não é um desconhecido! Já vi você fazer coisa bem pior nos pubs que frequenta com suas "amiguinhas"!

- Isso é diferente, Marina!

- Não, não é diferente, estamos no século XXI, direitos iguais, lembra? Nunca vou te perdoar por me fazer passar essa vergonha, agora suma daqui! – disse virando de costas pra ele, tremendo de raiva.

- Nunca pensei que um dia fosse te ver fazendo papel de VADIA! – aquela foi a gota d'água, me virei rápido e dei um sonoro tapa na cara dele.

Fiquei olhando pro rosto dele virado com o meu tapa, seus olhos fechados, vi as marcas vermelhas que os meus dedos fizeram em sua pele e me dei conta de que tinha ido longe demais. Ele virou o rosto pra mim, numa máscara de fúria que me fez gelar até os ossos, seus olhos fervendo numa raiva intensa, já tinha aberto a boca para me desculpar, quando ele me agarrou pelos braços com força, quase me machucando.

- Você não sabe que só existe um castigo para a mulher que bate em um homem? – e me puxando com violência esmagou meus lábios com os dele.

Fui pega completamente de surpresa com aquele ataque repentino, Rob me apertava com força, sua boca obrigando a minha a se abrir, bati com os quadris na bancada, enquanto ele me pressionava com seu corpo.

Senti sua língua invadir a minha boca, obrigando uma rendição total, literalmente me senti sendo devorada por ele. Estava em choque com seu ataque, me segurei em seu pescoço para não cair, até que o beijo foi mudando de intensidade, indo da raiva para algo mais lento e sensual, sentia sua língua se movendo dentro da minha boca, ele deve ter percebido minha inexperiência porque se afastou por um momento e sussurrou:

- Relaxa os lábios e mexe sua língua junto com a minha. – disse respirando rápido.

Olhei rapidamente em seus olhos e não vi mais raiva, apenas desejo, fechei os meus e aguardei ansiosa, me entregando ao momento. Primeiro senti seu hálito, uma mistura de bebida, cigarro e saliva que me deixou inebriada, depois senti o toque suave de seus lábios nos meus, senti uma de mãos em minha nuca enquanto a outra me segurava pela cintura, com firmeza e carinho. Nossas bocas se moviam em harmonia e quando nossas línguas se encontraram pela primeira vez o abracei fortemente junto a mim.

O estouro de uma manada de búfalos furiosos, a explosão de uma bomba nuclear, o impacto de um meteoro, tudo isso era pouco ao tentar expressar as emoções que foram liberadas naquele momento, sensações fortes e intensas demais que vinham em ondas cada vez maiores, sentia como se estivesse me afogando em fogo líquido, se é que isso era possível. Quando me dei conta, estava deitada em cima da bancada, com o Rob deitado em cima de mim, fazendo pressão com seu corpo, ele finalmente soltou minha boca e começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam por mim. Pareci ouvir batidas na porta, mas não tinha certeza pois Rob nessa hora voltou a atenção novamente pra minha boca, me dando mais um beijo arrasasador, sugando minha língua e me fazendo arder em chamas, o abracei ainda mais forte, porém agora eu ouvia que estavam realmente esmurrando a porta e desgrudei a minha boca da dele.

- Rob... – falei sem fôlego – Tem gente batendo na porta, querendo entrar.

- Eles podem esperar. – falou enquanto mordia minha orelha.

- Abram essa porta ou vamos arrombar! – ouvi uma voz de homem ameaçando.

- Rob, por favor, vamos sair daqui! – implorei criando coragem e empurrando-o com minhas mãos.

Ele olhou meu rosto e vi tanto desejo em seus olhos que senti minhas pernas ficarem moles, mas ele pareceu me ouvir dessa vez pois se levantou, me puxando com ele.

- Já vamos! – disse Rob ajeitando suas roupas e cabelo, fiz o mesmo me olhando rapidamente no espelho, alisando o vestido e passando a mão no cabelo.

Rob abriu a porta e demos de cara com um segurança mal encarado.

- Algum problema Srta.? Esse cavalheiro a está molestando? – perguntou se dirigindo a mim, já preparado para partir pra cima do Rob.

- Não, está tudo bem, garanto! – respondi rápida.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, confirmei afirmando com a cabeça e depois dele lançar mais um olhar ameaçador pro Rob, partiu.

- Vem! – disse Rob me puxando pela mão.

- Aonde vamos? – eu ainda estava atordoada e tropeçava sem parar.

- Você ainda não dançou comigo essa noite. – ele respondeu me conduzindo a pista de dança.

Ao chegarmos na pista começou a tocar Don't Cha das Pussycat Dolls, ele se agarrou comigo e começamos a dançar mexendo os quadris de forma sensual no ritmo da música, se é que aquela ralação toda podia se chamar de dança. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar seu rosto, vermelho, excitado, olhos brilhando e dando aquele meio sorriso que acabava com as boas intenções de qualquer garota. A música mudou para uma mais tranqüila**, **You And Me do Lifehouse e aquilo ajudou a nos acalmar um pouco, sentia um clima de encantamento no ar, entrelaçamos nossas mãos, pousei minha cabeça em seu peito sentindo seus lábios em meu cabelo enquanto nos movíamos de um lado para o outro.

"Que dia é hoje e de que mês?  
Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo  
Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar  
Tenho perdido tempo demais

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer, nada para perder  
E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e  
Eu não sei porquê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Todas as coisas que quero dizer  
Não estão saindo direito  
Estou tropeçando nas palavras  
Você deixou minha mente girando  
Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer, nada para provar  
E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e  
Eu não sei porquê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Existe algo sobre você agora  
Que não consigo compreender completamente  
Tudo o que ela faz é bonito  
Tudo o que ela faz é certo

Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer, nada para perder  
E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e  
Eu não sei porquê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Você, eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer, nada para provar  
E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por que  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Que dia é e em que mês?  
Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo..."

Começou a tocar Breakaway da Kelly Clarkson e reparei vários casais se formando na pista. Ele me abraçou pela cintura, enquanto passava minhas mãos atrás de seu pescoço e nos deixamos envolver pela melodia.

"Eu abrirei minhas asas e eu aprenderei como voar  
Eu farei qualquer coisa para tocar o céu  
Faça um desejo, aproveite a chance,  
Faça uma mudança, e jogue tudo pro alto.  
Fora da escuridão em direção ao sol.  
Mas eu não esquecerei todos os que eu amo.  
Tenho que correr o risco, ter uma chance,  
Fazer uma mudança, e me libertar."

- Quero que todos vejam que você é minha. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e tremi de alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Olhávamos nos olhos um do outro completamente esquecidos do que rolava ao nosso redor, senti seu rosto se aproximando do meu mais uma vez, fechei meus olhos e ele me beijou com tanta ternura que juro que se ele não estivesse me segurando tinha caído ali mesmo. Abracei ele firme, passando minhas mãos por seu cabelo, sentindo a textura de seus lábios quentes, macios e o sabor da sua língua na minha. Quando o beijo acabou, dei uma olhada rápida ao redor e pude ver vários pares de olhos surpresos, algumas pessoas rindo discretamente e outras descaradamente apontando pra gente. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, afinal cheguei na festa como irmã dele e agora aparecíamos nos agarrando daquele forma, pra quem assistia devia ser no mínimo esquisito.

- Vamos embora? – ele sugeriu.

- Vamos. – respondi, naquele momento eu iria até o inferno se ele pedisse, desde que fosse com ele. Fomos pegar meu casaco e minha bolsa.

- Melhor você me dar a chave do carro. – ele pediu.

- Mas você não sabe dirigir. – argumentei.

- E você não está em condição de dirigir depois de tanta champagne. Vou pedir pra alguém da produção levar o carro pra gente e nós vamos de táxi. – fui obrigada a concordar com seus argumentos e entreguei a chave a ele.

Saímos de mãos dadas na noite fria.

- Onde você quer ir? – ele perguntou, pensei por um momento.

- Estou com fome. – acabei por responder.

- Ótima pedida, vamos comer alguma coisa. – ele concordou sorrindo, parando um táxi.

Já era muito tarde, quase tudo já estava fechado, então resolvemos parar no primeiro McDonald's que encontramos aberto. Eram quase 3 da manhã quando nos aproximamos de mãos dadas da moça no caixa.

- Vou querer uma promoção do McNífico, com Coca e duas tortas de maçã. – ele falou logo de cara.

- E a sua namorada? – a moça perguntou sorrindo.

Fui pega completamente desprevenida com aquela pergunta. Namorada? Até a pouco era irmã, agora ao me ver ser chamada de namorada por uma desconhecida me deixou sem fala.O que será que eu era pro Rob nesse momento? Não tinha certeza. Como eu continuava muda, a atendente virou-se novamente pro Rob.

- Ah, eu já sei, pra ela pode pedir uma promoção do McFish, com laranja e um sunday de morango com muito amendoim. – ele respondeu por mim.

- Legal quando o namorado da gente conhece nossos gostos, né? – comentou a garota sorridente e eu quis sumir, Rob não parecia nem um pouco perturbado.

- Se você quiser pode ir se sentar, que eu levo a bandeja. – ele sugeriu, sai dali na mesma hora, antes que pudesse ouvir outro comentário daqueles.

Escolhi uma mesa ao lado de um espelho e pude dar uma boa olhada no meu rosto. Estava com as bochechas muito rosadas e um olhar estranho, parecia que estava com febre, o cabelo um pouco despenteado mas ainda no lugar, os lábios completamente sem batom e sorri comigo mesma ao lembrar do motivo, acabei por dar uma risadinha, achando graça no meu reflexo.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Rob ao se aproximar, sentando-se na minha frente.

- A vida. – respondi alegre – Oba estou faminta! – disse avançando no sandwich e procurando as batatinhas.

Enquanto comia continuei me olhando no espelho, analisando meu rosto, minha expressões, me olhando analiticamente até que ouvi uma risadinha.

- Você fica muito engraçada bêbada. – ele disse rindo.

- Bêbada? Estou bêbada? – perguntei surpresa.

- Bem, não muito, só de pilequinho na verdade. Mas você esta muito engraçada comendo McFish e se olhando nesse espelho, com um olhar de quem está "toda se querendo". – não tive como não rir do comentário dele.

- Peraí, isso merece ser registrado, seu primeiro pileque.. – ele pegou o celular e mirou na minha direção, fiz uma pose segurando o sanduba e ele tirou a foto.

A gente continuou comendo com aquela naturalidade de quem se conhece a vida toda, rindo, brincando, fazendo comentários bobos sobre alguém que entrava e caindo na risada.

- Senti muito falta disso. – ele disse segurando minha mão por cima da mesa.

- Do que?

- De estar assim com você, conversando sem estresse, falando um monte de bobagem, sem julgamentos, sem brigas. Você tem estado muito diferente de uns tempos pra cá. – baixei os olhos e dei um suspiro – Por que? Por que você mudou tanto? – ele perguntou com um olhar triste.

- Você não desconfia? – disse olhando para nossas mãos unidas.

Ele segurou meu queixo com sua outra mão me obrigando a encará-lo.

- Nós? – ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos – É esse o motivo?

- Sempre foi. – confirmei, não precisava dizer mais nada por enquanto, eu sabia que ele tinha entendido.

Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao meu lado, passando o braço por trás de mim.

- Mas agora esse motivo não existe mais. – ele disse carinhosamente.

- Não? – perguntei insegura.

- Não. – ele disse mexendo no meu cabelo – Você acha que agora que eu provei o gosto da sua boca vou te deixar fugir? – senti várias borboletas voando pelo meu estômago quando o ouvi dizer aquilo.

- Quem disse que quero ir embora?

- Não sei, nunca se sabe quando pode aparecer um gavião na área. – fui até seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Nunca houve outro, só você. – já ia afastar meu rosto, mas ele me segurou pela nuca impedindo que eu me afastasse.

- Você não espera dizer uma coisa dessas no meu ouvido e sair ilesa, não é? – disse com um sorriso na voz e me beijando apaixonadamente em seguida.

Quando terminamos o beijo ele estava tão sem fôlego quanto eu, encostando sua testa na minha.

- Deixa eu tirar uma foto da gente junto. – ele colocou o rosto ao lado do meu, ergueu o celular e sorrimos.

- Vamos namorada? – ele disse ao se levantar, olhei pra ele ainda sem acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Namorada? Tem certeza? – perguntei abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Longe de mim contrariar uma caixa do McDonald's! – disse me dando um beijo rápido no nariz.

Pegamos um táxi e fomos pra casa, o carro da mamãe já estava estacionado bem em frente.

- Puxa, esse pessoal do Harry Potter é realmente eficiente. – comentei já na calçada.

- Com certeza. – ele confirmou - Mas é melhor a gente colocar logo o carro dentro da garagem, não é?

- Sim, é melhor. – concordei – Cadê a chave?

- Ta aqui, no lugar que eu combinei. – disse pegando embaixo do capacho e me entregando – Você está bem para guiar o carro lá pra dentro?

- Tranqüilo, pode deixar. – ele entrou ao meu lado no carro e manobrei sem problema, abrindo a garagem com o controle remoto.

Entramos, parei o carro e ficamos em silêncio, vendo o portão da garagem se fechar atrás de nós, só as luzes do painel nos iluminando.

- Já quer subir? – ele perguntou.

- Qual é sua sugestão?

- Hum, eu podia colocar uma música aqui pra gente. – disse já mexendo no som, em seguida comecei a ouvir Collide do Howie Day, estava rolando o maior climão. Olhei pro relógio, passava um pouco das 4 horas da manhã.

- Que horas eles vem te pegar? – perguntei.

- 6:30h. – respondeu desanimado.

- Você não vai dormir nada! – falei preocupada.

- Não vai ser a primeira vez.

- Então... a gente não tem muito tempo, né?

- Não. – respondeu baixinho.

Primeiro nos olhamos assim meio de lado, quase com timidez, no segundo seguinte nos atiramos um ao outro, nos beijando com avidez. Eu sentia uma urgência diferente no Rob, talvez fosse por causa do pouco tempo que tínhamos antes dele viajar. Ele parou de me beijar, virando-me inesperadamente, me puxando e me colocando sentada de lado em seu colo, encostando minhas costas na porta ao lado dele. Ele começou a beijar e chupar meu pescoço, me provocando sensações desconhecidas e intensas. Movi minhas mãos para sua camisa e comecei a desabotoá-la, tinha aberto o primeiro botão quando suas mãos me soltaram e seguram as minhas.

- Peraí, eu tenho uma idéia. - disse abrindo a porta do nosso lado e saindo do carro, deu a volta, e abriu a outra porta onde no momento estavam meus pés, vi ele arrancar o palitó rápido e jogar no banco de trás, em seguida ele me puxou pelos tornozolos, de maneira que fiquei deitada nos dois bancos da frente, a cabeça numa porta, os pés na outra. Ele entrou no carro, ficando exatamente em cima de mim, pressionando minhas pernas com a dele, se sustentando em seus braços.

- Melhor? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Muito melhor. – disse puxando-o pra mim pela camisa.

Nos beijávamos completamente entregues ao momento, passava minhas mãos sem parar pelos seus cabelos, descia por seu pescoço e seguia pelas sua costas. Ele soltou minha boca, percorrendo meu pescoço com seus lábios, brincando com minha orelha, mordendo-a de leve e voltando pro meu pescoço. Minhas mãos passaram pra frente da sua camisa voltando a desabotoá-la, quando acabei de abri-la, ele parou o que fazia e segurou minhas mãos.

- Marina, acho que isso não é uma boa idéia. – falou tentando controlar a respiração.

- Como assim? – perguntei, confusa.

- Você não está acostumada com isso, não quero ir ... longe demais com você. – falou me encarando.

Não sabia porque mas aquela rejeição fez aflorar em mim todos os meus complexos reais e imaginários. Será que ele não me queria por não me achar bonita ou por não me achar experiente o suficiente pra ele? Rob me conhecia muito bem, ele logo viu no meu rosto que havia alguma coisa errada.

- O que foi? Por que essa ruga aqui? – disse tocando minha testa com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Nada. – falei.

- Desembucha, Marina! Se você não disser vou ficar maluco tentando adivinhar. – permaneci em silêncio, ele analisou meu rosto mais um pouco – Te magoei, não foi? – neguei com a cabeça mas na mesma hora meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas traidoras.

- Marina... Você está chorando? – ele parecia apavorado – Por favor, não faz isso, anda fala pra mim o que você está pensando, não importa o que seja.

Era muito difícil falar sobre isso e eu não sabia como começar.

- Você...

- Sim? – disse me encorajando.

- Você me acha atraente? – falei num fio de voz.

Ele olhou pra mim com uma expressão que eu não soube decifrar e para meu espanto em seguida caiu na gargalhada.

- Sua bobinha, é isso que você está pensando? Que eu não te acho atraente só porque pedi pra você parar? – ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos com delicadeza – Você é a coisa mais linda do meu mundo! – e como pra que provar isso me deu um beijo arrebatador.

- Eu pensei que talvez não soubesse te fazer se sentir atraído o suficiente por mim. – confessei quando nossos lábios se separaram.

- Sinta como você me deixa. – disse pegando minha mão, levando-a em direção a sua calça, pressionado-a com firmeza sob seu membro em plena ereção me fazendo arregalar os olhos, ele soltou minha mão – Percebe como te quero? O que mais desejo no momento seria te possuir aqui e agora, mas não posso fazer isso, não seria certo e nem justo com você. Você merece algo belo e especial, não uma transa rápida, dentro de um carro apenas pensando na minha satisfação. – ele me segurou forte em seus braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Quando fizermos amor pela primeira vez quero ouvir você gemer de prazer em meus braços, quero sentir você tremer sob meu toque e quero olhar dentro de seus olhos quando você gozar. – ele voltou a olhar meu rosto com ternura – Fui claro?

- Como água. – respondi ainda surpresa com sua declaração.

- Bom, isso não significa que não podemos brincar um pouco até lá. – disse insinuante.

- Adoro aprender brincadeiras novas. – disse me fingindo de ingênua – Você quer ser meu professor?

- Só se prometer ser uma aluna aplicada. – disse aproximando os lábios dos meus.

Começamos a nos beijar, ele sugava minha língua com perícia, depois chupou mansamente meu lábio inferior e logo me sentia inundar em chamas invisíveis. Finalmente fiz aquilo que ansiei por tanto tempo, corri minhas mãos livremente por seu peito, sentindo seus músculos em minha palma, seus pelos nas pontas de meus dedos. Percebi que enquanto ele me beijava, corria as mãos por todo meu vestido como se procurasse por algo, até que ouvi ele suspirar frustrado.

- O que foi?

- Onde fica o zíper do seu vestido? – perguntou se afastando para me olhar melhor.

- Aqui do lado. – disse apontando para a lateral do meu vestido.

- Caramba, bem na minha cara! – disse colocando sua mão onde eu tinha indicado – Se você não quiser... – ele parecia um pouco inseguro se devia continuar.

- Quero. – falei sem titubear e o vi dar um largo sorriso.

Ele foi abrindo devagar, quase com medo, descendo o zíper lentamente. Depois de aberto senti a ponta de seus dedos na lateral do meu sutiã e vi seus olhos se arregalarem.

- Renda? Você que me matar? – ele perguntou desesperado.

- Algum problema? – perguntei confusa com sua reação – Você é alérgico?

- Não! Sou tarado por lingerie com renda! – dei uma risada gostosa com sua resposta.

Ele foi puxando devagar meu vestido para baixo e quando meu sutiã apareceu por completo senti que ele tinha parado de respirar.

- Ai, meu santinho... – murmurou com a voz carregada de desejo – É perfeito! – corei violentamente ao ouvir o elogio.

Ele aproximou sua mão e tocou a renda do sutiã delicadamente com a ponta de seus dedos, quase com reverência.

- Rob, é você? – ouvimos uma voz ainda distante e nos olhamos apavorados.

- É o papai! – disse pulando imediatamente.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – ele disse me soltando.

- O que fazemos? – perguntei assustada.

Estávamos num estado difícil de disfarçar, completamente despenteados, Rob com a camisa desabotoada, eu com o vestido aberto quase na cintura e de sutiã. Rob deu um puxão no meu vestido, tentando coloca-lo no lugar, mas ouvimos os passos se aproximando.

- Se abaixa e fica completamente imóvel. – disse saindo do carro, passando as mãos no cabelo e abotoando rápido alguns botões, vi que ele fechou os olhos se concentrando e quando os abriu sua feição estava completamente relaxada e casual. Nossa realmente ele era um ótimo ator!

- Sou eu papai! – Rob disse se afastando, ouvi uma porta se abrir.

- Rob, ouvi o carro entrando na garagem e vim ver se está tudo bem. – ouvi papai dizer.

- Está tudo perfeitamente bem. – garantiu.

- Onde está sua irmã? – fiz uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.

- Já foi se deitar. – mentiu Rob com a maior cara de pau.

-E o que você ainda faz aqui?

- Vim procurar meu celular, acho que deixei no carro.

- Ah, então está bem. Vou voltar pra cama. Daqui a pouco você viaja não é mesmo?

- Sim, em poucas horas. – confirmou.

- Certo, se não voltar a vê-lo pela manhã, boa viagem, filho!

- Obrigado!

Ouvi os passos do papai se afastando e continuei sem me mexer até o Rob se aproximar me fazendo um sinal para que saísse do carro. Fiquei de pé ao seu lado, colocando o vestido no lugar e fechando o zíper.

- Essa foi por muito pouco! – falei ainda nervosa.

- Nem me fale, ainda estou em choque!

- Você merecia um Oscar por sua atuação, não deu pra perceber nada!

- Deixa os elogios pra depois, agora vamos subir antes que mais alguém apareça!

Tiramos os sapatos, saímos da garagem e subimos as escadas na ponta dos pés.

- Vá pro seu quarto, vou tomar um banho e terminar de arrumar minhas coisas, passo lá antes de sair. – disse sussurrando.

- Tá bom. – sussurrei em resposta, ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir beijar seu queixo.

- Tentação! – ele disse se aproximando.

- Vai, vai logo! – falei rindo e empurrando-o para a porta do quarto dele.

- A aula foi suspensa, mas ainda não terminou! – sussurrou pra mim, dando aquele sorriso maroto, antes de fechar a porta do seu quarto.

Acordei devagar, de um sono muito profundo, me mexi pensando que horas seriam. Sentia a cabeça um pouco pesada e a língua seca, realmente eu tinha exagerado noite passada, não estava acostumada a beber e eu tinha entornado litros de champagne pelo que me lembrava.

Apesar do desconforto físico, me sentia leve, satisfeita e tentei organizar meus pensamentos procurando pelo motivo de me sentir tão bem. Imagens começaram a inundar minha mente em flashes, quando as últimas lembranças da madrugada me atingiram, abri os olhos e sentei na cama quase ao mesmo.

- Oh... – senti minha cabeça rodar por causa do movimento brusco que fizera.

Olhei para a janela e pelo jeito como a luz entrava no quarto já devia ser bem tarde, olhei para o relógio do meu lado e confirmei minhas suspeitas, passava das 3 horas da tarde.

- Droga! – falei baixinho.

Tinha caído no sono esperando pelo Rob e não tinha conseguido me despedir dele. Voltei a deitar frustrada, teria adorado dar um último beijo de despedida.

Ainda não estava muito certa de que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, a noite passada parecia um sonho fantástico, passei os dedos nos lábios lembrando dos beijos que trocamos, das carícias, do seu toque aveludado e desesperado, do jeito intenso, carinhoso e meio tarado que ele me olhou, das suas palavras gentis e ao mesmo tempo cheia de más intenções. Só de pensar em tudo aquilo sentia meu corpo vibrar e ansiar por ele. Meu coração cantava em meu peito uma música alegre, sentia-me tão ridiculamente feliz!

Me espreguicei com um sorriso nos lábios, levantei e fui dançando até o banheiro. Me despi sem pressa, liguei a água quente e entrei de cabeça, ao ensaboar meus seios lembrei do Rob olhando pra eles e ri embaraçada ao pensar na sua reação. Ele disse me achar bonita, ele disse me querer, minha nossa, ele disse querer fazer amor comigo! Só podia ser um sonho, uma ilusão criada pela minha mente cheia de bebida e fantasia.

Mas ao me olhar nua no espelho do banheiro pela primeira vez, encontrei as primeiras provas de que a noite passada tinha sido bem real. Meu pescoço estava coberto dos dois lados de manchas roxas e vermelhas, prova mais do que concreta de que uma certa boquinha tinha passado um bom tempo ali. Imaginei a mamãe e o papai vendo aquilo e gelei, teria que usar alguma coisa para esconder as provas do crime. Me enxuguei e corri pro quarto antes que alguém me visse. Abri o guarda roupa decidindo o que usar, encontrei uma pachemina e enrolei no pescoço. Me olhei no espelho e fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, disfarçava perfeitamente. Fui pra cozinha colocar alguma coisa no estômago e encontrei mamãe que me encheu de perguntas sobre como tinha sido a comemoração, falei animada de quase tudo, menos é claro das partes em que envolvia o ataque de um certo alguém de olhos azuis e cabelo bagunçado. Estava acabando de comer quando ouvi a campainha, fui atender e assim que abri a porta, uma Shanti sorridente entrou sem esperar convite.

- Marina, anda me conta, como foi? Quem tava lá? Dan, Emma, meu noivo Rupert, ousou olhar pra outra garota? Tinha muito gato? Que músicas tocaram? Dançou com alguém? Quero saber tudo e ... – coloquei minha mão em sua boca, fazendo parar aquela metralhadora verbal.

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez, prometo responder todas, mas primeiro vamos pro meu quarto. – falei rindo.

Assim que entramos fechei a porta e sentamos na minha cama, de frente um pra outra. Comecei a descrever tudo, desde que saí de casa brigando com o Rob no carro, nossa chegada no cinema, o tapete vermelho, a exibição do filme, nesse ponto da minha narração Shanti me fez descrever vária cenas, quis saber o que cada ator vestia e com quem falei.

- Você tirou fotos, né? – perguntou ameaçadora.

- Sim, Shanti, de tudo! Agora pára de me interromper e deixa eu continuar! – ela pareceu satisfeita com minha resposta e ficou quieta.

Quando cheguei na parte da festa no night club, comecei a falar do lugar, de como as pessoas estavam vestidas e ela me interrompeu estendendo as mãos.

- Ta já entendi, tudo lindo, todo mundo muito chique, mas vamos para a pergunta que não quer calar. Você beijou alguém? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Sim. – respondi sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

- Ah, milagres existem! – ela disse rindo, jogando as mãos para o alto e olhando para o teto – Quem foi o príncipe encantado que quebrou o feitiço? Já sei, deixe-me adivinhar, Felipe, o garanhão brasileiro!

- Ih, ta muito frio, Shanti! – disse rindo com vontade.

- Não? Então só nos resta o gostosão búlgaro no páreo! Acertei?

- Hum... Esse aí realmente quase conseguiu, esteve muito perto, mas no último segundo alguém passou na frente. – disse fazendo suspense.

- Outro? – disse arregalando os olhos surpresa – Minha nossa Marina, não vai me dizer que você ficou com o Dan! – disse quase gritando e eu caí na gargalhada.

- Não, Shanti, também não foi ele. Olha, deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa primeiro, antes de revelar quem foi o príncipe. – tirei a pachemina e aguardei a reação dela.

- Isso, é o que estou pensando? – ela perguntou incrédula – Cruuuuuuuuzes! Então não foi um príncipe e sim um vampiro! Ai, Marina acaba logo com essa agonia e me conta, por favor!

- Você realmente não consegue adivinhar? Acho que agora ficou tão óbvio!

- Tão óbvio... – ela repetiu apertando os olhos pensando – Peraí! Não vai me dizer que o chupa-cabra que te fez isso foi o... Rob? – sorrindo de orelha a orelha confirmei.

- Sim, foi ele!

- ! – ela começou a gritar, tampei sua boca de novo.

- Calma, Shanti! Daqui a pouco a mamãe vai vir aqui se você continuar histérica desse jeito!

- Caramba, essa foi demais, Marina! O porquinho finalmente agiu? Anda, COSPE tudo agora, quero muuuitos detalhes!

Contei então um resumo do que havia acontecido, da minha quase pegação com o Stan, Shanti ficou incorformada com o "quase", do surpreendente ataque de fúria do Rob e do desenrolar da briga até o momento culminante do beijo.

- E aí, como foi o beijo?

- Bom, eu nunca beijei outra pessoa pra comparar, então não sei se é sempre assim que a gente se sente, mas... – fechei os olhos lembrando da sensação ao ser beijada por ele – Foi incrível! Ele foi tão carinhoso e sedutor ao mesmo tempo, e o gosto da boca dele, hum... – falei dando a entender.

- Ai, amiga! Estou tão feliz por você! Depois desse lance no banheiro, parou por aí? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Nem te conto! – e relatei todo o restante da história, até a hora do quase flagrante pelo papai.

- Mas que noite alucinante, Marina! Então vamos recapitular a noite passada: quase amassos com o Krum (não me conformo!), você não é mais BV, obra do porquinho vampiresco chupa-cabra, você tomou seu primeiro porre classudo de champagne, escutou um monte de confissões românticas e eróticas, pegação em alto nível no carro da sua mãe, momento quase terror com a chegada do seu pai e a promessa de mais pegação no futuro. – ela disse tudo isso num fôlego só, de tão rápido – Esqueci alguma coisa?

- Só uma, ele me chamou de namorada. – disse isso fechando os olhos e me jogando na cama.

- Realmente esse foi um ponto alto da noite. – ela concordou sorrindo.

- Ah, Shanti, sou louca por ele! – confessei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu sei, você está radiante sabia? Nunca te vi tão feliz e você merece essa felicidade depois de esperar tanto tempo por aquele bossal. – abri os olhos e fiz uma careta pra ela – Mas... sem querer jogar água na fervura, ontem para um primeiro encontro vocês foram bem longe, não? – fiquei pensando um tempo antes de responder.

- Não sei, talvez. – respondi ainda refletindo – Mas é que é tão diferente esse lance com a gente.

- Diferente, como assim?

- Bom, por exemplo, se eu tivesse ficado com o Stan em vez do Rob, com certeza a coisa não teria ido tão longe, porque eu ainda não o conhecia direito, a gente se beijaria, dava uma pegada mas eu ia parar por aí. – sentei novamente antes de continuar – Já com o Rob não rola esse negócio, eu conheço completamente aquela cabeça desmiolada, conheço seus gostos, suas manias, qualidades, defeitos, já vi o acordar de cara amassada pela manhã, já vi ele chegar em casa bêbado carregado pelos amigos, já o vi tocar violão uma música só pra mim, já o vi correndo pro banheiro com dor de barriga, já brigamos, já fizemos as pazes, já rimos e choramos juntos, se duvidar eu o conheço melhor do ele mesmo. – disse terminando minha análise.

- Te ouvir falando assim soa quase como se vocês já fossem casados! – brincou Shanti.

- A gente convive na mesma casa há quase 9 anos, como não conhecer uma pessoa depois desse tempo todo? Então quando ficamos juntos a gente não tinha aquela insegurança que dá quando num relacionamento você ainda está na fase de se conhecer melhor, simplesmente porque já ultrapassamos tudo isso, a única coisa que falta mesmo entre nós é a intimidade física. – disse pensativa.

- E pelo jeito que a coisa vai, em breve essa também vai uma etapa concluída. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah, não sei, vamos ver... – falei sem graça – Agora estou mesmo é com saudade dele.

- Ah, qual é? Fazem só algumas horas que ele partiu!

- Eu sei, mas queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui! – suspirei tristonha.

- Fica assim não! Pensa que quando ele voltar vocês vão estar mortos de saudade um do outro e com bastante tempo pra ficarem juntos! – ela disse animada.

- Tomara, Shanti!

Já fazia um tempo que Shanti tinha ido embora quando resolvi navegar um pouco na internet. Abri minha caixa de e-mails, procurando alguma novidade quando o título de um e-mail me chamou a atenção, no local assunto lia-se: "Toda Se Querendo". Abri ansiosa e li o seguinte conteúdo:

"Bom dia, Namorada!

Ou será boa tarde, talvez boa noite? Sonhou comigo?

Não importa, estou aqui escrevendo rapidinho no aeroporto, pensando em você.

Opa, estão me avisando que o avião já vai partir, tenho que ir, estou mandando nossas fotos pra você não se esquecer da nossa noite.

Sinta-se beijada da cabeça aos pés,

Namorado."

Terminei de ler o e-mail rindo, chorando, tudo ao mesmo tempo, eu lia e relia sem parar. Abri o anexo e lá estava eu na foto, rindo pra ele, fazendo um olhar "toda se querendo" como ele chamava e depois a próxima foto nós juntos, num momento perfeito.

Respondi o seguinte:

"Boa tarde, Namorado!

Obrigada, adorei a surpresa!

Já comecei a contagem regressiva pro seu retorno, volta logo!

Saudade,saudade, saudade...

Beijos de baunilha,

Namorada."

Coloquei nossa foto como proteção de tela no meu computador e fiquei olhando pra ela um tempão. Beijei um dedo da minha mão e encostei o mesmo dedo em cima da imagem dele.

- Por favor, não demora Namorado. – sussurrei.

Foram as duas semanas mais longas da história! Procurava acompanhar pela internet todos os lugares que ele percorria, via as fotos, lia os comentários, as críticas e sempre via o Rob cercado de fãs e admiradoras. Bateu uma insegurança, com tanta garota rodeando ele o tempo todo, será que ele tinha se segurado? Será que tinha pensado em mim?

O tempo passou até que um dia a noite recebi o seguinte e-mail:

"Namorada,

Voltando pra você!

Chego amanhã a tarde, faça um bom uso da sua habilitação e esteja no aeroporto pra me pegar.

Adoro explorar namorada gostosa, rsrsrs...

Beijos molhados,

Namorado"

- AAAHHH! – gritei e saí pulando pelo quarto.

A manhã seguinte não parecia ter fim, mal consegui almoçar de tanta ansiedade, de tarde já estava quase infartando, olhando o relógio a cada 5 minutos. Peguei o carro e cheguei no aeroporto com quase 1 hora de antecedência. Ficava andando de um outro, sentava, levantava, não conseguia ficar parada. Finalmente foi anunciado que o vôo dele tinha chegado, corri para o portão de desembarque e fiquei aguardando torcendo as mãos.

O portão finalmente foi aberto, começaram a sair algumas pessoas e nada dele, já estava achando que estava no lugar errado quando alguém, alto, desengonçado e com uma toca ridícula na cabeça apareceu.

Senti-me numa cena de filme, assim que ele me viu abriu um largo sorriso, esquecendo quem eu era e aonde estava, corri e pulei no colo dele, abraçando-o com minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e segurando-o pelo pescoço com minhas mãos.

- Bem vindo! – disse alegremente.

- Uau! – ele exclamou surpreso e feliz antes de me beijar.

Foi um beijo com gosto de saudade, forte e intenso, cheio de promessas. Fomos interrompidos por uma voz bem do nosso lado.

- Por favor, procurem um quarto. – olhei surpresa e vi o Dan passando pela gente com um sorriso malicioso.

- Será nosso próximo passo! – gritou Rob pra ele.

- Acho que exagerei, né? – perguntei sem graça, colocando os pés no chão.

- Não, você foi apenas você mesma. – disse me abraçando e dando um beijo rápido - Nunca tenha vergonha de mostrar o que sente. – ouvir aquilo fez borboletas voarem pelo meu estômago.

Pegamos sua bagagem e fomos para o estacionamento, assim que sentamos lado a lado no carro, ele pegou minha mão e a beijou ternamente,

- Senti sua falta. – ele disse se inclinando na minha direção.

- O tempo não passava nunca! – confessei, observando ele beijar as pontas do meus dedos.

- Eu sei exatamente o que você que dizer. – respondeu enquanto mordiscava minha mão, provocando arrepios pelo braço.

Ele começou a beijar novamente minha mão, seus lábios foram subindo pelo meu braço, como se seguisse minhas veias e intensificando os arrepios, parou um pouco na dobra do meu cotovelo, chegaram no meu ombro e se concentraram no meu pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos, descobrindo um lugar sensível bem atrás da minha orelha e se concentrando ali. Com a outra mão ele me segurou pela cintura me fazendo virar pra ele. Senti sua boca se abrindo e sua língua chupando mansamente a região.

- Não, assim não. – falei recuando.

- Por que? – ele perguntou surpreso, erguendo o rosto, mas ainda sem me soltar – Não está bom pra você?

- Não é isso, muito pelo contrário. – ao dizer aquilo ele sorriu avançando novamente, mas o parei com um gesto - Mas é que estamos indo pra casa, papai e mamãe estão lá e vai ser muito suspeito se eu chegar com um chupão bem a mostra. – disse tentando explicar racionalmente.

Ele me olhou longamente antes de responder.

- Está bem. – disse se afastando.

Dei partida no carro e começamos a sair dali, um silêncio estranho entre nós, olhei pra ele de esguelha e reparei que estava sério, quase carrancudo.

- Está zangado comigo? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele disse sem olhar pra mim – Só muito irritado.

- Comigo? – disse nervosa.

- Não. – respondeu dando um suspiro alto – Estou irritado por ter que manter essa situação ridícula pro nossos pais. – virou-se pra mim e continuou exaltado - ODEIO quando eles nos chamam de irmãos, ODEIO ter que voltar pra casa e ver que as coisas continuam as mesmas, ODEIO não poder curtir você do jeito que gostamos por que eles podem descobrir!

- Odeio isso tanto quanto você. – falei baixinho – Mas seja sincero, como você acha que eles vão reagir se chegarmos em casa agora e confessarmos tudo? Você os conhece tão bem quanto eu, como você acha que eles iriam reagir? – perguntei mordendo o lábio.

Ele ficou mudo, passando nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo, parecia mais calmo quando respondeu:

- Nada bem.

- Sim, nada bem. – concordei – Olha, minha sugestão é que por algum tempo mantenhamos nosso relacionamento em segredo, mas apenas o tempo suficiente para que eu possa ficar mais independente, ganhar maior idade, depois disso ninguém mais pode mandar em mim.

- O QUE? – ele quase gritou – Marina, você ainda vai completar 17 mês que vem! Isso significa termos que ficar mais de um ano nessa farsa!

- Eu sei. – disse ao entrar na nossa rua – Mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor.

Entrei com o carro na nossa garagem e ficamos ali, sentados em silêncio, olhando pra frente.

- Se você achar que isso tudo não vale o sacrifício eu vou entender, não vou culpá-lo por querer algo diferente, ou melhor. – falei com a voz trêmula. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar com ele, para mim nenhum sacrifício era grande o bastante, nenhum obstáculo era difícil o suficiente, mas não poderia obrigar Rob a se sentir como eu, ou tomar as mesmas decisões.

- Melhor? Do que você está falando, enlouqueceu? – ele parecia alucinado – Quando você diz "isso tudo", signica nós, Marina? OLHA PRA MIM! – virei meu rosto pra ele mordendo a boca nervosa.

- Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, eu NÃO vou desistir de NÓS! Não depois de passar quase 9 anos enlouquecendo nessa casa! – ele me agarrou pelos ombros - Vendo você todo dia, sem poder te ter, sentindo seu cheiro, sem poder te ter, desejando você, sem poder te ter! Eu quero você! Quero você na minha vida, na minha cama, na minha alma! Eu te amo!

Olhei pra ele só por um segundo antes de nos atirarmos nos braços um do outro, sua boca se movendo urgente junto com a minha, nossa línguas se encontrando com desespero, cada célula do meu corpo clamava por ele, por suas mãos habilidosas, por seu toque, por seu olhar cheio de carinho, por seu abraço delicioso. Mas não era só isso, era muito mais do que apenas o desejo físico que exigia por satisfação, era a necessidade da presença dele, de sua personalidade sensível e inteligente, do seu senso de humor único e de tantas outras características que admirava nele.

- Eu te amo a tanto tempo! – consegui dizer quando nossos lábios se separaram – Mas tinha medo que não fosse correspondida. – disse olhando seus olhos.

- Ah, meu amor! – ele sussurrou antes de encher meus rosto de beijos – Não sei bem como, mas vamos fazer "isso tudo" dar certo, de alguma forma, vamos conseguir!

- Eu sei! – falei confiante – Agora que sei como você me ama, nada é impossível!

Ficamos ali abraçados por algum tempo, como que temerosos de nos afastarmos, sabíamos que ao sair dali teríamos que voltar a usar nossas máscaras, sabíamos que sería doloroso, mas sabíamos que valeria a pena e foi essa certeza que nos deu força de sair do carro e enfrentar o que viesse pela frente, juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

- Pára, Rob! Faz cócegas! – disse deitada no tapete do seu quarto.

Ouvi sua risada baixa, ele tinha acabado de lamber meu umbigo, olhei pra baixo e o vi tirando os lábios da minha barriga e levantando a cabeça para olhar meu rosto. Eu acariciava seus cabelos com uma de minhas mãos e sorri pra ele.

Fazia uma semana que estávamos naquele clima gostoso de namoro, completamente a vontade um com o outro, mas ao mesmo tempo nos descobrindo em outros aspectos, ainda estávamos maravilhados de poder finalmente nos tocar livremente. Na verdade nem tão livremente assim, quando nossos pais estavam em casa fazíamos todo o teatro de bons irmãozinhos, mas quando conseguíamos ficar sozinhos como agora, aproveitávamos cada segundo.

- Quando penso em quanto tempo perdi. – ele disse – Quanto tempo passei sonhando em estar assim com você, sentindo o calor da sua pele, seu cheiro de baunilha, seu gosto na minha língua. – enquanto falava passava o nariz na minha barriga, dando leves mordidinhas – Você me perdoa por ser tão tolo?

- Não há o que perdoar. – eu disse – Tudo tem sua hora e a nossa chegou. Agora temos todo tempo do mundo, não é? Mas só não vou te perdoar de uma coisa.

- Do que? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Se não vir aqui me beijar agora. – ao ouvir aquilo automaticamente ele ficou em cima de mim, com nossos rostos muito próximos.

- Hum, que namorada ressentida que fui arrumar.

- Você não viu nada! – falei puxando-o pra mim.

Não me cansava de beijá-lo, a sensação era como ter estado muito tempo perdida num deserto e finalmente tivesse encontrado um oásis, um lugar onde pudesse matar minha sede. Eu tinha sede dele e quanto mais eu bebia, mais sede sentia, queria me embriagar dele, se o Rob fosse uma bebida eu era uma séria candidata ao vício, uma dependência incurável.

O corpo dele foi baixando sobre o meu, nossas pernas se entrelaçaram, o abracei com mais força adorando sentir seu peito forte me pressionando, passei minha mãos pro suas costas subindo e descendo, ele soltou minha boca e seus lábios escorregaram para o meu colo, dando vários beijos úmidos. Senti ele pressionar seu quadril contra o meu, me deixando ao mesmo tempo constrangida e excitada ao perceber que eu era a causa do "tamanho" da sua empolgação. Minhas mãos pareciam ter vida própria, desci-as por suas costas e depois de um momento de exitação abaixei-as ainda mais chegando no seu bum bum, tocando quase superficialmente, quando ele deu uma mordida mais forte no meu pescoço, resolvi apertar com vontade e ouvi ele gemer no meu ouvido.

- Fica muito difícil manter meu auto-controle quando você faz essas coisas, sabia? – ele falou rouco.

- E quem disse que eu quero facilitar? – falei debochando.

- Você é meu fruto proibido, sabia?

- Dizem que são os mais doces.

- E o mais fatais, também. – disse rindo.

- Você acha cedo demais pra gente... – dei uma pausa sugestiva.

- Nada é cedo demais pra gente, Marina. – ele disse pressionando meu corpo ainda mais – Nós estamos é atrasados! Pelo menos é como me sinto a respeito. E você, acha que estamos sendo precipitados?

- Se você fosse outra cara qualquer com o pouco tempo de namoro que nós temos, com certeza nem estaria aqui nessa situação. Mas sendo você parece tudo tão certo, como se fosse o curso natural das coisas, sabe?

- Também sinto a mesma coisa, não vejo a hora da gente se entregar totalmente.

- Por que não agora? Se eu me sinto bem com a idéia e você concorda comigo, o que nos impede?

- Nada, nada vai me impedir de ficar com você. Mas quero fazer do nosso primeiro momento algo muito especial. – disse dando um beijo suave nos meus lábios – Tenho algumas idéias, mas ainda não decidi realmente o que fazer.

- E você não vai me contar que idéias são essas? – perguntei curiosa.

- Oh, não! – ele disse dando aquele sorriso de quem está aprontando uma travessura – Vai ser uma surpresa!

- Surpresa? – perguntei apertando os olhos – Você não vai aprontar nenhuma esquisitice, não é?

- O que você chama de esquisitice? – ele disse mordendo os lábios, como se estivesse controlando o riso.

- Ah, sei lá! – falei ficando vermelha – Algo tipo sexo sado-masô, grupal, de cabeça pra - baixo, tântrico, essas coisas.

Rob começou a se sacudir todo, tentando controlar uma risada, mas ao ver minha cara constrangida não se agüentou e saiu rolando pelo chão até deitar do meu lado, de costas no chão, rindo incontrolavelmente.

- Ai, estou com dor de barriga. – ele falou colocando a mão no estômago – Essa foi muito engraçada! – falou enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Que bom que te faço tão feliz. – falei irônica.

- Olha, para sua informação sou o cara mais normal do mundo quando o assunto é sexo. Não curto esquisitices, não tenho nada contra quem as pratica, cada um sabe de si, mas minha praia é outra. Já até parei uma transa porque a garota pediu pra eu bater nela.

- Sério?

- Sério! Na hora H ela virou pra mim e disse: "Bate na minha cara, bate com vontade!"

- Credo! O que você fez?

- Fiquei tão surpreso que broxei na hora!- ao dizer isso Rob fez uma cara muito engraçada, foi minha vez de chorar de tanto rir.

- Você está rindo agora, mas na época foi uma saia justa daquelas! – agora nós dois riamos juntos.

Olhei pra ele ainda rindo, rolei meu corpo até ficar por cima dele, ele me pegou pela cintura.

- Gosto tanto quando estamos juntos assim! – falei.

- Eu também, você não faz nem idéia de como é bom te tocar, Marina. Sentir você, me faz sentir tão vivo!

Aproximei meu rosto do dele e segurei sua face em minhas mãos.

- Te amo.

- Te amo mais. – ele retribuiu, me beijando em seguida.

O beijo começou suave, gentil, doce, nossas línguas se encontraram em perfeita sintonia. Aos poucos o beijo ficando mais exigente, a língua dele foi exigindo movimentos mais rápidos, quase desesperados. Senti suas mãos descendo da minha cintura e indo parar nas minhas nádegas, dando um aperto gostoso e me fazendo pressionar ainda mais meu quadril contra o dele, fazendo ele gemer. Ele rolou comigo sem me soltar, ficando agora por cima. Trocamos mais beijos urgentes, molhados, minhas mãos começaram a se aventurar por dentro da sua camiseta, ansiava por sentir a pele dele nas minhas mãos.

- Me ajuda a tirar.- ele pediu respirando pesado.

Peguei a barra de sua camiseta puxando pelo seu tronco, passando pela sua cabeça e ele jogou-a longe, voltando imediatamente a atenção pra mim.

- Me toca, Marina. – ele não precisava pedir duas vezes.

Toquei fascinada tocando cada centímetro do peito dele, observando os pelos do seu peito se eriçando a medida que avançava, ouvindo ele gemer baixinho parecendo aprovar meu toque inexperiente.

- Quero te tocar também. – ele disse me olhando de um jeito que me fez sentir como a presa, diante do predador.

Ele fez um movimento tão rápido, que quando me dei conta tinha puxado minha blusa, passando pelo meu pescoço, deixando-a presa em meus braços erguidos ao lado da minha cabeça. Ele baixou o rosto, olhando gulosamente meus seios presos no sutiã.

- Desistiu de esperar? – perguntei maliciosa, ele sorriu.

- Não sua bobinha, isso é só uma prévia do que está por vir. – disse tocando meu sutiã com a ponta de seus dedos, me fazendo automaticamente erguer as costas ao seu encontro.

Animado com minha reação, senti ele colocar a mão inteira em um dos meus seios, apertando levemente, mordi o lábio para segurar o gemido preso na garganta. Seu rosto mais uma vez se aproximou do meu, buscando meus lábios, enquanto suas mão trabalhavam mais abaixo, se insinuando por dentro do sutiã.

Entretidos como estávamos não ouvimos os passos na escada, nem a porta que se abriu devagar.

- "Subam para as colinas, é o Apocalipse!" – alguém falou da porta, nos fazendo pular apavorados.

POV – Tom

Já era a terceira vez que batia na porta, ninguém atendia, tinha marcado com o Rob de aparecer naquele horário, mas parecia tudo silencioso. Talvez ele tivesse caído no sono, resolvi então arriscar a maçaneta que abriu com um estalo.

Passei pra sala e avisei em voz alta que estava entrando, mas continuei sem resposta. Resolvi subir as escadas, fui pro quarto do Rob, rindo comigo mesmo imaginando que ele devia estar dormindo e já planejando acorda-lo com um susto. Abri a porta devagar e fiquei pasmo com a cena que se desenrolava bem diante de meus olhos.

Marina estava deitada no chão, os braços erguidos, presos com algo enrolado neles, devia ser sua blusa que Rob mantinha ali segurando com uma de suas mãos, ele deitado por cima, mandava ver num beijo tão profundo que devia estar sentindo as amídalas dela na ponta da língua. Completando o amasso a outra mão pegava de jeito o peitinho dela e mandava ver na pressão do quadril. Pisquei os olhos e soltei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

- "Subam para as colinas, é o Apocalipse!"

Eles pararam na hora o que faziam, Marina olhou pra mim de olhos arregalados, soltou rápido os braços da sua blusa e cobriu os seios com ela, mordendo os lábios parecendo muito envergonhada. Rob ficou na frente da Marina tentando esconde-la com seu corpo, olhando pra mim com raiva.

- Saia daqui agora! – disse emputecido.

Eu estava tão sem ação que demorei entender o que ele pediu.

- Sai agora, já vou falar contigo! – finalmente a ficha caiu e sai dali rapidinho.

Desci as escadas num instante ainda atordoado, olhei ao redor tentando decidir aonde ir, optei pelo quintal. Lá fora sentei nos degraus e fiquei aguardando. Nervoso, tirei o maço de cigarros do meu bolso, acendi com meu isqueiro e soltei uma boa tragada.

Não me considerava um cara preconceituoso, alguns até achavam que era liberal demais, mas fui pego desprevenido com aquela situação. Sempre tinha visto Rob e Marina tão irmãos como com Lizzie e Vicky, apesar da grande diferença física entre eles, todos se davam muito bem, claro que com as implicâncias naturais que existem entre irmãos, mas nada que me fizesse pensar na possibilidade de algo desse tipo acontecer. Nada? Pensando melhor, eu as vezes sentia uma espécie de tensão entre eles, algo muito sutil, mas sempre pensei ser super proteção do Rob com a irmã caçula ou ciúme entre irmãos, o que é muito comum.

Mas aquilo tinha se intensificado nos últimos anos, lembrei que uma vez de brincadeira olhei pra Marina e perguntei pro Rob o que ele achava de me ter como cunhado, lembro dele me olhar muito sério e dizer que só por cima do seu cadáver. Pensando bem, ele se comportava assim com quase todo cara que ele desconfiava estar afim dela.

Rob sempre foi um cara boa pinta, brincalhão, talentoso, mas quando o assunto era mulher, era um trapalhão, muito inseguro de como agir e do que falar. Quando queria sair com alguma garota dava mil voltas, a menina até cansava de tanta enrolação. Então na maioria das vezes quando ele ficava com alguém foi porque a garota praticamente se atirou em cima dele.

A quanto tempo aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Pelo que tinha acabado de ver já estavam bem íntimos, talvez até já tivesse rolado tudo. Ah, não podia culpar o Rob por traçar a Marina, a garota era uma gata e ultimamente andava com cada roupa que fazia qualquer um perder o juízo.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo, Rob se aproximava acabando de colocar a camiseta, sentou-se do meu lado, passando a mão nos cabelos. Estendi o maço de cigarros pra ele, ele pegou um, acendeu e tragou com vontade. Ficamos assim em silêncio por um minuto, apenas fumando, olhei pra ele e vi um rosto preocupado.

- Há quanto tempo, isso ta rolando? – perguntei.

Ele soltou a fumaça, parecendo decidir o que dizer.

- Há pouco tempo. – disse por fim.

- Seus pais não sabem de nada, né? – ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Nem desconfiam. Só vão descobrir se alguém der com a língua nos dentes. – falou num tom de ameaça.

- Ta me estranhando? – disse ofendido – Nunca traí um amigo!

- Eu sei, desculpa mas é que manter esse segredo é muito importante. – dei uma risadinha.

- Claro que é importante, pois se teu pai descobrir que você anda sarrando a Marina, te capa na hora! – ele fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu sei. – concordou – Mas vale a pena o risco.

- Cara, você é meu herói! – disse brincando.

- Como assim? – perguntou cismado.

- Você é tão bom pegador que nem a irmã adotiva você perdoa, garanhão! – ele revirou os olhos – Precisa me ensinar seu truque!

- Que me fazer o favor de parar de falar bobagem? – disse impaciente – A coisa entre a gente não é assim.

- Não entendi, é como?

- A gente não ta só se pegando. – ele parecia meio constrangido de revelar tudo – A gente ta namorando mesmo.

- Vocês tão namorando? – estava de queixo caído – Quando você diz namorando, é tipo aquele negócio de andar de mão dada, abrir porta do carro, ir ao cinema e comprar pipoca antes de levar pro motel? – Rob soltou uma risada.

- Ainda estamos na parte do cinema e da pipoca. – respondeu - Na verdade, desde que a gente está junto não fomos ao cinema, não é má idéia. – falou fumando mais um pouco.

- Não mude de assunto! Quer dizer que ainda não trepou com ela?

- Será que podia parar de usar esses termos quando falar dela? – não me agüentei e soltei uma risada.

- Ai, que bonitinho o namoradinho ofendidinho, defendendo a namoradinha. - disse fazendo gozação.

- Puta que pariu, tu só fala merda! – Rob disse irritado, enquanto eu continuava rindo.

- Tá bom, deixa eu perguntar com classe, você ainda não deflorou a linda donzela? – Rob virou os olhos.

- Olha, eu só vou te responder pra não ouvir mais suas asneiras. – disse enquanto soltava fumaça – Não, ainda não chegamos lá,

- Ainda? Mas então a possibilidade existe! – afirmei.

- Sim, existe uma boa chance. - confessou sorrindo – Na verdade isto é algo que anda me preocupando um pouco. – disse mais ficando sério.

- Preocupando, por que? – não conseguia imaginar o motivo.

- Porque nunca fiz com uma virgem e queria que fosse perfeito na primeira vez dela. – disse jogando o cigarro no chão e pisando com o pé – Você já fez com virgem?

- Já, duas vezes. – respondi lembrando das experiências.

- Acho que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas vou perguntar assim mesmo. – disse se virando pra mim – Alguma dica?

- Vou te dizer o conselho que meu pai me deu. – comecei a falar imitando a voz do meu pai – "Filho, trepar com garota virgem é que nem andar pela primeira vez num carro zero quilometro! Você olha pro carro admirando a lanternagem, entra e se senta todo orgulhoso, segura no volante de forma gentil e firme ao mesmo tempo, gira a chave, dá a partida e acelera um pouquinho só pra sentir a potência do motor, pisa na embreagem, põe a mão na marcha e engata a primeira, você sente que o carro pede mais marcha e engata a segunda, ele vai pedir mais velocidade e você engata a terceira, vai assim até chegar na quinta marcha, nesse ponto você pode enfiar o pé no acelerador e ir a 200km por hora. Mas nesse processo entre a primeira e quinta marcha pode ser que você passe em algum obstáculo, nesse caso você volta a marcha anterior e começa tudo de novo." Pronto, foi isso que ele me disse, o que achou? – Rob fez uma cara estranha, coçou o queixo parecendo meio confuso.

- Parece um bom conselho, só tem um probleminha.

- Qual?

- Não sei dirigir. – disse rindo, de gozação.

- Caralho, Pattinson! Sabia que as vezes você é um cara muito estranho? – falei irritado – Olha, deixa eu dar uns conselhos a minha moda. – Rob cruzou os braços e me olhou com atenção – Primeiro: prepare-se para manter a envergadura.

- Como é?

- Tem certeza que você também não é virgem? – perguntei irônico – Vou explicar, você demora o maior tempão preparando a garota até deixa-la no ponto, ter que ter paciência e estimulá-la muito, então se você ficar animadinho demais durante o processo pode gozar antes da hora e a garota vai ficar a ver navios. Conselho: toda vez que sentir que está chegando lá rápido demais pense em alguma coisa que te desestimule um pouco, tipo 2ª Guerra Mundial, Nazismo, Holocausto ou qualquer outra lembrança brochante, isso vai te dar o tempo que precisa. Ah, nesse dia inclua na dieta, ovo de codorna, ginseng, catuaba, amendoim, guaraná em pó, tudo que te mantenha "ligadão!" – Rob me olhava de boca aberta – Acha que entendeu agora?

- Creio que sim, mais alguma coisa?

- O segundo conselho é mais básico e óbvio, vale pra qualquer transa: garota molhada, garota pronta. – falei sorrindo.

- Porra, isso até eu sei! – disse Rob virando os olhos.

– Quando elas começam a miar também é outro sinal de que você pode entrar com a quinta marcha. – Rob me olhou incrédulo.

- Você fez uma garota miar? – disse começando a rir.

- Juro, palavra de escoteiro! Quando ela começou a chegar lá, ela gemia assim: "Miauuuuuuu!"- Rob jogou a cabeça pra trás dando uma gargalhada, começamos a rir até ficar com falta de ar.

- Só contigo mesmo, Tom! – disse Rob recuperando o fôlego – Valeu pelas dicas.

- Pra que servem os amigos?

Estava acabando de passar o batom, quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Entre. – falei.

- Pronta? – perguntou Rob entrando no quarto – Eles já estão esperando lá embaixo.

- Neste exato minuto. – estava de frente para o espelho, ele parou atrás de mim, me segurando pela cintura e olhando nosso reflexo no espelho.

- Você está linda. – ele disse.

- Somos lindos juntos. – completei me virando pra ele e beijando-o de leve por causa do batom.

- Hum, morango! – ele disse passando a língua nos lábios, sentindo o sabor e já se animando por mais, mas coloquei minha mão em seu peito impedindo-o.

- Mais tarde, agora temos que ir senão vamos perder a sessão. – falei risonha, ele suspirou se conformando.

Segurei-o pela mão e puxei-o para fora do quarto, descemos as escadas e fomos pra sala onde Shanti e Tom nos aguardavam para irmos juntos ao Drive-in. Como nunca tínhamos tido o hábito de irmos ao cinema sozinhos, achamos melhor convidar alguém para ir conosco, assim ficaria menos suspeito.

- Vamos lá, galera! – falou Rob os chamando para irmos a garagem.

Já no carro sentei na direção com Shanti do meu lado, Rob e Tom sentaram no banco de trás, como combinado. Dei a partida e já ia saindo quando mamãe apareceu.

- Esperem! Rob você deixou sua carteira em cima da mesa! – disse mamãe correndo e entregando a ele pela janela.

- Valeu, mãe!

- Tchau meninos, divirtam-se!- ela disse acenando, enquanto partíamos

Saímos da nossa rua, virei a esquina e acelerei.

- Você já acha que é seguro? – Shanti me perguntou.

- Podem trocar. – falei olhando Rob pelo retrovisor.

Shanti se levantou pulando pro banco de trás, ficando no meio dos rapazes, em seguida Rob veio pro banco da frente, com muito mais dificuldade por causa do tamanho dele, quando ele finalmente conseguiu sentar, todos nós estávamos rindo.

- Rá, rá! Tentem fazer isso com 1,85cm de altura! – ele reclamou.

Chegamos a entrada do Drive-in, compramos o ingresso e manobrei até o local indicado. Assim que estacionei, Rob rapidamente me puxou, passando o braço por meus ombros e ficamos sentados juntinhos, esperando o filme começar.

Enquanto isso Shanti e Tom estavam num papo animado no banco de trás, ambos eram muito comunicativos e falavam numa velocidade que as vezes era difícil acompanhar o assunto, o filme já estava começando e eles lá falando pelos cotovelos.

- Será que vocês conseguem diminuir o volume, o filme está começando! – reclamou Rob dando uma espiada neles.

- Eu trouxe uma toalha, quer sentar lá fora comigo? – escutei Shanti perguntar pro Tom.

- Só se for agora. – ele respondeu.

- Finalmente, ufa! – Rob disse, depois que eles saíram – Já estava ficando com dor de ouvido com aquele falatório!

- Olha quem fala! Rob você é dos caras mais tagarelas que eu conheço! – disse rindo.

- Hum, pode ser. – disse – Mas hoje com certeza minha boca vai estar fazendo algo bem diferente.

- É mesmo? – falei arregalando os olhos, fingindo surpresa – O que mais você sabe fazer com essa boca, além é claro de matracar como uma velinha?

- Pra que falar, quando posso mostrar. – disse aproximando o rosto do meu.

Depois do dia da estréia do filme, ainda não tínhamos voltado a ficar juntos em um local público, então era muito boa a sensação de liberdade ao ser beijada por ele naquele momento, sem pressa, sem nos preocupar se alguém ia aparecer. Quando o beijo acabou e voltamos a olhar pra imensa tela, já havia passado todos os trailers e os créditos, agora o filme em si começava.

Já faziam 20 minutos que o filme tinha começado e eu não conseguia prestar a menor atenção, estava tão feliz de estar ali com ele, sentido o calor do seu peito nas minhas costas, sua mão fazendo carinho no meu braço e seus lábios no meu cabelo. Se alguém me perguntasse a um mês atrás se uma cena dessas seria possível, eu negaria na hora. Eu, Marina Pattinson, estava no Drive-in com meu namorado, Robert Pattinson, o homem que eu amava e se um raio caísse na minha cabeça agora, morria feliz, sorri de puro deleite.

- Do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou, observando meu sorriso.

- De mim, de você, de nós, desse momento. – ele fez uma cara confusa – De como algo tão simples como estar aqui com você, vendo um filme, pode fazer meu coração explodir de alegria. Ah, eu sou tão ridícula! – ele sorriu e me girou, me fazendo ficar de frente pra ele.

- Então somos dois ridículos! Só quem ama ou amou como nós sabe como é maravilhoso ser ridículo!

O abracei fortemente, olhando seus olhos azuis, com aquela sensação familiar de conseguir afundar dentro deles, acariciei seus cabelos, adorando sentir sua textura, seus fios finos entre meus dedos, passei um dedo por suas sobrancelhas e desci por sua bochecha, indo parar em seus lábios, ele abriu um pouco a boca e deu uma mordida leve, aproximei meu rosto, meus lábios quase tocando os dele, ele já tinha aberto os lábios esperando um beijo, no último momento mudei a rota e beijei sua orelha, senti ele suspirar surpreso.

Continuei beijando sua orelha, pequena e bem feita, beijei na parte de trás e senti ele estremecer, quando mordi levemente o lóbulo da orelha, ouvi ele gemer.

- Você está me deixando louco! – ele disse me agarrando com um braço, segurando meu rosto com a outra mão e devorando minha boca com a dele.

- Marina, quer ir no banheiro co... – Shanti parou de falar quando viu nosso beijo, nos separamos.

- Isso já está virando um hábito, sabia? – disse Rob, olhando feio pra Shanti.

- Foi mal, desculpa. – Shanti disse sem graça.

- Esquece, Shanti. – eu disse – Vou ao banheiro com você. A gente pode aproveitar e comprar alguma coisa pra comer. Quer alguma coisa? – perguntei pro Rob.

- Já que você vai mesmo, pode trazer um milk-shake de morango grande?

- Trago sim. – respondi.

- Tom, quer alguma coisa da lanchonete? – Shanti disse.

- Quero! Coca grande e dois cachorros-quentes. – ouvimos ele falar.

- Então vamos. – disse saindo do carro.

POV – Robert

Observei elas se afastando e passei a mão no rosto tentando diminuir a excitação, quando o assunto era Marina, sempre tive atitudes extremas e com ela me tocando não era diferente, simplesmente surtava.

Fiquei olhando ela se afastar, admirando como seus quadris se moviam ao andar, rebolando ligeiramente. Era de dar água na boca, se eu fosse um personagem de desenho animado, seria aquele lobo tarado que fica uivando e salivando quando passa uma garota atraente.

Fiquei lembrando das últimas palavras dela e de como sua sinceridade sempre me emocionava, amava aquele jeito apaixonado de ser, de dizer as coisas mais lindas de uma forma tão natural para em seguida ficar vermelha com sua explosão sentimental. Com certeza aquele comportamento não era inglês, devia fazer parte da sua herança brasileira e eu achava simplesmente encantador.

Não via a hora de ficar sozinho com ela novamente, tinha uma surpresa muito especial reservada para amanhã e me perguntava qual seria a reação dela quando revelasse tudo.

Estava assim distraído, quando ouvi uma voz feminina, ao lado do carro, vinda do lado de fora.

- Rob é você? – olhei surpreso e gelei – Lembra de mim, não é? Karen!

- Claro! Tudo bem? – disse tentando ser educado.

- Tudo ótimo, melhor agora que te achei aqui. – disse com voz insinuante, sorrindo.

Olhei pra cara do Tom que estava sentado na toalha, ele estava de olhos arregalados, visivelmente segurando o riso, como se dissesse: "Não queria estar na tua pele!".

Olhei pra Karen de novo, ela estava usando um vestido branco e justo, jogava os longos cabelos loiros de uma lado para o outro com as mãos, fazendo charme.

Qual a chance de alguém encontrar uma ex-ficante no primeiro dia que você sai oficialmente com sua namorada? Pode estar certo de que essa pessoa seria eu!

- Vi você no novo filme do Harry Potter, você ficou ótimo de Cedric.

- Obrigado. – disse tentando não prolongar o assunto.

- Veio sozinho? – ela perguntou olhando pra dentro do carro.

- Não, vim com a Marina e mais dois amigos. Lembra do Tom? – disse apontando pra ele.

Ela se virou, viu o Tom e disse um oi, Tom apenas acenou em reposta.

- E você veio acompanhada? – perguntei torcendo pra ela dizer sim.

- Sim, com algumas amigas, estamos um pouco mais atrás. Você disse ter vindo com a Marina? – ela disse se virando pra mim apertando os olhos – Ah, lembrei! Aquela sua irmãzinha que você levou naquele dia no pub. Onde ela está? – perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Foi buscar um lanche. – respondi, vendo Karen dar a volta e parar do outro lado do carro.

- Bem, já que é ela, acho que não se importará se eu me sentar um pouquinho com você, né? – disse já abrindo a porta, sentando do meu lado e fechando a porta atrás de si – Assim podemos colocar o papo em dia. – disse dando uma piscadela e colocando a mão na minha perna

Olhei pro Tom, que agora tinha parado completamente de rir e me lançava um olhar apavorado.

- Estou frito! – pensei colocando a mão na testa.

POV – Marina

Estava dando uma última olhada no espelho, enquanto Shanti lavava as mãos.

- Desculpa mesmo, Marina! Eu estava tão distraída, acho que a ficha ainda não caiu direito que agora você e o Rob estão namorando e que precisam de mais privacidade.

- Não esquenta, Shanti. Tem horas que nem eu acredito que estamos juntos.

- Ele gosta mesmo de você. – disse Shanti.

- Por que diz isso?

- O jeito que ele te olha, sempre tão intenso é de dar assustar, viu?

- Que exagero! – falei rindo.

- Sério, ele é muito obsessivo com você! Não sei se agüentaria um namorado tão chiclete.

- Eu te disse que as coisas entre a gente são diferentes. Foram vários anos de espera dolorosa, eu pensei que era só comigo, mas ele me confessou que foi muito difícil pra ele também. – expliquei.

- Deve ser isso então. – ela disse.

Saímos do banheiro e fomos pra lanchonete, onde fizemos os pedidos e ficamos aguardando.

- O que você acha do Tom? – ela perguntou.

- Um mala sem alça. – respondi na hora.

- Ah, mas ele é bonitinho e tem bom papo. – disse sonhadora.

- Ai, ai, ai! Conheço essa cara. – disse - Não vai me dizer que está afim do Tom?

- Assim, tipo que nem você e o Rob não, né? Nada tão sério, mas não seria nada mal dar uns beijinhos. – eu virei os olhos.

- Shanti, você já é crescidinha pra fazer suas próprias escolhas, mas só te dou um aviso. Tom é um dos caras mais galinhas que conheço, não espere ficar com ele hoje e querer que ele te ligue no dia seguinte, não rola.

- Eu sei, já deu pra perceber. – ela disse rindo – Pode deixar, não me iludo a respeito, sei que o lance com ele é de momento.

- Se pra você assim está tudo bem, então fico tranqüila.

Chegaram nossos pedidos, peguei as bebidas e Shanti os sandwiches e a pipoca, voltamos conversando olhando pra Shanti quando de repente senti ela parar, arregalando os olhos.

- Que foi? – será que ela estava passando mal, pensei.

Resolvi olhar na mesma direção e foi quando vi. Meus olhos se arregalaram mais do que os da Shanti ao encarar a loira escultural sentada no carro ao lado do Rob.

Primeiro fiquei congelada, como se tivesse subitamente entrado numa lago gelado, depois comecei a sentir uma raiva dentro do peito que foi incendiando todo meu corpo e quando chegou nos meus olhos, vi tudo ficar vermelho. Aquele sentimento tomou conta das minhas pernas, me fazendo andar decidida até o carro, com a Shanti nos meus calcanhares.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei ríspida ao lado de onde a loira se encontrava.

Vi que ela olhou pra mim parecendo falsamente surpresa com a minha chegada, reparei que ela estava com a mão na perna do Rob e tirou quando me viu.

- Oh, desculpe! Esse ERA o seu lugar? – perguntou enquanto abria a porta e saia do carro.

- Sim, esse É o meu lugar. – falei mal contendo a fúria.

Olhei pra loira automaticamente me lembrando que era a mesma garota que o Rob tinha ficado naquela fatídica noite, a loira vulgar e bonitona.

- Meu nome é Karen e sou MUITO amiga do Rob, encontrei ele aqui por acaso. – disse falsamente simpática – Você é a Marina, não é? O Rob me disse que tinha vindo com a irmãzinha.

- Ele disse isso é? – falei fulminando Rob com o olhar.

- Sim e disse também que vocês tinham saído pra comprar o lanche. – disse olhando pra minhas mãos – Tenho uma idéia, adoraria continuar o papo com o Rob, então se não for incomodo poderíamos trocar de lugar, vocês poderiam sentar atrás e eu continuava na frente. – propôs sorrindo.

- Ah, você quer sentar na frente? – falei irônica – Então poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro! – disse a Barbie oxigenada.

- Por favor, já que você vai ficar entrega o pedido dele! – peguei os 700ml de milk-shake de morango e virei na cabeça platinada.

Foi com imenso prazer que assisti a bebida rosa e gelada escorrer pelo cabelo e rosto dela.

- Aaaaaaiiiii! – gritou Karen, pulando como uma perereca – Você é louca?

- Ah! E diz pra ele que esse aqui é por conta da casa! – tirei o saco de pipoca gigante das mãos da Shanti e virei na cabeça dela, grudando tudo naquela bebida cremosa, fazendo com que a loira gritasse ainda mais.

- Para seu governo eu não sou a IRMÃZINHA dele! Sou a NAMORADA, ou melhor era! Faça bom proveito! – dei meia volta e saí dali pisando duro.

POV – Robert

Já era a segunda vez que eu tirava a mão da Karen da minha perna, mas a mulher parecia ter mais patas que um polvo.

Ela não parava de falar do filme do Harry Potter, de como tinha gostado, de como me achou maravilhoso e por aí ia, falava, falava e falava. Toda vez que eu tentava dizer alguma coisa, ela me atropelava.

À medida que o tempo passava meu pavor só aumentava, quando vi a Marina e Shanti voltando, entrei em pânico.

- Karen, olha foi muito bom te rever, mas acho melhor você sair agora, está ficando tarde.

- Sair? Mas eu acabei de chegar e ainda é cedo, tolinho! – disse colocando novamente a mão na minha perna.

Foi nessa hora que a Marina chegou fazendo a fatídica pergunta:

- O que está acontecendo?

Assisti horrorizado, aquela loira safada colocar palavras na minha boca, senti o olhar irado da Marina em cima de mim e para completar, vi chocado a Marina virar o milk-shake inteiro na cabeça da Karen, seguido pelo saco de pipoca. Mas, nada me fez ficar mais alarmado do que ouvir as últimas palavras dela:

- Para seu governo eu não sou a IRMÃZINHA dele! Sou a NAMORADA, ou melhor era! Faça bom proveito!

Fiquei ali sentado, sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido, visto e ouvido. Marina tinha ido embora! Saltei do carro, deixando tudo pra trás e fui atrás dela.

- Marinaaaaaaaa! – gritei.

- Me deixa em paz! – ela disse sem se virar e começando a correr.

- Volta aqui, a gente precisa conversar! – mas ela não parou, comecei a correr atrás dela – Marinaaaaaa! – continuei gritando.

Caramba, como ela era rápida, podia ser baixinha, mas parecia uma flecha, me deixando pra trás mesmo tendo pernas bem maiores que as dela. Passamos correndo por metade do Drive-in, o pessoal nos carros nos olhando escandalizados ao passarmos. Já estava ficando sem fôlego, fiz uma promessa mental de diminuir o cigarro. Marina fez uma curva e vi minha chance de intercepta-la, entrei no meio dos carros, cortando caminho, conseguindo finalmente ultrapassa-la.

- Desculpe, isso é uma emergência! – avisei para um casal sentado num carro, enquanto eu subia em cima do capô e pulava na frente dela.

- Aaaahhhh! – ela gritou assustada.

- Agora... vamos... conversar... – falei lutando pra respirar.

- Não temos nada... para conversar! – ela disse também respirando com dificuldade.

- Temos sim! – disse curvado com as mãos no joelho – Você vai me ouvir!

- Me deixa passar!

- Não, você não vai sair sem me ouvir primeiro!

- E o que você vai me dizer? Que a mão dela foi parar na sua perna por engano? Que ela entendeu errado quando você disse que eu era sua irmãzinha? Que ela entrou no carro obrigada?

- Não! – disse nervoso passando as mãos pelo cabelos – Não foi assim, ela estava se oferecendo e...

- E você não resistiu! – ela disse me cortando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Chega, estou saindo! – e dando a volta saiu correndo pelo caminho que tinha vindo.

- Eu não acredito! – disse correndo atrás dela de novo, passando pelos mesmos carros, com os mesmos rostos nos olhando novamente de boca aberta.

Eu estava no meu limite físico, foi quando vi que ela ia passar por nosso carro, então gritei pro Tom.

- Tom, segura ela! – disse de uma vez só e torcendo que ele me ouvisse.

Deu certo, quando ela tentou passar, ele a impediu, segurando-a com firmeza.

- Me solta, como se atreve! – ouvi ela gritando pro Tom.

- Obrigado, deixa comigo! – disse tirando a Marina das mãos dele e jogando-a por sobre meu ombro.

- Rob, me solta, me põe no chão! – ela dizia batendo nas minhas costas, mas ignorei.

Andei decidido, passei pela lanchonete, cheguei nos sanitários, entrei no banheiro feminino, lá dentro duas garotas nos olharam surpresas.

- Poderiam nos dar licença? – pedi com cara de poucos amigos.

Assim que elas saíram fechei a porta, tranquei, tirei a chave e coloquei no meu bolso, então coloquei a Marina no chão.

- Agora, vamos conversar. – disse.

POV – Marina

Olhava pro Rob arrasada, cansada física e emocionalmente, aquela noite de sonho, tinha se transformado num pesadelo!

- Agora você vai me ouvir. – ele disse, fiquei completamente muda.

- Tudo bem, quer falar, então fale. – disse tentando controlar a voz.

- Aquela garota surgiu do nada, não parou de falar desde o momento que apareceu e praticamente invadiu o carro! – ele começou a explicar.

- Por que você não colocou ela pra fora? – perguntei.

- Tentei, juro que tentei, mas nas poucas vezes que consegui falar ela não me ouvia!

- E o lance do"irmãzinha"?

- Ela me perguntou com quem eu estava, respondi: Marina. Ela apenas concluiu que você era a minha irmã que eu tinha comentado anteriormente.

Olhei pra ele, as lágrimas correndo livremente por meu rosto, eu queria muito acreditar nas suas palavras, mas as imagens da garota no carro e as palavras dela não me saiam da cabeça.

- Você ainda não acredita, não é? – ele perguntou com as mãos na cintura, mas não consegui falar, então apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

- Por que? – ele perguntou arrasado, mas continuei em silêncio – PORRA, POR QUE? – gritou.

- Porque se você pode ter alguém como ela, porque continuaria com alguém como eu? – gritei em reposta, chorando abertamente.

A primeira emoção que vi no rosto do Rob foi choque com a minha resposta, em seguida seu rosto foi se fechando numa máscara de ira que me fez ficar com medo do viria a seguir.

Ele se aproximou de mim com fogo saindo pelos olhos, me agarrou com força pelos ombros, me sacudindo um pouco enquanto falava.

- Essa é a primeira e última vez que quero ouvir isso, está me ouvindo! – disse falando entre os dentes – Como tem coragem de se valorizar tão pouco que se acha inferior aquela cadela? Vou te provar de uma vez por todas que sou seu homem! – disse vindo com tudo pra cima de mim.

Ele me beijou com fúria, paixão e desespero, não me sentia sendo beijada, mas invadida, o beijo não terminava nunca, estava ficando tonta, com muita dificuldade consegui soltar meus lábios por alguns segundos, mas ele não permitiu que me afastasse, grudando sua boca na minha novamente. Me senti sendo empurrada contra a parede, sentindo o mármore frio nas minhas costas, ele soltou minha boca brevemente.

- Estou sem ar... – falei fracamente, antes do novo ataque dele.

- Você foi feita pra isso, pra ser beijada por mim até perder o fôlego, pra desmaiar nos meus braços de tanta paixão. – disse agarrando minha camisa e abrindo-a repentinamente com as duas mãos, fazendo voarem botões pra tudo que foi lado. Ele olhou pro meu sutiã rendado e com um gemido me beijou novamente com ardor, enquanto suas mãos abriam rapidamente o fecho frontal.

- Agora repete o que vou dizer: Robert Pattinson, você é meu! – olhei pra ele atordoada – REPETE! – engoli em seco.

- Robert Pattinson, você é meu. – murmurei.

- Quero ouvir alto e claro, REPETE!

- Robert Pattinson, você é meu. – falei com um pouco mais de firmeza.

Olhando dentro dos meus olhos, senti sua mão descer e tocar a pele do meu seio pela primeira vez, passando a mão delicadamente por baixo, apertando-o suavemente, estremeci da cabeça aos pés.

- Quem é seu, Marina? – perguntou com a voz carregada de desejo.

- Você! – falei rouca.

Senti sua mão no outro seio, acariciando agora com mais firmeza, massageando o mamilo, gemi baixinho. Ele começou a abaixar seu rosto e eu o segurei pelos cabelos. Seus lábios tocaram a lateral do meu seio, me fazendo arquear as costas ao seu encontro, fechei os olhos assombrada com as sensações que ele estava despertando em mim. Ele moveu a língua ao redor do meu mamilo, me fazendo gemer ainda mais, ele afastou os lábios de mim e disse:

- Marina, repete quem é seu. – e em seguida cobriu meu mamilo com seus lábios sugando mansamente.

- Robert Pattinson, você é meu! – gritei afinal, deixando a paixão me tomar por completo.

Ele voltou a me beijar os lábios, o desejo nos açoitando com suas labaredas invisíveis. Mas aos poucos senti o Rob se acalmar, o beijo foi se tornando mais lento, menos desesperado, por fim soltou minha boca, encostou sua testa na minha, acalmando a respiração devagar.

- Você quase acaba comigo hoje. – falou apoiando suas mãos na parede, ao lado da minha cabeça, olhando meu rosto.

- Você me perdoa? – ele perguntou – Me perdoa por ser tão covarde, tonto e atrapalhado?

- Só se você me perdoar por ser tão insegura. – disse sorrindo timidamente.

- Então temos um trato, eu te perdôo, você me perdoa e ficamos empatados.

- Feito! – respondi.

Ele aproximou as mãos novamente dos meus seios, pensei que ele voltaria a tocá-los, mas ele me surpreendeu fechando o sutiã. Ele viu a interrogação estampada no meu rosto e sorriu.

- Sei que parece estranho, já que essa é a segunda vez que a gente se agarra num banheiro público, mas meus planos não mudaram e com certeza esse não é lugar certo pra fazermos sexo. – em seguida abotoou os dois botões que tinham sobrado na minha camisa.

Andei até o espelho e me assustei com minha aparência, parecia que eu tinha passado por um furacão, prendi os cabelos na minha presilha e dei um nó com as pontas da camisa para que ficasse no lugar. Virei pro Rob que tirava a chave do bolso e abria a porta.

Saímos do banheiro de mãos dadas, procurei andar com a maior dignidade que pude até o carro, sentindo-me o alvo de todos os olhares.

O carro estava todo fechado, as janelas embaçadas, sombras se movendo no banco de trás, não havia mais sinal da loira, já ia me aproximar pra ver o que estava acontecendo dentro do carro, quando Rob me segurou.

- Acho que você não vai querer ver isso. – olhei pro rosto dele e vi que ele apontava para a toalha vazia ao lado do carro, então a ficha caiu e cobri com a mão minha boca aberta.

Sentamos na toalha, assistindo abraçados o final do filme, rindo juntos ao observar o carro se sacudir.

Na manhã seguinte acordei mais animada que o normal, pois hoje seria a Apresentação Anual da Companhia de Dança que eu fazia parte, estava super empolgada e o resto da família também.

Levantei cedo e fui pra cozinha preparar o desjejum, queria algo diferente e resolvi preparar panquecas. Peguei os ingredientes e comecei a preparar a massa, liguei o rádio e comecei a cantarolar baixinho a música que tocava.

"What took you so long? (What took you so long?)  
What took you all night? (What took you all night?)  
What took you forever to see I'm right?  
You know, I treat you so good; (I treat you so good)  
I make you feel fine. (I make you feel fine)  
You know, I'll never give it up this time."

Nota da autora: segue tradução deste trecho da música What Took You So Long – Emma Bunton.

"Porque você demorou tanto?  
O que você fez a noite inteira?  
Por que você demorou uma eternidade para ver que eu é quem estava certa?  
Você sabe que eu lhe trato tão bem  
Eu faço você se sentir bem  
E não, eu não desistirei desta vez!"

- Concordo plenamente. – disse uma voz no meu ouvido.

- Gah... – disse colocando a mão no pescoço tentando me recuperar do susto.

Senti Rob me abraçando pela cintura, enquanto dava um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Bom dia. Te assustei? – ele perguntou com voz de sono.

- Você chegou muito sorrateiro. – respondi sem me virar – Por que acordou tão cedo?

- Senti o cheiro das suas panquecas lá do quarto e minha barriga começou a roncar. – dei uma risadinha.

- Vocês homens são todos iguais, se prendem a nós pelo estômago.

- Hum... Entre outras coisas. – disse enquanto abaixava a mão e apertava de leve o meu bum bum.

- Rob, aqui não! – avisei, tentando me afastar – Eles podem chegar a qualquer momento! – sussurrei, referindo-se a nossos pais.

Ele afastou-se rindo da minha cara preocupada e sentou-se de frente pra mesa da cozinha.

- Bem, tem outro motivo pra eu ter levantado cedo. – ele disse.

- Qual? – perguntei enquanto servia as panquecas em dois pratos e colocava na mesa para comermos.

- Quero combinar algo com você hoje a noite, depois da sua apresentação. – respondeu.

- O que exatamente? – disse enquanto colocava mel e manteiga nas minhas panquecas.

Ele pareceu meio indeciso antes de responder, enquanto colocava geléia nas suas.

- Quero levar você pra jantar, sabe como é, para comemorar a noite de hoje.

- Ótima idéia! Quer chamar mais alguém?

- Não, chega de gente abelhuda! Dessa vez quero só nós dois. – disse abaixando os olhos para seu prato e colocando vários pedaços na boca.

Quando ele disse aquilo, daquele jeito, meu coração deu um salto. Será que seria hoje a noite que ele revelaria a surpresa que estava escondendo?

- Então, como vamos combinar? – perguntei.

- Avisamos aos nossos pais que depois da apresentação vamos sair para jantar com alguns amigos. Assim eles não desconfiam dos meus planos de raptá-la essa noite. – disse piscando o olho.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei curiosa.

- Surpresa! - disse olhando para minha cara desconfiada - Mas fique tranquila, prometo não ser nada esquisito! – disse sorrindo.

Não sei porque, mas aquele sorriso me deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

- Como vai ser a apresentação hoje a noite? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Vou participar de algumas coreografias em grupo, tanto clássico quanto moderno e por últino vou fazer uma dança em dupla com um bailarino, com música atual. – expliquei – Por falar nisso, preste atenção nessa hora, acho que você vai gostar.

- É mesmo? Posso saber por que?

- Não, senhor!- respondi sorrindo – Você não é o único com segredos, sabia?

O restante do dia passou rápido, a tarde fui na frente para o teatro pois tinha que chegar cedo para aquecimento, maquiagem e toda a preparação necessária.

No camarim todos estavam elétricos, correndo de um lado para o outro, mal se contendo de ansiedade. Eu estava ansiosa por dois motivos, primeiro por estar a poucos minutos de entrar no palco, segundo porque não conseguia tirar da cabeça o encontro com Rob naquela noite. Ouvi a coreógrafa nos chamando e procurei me concentrar.

POV – Robert

Chegamos no Teatro com antecedência, estava cheio de pais, parentes, familiares, amigos dos alunos e todos conversavan animadamente. Pegamos o Programa com uma recepcionista na entrada e fomos procurar nossos lugares.

Nos sentamos e comecei a ler a Programação procurando o nome da Marina, encontrei e avisei papai que estava do meu lado que ela iria dançar uma parte de O Lago dos Cisnes, duas danças contemporâneas e uma em dupla. Papai e mamãe ficaram mais empolgados ainda, demonstrando todo o orgulho que sentiam por ela.

- Bendita a hora que nossa princesa entrou na família. – disse papai olhando a foto dela no Programa – Lembra Rob, quando ela chegou lá em casa, tímida e assustada? Agora vemos ela desabrochar nessa linda moça!

Olhei também para a foto e concordei plenamente, passei o dedo pela imagem de seu cabelo, vendo aqueles olhos cor de mel que eu amava, sorrirem pra mim. Fiquei pensativo lembrando daquele dia, nunca esqueci, ele ficou marcado a fogo na minha memória. Lembro de descer as escadas, atrás das meninas, cheio de curiosidade e também um pouco enciumado. Mas assim que coloquei os olhos nela, tudo mudou, ela era tão diferente, tão linda, pra mim foi como se um ser dos contos de fada tivesse se materializado na minha frente. Tudo nela parecia mais vivo e colorido, desde o cabelo espetacular que custei acreditar ser real, até os olhos, grandes, emotivos, de cílios longos e escuros e a boca carnuda e rosada. Aquela boca que parecia pedir pra ser beijada.

Enquanto éramos crianças eu sentia que meus sentimentos por ela não eram os mesmos que eu sentia por minhas outras irmãs, mas pensava que era assim por ela ser adotada. Mas as coisas realmente se esclareceram na adolescência, quando tive meu primeiro sonho erótico com ela. Lembro de acordar de madrugada assustado, com uma sensação de culpa enorme. Pela manhã mal tinha conseguido encará-la. E as coisas só foram piorando, porque ela também crescia, acrescentando outros atributos que somados aos que já existiam faziam uma combinação fatal.

Mas não era só fisicamente que ela me atraia, ela era a garota mais inteligente que eu conhecia. Sempre tão mais calada que o restante de nós Pattinson, geralmente quando falava ela dizia frases interessantes ou fazia comentários apropriados e bem humorados. Adorava conversar com ela, era sempre tão equilibrada e sensata, em momentos de tensão só de ouvir sua voz eu já relaxava.

Tudo nela me atraia, quando estava com ela me sentia inteiro, completo. E agora que finalmente estávamos conseguindo viver nossos sentimentos, nada me faria desistir dela, absolutamente nada.

Comecei a lembrar do beijo roubado que tinha dado nela essa manhã, pouco antes de nossos pais entrarem na cozinha, ela ficava ainda mais atraente me pedindo pra parar, quando seus olhos me pediam pra continuar.

Estava assim imerso em lembranças quando chegaram um grupo de rapazes e sentaram-se na nossa frente. Pouco depois um sinal soou 3 vezes informando que o espetáculo já ia começar. As luzes se apagaram e o show começou.

Seguiu-se uma sucessão de apresentações, algumas muito bem elaboradas, outras um tanto enfadonhas. Até que surgiu Marina de cisne branco, rodopiando com leveza e delicadeza, enquanto sorria como um anjo. Suspirei, completamente enfeitiçado por seus movimentos. Meu pai estava quase quicando na cadeira de tão empolgado com a apresentação dela. Minha mãe chorava de emoção.

- Nossa, quem será aquela gata, de pernas incríveis? – ouvi um rapaz sentado a minha frente comentar de alguma das bailarinas no palco, mas não dei muita atenção.

O próximo número da Marina mudou de estilo completamente, foi com a música "Break the Ice" da Britney Spears, ela estava toda de preto, numa roupa colante e sensual, junto com as outras dançarinas.

- Cara, mas aquela garota é muito gostosa! – ouvi de novo o mesmo cara na minha frente comentando.

- De quem você está falando? – o outro ao lado perguntou.

- Daquela ali, que está do lado direito, morena, de cabelão.

- Ah, essa é amiga da minha irmã. Acho que o nome dela é Marina.

Na mesma hora comecei a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Fantástica! Que bundinha! – o idiota soltou – Será que sua irmã me arruma o telefone dela?

- Podemos tentar. – o outro imbecil respondeu.

Ainda bem que eles pararam de comentar, eu tinha pouquíssimo auto-controle quando o assunto eram outros caras se referindo a Marina daquela forma, percebi que meu pai também tinha ouvido, mas continuava calado.

Veio a penúltima apresentação dela em grupo, com a música "Shut up and Drive" da Rihanna e aí a macacada na minha frente surtou de vez.

"Eu tenho procurado por um motorista que seja  
qualificado  
Então se você acha que é a pessoa certa, pegue minha  
carona  
Eu sou um máquina calibrada com velocidade  
supersônica  
Com um teto solar e uma pose de gangster"

- Ai, me segura! – o idiota disse – Ela é toda boa!

- Concordo, reparou nos peitinhos? – o imbecil completou.

- Hum, acho que são do tamanho certinho da minha mão.

- Pelos movimentos dos quadris, não é a única coisa que deve encaixar bem. – os dois riram.

Agora era demais, levantei o pé, mirando na cabeça do indivíduo, pronto pra chutar, quando senti a mão do meu pai no meu braço.

- Calma, Rob! Não sejamos violentos. – ele disse, mas a música continuava.

"Te levo até onde você quiser, se você entende o que eu  
quero dizer  
Tenho um carro que é mais macio que uma limosine  
Você pode lidar com as curvas? Você pode ultrapassar  
todas as luzes?  
Se você puder, garotinho, então nós podemos nos  
divertir a noite toda"

- Ai, Marina! Vem segurar na minha marcha! – disse o retardado.

Senti papai estremecer ao meu lado, ele pegou o Programa dele, juntou com o meu, enrolou num canudo grosso e deu uma cacetada na cabeça de cada um.

- Lave a boca quando falar da minha filha, seus moleques! – esbravejou meu pai, para total constrangimento dos idiotas, que se desculparam imediatamente, permanecendo mudos dali em diante.

- Pai, você é meu herói! – falei dando um tapinha no peito dele.

Finalmente a última apresentação, Marina entrou no palco com uma roupa maravilhosa, naquele tom de vermelho escuro que ela sabia ser minha cor favorita e que combinava perfeitamente com ela. A música começou e como ela tinha me pedido, prestei bastante atenção.

_**Untouched (tradução)**_

_**The Veronicas**_

_Composição: Lisa Origliasso_

Intocada

Eu vou uh uh, você vai ah ah  
La la la la, ah la la la  
Eu não posso mentir, mentir, mentir, la la la  
Eu quero, quero, quero, ter, ter, ter, o que eu quero  
Não pare  
Me dê, me dê, me dê o que você tem  
Porque eu não posso esperar, esperar, esperar mais, mais, mais  
Não fale das conseqüências  
Porque agora você é a única coisa que está fazendo sentido pra mim  
E eu não ligo para o que eles dizem ou o que eles pensam, pensam  
Pois você é o único que está no meu pensamento  
Eu nunca vou deixar você me deixar  
Eu vou tentar parar o tempo para sempre  
Nunca quero ter que ouvir você dizer adeus  
Adeus, adeus, adeus

Eu me sinto tão intocada  
E eu quero você tanto que eu não consigo resistir  
Não é o bastante dizer que sinto sua falta  
Eu me sinto tão intocada agora mesmo  
Preciso tanto de você de alguma maneira  
Eu não consigo te esquecer  
Eu fiquei louca desde o momento que eu te conheci

Intocada  
E eu preciso tanto de você

Ver você, respirar você, eu quero ser você  
Ah la la la, ah la la la  
Você pode ter, ter, ter, ter, ter tempo, tempo  
Pra viver viver do jeito que você quiser, quiser viver sua vida  
Me dê, me dê tudo de você, você  
Não tenha medo de ver através da solidão  
Eu quero mais, mais, mais  
Não pense sobre o que está certo ou errado, ou errado ou certo  
Pois no fim será apenas você e eu  
E ninguém mais estará por aqui pra responder todas as perguntas que deixamos pra trás  
E você e eu somos feitos um para o outro  
Então mesmo se o mundo desabar hoje  
Você ainda me terá aqui para te levantar  
E eu nunca vou te decepcionar

Eu me sinto tão intocada  
E eu quero você tanto que eu não consigo resistir  
Não é o bastante dizer que sinto sua falta  
Eu me sinto tão intocada agora mesmo  
Preciso tanto de você de alguma maneira  
Eu não consigo te esquecer  
Eu fiquei louca desde o momento que eu te conheci

Intocada  
Intocada  
Intocada  
Intocada  
Intocada  
Ah la la la, ah la la la  
Intocada  
Ah la la la, ah la la la

Eu me sinto tão intocada  
E eu quero você tanto que eu não consigo resistir  
Não é o bastante dizer que sinto sua falta  
Eu me sinto tão intocada agora mesmo  
Preciso tanto de você de alguma maneira  
Eu não consigo te esquecer  
Eu fiquei louca desde o momento que eu te conheci

Intocada  
Intocada  
Intocada

Eu estava completamente hipnotizado, a letra da música, a melodia, os movimentos do casal no palco, demonstrando desespero, busca, paixão e entrega, me deixaram sem palavras. Aquela não era uma simples coreografia, era uma declaração de amor.

Quando a apresentação terminou com o bailarino segurando a Marina no ar, parecendo um pássaro, o teatro veio a baixo de tantos aplausos, todos ficaram de pé, ovacionando sem parar e pedindo bis.

As luzes se acenderam e toda companhia veio ao palco, recebendo os aplausos da audiência. Depois de um bom tempo as pessoas começaram a sair, levantei-me doido para encontrá-la, peguei o buquet de flores das mãos da mamãe e corri na frente.

POV – Marina

Várias pessoas me cumprimentavam, todo mundo procurando seus parentes a amigos, eu olhava de um lado para o outro, até que Rob surgiu no meio da multidão.

Andei ao seu encontro com dificuldade, ele esticou o braço, tentando me alcançar, estiquei o meu também até que consegui agarrar suas mãos e ele me puxou de encontro a ele. Ele me estendeu um lindo buquet de flores, segurei emocionada.

- Obrigada, são lindas! – agradeci.

- Não tenho palavras para descrever como você foi maravilhosa essa noite! – ele disse me olhando com olhos amorosos.

- Obrigada! Você gostou mesmo? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Muito! – ele disse me abraçando apertado.

Tudo o que mais queria era fugir com ele agora, mas assim que tive esse pensamento nossos pais surgiram, me parabenizando entusiaticamente. Depois de muitos beijos, abraços e fotos, me despedi para trocar de roupa.

Fui ao vestiário, tomei uma chuveirada rápida. Como não sabia aonde o Rob ia me levar, optei por um vestido tubinho preto, era bonito, elegante, sem ser demais, coloquei sandálias de salto alto, no cabelo fiz um coque, deixando alguns fios soltos, completei com brincos e colar dourados, uma boa borrifada de perfume e batom vinho, pronto!

Encontrei ele lá fora, me esperando encostado no carro, quando me viu assoviu alto, me olhando de alto a baixo.

- Demorei? – perguntei.

- Sim, mas valeu a pena cada segundo. – ele disse segurando minha mão - Vamos?

- Aonde?

- Vamos entrar no carro primeiro. – disse fazendo mistério.

Sentei no meu lugar, aguardei ele colocar o cinto de segurança e olhar pra mim, quando ele me encarou e disse o nome do Restaurante, arregalei os olhos, era um dos mais sofisticados de Londres.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei.

- Tenho reservas. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Então vamos. – disse dando partida.

Chegamos no Restaurante, um valete abriu a porta pra mim e passei-lhe a direção. Entramos de mãos dadas, nos aproximando da recepcionista.

- Pattinson, mesa para dois, por favor. – Rob disse a ela.

Ela confirmou a informação num enorme caderno preto e chamou o Maitre que nos indicou a mesa, e nos estendeu o Menu.

- O que desejam beber? – perguntou o Maitre.

- Champagne? – sugeri.

- Champagne está ótimo, bem apropriado. – confirmou Rob um pouco nervoso.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei depois que o Maitre saiu, estendendo a mão sob a mesa.

- Claro, que está. – ele disse pegando minha mão.

O Maitre voltou com a bebida e nos serviu em taças.

- Vamos brindar. – ele disse.

- A que? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Hum... A nós. – ele respondeu erguendo a taça.

- E ao amor. – completei.

Fizemos o brinde, Rob bebeu a taça de uma vez só, fazendo um sinal para que servissem mais. Ele parecia agitado, reparei que estava suando em bicas, passava a mão na testa, testando disfarçar.

- Então prontos para pedir? – perguntou o Maitre

Fizemos os nossos pedidos, percebi que o Rob pediu a primeira coisa que leu no cardápio.

- Alguma coisa errada? – insisti.

- Não, tudo ótimo! - respondeu rápido, enfiando um pãozinho na boca.

Conversamos amenidades, comentando sobre a beleza do lugar, sobre as apresentações de dança, mas a conversa começava a parecer meio forçada.

Nos serviram nossos pratos, estava tudo delicioso e comi com prazer. Tinha acabado de comer e reparei que ele mal tinha tocado na comida.

- Seu cordeiro não estava bom? – perguntei curiosa.

- Está muito bom, mas é que estou meio sem apetite. – franzi a testa.

Alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada, comecei a ficar realmente preocupada quando ele recusou a sobremesa, recusei também querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

- Rob, se você não me disser AGORA o que está acontecendo, juro que vou embora! – ameacei.

Ele olhou pra mim por um momento, sua cor estava verde.

- Ok! – disse respirando fundo – Marina, antes de falar quero que saiba que te amo muito, de verdade.

- Ai, minha nossa! – pensei – Ele vai terminar comigo! – fiquei em pânico.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó e retirou dois envelopes brancos e os estendeu pra mim por cima da mesa.

- Por favor, leia com atenção, primeiro esse. – disse apontando para um deles.

Peguei o envelope com as mãos trêmulas, com medo de abrir e descobrir que minhas suspeitas eram verdadeiras, olhei pra seu rosto sério e mordendo meu lábio, respirei fundo e retirei o conteúdo, meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa ao ver do que se tratava. Eram duas passagens aéreas, uma em nome dele e outra em meu nome, no destino estava escrito: Bora Bora - Tahití – Polinésia Francesa.

- Não diga nada ainda. – ele pediu muito sério – Antes leia o outro envelope.

Peguei o outro envelope menos apavorada, afinal se ele tinha comprado passagens aéreas para nós, não ia terminar comigo, não é mesmo? Pelo menos era o eu achava.

Peguei o outro envelope, abri rápido querendo acabar logo com aquilo, retirei o cartão que estava no seu interior e vi que era um convite, lia-se:

"Temos a imensa honra de convidá-lo(a) para a Cerimonia de Casamento Tahitiano de ROBERT E MARINA a ser realizado no dia..., hora...

Obs.: Não se trata de um Casamento Legal, embora trata-se de um Casamento Formal, realizado por um Sacerdote Tahitiano."

Li, reli, uma, duas, três, dez vezes, nossos nomes saltando do papel, assim como as palavras CERIMÔNIA DE CASAMENTO. Verifiquei a data, estava marcada pra daqui exatamente uma semana, bem no dia do meu aniversário! Com direito a uma semana de LUA DE MEL!

- Olha, se você achar que é muito cedo para algo assim, vou entender, juro que vou! – ele disse atropelando as palavras – É só que eu procurei uma maneira de tornar nossa relação mais oficial, não quero que você tenha nenhuma dúvida de que quero mesmo ficar com você. Eu sei que por você ser menor de idade, não podemos ainda fazer legalmente, por isso pesquisei uma maneira de que mesmo assim pudessemos participar da Cerimônia com todas as formalidades. – eu ainda não conseguia falar.

- Você odiou, não é? – ele perguntou fazendo uma careta, eu apenas sacudi a cabeça, meus olhos se enchendo automaticamente de lágrimas – Olha, esquece tudo, você não deve estar preparada ainda e...

- Rob, isso é um pedido de casamento? – cortei o que ele dizia, perguntando com a voz embargada.

- Cocomo? – foi a vez dele gaguejar.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento? – repeti.

- Sim? – a resposta parecia uma pergunta, percebi que ele estava com muito medo.

- Então faça o pedido. – falei docemente.

Ele olhou pra mim, depois fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse pausadamente me encarando:

- Marina Pattinson, aceita se casar comigo? – ele perguntou com a voz carregada de emoção.

- Sim! – respondi com toda doçura.

NO DIA SEGUINTE:

- Mãe, estou exausta! – disse assim que cheguei da escola – Essa última semana de provas, acabou comigo!

Mamãe estava na cozinha lavando a louça, joguei minha mochila na mesa e me sentei na cadeira, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa e abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas finalmente acabou, não é? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, mas foi bem puxado. – respondi – Agora a próxima semana vai ser tão chata, um monte de aulas repetitivas até acabar o semestre. Bem que eu merecia um descanso! – falei fechando os olhos.

Nessa hora chega o Rob da rua, todo nervoso.

- Chega, não dá mais! – ele disse de saco cheio.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou mamãe preocupada.

- O assédio está demais, não tenho um minuto de descanso desde que o filme saiu! – ele sentou-se na minha frente - Não posso mais sair na rua com liberdade, sempre aparece uma garota sabe-se lá daonde!

- Você sabia que poderia ser assim, quando aceitou fazer esse filme. – disse mamãe.

- Eu sei! Acho que estou precisando de um tempo pra esfriar a cabeça. – ele disse sério – Estou pensando em viajar, sair um pouco da Inglaterra.

- É mesmo? Para onde iria? – perguntou mamãe surpresa.

- Bem, um amigo meu acabou de voltar de uma viagem ao Tahití e ele adorou! Passar uma semana lá seria ideal.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia! – concordou mamãe.

- Só que eu acho tão chato viajar sozinho... – disse Rob desanimado – Você e o papai poderiam ir comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Querido, você sabe que não podemos largar o emprego assim de repente.

- É verdade. A Lizzie e a Vicky também estão muito ocupadas. – ele falou pensativo.

- Já sei! – disse mamãe olhando pra mim – Leva a Marina!

- Eu? – falei surpresa.

- Suas provas já acabaram, não é? – confirmei com a cabeça – Você disse que também estava precisando descansar, por que não vai com seu irmão e relaxa um pouco?

- Até que não é má idéia. – concordei.

- O que você acha Rob? – perguntou mamãe.

- Pode ser divertido. – ele respondeu.

- Então está combinado, você viajam juntos, passam uma semana lá. – de repente mamãe arregalou os olhos – Marina, semana que vem é seu aniversário, essa viagem vai ser um presente maravilhoso!

- Puxa, ainda nao tinha lembrado disso! – falei colocando a mão na testa.

- Você vai tomar conta da sua irmã, não é Rob? – perguntou mamãe séria.

- Não vou tirar os olhos dela. – ele prometeu.

- Valeu pela idéia mãe. – agradeci - Bem, agora vou tomar um banho e pensar nos preparativos – disse me levantando.

- Eu vou subir contigo pra combinarmos. – ele disse se levantando também.

Subimos juntos as escadas e entramos correndo no quarto dele, fechando a porta. Nos jogamos nos braços um do outro.

- Conseguimos! – eu disse.

- Você é um gênio! – ele disse rindo.

- Eu sei! – falei de gozação.

- Inteligente e modesta! – ele disse me apertando ainda mais – É por isso que vou casar contigo! – joguei a cabeça pra trás e dei uma risada.

NAQUELA NOITE:

- Vocês vão o que? – Shanti perguntou apavorada.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – falei nervosa.

- Casar? – ela estava estupefata – Olha, você sabe que sou uma pessoa de cabeça aberta mas, casar? Você tem certeza?

- Eu nunca tive dúvida de que o Rob é homem da minha vida, então por que não? Uma vez você disse que parecíamos casados e na verdade já é assim que eu me sinto. Como ele mesmo disse agora vamos apenas formalizar nossos sentimentos. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele! – desabafei, ficamos por um momento em silêncio.

- Bom, se você tem certeza de que é isso que quer, então não está mais aqui quem falou. – ela disse.

- Obrigada por entender, Shanti! – falei pegando sua mão – Na verdade gostaría de te pedir uma coisa.

- O que?

- Quer ser minha madrinha? E não precisa se preocupar com nada, o Rob está bancando tudo.

- Madrinha? – perguntou de boca aberta, mas em seguida me abraçou apertado – Nada me daria mais prazer, obrigada! – sorri abraçando-a também.

- Mas... Peraí... – ela disse me soltando e de olhos apertados – Isso quer dizer que temos menos de uma semana para nos preparar e comprar tudo que precisamos! – disse fazendo uma expressão horrorizada.

- Calma, Shanti! Vai ser um casamento na praia, não vamos precisar de nada complicado. – expliquei.

- Isso é o que você pensa! Temos que escolher um vestido perfeito pra você e outro pra mim, porque como madrinha quero arrasar! – falou animada – E você precisa de um estoque de biquinís novos e outros utensílios que combinem. Marcar uma hora na depilação! Minha nossa, precisamos pensar na LUA DE MEL! Teremos uma parada obrigatória na Victoria's Secret, precisamos comprar muita lingerie sexy pra você!

- Nossa, Shanti! Como você conseguiu lembrar de tantos detalhes de uma vez só? – perguntei impressionada.

- Já vi um monte de primas se preparando pra casar, conheço o processo de cor! – ela explicou.

- Mas agora lembrei de uma coisa, como você vai justificar a viagem pra sua mãe? – perguntei preocupada.

- Isso é fácil, quer ver? – falou despreocupadamente, indo até a porta do seu quarto – Manhê! – ela chamou.

No minuto seguinte a mãe dela apareceu.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Tudo bem se acompanhasse a Marina numa viagem pro Tahíti esse final de semana? Só vou ficar uns dois dias fora.

- Qual o motivo da viagem? – a mãe dela perguntou.

- Ela vai fugir com o namorado pra casar escondido! – disse fazendo uma cara falsamente apavorada, eu quase tive um ataque ouvindo a Shanti falar aquilo, mas para minha surpresa a mãe dela caiu na gargalhada.

- Vocês meninas, são tão engraçadas! Que imaginação! – disse rindo.

- Na verdade vai ser o presente de aniversário da Marina, o Rob vai junto, mas ela gostaría de ter uma companhia feminina pra ficar mais divertido. – Shanti explicou – E como convidada, já está tudo pago. – a mãe dela ficou pensativa por um tempo.

- Sua mãe já concordou com isso? – ela me perguntou.

- Sim, a idéia da viagem inclusive foi dela.

- Bem, então não vejo problema. – disse antes de sair.

- Você ficou maluca? – falei dando uma pancadinha em seu braço – Como você foi falar uma coisa daquelas pra sua mãe?

- Calma, eu conheço a minha mãe, eu sabia que ela não ia levar a sério. – disse tranquila - E no futuro se ela descobrir alguma coisa, não vai poder jogar na minha cara que eu não falei a verdade.

- Você é incrível, sabia?

- Sei sim, por isso sou sua amiga! – disse convencida, fui obrigada a rir – Você está feliz mesmo, não é?

- Sim, estou ridiculamente feliz! – respondi – Mas... nervosa também!

- Ah, isso é normal! Toda noiva fica nervosa antes do casamento. – ela disse.

- Sim, já ouvi dizerem isso. Mas, agora fico pensando nas coisas que temos que preparar antes da viagem, na Cerimônia, na Lua de Mel... – falei ficando mais tensa.

- Você está nervosa pensando na Lua de Mel? – peguntou maliciosamente.

- Apavorada! – falei fechando os olhos, era um alívio poder dizer aquilo em voz alta – Sou tão inexperiente Shanti! E se eu não souber fazer as coisas direito?

- Marina Pattinson! – ela disse séria – Você sabe o básico, né?

- Bem, teoricamente sim. – concordei - Mas será que vai ser o bastante?

- Peraí, lembrei de algo que talvez possa te ajudar. – ela disse se levantando e indo até a estante de livros e voltando com um grosso volume nas mãos.

Ela me entregou um livro de capa dura, com aparência antiga, no título em letras douradas já meio gasta, lia-se: KAMA SUTRA.

- Você tem esse livro? – perguntei surpresa.

- Claro que sim! Que tipo de indiana eu seria, se não tivesse um! Esse aí era da minha mãe. – explicou – Aqui no Ocidente o Kama Sutra virou sinônimo de sacanagem, mas para nós ele é um livro sagrado que explica sobre como melhorar os relacionamentos entre casais e não só sobre sexo, embora essa seja uma parte muito detalhada no livro.

- Uau! – eu disse começando a folhear – Obrigada, vou fazer uma leitura dinânica essa semana. Puxa, isso é que é madrinha! – disse piscando um olho pra ela.

POV – Robert

- Vocês vão o que? – Tom perguntou apavorado.

- Calma, Tom! – disse agitado.

- Você enlouqueceu? – ele disse energicamente – Desde quando hoje em dia, se precisa casar com uma garota pra levar ela pra cama?

- Não tem nada a ver! – respondi irritado – Não é esse o motivo porque quero casar com ela.

- Então qual é o motivo? – perguntou Tom e revirei os olhos.

- Dã... Já ouviu falar em amor? – respondi irônico.

- Fala sério, Rob! – ele disse rindo – Eu sei que você é louco pela gata, até entendo que você queira uma relação monogâmica, mas casar? Não consigo mesmo entender.

- Olha, vou tentar explicar. – falei suspirando – Eu quero mesmo a Marina só pra mim, não quero ela tenha nenhuma dúvida disso. Se você soubesse o que tem de gavião rondando, lá no teatro ontem a noite você tinha que ver os comentários dos caras sobre ela! Quase parto pra cima! Assim, com a gente casando ela saberá que nosso compromisso é definitivo e não precisa dar ouvidos a mais ninguém. – falei decidido.

- Você é sem sombra de dúvida o cara mais possessivo que eu conheço! – ele disse rindo – Bom, mas se é isso que vocês querem mesmo, só me resta desejar felicidades! – disse dando tapinhas no meu ombro.

- Valeu! – falei relaxando – E aí, o que acha de ser meu padrinho?

- Claro, conta comigo. Quando foi que eu não estive dentro de seus planos malucos, não ia ser agora que eu ia ficar de fora, né?

- Obrigado, estou contando as horas! – falei empolgado.

- Uma semana de Lua de Mel, em meu chapa? Isso é o que eu chamo de tirar o atraso! – disse rindo maliciosamente.

- Nem me fale! – concordei.

- Por falar nisso, tenho uma receita caprichada pra você ficar bem preparado para a semana puxada que terá pela frente.

- Receita?

- Sim, aprendi fazer uma vitamina que te deixa animadão. Se eu fosse você tomava essa semana, todo dia de manhã.

- Isso não vai dar dor da barriga, não né? – perguntei preocupado.

- Não, é light! Só não é muito saboroso e nem tem uma aparência muito apetitosa, mas funciona!

- Já experimentou? – perguntei curioso.

- Fica tranquilo, receita testada e aprovada.

- Hum, se for assim, então diz aí!

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO(A):

POV - Robert

- Ah, vamos Rob! Porque você precisa contar TUDO pra Marina, isso é coisa de macho! – insistia o Tom.

- Por que eu acho que se ela desconfiar dos seus planos pervertidos, ela cancela o casamento na hora. – respondi sério, ele virou os olhos.

- Olha, você quer ser uma cara tradicional e casar certo? O que pode ser mais tradicional do que uma Despedida de Solteiro? Você nem precisa pegar alguém, afinal olhar não tira pedaço. – ele continuava insistindo – Se bem que eu não te ricriminaria se quisesse molhar o biscoito uma última vez, antes de ir pra forca. – ouvimos uma batida na porta e fui abrir.

- Oi! – disse Marina acompanhada da Shanti - Ocupado? A gente pode voltar outra hora. – ela parecia nervosa.

- Não, podem entrar. – disse dando passagem pras duas entrarem no meu quarto e fechando a porta.

Shanti foi sentar do lado do Tom na minha cama, eu e Marina nos sentamos no chão, de frente prá eles.

- O que está rolando? – perguntei.

Marina abriu e fechou a boca, visivelmente constrangida, mas continuou sem dizer nada, até que Shanti pareceu perder a paciência.

- Então tá bom, eu vou dizer! – disse Shanti, ignorando os sinais da Marina pra que não falasse nada. – Eu queria programar uma Despedida de Solteira pra Marina, mas ela acha que não é boa idéia, por mais que eu insista, ela disse que você podia não gostar, então viemos aqui abrir o jogo e ver o que você acha. – Tom caiu na gargalhada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Shanti.

- Eu estava aqui nesse exato momento tentando convencer meu parceiro ali a fazer uma Despedida de Solteiro, mas ele igual sua amiga estava todo cheio de dedos para aceitar. – Shanti olhou pra ele e sorriu.

- Viu, Marina? Isso é muito comum, então por que não? – Shanti insistiu.

Olhei pra cara da Marina, que me olhava desconfiada e retribui com o mesmo olhar.

- Onde exatamente você está pensando em levá-la, Shanti? – perguntei.

- Ótima pergunta! Onde você quer levar o Rob? – Marina se dirigiu ao Tom.

- Ao Clube de Mulheres. A um Clube de Strip Tease. – responderam os dois juntos.

- Nem pensar! – dissemos e eu Marina ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, qual é! – eles disseram fazendo coro.

Ficamos naquele impasse, eu olhando furioso pra Shanti por querer levar a minha garota para um covil de sacanagem e a Marina encarando o Tom com um olhar assassino.

- Tenho uma idéia! – disse Tom – E se fossemos todos juntos nos dois lugares? – propôs empolgado.

- De todas as idéias imbecis que você já teve, com certeza essa é a pior! – falei.

- Não, é simplesmente genial! – disse Shanti pulando de tão animada – Resolveria todos os problemas, vocês pombinhos podem ficar de olho um no outro e ainda assim se divertir!

- Não sei, Shanti... – Marina disse confusa.

- Ah, vamos gente! Sou louca pra conhecer um Clube de Strip Tease! – disse Shanti para surpresa de todos, inclusive do Tom que geralmente não se surpreendia com nada – Poxa, se vocês vão estar juntos que mal pode haver?

Nos olhamos, daquele ponto de vista até que talvez não fosse tão ruim, e o Tom e a Shanti não iam parar de encher o saco até fazer a gente aceitar, comecei a pensar na possibilidade.

- O que você acha? – perguntei pra Marina.

- Bem, talvez... – aquela resposta foi o suficiente para o casalzinho de pervertidos.

- Yahoo! – disseram Tom e Shanti ao mesmo tempo, batendo as mãos num "gimme five".

POV – Marina

Na noite seguinte entramos os quatro no carro do Tom, ele ia com a Shanti na frente, eu e Rob atrás. Estava sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos contraditórios, primeiro curiosidade por finalmente ir conhecer lugares geralmente proibidos e segundo preocupação por não saber qual seria a reação do Rob ou minha ao ver um monte de gente pelada.

Primeiro fomos no tal Clube de Strip Tease, localizado num bairro afastado, o luminoso anunciava escandalosamente do que se tratava. Saimos do carro e nos dirigimos a entrada onde estava parado um segurança enorme que parecia um gorila. Ele olhou pro Rob e pro Tom sem comentar nada, até que viu eu e Shanti.

- Local só para homens, senhoritas. – ele disse.

- Acontece que nós somos lésbicas. – disse Shanti rapidamente me abraçando pela cintura – Então, poderia nos dar licença?

Fiquei vermelha como um pimentão, olhando pro rosto chocado do Rob e pra cara risonha do Tom. O segurança nos olhou por um momento, mas diante daquela explicação, abriu a porta e nos deu passagem.

- Shanti, você perdeu a cabeça? – falei indignada assim que estramos

- Ah, deixa de frescura! O importante é que estamos dentro. – disse radiante.

- Vem vamos procurar logo um bom lugar. – falou o Tom indo na frente.

O local era escuro, cheio de homens e com umas pouquíssimas mulheres sentadas nos cantos. Percebi um palco principal de onde saia uma passarela, que se dividia e cinco mini palcos onde os shows aconteciam, no meio de cada mini palco tinha uma barra de ferro vertical onde as garotas faziam "pole dance". Tom escolheu um mini palco que ainda estava vazio, sentamos nas cadeiras que ficavam coladas ao palco e aguardamos.

Veio uma garçonere usando um bikini fio dental e mais nada, perguntando se querímos alguma coisa. Nós quatro resolvemos pedir cervejas, ela se afastou e logo voltou com os pedidos.

Na verdade eu não gostava muito de beber, ainda mais cerveja, mas era bom ter uma garrafa nas mão para distrair. Enquanto isso eu via o Tom e Shanti entornando e pedindo uma segunda rodada. Até ali estava tudo bem, assistia umas garotas dançando nos palcos mais afastados e ia me acalmando. De repente foi anunciado o próximo número, as cortinas se abriram, surgindo uma ruiva espetacular, vestida com um casaco que a cobria da cabeça aos pés e veio dançando na nossa direção.

- Se prepara Shanti, chegou a nossa vez! – falou Tom se recostando na cadeira enquanto ela dava gritinhos animados.

A ruiva chegou na nossa frente, sorrindo de forma provocante, e com um movimento inesperado abriu o casaco revelando um vestido minúsculo. Jogou o casaco longe e começou a dançar rodando naquela barra ao som de "Gimme More' da Britney Spears.

(Link para a música:) .com/watch?v=m3ceCMpPJgc&feature=channel_page

Tom e Shanti incentivavam batendo palmas, eu e Rob olhando pra cara um do outro completamente constrangidos com aquela situação. A garota continuava dançando como uma serpente, se lançando, saltando, rodando, até que ela tirou o vestido ficando có de calcinha e sutiã. Vi o Tom tirar a carteira do bolso e tirar uma cédula, ficou balançando ela não mão, a garota entendendo a mensagem, jogou bem a bunda na nossa cara, Tom mais que rápido colocou a nota na alça da calcinha dela, fazendo ela agradecer com uma rebolada.

- Ah, eu também quero! Me empresta uma nota aí! – disse Shanti eufórica para meu espanto.

Ela começou a agitar a notinha na mão toda animada, fazendo a garota se aproximar novamente, colocando a nota na calcinha da dançarina.

- Vai lá Marina, coloca também! – gritou pra mim.

- Amor, acho que vamos ter que fazer o mesmo. – disse Rob no meu ouvido.

- Sério? – perguntei surpresa.

- Bom, é o costume nesse tipo de lugar. – disse já tirando a carteira do bolso, me entregando uma nota, enquanto pegava outra pra ele.

Seguimos então o exemplo dos outros dois.

- Obrigada!- disse a ruiva.

- Capricha meu bem, hoje é a Despedida de Solteiro dele. – disse Tom para a dançarina.

- Verdade? – ela disse sedutora olhando pro Rob.

- E essa aqui é a noiva dele! – completou a Shanti, chutei seu pé por de baixo da mesa., fazendo ela reclamar

- Sério? Casal moderno. – comentou a ruiva piscando o olho pra gente.

A ruiva incentivada pela grana extra ou talvez pela nova informação começou a tirar o pouco que restava de sua cobertura, ficando nua em pelo. Ela deitou no chão na nossa frente, cruzando e descruzando as parnas na nossa cara.

- Olha, Rob! Ela tem um piercing bem na... – antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, coloquei as mãos rapidamente nos olhos do Rob.

- Dispensamos esse detalhe, Tom! – cortei furiosa.

- Ela tem mesmo! – Shanti concordou olhando com atenção – Sempre quis saber como se faz para colocar um desses ali.

- Não seja por isso, peraí que eu vou perguntar. – disse o Tom fazendo um sinal pra garota, que assim que ouviu o que eles queriam saber começou a dar uma explicação detalhada. Eu e Rob ficamos com enjôo só de ouvir.

A garota recomeçou a dançar na barra e fazia sinal com as mãos para que nos juntassemos a ela. Quase caí pra trás quando a vi Shanti se levantando e o Tom incentivando.

- Você vai subir lá? – perguntei horrorizada.

- Claro, sonho em dançar num desses a um tempão! – disse subindo no palco e pedindo explicações a garota.

Daqui a pouco Shanti estava dando voltas e pulos naquele negócio, foi impossível não começar a rir. Começamos a bater palma, rindo sem parar, incentivado o Tom também pulou pro palco dançando com a Shanti e a ruiva. Terminou com a ruiva dando um salto e Tom puxando a Shanti pela cintura dando um beijo caprichado. Começava a achar que eles combinavam.

- De quem é mesmo essa Despedida de Solteiro? – Rob perguntou.

- Boa pergunta. – respondi.

Saímos dali e fomos para o Clube de Mulheres, a Shanti conhecia o caminho pois disse ter ido várias vezes ali nas Desdepidas das primas.

Na entrada também tinha um segurança mal encarado, esses caras até pareciam fabricados em série, todos iguais. Ele nos viu e liberou, mas quando chegou a vez do meninos, foram barrados.

- Que é isso, "amor"! – disse o Tom com voz afeminada pegando o Rob pelo braço – Somos mocinhas de respeito, então dá licença, tá? – disse já entrando.

- Se fizer isso de novo, juro que te cubro de porrada! – Rob falou empurrando o Tom assim que entramos.

- Ui, cuidado! Olha que se bater eu gamo! – respondeu.

Shanti nos chamava de uma mesa ao lado do enorme palco, nos sentamos, aguardando e pedimos mais umas bebidas. Como já estávamos todos com fome, também pedimos sandwiches e servidos o tempo todo por garçons usando só cueca e gravatinha borboleta.

Já estava rolando um show, um cara vestido de motoqueiro, tinha acabado de arrancar as calças.

- Nossa será que tudo aquilo é verdade? – perguntou Shanti.

- Não mesmo, aquilo ali é plástico. – afirmou o Tom.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – ela desafiou.

- Vai por mim, não dá pra aquilo ser de verdade. – ele voltou a afirmar.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta, se for de verdade você vai subir naquele palco e vai fazer um show COMPLETO!

- E se eu ganhar? – ele desafiou.

- Pode pedir o que quiser. – ela disse sorrindo confiante.

- Feito! – ele disse estendendo a mão, Shanti apertou selando a aposta.

Em seguida Shanti chamou o motoqueiro, que se aproximou e abrindo a cueca, deixou que os dois descem uma olhada.

- Eu sabia! – ela disse vitoriosa, enquanto Tom sentava carrancudo.

O Motoqueiro foi embora, as cortinas se abriram e começou uma música alucinante, de repente aparece uma cara vestido de marinheiro.

- Ai, adoro homem de farda! – gritou Shanti histérica, junto com uma mulherada enlouquecida.

O cara começou a rebolar e a mulherada toda incentivando, já estava batendo palmas animada, quando olhei o Rob me fuzilando com o olhar, dei uma disfarçada.

O marinheiro arrancou a farda ficando só de camiseta e cueca, reparei que algumas garotas tentavam pular no palco, mas eram impedidas pelos seguranças. De repente apareceram vários marinheiros no palco, um verdadeiro pelotão e um deles pegando o microfone disse:

- Quem é noiva aqui essa noite?

- Ela! – disse Shanti e Tom apontando pra mim.

Não tive nem tempo de reclamar, surgiram dois marinheiros, levantaram minha cadeira e me colocaram no meio do palco.

- Agora é a hora da Dança da Noivinha! – senti a platéia delirar.

- Sortuda! – escutei alguém gritando

Nunca tinha visto tanto homem sarado na vida dançando só pra mim, me pedindo pra passar a mão neles. Por entre eles vi o rosto do Rob roxo de raiva, ele estava se levantando e vindo em minha direção. Ele já estava se preparando pra saltar no palco e me resgatar quando do nada surge uma louca e diz:

- Olha um deles ainda está aqui embaixo, ao ataque meninas! – no segundo seguinte vi o Rob ser coberto por um enchame de mulheres desvairadas. Corri, tirei o microfone das mãos do marinheiro e avisei:

- Tirem as mãos do meu noivo! – todas congelaram nos seus lugares.

Saltei do palco, fui empurrando a mulherada pela frente, até que achei o Rob caído, a camisa rasgada, gemendo. Sentamos desnorteados, falei com a Shanti que já era hora de irmos embora.

- Não sem antes o Tom cumprir sua parte do acordo. – disse chamando o marinheiro chefe e cochichando algo em seu ouvido, o cara pareceu entender o que ela dizia, em seguida anunciou para todos.

- Senhoras e senhores! Hoje temos um novato entre nós! Por favor queiram dar-lhe as boas vindas! – e os refletores foram todos pra cima do Tom.

Mas ele nem se pertubou, com sua costumeira cara de pau, subiu no palco dando tchauzinho para todas. Começou a tocar aquela música "I'm too sexy" do Right Said Fred, e ele começou a dançar, passando a mão pelo peito todo provocante.

(Link para a música:) .com/watch?v=39YUXIKrOFk

- Tira, tira, tira! – as garotas gritavam sem parar.

Ele foi tirando, tirando, a última coisa que vi antes do Rob cobrir meus olhos com sua mão foi uma cueca voando bem na cara da Shanti.

O restante da semana passou muito rápido, fiquei exausta saindo quase diariamente para fazer compras com a Shanti, mas o resultado foi positivo. Achamos tudo o que precisávamos, depois de muito pensar e andar, Shanti decidiu usar um sari, roupa tradicional indiana num tom azul que combinou perfeitamente com sua pele. Já escolher meu vestido foi um suplício, queria algo simples, romântico, mas de bom gosto, afinal me casararia numa cerimônia na praia, não precisava de nada brilhante ou sofisticado. Encontrei no último minuto um vestido branco, de tecido fino e leve, decote redondo, manga curta, acompanhava com perfeição minha cintura e se abria numa saia com várias pregas, até um pouco abaixo do meu joelho. Combinaria perfeitamente com o estilo de roupa que o Rob ia usar, camisa branca de manga curta e calça branca, bem estilo praiano. Tinha certeza que aquela cerimônia ia ser a nossa cara, nada chique demais, algo desprentecioso, simples e bucólico.

Chegou a noite da viagem, eu estava com os nervos a flor da pele, morrendo de medo de ter esquecido alguma coisa, chequei mil vezes a bagagem, os documentos, passaporte, as passagens estavam todas com o Rob, então não preciva me preocupar com aquilo.

- O táxi já chegou.- disse Rob entrando no meu quarto.

- Vou descer em um minuto. – respondi.

- Ok, já vou levando suas malas. – disse saindo carregando-as.

Peguei minha bolsa de mão e dei uma última olhada no meu quarto, essa era a última vez que eu estaria nele como solteira e virgem, ao voltar seria uma mulhe casada e plena. Suspirei ao lembrar de todos os sonhos, planos e fantasias que tivera ali naquele cômodo, mas não senti saudade de nada, lá tinha sido muito feliz, mas tinha certeza que o futuro e a realidade poderiam ser muito melhores. Decidida, sai e fechei a porta, sem olhar para trás.

Nos encontramos todos no Aeroporto, viajariámos a noite toda, programados para chegar pela manhã bem cedo ao nosso destino. Shanti foi a última a chegar e quando vimos a quantidade de coisas que ela levava, ficou claro porque tinha demorado tanto.

- Pra que você precisa de 4 malas para uma viagem de 2 dias? – perguntou Tom implicando.

- Nunca se sabe do que se pode precisar, prefiro pecar pelo excesso do que pela falta. – ela explicou fazendo pose.

- Uh! Meu tipo de garota, pecar pelo excesso é comigo mesmo! – disse o Don Juan.

- Você está muito silenciosa. – disse Rob no meu ouvido – Ainda dá tempo de desistir. – falou brincando.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – falei sorrindo – É só ansiedade. – garanti.

- Eu sei, também estou me sentindo assim. – disse me abraçando.

Chamaram nosso vôo e embarcamos rumo a maior aventura de nossas vidas.

CASAMENTO:

Por incrível que pareça, dormi a noite toda vencida pelo cansaço, acordei com o Rob tocando meu cabelo, me avisando que já iamos pousar. Descemos na capital do Tahití, lá pegamos um avião pequeno, que nos deixaria na ilha de Bora Bora. Tinha acabado de amanhcer quando avistamos a praia maravilhosa, numa vista de tirar o fôlego, pousamos na água e ao descer no deck, me senti como se estivesse naquele seriado antigo "A Ilha da Fantasia" ou no filme "A Lagoa Azul".

Funcionários do hotel nos aguardavam, nos dando boas vindas e colocando colares de flores em nosso pescoço.

- Quem são os noivos? – perguntou um rapaz.

- Somos nós. – respondeu Rob pegando minha mão.

- Ótimo! Então por favor, queira o noivo e seu padrinho me acompanhar. A noiva e sua madrinha devem acompanhar nossa outra funcionária. – disse apontando para uma moça sorridente. – Nós vamos prepará-los o dia todo, agora vocês só vão se reencontrar para a Cerimônia a tarde.

Olhamos um para o outro numa mistura de dor por termos que nos separar, expectativa pelo que viria e ansiedade pela espera. Ele me beijou rápido mas com intensidade, segurando-me pela cintura.

- Te vejo no altar. – disse ao me soltar.

- Não se atrase. – avisei e ele sorriu antes de se virar e partir.

POV – Robert

O funcionário nos levou até outro deck, onde um pequeno barco nos aguardava. Dali seguimos para uma casa flutuante, onde estava preparado um maravilhoso café da manhã. Comemos sentados na imensa varanda, assitindo o mar calmo e azul a nossos pés.

- Isso é que é vida! – disse Tom passando a mão na barriga estufada – Que lugar incrível!

- Um paraíso! – concordei.

- Qual é a programação de hoje? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Bem, pelo que me lembro a manhã é livre, depois do almoço vamos ser paparicados o tempo todo, sauna, massagem e tudo que for relaxante.

- Hum, isso parece muito bom. Então o que estamos esperando? – disse animado – Vamos trocar de roupa e dar um mergulho.

- Só se for agora! – disse me levantando.

POV – Marina

Depois de uma manhã relaxante na praia com a Shanti, foi servido

um almoço delicioso. Mais tarde fomos conduzidas por duas gentis nativas a um spa, ficamos algum tempo na sauna, em seguida fomos massageadas da cabeça aos pés com óleos perfumados até fazer nossa pele cintilar, cheguei até cochilar de tão relaxada que fiquei. Depois de um banho maravilhoso na hidromassagem, fizemos manicure, pedicure, esteticista, cabelereiro, terminamos a tarde como rainhas.

- Marina, estou começando a querer casar também! – Shanti disse sorridente.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Só pra poder fazer tudo isso de novo! – ri junto com ela.

Finalmente chegou a hora de aprontarmos, coloquei meu vestido e e me olhei no espelho.

- Você está linda! – disse Shanti – Rob vai gamar ainda mais!

- Estou tão nervosa, Shanti! – disse começando a hiperventilar.

- Calma, é o seu homem que está te esperando, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que ele vai estar tão ansioso quanto você, se não estiver mais! – ela garantiu.

Ouvimos uma batidinha na porta, tinha chegado a hora. Ao sairmos uma moça entregou uma coroa de flores a Shanti, explicando que seria sua responsabilidade segurá-la até o início da Cerimônia.

Nos dirigimos a uma praia maginífica, uma brisa suave balançava as folhas das árvores, o ar estava perfumado com o cheiro das flores locais, suspirei ao admirar tanta beleza. Mas nada podia se comparar a próxima visão, uma canoa típica se aproximava, apenas com 3 ocupantes, mas apenas um deles prendeu meu olhar imediatamente a medida que se aproximava.

De longe via seu sorriso largo ao me avistar, também sorri, incapaz de me conter. Quando a embarcação chegou na areia, ele saltou com agilidade, com o Tom logo atrás. Quase perdi o fôlego, quem era esse homem maravilhoso, que se aproximava num andar felino, com o rosto de um deus e com uns olhos que me fizeram aquecer só de vislumbrar? Esse homem, era o Rob e ele era meu, só meu. Estendi minhas mãos e ele as segurou com firmeza, ficamos ali, de mãos dadas, deslumbrados um com o outro. Os fotógrafo contratado não parava de tirar fotos.

Nos dirigimos ao local da Cerimônia, num altar de pedras o Sacerdote nos aguardava, cercado por nativos em roupas típicas, usando colares de flores que cantavam músicas religiosas tradicionais da região. Paramos em frente ao altar, com Shanti ao meu lado, e Tom ao lado do Rob.

O Sacerdote nos deu as boas vindas e pediu que Shanti me entregasse a coroa de flores e que eu colocasse na cabeça do Rob, depois Tom fez o mesmo, e Rob colocou a coroa em minha cabeça, a Cerimônia então começou.

- Welina Me Ke Aloha. – disse o Sacerdote no idioma local, ele continuou.

- Somos gratos pela beleza deste dia, pelo milagre do amor e por este exato momento. Somos gratos pela benção de Robert e Marina nos trazerem hoje seus dois corações unidos como um em amor.

- Mahalo ia oe no ke aloha.

- O amor é um mar em movimento entre a orla de suas almas. O amor é uma montanha coberta de adoráveis flores. É seu lar, onde todas as coisas brilham. Vocês o sentem agora, tão forte e livre, com cada batida dos seus corações. Isto deve durar além da eternidade. O amor nunca deve acabar.

- Oke aloha ka mea oi ae.

- Hoje, vocês estão aqui para iniciar seu enlace com os fios dourados do amor, da esperança e do comprometimento. Vocês estão prometendo compartilhar a felicidade, a tristeza, a riqueza e a pobreza. O compromisso é de um para com o outro, para serem parceiros na vida, ajudando um ao outro a serem fortes, sábios e verdadeiros.  
- He palena ole ke aloha.

- Robert e Marina, vocês estão preparados para se comprometer um para com o outro?

- Sim. – respondemos juntos.

- Você aceita Marina para ser sua esposa, para amá-la, honrá-la e cuidá-la todos os dias de sua vida? – perguntou dirigindo-se ao Rob.

- Sim. – ele respondeu com firmeza.  
- Você aceita Robert para ser seu marido, para amá-lo, honrá-lo e cuidá-lo por todos os dias de sua vida?

- Sim. – respondi com a voz trêmula de emoção.  
- Por todo o mundo, as alianças são sinais da eternidade, pois os círculos não tem início ou fim. Estas alianças são o símbolo de seu puro amor e das promessas que vocês compartilharam juntos como marido e mulher.

Rob se virou para o Tom que entregou a aliança para ele, ele pegou minha mão esquerda e repetiu as palavras do sacerdote, enquanto colocava o anel em meu dedo.

- Me ke aloha pumehana. Com todo o meu amor e para que todo o mundo veja que eu escolhi você como minha esposa. É o desejo do meu coração estar com você por toda a minha vida e eu te amarei sempre.

Depois chegou minha vez, Shanti me entregou a aliança, peguei Rob pela mão, coloquei a aliança em seu dedo repetindo as mesmas palavras.

- Me ke aloha pumehana. Com todo o meu amor e para que todo o mundo veja que eu escolhi você como meu marido. É o desejo do meu coração estar com você por toda a minha vida e eu te amarei sempre.  
- Vocês desejam falar algo nesse momento? – nos perguntou o sacerdote.

Estendi o braço e coloquei a mão direita sobre o peito dele, em cima do seu coração e disse:

- Enquanto meu coração bater, enquanto eu respirar, vou amar você e nunca esquecerei deste dia, porque agora nossos corações são um.- disse emocionada, vi os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas.

Em seguida ele fez o mesmo gesto e repetiu as mesmas palavras. Então o sacerdote recomeçou a cerimônia.

- Vocês nasceram para estar juntos, e juntos deverão estar para sempre. É nosso desejo que seu puro amor nunca diminua pelos problemas do mundo lá fora. Que vocês possam sempre acreditar nos votos que fizeram aqui hoje, através de suas vidas. Que possam ter uma vida longa e saudável, e que possam ser grandemente abençoados para que possam ser bênçãos na vida de outros.  
- Neste momento sagrado, agora os presenteio com seus novos nomes. Robert, nas ilhas da polinésia você agora será conhecido como "Kaleo" que significa "o som, a voz". E você Marina, passará a ser conhecida como "Kanani" que significa " a beleza". Podem envolver o casal com o Manto do Amor.

Duas jovens se aproximaram com um lindo cobertor, feito a mão, com motivos florais, todo em tecido colorido, e nos cobriu com ele.

- Agora, é minha honra proclamar, Robert e Marina, parceiros na vida, almas gêmeas, marido e mulher. Você pode beijar sua noiva e você pode beijar seu noivo.

Viramos um para o outro, as lágrimas agora rolavam livremente por minha face, ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e beijou meus lábios com toda a ternura que sentia, correspondi da mesma forma.

A Cerimônia terminou exatamente ao pôr-do-sol, nos viramos para cumprimentar nossos amigos, eu não sabia quem estava chorando mais, eu ou Shanti, quando ela me abraçou dando os parabéns.

Fomos todos para um Salão reservado, onde numa mesa ricamente decorada nos aguardava um lindo bolo e taças de champagne, tiramos várias fotos, nos beijando sem parar. Dali fomos a um Restaurante com música ao vivo e uma pista de dança. Assim que entramos a banda parou de tocar e alguém no microfone anunciou nossa chegada como recém-casados, escutamos uma rodada de aplausos de todos no salão. Em seguida foi anunciado que teríamos nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher, Rob me conduziu ao meio da pista e começamos a dançar ao som "You're Still You" – de Josh Groban.

(Link para a música:) .com/watch?v=-dK_TOg1KRM

"Através da escuridão  
Eu posso ver a sua luz  
E você sempre brilhará  
E eu posso sentir seu coração no meu  
Seu rosto eu memorizei  
Eu te idolatro pelo que você é

Eu olho para  
Tudo o que você é  
Aos meus olhos você não faz nada errado  
Eu te amo há tanto tempo  
E depois de tudo dito e feito  
Você ainda é você  
Depois de tudo  
Você ainda é você

Você passou por mim  
Posso sentir sua dor  
O tempo muda tudo  
Mas uma verdade permanecerá  
Você ainda é você  
Depois de tudo  
Você ainda é você

Eu olho para  
Tudo o que você é  
Aos meus olhos você não faz nada errado  
e embora você nunca me perguntou  
Eu lembrarei de você  
E do que a vida te fez passar

E nesse mundo cruel e solitário  
Eu encontrei um amor  
Você ainda é você  
Depois de tudo  
Você ainda é você"

Não cansava de olhar seu rosto, seus olhos, me sentia atraída por uma força magnética que parecia sair de seus poros. Mal percebi quando a música acabou e começou a tocar "If I Ain't Got You" da Alicia Keys.

(Link para a música:) .com/watch?v=T1sLrRlCobY

- Já te disse que você está linda? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Na verdade já, mas pode continuar repetindo, quem sabe até o final da noite eu acredite.

- Até o final da noite pretendo falar e... fazer muitas outras coisas com você. – ele disse me apertando mais forte, fazendo meu coração disparar.

- Hum, você me deixou curiosa, que tipo de coisas? – perguntei ingenuamente.

- Digamos que pretendo cumprir com cada compromisso marital. – disse insinuante.

- Que marido responsável eu fui arrumar.

- Deixa eu te mostrar o quanto sou responsável. – e me deu um beijo que não restou a menor dúvida.

Voltamos para a mesa, fizemos nossos pedidos e tivemos um último bate papo animado com Shanti e Tom, já que eles voltariam pra casa no dia seguinte.

O jantar chegava ao fim, me sentia preguiçosa, relaxada e feliz. Tinha passado pela experiência mais emocionante da minha vida, estava ao lado do meu grande amor e tínhamos compartilhado tudo com nossos melhores amigos, claro que o ideal seria se nossa família pudesse estar presente, mas sabia que no momento não seria possível.

Tom tirou de baixo da mesa uma caixa de presente, muito bem decorada, com um enorme laço de fita e estendeu para nós.

- Puxa, não precisava. – dissemos.

- Ah, não é nada demais! – já íamos abrir quando ele nos impediu – Mas me façam um favor, abram assim que entrarem no quarto.

- Isso não vai explodir, né? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não, prometo ser completamente inofensivo! – ele garantiu sorrindo.

Um funcionário do hotel se aproximou e disse:

- Sr. e Sra. Pattinson seu barco já está pronto, podemos partir.

Foi meio estranho sermos chamados daquele jeito, quase olhei pros lados esperando ver o papai e a mamãe, pelo olhar que o Rob me deu, acho que ele pensou a mesma coisa.

Shanti e Tom nos acompanharam até o lado de fora, dei uma abraço bem apertado em Shanti.

- Obrigada por ser minha amiga e minha madrinha – disse emocionada

- Ah, não! Você não vai me fazer chorar de novo! Anda, vai logo! Nos vemos em casa. – ela disse me empurrando carinhosamente.

A noite estava linda, a lua cheia muito branca brilhava sobre nós, tochas fincadas no chão indicavam o caminho que tínhamos de seguir pela praia. Uma enorme canoa típica nos aguardava, Rob entrou primeiro, me estendendo a mão para me ajudar a subir. Sentamos lado a lado, o mar estava sereno e tranqüilo, começamos a nos mover no suave balanço das ondas, embora a paisagem fosse de tirar o fôlego estava super consciente de sua presença, de como seu braço estava ao redor de meus ombros, do calor que sentia do seu peito na palma da minha mão, dos seus lábios na minha testa.

Foi uma viagem curta, logo avistamos a casa flutuante reservada só para nós, toda iluminada. Saltamos da canoa, agradecemos pelo romântico passeio, ficamos ali na varanda e subitamente nos vimos completamente sozinhos.

- Vamos conhecer a casa. – ele sugeriu.

- Boa idéia! – falei empolgada.

Entramos numa sala linda, decorada como uma casa típica taitiana, tinha uma pequena cozinha com frigobar e microondas, entramos no quarto onde logo vi nossas malas e o violão do Rob, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi a enorme cama king size, com uma coluna de metal saindo de cada extremidade, um enorme mosquiteiro branco estava suspenso sobre a cama. Respirei fundo e fui até a uma outra porta, verifiquei que era o banheiro.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou sorrindo ao meu lado.

- Muito, parece um sonho! – disse com sinceridade.

Voltamos pro quarto e de repente ficamos ali, olhando um pra cara um do outro e caímos na gargalhada. Rimos tanto que tivemos que nos apoiar um no outro. Aquilo foi muito bom, liberou toda a tensão e criou um clima mais descontraído e natural.

- Acho que vou me trocar. – disse quando finalmente serenei.

- Certo. – ele respondeu.

Abri minha mala, peguei uma sacola e levei para o banheiro. Tirei o vestido e a roupa de baixo, coloquei uma calcinha de renda minúscula, depois vesti a camisola de cetim longa, branca, de alcinha, que tinha um decote enorme nas costas, por cima coloquei o penhoar comprido que fazia parte do conjunto. Penteei o cabelo diversas vezes procurando me acalmar, escovei os dentes duas vezes e dei uma última olhada no meu reflexo.

Ok, estava pronta, chegou o grande dia, mas por mais que estivesse consciente de tudo, ainda sentia um friozinho na na barriga.

- Calma, Marina! Vai dar tudo certo! – pensei comigo mesma e abri a porta.

Sai do banheiro e vi o Rob de peito nu, usando uma calça de pijama branca, sentado na cadeira olhando o presente que o Tom tinha nos dado, já tinha até esquecido daquilo.

- Nada explosivo, eu espero! – falei brincando.

- Não, você nem vai acreditar no... – ele levantou o rosto para me olhar e assim que me viu parou de falar.

Ele colocou a caixa na mesinha a seu lado e se levantou me olhando de cima abaixo. Ele começou a andar na minha direção, me olhando intensamente e nunca tive tanta consciência de que ele era um macho e eu uma fêmea.

- Você me deixou sem palavras, estava preparado para cobri-la de elogios, mas agora todos parecem fracos perto de você. – dei um sorriso tímido um pouco encabulada – "Kanani", a beleza, o sacerdote não poderia ter te dado nome mais apropriado.

Ele me abraçou devagar, me puxando em sua direção, podia sentir as batidas rápidas de seu coração na palma de minhas mãos.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse, pois nenhuma outra palavra parecia adequada naquele momento.

Ele aproximou o rosto bem devagar do meu, olhando-me nos olhos, nossas bocas se encontraram e fechei meus olhos só procurando sentir. Sentia tudo, a boca que se movia delicadamente sob a minha, seu hálito, os braços que me apertavam. Nossas bocas se abriram, nossas línguas se encontrando, o beijo se aprofundando e ficando mais urgente. Senti suas mão correndo por minhas costas, subindo e descendo, senti elas pararem nos meus ombros puxando o penhoar que caiu delicadamente aos meus pés. Ele soltou minha boca e cobriu meu rosto de beijos, beijou meus olhos, minhas bochechas, minha testa, desceu para minha orelha, onde mordeu delicadamente. Ele voltou a procurar minha boca, beijando-me profundamente, eu o segurava firmemente com uma mão em seu pescoço enquanto outra segurava seu cabelo.

Ele parou de me beijar e me surpreendeu pegando-me no colo e me levando pra cama, onde me colocou devagar. Fiquei ali deitada, observando-o, ele se abaixou e beijou meus pés.

- Quero conhecer cada pedacinho de você.- murmurou.

Ele foi beijando, subindo pela minha perna, levantando a camisola no caminho, senti ele beijar meus tornozelos, meus joelhos, minhas coxas, onde beijou demoradamente, se concentrando na parte interna, mordi os lábios para não começar a gemer com aquela doce tortura. Senti ele fazer uma parada estratégica e no momento seguinte, subiu a camisola, expondo minha calcinha de renda.

- Ai, meu santinho! – ele exclamou me fazendo rir de prazer.

Sua boca começou a beijar meu ventre, senti sua língua no meu umbigo e na minha barriga, continuando sua trajetória. Ele estava com boa parte de seu corpo em cima de mim, quando se ergueu um pouco, apoiado em seus joelhos que estavam ao lado do meu corpo. Ele segurou minha camisola com ambas as mãos e puxou-a pela minha cabeça, por meus braços e colocou-a de lado.

Passei a mão por seu peito nu, sentindo seu olhar ávido em meus seios, ele aproximou seu rosto novamente do meu e me beijou com vontade, sugando minha língua com perícia, sentia ondas de desejo avassalador me atingindo, suas mãos que estavam ao lado do meu corpo, deslizaram para meus seios e foi impossível não conter um gemido que saiu meio estrangulado, por estar sendo beijada naquele exato momento. Ele acariciava meus seios com delicadeza, passando a palma da mão na base e fazendo toda a volta, ele massageou suavemente um mamilo, depois o outro, eriçando-os com o contato e fazendo uma eletricidade desconhecida e maravilhosa correr por meu corpo.

Enquanto isso minhas mãos corriam livres por sua costas, por seus braços e quadris, indo parar no seu bum bum, onde apertei com vontade, apreciando o resultado daquela carícia ao ver ele largar meus lábios, fechar os olhos e gemer de prazer. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, descendo por meu colo e senti sua respiração bem em cima dos meus seios, antes dele cobrir um mamilo com seus lábios e suga-lo intensamente, senti como se o sangue em minhas veias tivesse evaporado no fogo em que agora eu me sentia mergulhar, ele passou a sugar também o outro seio meus gemidos só aumentavam. Seu rosto continuou a descer, senti sua mãos em meus quadris, seus dedos se enrolaram nas alças da minha calcinha e a puxaram de uma vez só, jogando-a longe. Ele se afastou um pouco, o que achei estranho, mas logo descobri o motivo ao me ver completamente nua, sendo devorada de cima a baixo por seus olhos.

- Desde os 13 anos sonho em vê-la assim. – ele confessou rouco de desejo, com a respiração pesada – Desde os 13 anos sonho em sentir sua pele macia na minha, seu cheiro, seu gosto na minha língua. – a medida que dizia aquilo voltou a deitar-se por cima de mim entrelaçando nossas pernas – Quero te dar muito prazer. – disse olhando em meus olhos.

Nos beijamos em seguida com paixão, desejo e desespero, ele me tocava, eu o tocava, insinuando minhas mãos por dentro da sua calça. Senti sua mão descendo pela minha barriga, mas quando senti-a bem cima do meus pelos pubianos, fechei as pernas num ato reflexo, na mesma hora ele parou de me beijar.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Está. – respondi rápido.

- Você não quer que eu... – disse fazendo uma pausa sugestiva.

- Não, quer dizer sim, isto é... – eu estava toda enrolada.

- Calma, amor. – ele disse me tranqüilizando - Não temos pressa, temos a noite toda pela frente. Não vou fazer nada que você também não queira.

- Sabe, as coisas poderiam ficar um pouco mais equilibradas aqui. – eu disse brincando.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou.

- Bem eu já estou nua, enquanto você continua ê não era o único que sonhava, sabia? – ouvi ele dar uma risada gostosa.

- Então pode fazer as honras da casa. – disse pegando minhas mãos e colocando em seus quadris, por cima das calças.

Incentivada por seu sorriso, comecei a puxar, chegando até sua coxas, que era até onde eu alcançava pela posição que estávamos. Ele completou tirando com suas mãos e chutando com os pés. Dei uma boa olhada na sua bundinha, não me segurei e apertei com as duas mãos.

- Você gosta dessa parte, heim? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Você não faz idéia! – sussurrei em resposta, ouvindo sua risada baixa.

Voltamos a nos beijar, agora me sentia mais descontraída, passava minhas mãos por todo seu corpo, sentindo a firmeza do seus músculos do braço, do tórax, sua cintura, seus quadris, sua bundinha deliciosa. Ele parecia estar fazendo o mesmo tipo de exploração e dessa vez quando sua mão desceu, minhas pernas se abriram naturalmente. Senti seus dedos na minha intimidade, tocando-a com delicadeza, como se pedindo permissão para uma exploração mais audaciosa, seu polegar apertou meu botão secreto e senti como se um raio tivesse me atingido, a sensação foi tão intensa que senti vibrar por todo meu corpo, ele começou a massagear, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares, me fazendo gemer alto, meus quadris começaram a se mover inconscientemente, pra frente e pra trás, me agarrei nele, apertando suas costas com força. Enquanto isso seus lábios voltaram para meus seios sugando-os com vontade.

Ouvi ele sussurrar uma palavra baixinho, não consegui entender muito bem, mas nos meus ouvidos parecia algo como "Hitler", mas devia ter entendido errado, afinal porque ele diria algo assim numa hora daquelas.

Seus dedos continuavam me tocando com firmeza e habilidade, aumentando a velocidade, parecia que eu iria sufocar de tanto prazer, foi então que senti ele me penetrar com um dedo e soltei uma exclamação abafada, mistura de surpresa e desejo. Devagar ele começou a fazer movimentos de entra e sai, me senti contrair inteira, parecia que estava faltando alguma coisa, mas não sabia bem o que, uma urgência começou a se apossar de mim, meus quadris se moviam acompanhando o movimento de suas mãos, uma necessidade tão antiga quanto o tempo me tomou por completo.

- Oh, Rob... – sussurrei gemendo – Preciso... Preciso... – não conseguia achar as palavras certas.

- Do que? – ele perguntou intensamente.

- De você. – respondi.

Para meu desapontamento ele me soltou, quase gritei de frustração ao ver ele se afastar, mas só quando o vi pegar um pacotinho da caixa que o Tom tinha dado entendi o motivo, proteção.

Fechei os olhos aguardando com ansiedade, eu sabia o que viria a seguir e me sentia pronta, mais que isso eu precisava daquilo com cada fibra do meu ser. Abri os olhos ao senti-lo deitar suavemente em cima de mim, minhas pernas se abriram para recebe-lo, ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos.

- Te amo. – ele disse.

Ele começou a me penetrar devagar, vi ele contraindo os músculos da face tentando se controlar, até aí a coisa estava indo bem, mas senti uma fisgada quando ele forçou um pouco mais, o que me fez dar um pulinho, ele parou um pouco, senti suas mãos massageando meus quadris em movimentos circulares me fazendo relaxar, ele recomeçou de onde tinha parado, senti uma dor fina, algo finalmente se romper e então o recebi inteiramente, gemendo alto surpresa.

- Você está...Está... – murmurei.

- Somos um.

Ele começou a se mover lentamente, me dando tempo para me acostumar com aquilo, aos poucos aumentando o ritmo, o abracei com as pernas, ondulando meus quadris junto com os dele, em total sincronia.

- Oh, Marina! Você é feita pra mim... – disse antes de me beijar de forma selvagem.

Ele soltou meus lábios, os movimentos ficando cada vez mais rápidos e comecei a sentir uma espécie de frenesi, algo que estava se aproximando, se apossando de mim, olhava bem dentro de seus olhos quando me senti explodir, estremecendo violentamente. Foi com se por um momento eu tivesse deixado de existir, me desintegrado, para no momento seguinte surgir renascida, tendo plena consciência que depois dessa experiência eu nunca mais seria a mesma.

Pouco depois senti ele estremecer da mesma forma, respirando pesado em meu pescoço.

Ele desabou seu corpo sob o meu, continuei abraçando-o com braços e pernas, eu não conseguia e nem queria me mover. Senti sua respiração se acalmar, ele se sustentou em seus braços, voltando a me olhar.

- Eu devo estar pesando sob você. – ele comentou.

- Não me incomodo, na verdade eu te prenderia aqui pra sempre.

- Então sou seu prisioneiro. – ele declarou.

- Prisão perpétua. – disse rindo junto com ele.

Fazendo um movimento inesperado, ele girou o corpo, me levando junto, agora ele estava por baixo, e eu em cima.

- Pronto, agora continuo seu prisioneiro e você pode respirar.

Abracei-o pelo pescoço, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo suas mãos subir e descer devagar por minhas costas.

- É sempre assim? – perguntei – Tão intenso?

- Não, foi assim por que fomos nós. – ele respondeu - Doeu muito?

- Não, passou rápido. – garanti.

Vi o pacotinho da camisinha aberta em cima da cama, peguei com a ponta dos dedos.

- Então esse foi o presente do Tom? – perguntei.

- Não só esse, como uma centena deles. Lembre-me depois de agradece-lo. – ele disse rindo.

- Com certeza. – concordei.

Sentia-me plena, inteira, completa, como se estivesse esperado sempre por isso, por estar com ele assim, sem barreiras, sem preconceitos, só eu, ele e o nosso amor.

Senti as mãos dele descer por minhas costas, parando em minhas nádegas, apertando com firmeza, pressionando meu quadril sob o dele, ouvi ele gemer baixinho.

- Nunca me senti assim com ninguém. – ele confessou – Algo em você tem esse efeito sobre mim, sempre teve, me tira completamente do sério! – dizendo isso rolou o corpo, me fazendo ficar novamente por baixo.

Olhei pra ele, sentindo sua animação evidente e vendo seus olhos brilharem excitados.

- Já? – perguntei surpresa, ele deu uma risadinha antes de responder.

- Meu amor, do jeito que eu me preparei, posso te amar a noite toda. – aproximei meu rosto do dele, sentindo o perfume de sua pele e disse:

- Prove!

E ele provou.

POV – Robert

Acordei sentindo na pele a brisa fresca que entrava pela janela e o cheiro de maresia que impregnava o quarto. Estava com muita preguiça, afinal a noite tinha sido "puxada", mas não estava reclamando, muito pelo contrário, esperava ter muitas noites iguais aquela pela frente e muitas manhãs me sentindo exausto por motivos como aquele.

Abri os olhos, sentindo o calor do corpo da Marina ao lado do meu, aproximei meu rosto do seu cabelo e respirei profundamente.

- Baunilha. – sussurrei, beijando-lhe a testa.

Olhei seu rosto, ela dormia profundamente, também devia estar cansada. Eu tinha ficado meio na dúvida se deveria exigir tanto dela logo na primeira noite, mas ela me surpreendeu me acompanhando no mesmo ritmo, impaciente, vibrante e apaixonada. Nada foi mais gratificante do que faze-la despertar para o prazer, sentir seu corpo ondular sob o meu toque, ouvi-la gemer roucamente enquanto sugava seus seios, assistir a excitação crescendo em seus olhos e vê-la tremer inteira enquanto gozava, uma vez, outra vez e outra vez, quantas vezes conseguisse.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ronco da minha barriga, depois de tanto sexo, claro que agora o corpo cobrava seu preço, sentia uma fome animal.

Levantei me espreguiçando, peguei a calça do pijama, vestindo novamente. Fui para varanda lembrando que o café da manhã seria entregue de barco. Encontrei em cima da mesa uma maravilhosa cesta de café da manhã, peguei uma maçã dando logo uma mordida. Depois completei com pão, queijo, geléia, bolo e suco de laranja. Passei a mão na barriga me sentindo satisfeito.

Voltei pro quarto e vi que ela ainda dormia, peguei meu violão e fui pra sala.

Fiquei dedilhando com os dedos para passar o tempo, até que lembrei de uma música antiga que parecia combinar bem com esse momento, comecei a toca-la e cantei:

(Link para a música)

.com/watch?v=M7ti4aYD-7Y

Estou em Você – Peter Frampton

"Não ligo para onde vou

Quando estou com você

Quando eu choro

Você não ri

Porque você me conhece

Estou em você

Você está em mim

Estou em você

Você está em mim

Porque você me deu o amor

Amor que eu nunca tive

Sim, você me deu o amor

Amor que eu nunca tive

Você e eu não fingimos

Nós fazemos amor

Não consigo sentir nada mais do que estou cantando

Estou em você

Você está em mim

Estou em você

Você está em mim

Porque você me deu o amor

Amor que eu nunca tive

Sim, você me deu o amor

Amor que eu nunca tive

Vem de longe a lembrança do nosso último outono

Você pode morrer mas continuaremos você e eu

Estou em você

Você está em mim

Estou em você

Você está em mim

Porque você me deu o amor

Amor que eu nunca tive

Sim, você me deu o amor

Amor que eu nunca tive

Você me deu amor

Amor que nunca tive

Não ligo para onde vou

Quando estou com você"

Estava acabando de tocar os últimos acordes quando vi alguém despenteada, sonolenta, enrolada no lençol e completamente adorável aparecer na porta.

- Bom dia. – ela disse bocejando.

Coloquei o violão de lado e estendi os braços pra ela, coloquei-a sentada no meu colo, abraçando-a e ninando-a como a um bebê.

- Desculpe se te acordei com a música. – eu disse.

- Queria sempre poder acordar assim, com você cantando pra mim. – ela disse me abraçando pelo pescoço – Por sinal, adorei essa canção.

- Estava pensando na gente quando lembrei dela, achei a nossa cara.

- Concordo, agora sempre que ouvi-la vou lembrar da gente e desse lugar.

Continuamos assim, aconchegados um no outro, sentindo sua mão fazendo um cafuné gostoso na minha nuca.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça. – falei sorrindo – Feliz Aniversário atrasado! – ela me olhou surpresa.

- É mesmo! Ontem fiz 17! Com tanta coisa acontecendo esqueci completamente.

- Espere aqui. – disse colocando-a sentada no sofá.

Fui no quarto, peguei duas caixas e voltei pra sala.

- Seu presente. – disse estendendo a caixa pra ela.

- Rob, não precisava!

- Vamos, abra! Quero ver se vai gostar. – disse ansioso.

Ela pegou a caixa e abriu.

- Uau! É lindo, tão delicado! – disse examinando a corrente de ouro que havia comprado pra ela.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Claro! Obrigada amor! – disse me beijando suavemente. – Coloca em mim?

Peguei o colar, ela levantou o cabelo e o coloquei em seu pescoço.

- Existe mais um motivo para ter lhe dado essa corrente. – expliquei.

- Qual?

- Quando voltarmos pra casa, não poderemos continuar usando as alianças, então pensei em usa-las como pingentes no colar, comprei um pra mim também. – disse-lhe mostrando a outra caixa.

Vi seu olhar se entristecer ligeiramente com a minha explicação.

- Não gostou da idéia?

- Não, na verdade é muito boa. – disse pensativa – É que... Vou ficar muito triste de ter que tirar minha aliança do dedo, queria deixa-la aqui pra sempre. – ela disse olhando carinhosamente a aliança em sua mão.

- Desculpe, não queria te deixar triste. – falei segurando sua mão – Ainda é cedo para pensarmos nessas coisas, temos uma semana pela frente para curtir ao máximo!

- Certo. – ela concordou sorrindo.

- Está com fome? – perguntei.

- Estou faminta!

- Já imaginava, tem uma cesta maravilhosa de café da manhã lá fora.

- Oba! – sorri ao vê-la disparar pra varanda.

Sentei do seu lado, vendo ela devorar tudo com vontade, gostava muito disso nela, sempre achei um saco aquelas mulheres que vivem de dieta.

- Que tal darmos um mergulho? – sugeri quando ela terminou.

- Ótima idéia! – disse alegre – Mas primeiro vou entrar no chuveiro, já volto! – me deu um selinho e foi pro banheiro.

Fiquei ali, olhando o mar azul e me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Voltei pro quanto procurando minha sunga na mala, ouvi a Marina cantarolando lá do chuveiro a música que eu tinha tocado aquela manhã.

"Você e eu não fingimos, nós fazemos amor"

Ouvir ela cantar aquilo, foi igual ouvir o canto da sereia, completamente irresistível! Fui pro banheiro, tirei a calça, abri a porta do box e entrei no chuveiro.

- Rob! – ela disse levando um susto – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- A mesma coisa que você. – respondi devorando-a com os olhos – Será que não posso tomar banho com a minha esposa?

- Sim, não, quer dizer... – disse com o rosto vermelho.

- Sabia que você fica mais linda ainda toda encabulada? – peguei o pote de sabonete líquido de suas mãos – Deixa que eu te dou um banho. – disse para espanto dela.

Coloquei um monte de sabonete na minha mão e comecei a espalhar aquele creme perfumado em seu corpo. Quantas vezes tinha fantasiado estar fazendo exatamente aquilo com ela, no mínimo uma centena de vezes. Cobri todo seu corpo com espuma, fazendo movimentos circulares, tinha plena consciência de que tinha me demorado mais do que devia em seus seios, mas ela não reclamou, enxagüei-a em seguida. Depois peguei o sabonete e coloquei na mão dela.

- Agora é sua vez. – falei maliciosamente.

A princípio ela me olhou meio sem graça, mas depois vi algo diferente em seus olhos, um brilho especial. Vi-a colocar o sabonete nas mãos e começou a espalhar pelo meu peito, nas minhas costas ela fez uma massagem gostosa nos ombros me fazendo suspirar, ela ensaboou minhas nádegas e me surpreendeu dando um leve beliscão.

- Ela está brincando com fogo! – pensei ficando excitado.

Quando chegou o momento de ensaboar meu sexo, olhei seu rosto corado e senti que ela tinha travado, reparei que ia precisar dar uma forcinha. Peguei sua mão e coloquei mais sabonete.

- Pode deixar que não morde. – avisei sorrindo.

Manobrei sua mão devagar, fazendo ela tocar de leve a princípio, reparei que ela foi perdendo a vergonha e soltei sua mão, deixando-a no controle da situação. Sentia sua mão descer e subir e a resposta foi automática, peguei-a pela cintura puxando-a pra mim, tinha fome da sua boca. Trocamos um beijo molhado, sentindo a água quente correr por nossos corpos, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam juntas. Passei as mãos várias vezes por suas costas, desci por seu bum bum, fui pra sua coxa e segurando seu joelho, levantei uma de suas pernas prendendo-a em volta de meu quadril, dando o acesso que eu queria para poder toca-la intimamente. Senti ela se pendurar com força em meu pescoço a medida que a acariciava, ouvi ela gemer e vi seu rosto cheio de tesão. Não dava mais pra me segurar, eu estava no meu limite, peguei sua outra perna rodeando-o no meu quadril, pressionei seu corpo na parede e penetrei de uma vez só. Comecei a me mover, sentindo ela mexer os quadris de um jeito, que me fez aumentar ainda mais o ritmo, possuindo-a com loucura. Senti ela morder meu ombro e em seguida estremecer inteira, me apertando com força. Forcei ainda mais os movimentos e gozei logo em seguida. Esperei nossas respirações se acalmarem, saí do box com ela ainda pendurada em mim.

- Agora deixa eu te enxugar. – falei colocando-a no chão

Peguei a toalha e esfreguei vigorosamente seu corpo, ela pegou outra toalha e fez o mesmo comigo.

Fomos para o quarto, vesti minha sunga preta, enquanto ela colocou um biquíni branco que ficou fantástico em seu corpo moreno. Só de olha-la daquele jeito já me dava água na boca. Eu estava surpreso comigo mesmo, nunca tinha feito tanto e nunca quis tanto, não sabia se a culpa era daquela gororoba que havia tomado na semana anterior ou do meu desejo por ela acumulado a tanto tempo, na verdade não importavam os motivos, o que importava era que finalmente eu tinha a mulher que eu queria.

- Pronta? – perguntei lhe estendendo a mão.

- Vamos logo! – ela disse sorrindo.

Na varanda olhamos o oceano maravilhoso e transparente a nossos pés, peguei-a no colo, ouvindo ela rir com vontade e saltamos juntos no profundo mar azul.

Nos dias paradisíacos que se seguiram começamos a explorar o que a ilha nos oferecia, além é claro de uma exploração contínua e quase sem limites de nossos próprios corpos.

O quanto uma pessoa pode precisar fisicamente da outra? Será que existiam regras? Limites? Tenho certeza que se existisse uma Olimpíada de Maratona Sexual, nós dois éramos fortes candidatos a medalha de ouro. As vezes a gente começava um beijinho de nada na varanda, quando eu ia me dar conta nós já estávamos nus no sofá da sala porque não deu tempo de chegar no quarto. Ou então quando estávamos um dia almoçando na mesa da cozinha, do nada a gente se olhou, parando de comer, no segundo seguinte, empurramos tudo o que estava na mesa pro lado e fizemos ali mesmo, em cima da mesa. De todas essas experiências só podia concluir uma coisa, unir amor e sexo, era igual unir fogo e pólvora, completamente explosivo e imprevisível.

A ilha tinha todo tipo de lazer náutico, entre tantas opções diferentes, optamos por fazer o mergulho submarino, esqui aquático e jet ski. Ao mergulhar ficamos maravilhados com o mar de águas muitos azuis e claras, onde se podia admirar todo tipo de vida marinha e o espetacular recife de corais. Rob adorou o esqui aquático, ele sempre esquiou muito bem na neve, então não teve muita dificuldade de se adaptar aquela outra modalidade. Enquanto eu levei tanto tombo, que desisti com medo de quebrar uma perna. Mas nós dóis adoramos andar de jet ski, sentindo a velocidade e o vento batendo no rosto, cada um montado no seu, guiando livremente, brincando e inventando manobras.

- E aí, vamos fazer apostar uma corrida? – ele perguntou com aquele olhar malicioso que eu conhecia tão bem.

- Até onde? – perguntei.

- Até nossa casa flutuante. – ele estipulou.

- Topo! – disse desafiadora – Qual vai ser o prêmio do vencedor? – perguntei.

- Hum... – ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou o que queria, dei uma risada, ele sempre me surpreendia.

- Certo. – concordei – Bem, eu só vou contar o que eu quero se eu ganhar, está bom pra você?

- Sem problema! – disse concordando.

Nos preparamos ficando lado a lado, ambos acelerando seu jet ski, olhamos um pro outro sorrindo.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou e afirmei com a cabeça.

- Então... Largar! – ele gritou.

Disparamos velozes pela água, passei a frente dele, me virei e dei um tchauzinho, estranhando ele não acelerar mais, já estava me aproximando, feliz da vida que seria a campeã quando meu jet ski começou a desacelerar sozinho, Rob passou voando na minha frente, me dando a língua, o motor parou totalmente e fiquei ali a poucos metros da nossa casa, sem entender nada. Vi Rob chegar em casa e dar um grito de vitória, depois fez a volta e parou do meu lado.

- Meu jet ski parou. – avisei

- Se você tivesse prestado atenção aqui. – disse apontando para o painel de controle – Saberia que estava com pouco combustível e que se acelerasse demais logo no início, ia queimar tudo de uma vez. – ele disse cinicamente.

- Robert Pattinson, isso é trapaça! – falei indignada – Confesse que você tramou tudo! – ele caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão distraída! – ele continuava rindo – Como dizem por aí, no amor e na guerra, vale tudo! – como não rir, quando alguém sorria pra você daquele jeito tão sedutor – Vem, sobe aqui, vou te dar uma carona. – pulei atrás dele.

Estar ali, sentindo o vento jogando meu cabelo pra trás, colada nele, segurando com força na sua cintura, encostando meu rosto em suas costas, sentindo nossas pernas se roçando, sem dúvida foi um dos momentos mais românticos e perfeitos da minha vida.

Passei o resto da tarde, pensando e planejando como iria cumprir minha parte na aposta, podia ver que pelos olhares que o Rob me lançava que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa, me olhava cheio de curiosidade, provavelmente tentando antecipar meus planos. Eu apenas sorria e me fazia de desentendida. Pedi apenas que ele esperasse lá na varanda e só entrasse no quarto quando eu chamasse.

POV – Robert

- Rob, pode vir! – ouvi ela me chamando.

Entrei na sala e a casa estava toda escura, fui pro quarto, abri a porta e me surpreendi ao encontrar o ambiente iluminado apenas por várias pequenas velas perfumadas espalhadas em cantos estratégicos, um cheiro de flores e baunilha impregnava o ar.

- Deite-se na cama que já vou sair. – ouvi ela dizer do banheiro.

Fiz o que ela mandou, já me sentindo empolgado e impaciente.

- Será que ela vai demorar muito? – pensei cheio de expectativa.

Tinha acabado de pensar nisso, quando ela sai do banheiro, o cabelo preso num coque e vestindo um grosso roupão. Ela parou bem longe da cama, sorrindo calmamente mas com um olhar travesso que me encheu a mente de más intenções.

- Vou fazer o que você pediu. – disse e sorri empolgadão – Mas como você trapaceou, você vai também receber uma punição.

- Punição, de que tipo? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

- Você vai poder olhar a vontade. – disse enquanto abria o roupão – Mas não vai poder tocar. – e dizendo isso tirou o roupão jogando numa cadeira.

Meu queixo caiu! Ela usava um conjunto de sutiã, espartilho, cinta-liga e calcinha todo em renda preta, completando com um par de meias pretas transparentes 7/8 e nos pés sapatos preto salto agulha. Senti a familiar vibração nas partes baixas e eu desconfiei que a tortura mal estava começando. Nunca tinha visto a Marina tão sensual, minha vontade era saltar da cama, agarra-la, joga-la na cama e começar a tirar toda aquela produção maravilhosa. Mas respirei fundo e tentei seguir suas regras, talvez ainda me desse bem de alguma forma. Ela foi até o aparelho de som que estava numa mesa ao seu lado.

- Espero que aprecie. – disse enquanto apertava um botão e a música começava.

(Nota da autora: POR FAVOR, ouçam essa música, Luxúria - Isabella Taviani para ler essa parte!)

.com/watch?v=6gpX9Di6nBg&feature=PlayList&p=CCD940BA7823B48E&index=0

_Dobro os joelhos  
Quando você, me pega  
Me amassa, me quebra  
Me usa demais..._

Ela rodopiou soltando o cabelo, dançando toda sensual, passando as mãos pelo corpo perfeito, comecei literalmente a babar.__

Perco as rédeas  
Quando você  
Demora, devora, implora  
E sempre por mais...

Ela se aproximava devagar da cama, mexendo os quadris, rebolando aquela bundinha arrebitada, mal coberta pela diminuta calcinha. Pegou uma cadeira colocando no meio do quarto, tirou os sapatos e levantando uma perna, usou para apoiar o pé e começou a tirar a meia com movimentos lentos, olhando pra mim o tempo todo, ela rodou e fez o mesmo com a outra perna.__

Eu sou navalha  
Cortando na carne  
Eu sou a boca  
Que a língua invade  
Sou o desejo  
Maldito e bendito  
Profano e covarde...

Fazendo movimentos provocantes, ficou de costas, ainda mexendo os quadris no ritmo e começou a desabotoar o espartilho. Eu estava surtando de tanto tesão! Ela abriu o espartilho devagar, tirou, se virou pra mim e o jogou na cama, peguei e cheirei, fechando os olhos, apreciando seu perfume.

Ela se aproximou da cama e segurou na barra de metal, se esfregando nela sugestivamente.__

Desfaça assim de mim  
Que eu gosto e desgosto  
Me dobro, nem lhe cobro  
Rapaz!  
Ordene, não peça  
Muito me interessa  
A sua potência  
Seu calibre, seu gás...

Eu estava enlouquecendo, doido de desejo, ela estava acabando comigo roçando o ventre naquele poste, enquanto o meu "poste"estava implorando por ela.__

Sou o encaixe  
O lacre violado  
E tantas pernas  
Por todos os lados  
Eu sou o preço  
Cobrado e bem pago  
Eu sou  
Um pecado capital...

Ela voltou pro meio do quarto, dançando de forma insinuante, suas mãos correndo por todo corpo, se virando de costas, desabotoou o sutiã, tirando devagar e jogando no chão. Ela virou-se novamente, as mãos cobriam os seios e se aproximou da cama.

_Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Quero beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre..._

Ela se aproximou de mim e tirou as mão da frente, permitindo que eu tivesse uma vista panorâmica daquela minha parte favorita da sua anatomia, eu estiquei as mãos mas ela se afastou sorrindo e fazendo não com o dedo. Soltei uma exclamação frustrada!__

Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Eu quero é beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre...

Ainda dançando provocante, ela acabou por tirar a cinta liga da cintura, sobrando só a bendita da calcinha. Eu estava tendo uma ereção tão forte, que chegava a doer.

_Desfaça assim de mim  
Que eu gosto e desgosto  
Me dobro, nem lhe cobro  
Rapaz!  
Ordene, não peça  
Muito me interessa  
A sua potência  
Seu calibre, seu gás..._

E então ela veio se aproximando...__

Sou um encaixe  
O lacre violado  
E tantas pernas  
Por todos os lados  
Eu sou o preço  
Cobrado e bem pago  
Eu sou  
Um pecado capital...

Se aproximando...

_Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Quero beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre..._

E com movimentos calculados, subiu na cama, empurrou meu peito para que eu deitasse e obedeci arregalando os olhos surpreso.__

Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo  
Eu quero é beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Nunca mais esfriar  
Nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre...

Ela veio andando de quatro, até ficar acima de mim, me olhando de cima abaixo.

- Lembre-se você não pode me tocar, essa noite quem toca sou eu. – e dizendo isso baixou o rosto, aproximando os lábios e me dando um beijo profundo e apaixonado, nossas línguas se encontrando, rodando, chupando, foi com muito custo que mantive meus braços ao lado do meu corpo. Ela mordeu levemente meu lábio inferior, sugando em seguida.

Ela se sentou em cima do meu quadril e gemi de prazer e desespero, eu precisava possui-la imediatamente pra não enlouquecer!

Suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo, enquanto sua boca continuava a exploração, beijando, lambendo, chupando meu peito, provocando ondas de prazer por todo meu corpo. Ela voltou a beijar minha boca enquanto senti suas mãos descerem para minha barriga, pelo meu ventre até minha calça e num movimento ágil puxarem pra baixo revelando meu estado de excitação evidente. Ela soltou minha boca, olhei pra baixo e pude confirmar, o bichinho estava latejando. Vi que ela olhava também, sua mão seguiu para o seu quadril onde para meu espanto tirou um pacotinho de camisinha que estava preso na alça da sua calcinha, ela o abriu e me vestiu com ele, fazendo meu pênis se mover ansioso em suas mãos. Ela tirou rapidamente a calcinha e resolvida se posicionou, montando bem em cima, me guiando pra dentro dela, soltei um urro, mistura de prazer e dor.

Ela começou a se mover, indo pra frente e pra trás, os quadris se movendo sinuosamente, vi que ela tinha fechado os olhos, curtindo aquilo tanto quanto eu, seus seios empinados pediam pelo toque das minhas mãos, mas ela segurou meus pulsos com firmeza. Ela estava tão linda, cavalgando como uma amazona, completamente gloriosa e dona da situação, ela mordia o lábio enquanto via seu corpo subir e descer, seus olhos cheios de desejo me faziam queimar. Ela foi aumentando o ritmo, gemendo baixinho e senti meu corpo começando a se contrair, ela também percebeu e forçou o ritmo, gemendo não me segurei mais e com um espasmo tive o orgasmo mais intenso da minha vida.

Ficamos alguns momentos imóveis, até que ela rolou, deitando-se do meu lado, a respiração tão irregular quanto a minha.

- Nossa, isso foi... Incrível! – disse quando finalmente consegui falar.

Deitei de lado, apoiando minha cabeça no braço para poder olha-la melhor, ela sorria travessa, ergueu uma mão tocando meus cabelos, fazendo um carinho gostoso.

- Aposta cumprida? – ela perguntou.

- Você merece uma medalha de Honra ao Mérito. – e rimos juntos.

Fechei os olhos aproveitando o clima gostoso e relaxante, lembrando de cada cena do que tínhamos acabado de fazer, até que me dei conta de que tinha faltado alguma coisa e abri os olhos.

- Marina, peraí... Me diga se estou errado, mas você chegou lá? – perguntei curioso.

POV – Marina

Ele me olhava com evidente interesse, pensei em mentir, mas não me pareceu correto, então tentei disfarçar, dando uma resposta indireta.

- Curti muito, adorei fazer tudo! – vi ele erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta. – ele insistiu.

- E saber isso é assim tão importante pra você? – perguntei.

- Claro que é! Quero que nossos relações sejam gratificantes pra ambos, fazer amor pra mim não é uma via de mão única. – ele explicou – Agora seja sincera, chegou lá? – ele perguntou olhando dentro dos meus olhos e os baixei envergonhada.

- Quase. – disse baixinho e ficando muito vermelha – Mas não me importo, verdade!

Ele sentou-se na cama e disse carinhosamente:

- Mas eu me importo, deixa eu reparar essa falta.

Surpresa vi ele deitar em cima de mim, me dando um beijo gostoso, antes de descer pelos meus seios, barriga e ventre, delicadamente senti suas mãos abrindo minhas pernas e entendi aonde ele ia.

- Amor, de verdade não precisa, está tudo bem. – tentei faze-lo parar, olhei pra baixo embaraçada.

- Quero fazer algo especial, então relaxa e só sinta, ok? – ele disse olhando meu rosto antes de continuar a descer.

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos morrendo de vergonha, nem em meus sonhos mais selvagens tinha me imaginado naquela situação.

Fiquei aguardando, mas nada acontecia e achei estranho.

- Hum... – ouvi ele murmurar, o que significava aquilo?

Tomei coragem e resolvi dar uma espiada, vi o rosto dele posicionado bem no meio das minhas coxas, olhando de boca aberta.

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntei preocupada.

- Errada? – ele pareceu surpreso com a minha pergunta – Não, ao contrário, tudo muito certo! – disse olhando fixamente pra frente.

- Como assim?

- Bem, como vou dizer? – ele disse agora olhando pro meu rosto – Olha, sem querer te deixar sem graça, mas você tem a xaninha mais bem feitinha que eu já vi! – ele disse passando a língua nos lábios.

- Oh! – soltei surpresa.

Eu estava morrendo de vergonha, isso não era coisa que se dissesse em voz alta! Ele podia até pensar, mas dizer? Só faltava agora ele comentar do meu útero. Peguei o travesseiro e enfiei entre as pernas.

- Ah, não! – ele reclamou.

- Olha, deixa pra lá, não me importo de ficar sem isso de vez em quando. – falei rápido.

- Como assim de vez em quando? – ele perguntou se sentando, parecendo bem aborrecido – PUTA QUE PARIU! Marina, você anda fingindo?

- Fingindo? Como assim? – perguntei sem entender.

- Você... Você anda fingindo orgasmos? – ele perguntou zangado.

- Nanão! – gaguejei rápido – Claro que não!

- Você não está mentindo, está? – disse desconfiado.

- Não! Por que eu mentiria? – perguntei atordoada.

- Bem, simplesmente pra que eu não me sentisse um completo BOSTA na cama! – disse nervoso, passando a mão no cabelo – Olha, pode dizer a verdade! Se você não está conseguindo, eu posso melhorar, caprichar mais no meu desempenho e...

- Chega! – cortei firme o que ele falava, enquanto sentava e segurava seu queixo na minha mão, para olha-lo nos olhos – Escute bem, Robert Pattinson! A coisa que mais aconteceu comigo desde que nos casamos foi GOZAR! Gozei escandalosamente e intensamente em cada relação que tivemos e essa foi a primeira vez que não aconteceu! Agora meta isso na sua cabeçona, ok? E não estou mentindo e nunca fingi nada, nunca fui boa atriz! – disse firme.

Ele pareceu espantado com minha confissão apaixonada, mas depois deu um sorriso sem graça e segurou minha mão.

- Desculpa, não quis desconfiar de você. – ele disse – É que, se você não reparou ainda, sou um bocado inseguro em vários assuntos, principalmente esse!

- Meu amor, adoro quando você me toca, adoro o jeito que você faz tudo, então não se preocupa mais, tá?

- Então, tá. – ele disse baixinho, meio envergonhado, não resisti ver aquela carinha de cachorrinho sem dono, puxei ele pelo pescoço e tasquei um beijo.

Ele correspondeu, me abraçando, eu ainda estava com o travesseiro entre as pernas e senti ele puxa-lo discretamente, antes de me fazer deitar novamente na cama.

- Agora, fique quietinha, porque ainda não terminei.- disse maliciosamente.

- Rob...

- Quietinha. – ele disse cortando meu protesto e indo novamente pra baixo.

- Ta bom. – concordei exitante - Mas só promete não fazer mais nenhum comentário como aquele! – implorei e ouvi sua risada.

- Palavra de escoteiro! – ele disse com a voz abafada – Agora relaxa e curta, meu amor! – voltei a cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

A primeira coisa que senti foram suaves sopros que circularam por toda minha flor, me fazendo arrepiar inteira.

Em seguida senti beijos e mais beijos, em cada pétala, em cada canto e recanto, me fazendo suspirar prazerosamente. Por último ele beijou apaixonadamente meu botãozinho, fazendo correr uma corrente elétrica de cima abaixo por todo o meu corpo. Ele continuou beijando várias vezes, enquanto eu gemia baixinho, senti que ele começava a passar a língua, pressionando e fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares. Nesse ponto eu já estava gemendo pra valer, enquanto movia meu corpo arqueando as costas, me segurando no lençol com força.

Como um beija-flor sedento, ele passou a sugar de mim o mel, chupando mansamente do meu miolo.

Comecei a sentir tudo tremer, cheguei a pensar até que se não seria um TSUNAMI se aproximando, mas foi quando me dei conta que o TSUNAMI era eu quase em convulsão.

Minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos dele, prendendo sua cabeça ali com firmeza. Eu sentia o prazer maior se aproximando, numa expectativa doce e dolorosa. Ele então me penetrou com dois dedos da sua mão, me fazendo soltar um gritinho surpreso e fazendo ele por sua vez intensificar vigorosamente a sucção, eu pensei que ia morrer ardendo em chamas. Foi quando uma onda gigantesca de prazer me cobriu e pareci ouvir alguém gritando, foi então que eu percebi que a louca gritando era eu.

Lentamente fui voltando a mim e me dei conta de que ainda prendia a cabeça dele ali, soltei seus cabelos envergonhada.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, com um olhar travesso e ao mesmo tempo receoso do seu feito.

- Foi bom? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Se você ousar pensar que agora eu fingi, você apanha! – disse dando um soquinho em seu braço – E respondendo a sua pergunta foi... Fantástico! – com essa resposta ele deu um sorriso largo.

Ele me abraçou, deitando a cabeça em meus seios, aproveitei para fazer uma das coisas que eu mais gostava, mexer no seu cabelo a vontade.

- Quando nos conhecemos você pensou que alguma vez estaríamos juntos dessa forma, fazendo coisas assim? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não exatamente quando te conheci, você lembra, ainda éramos muito crianças. – ouvi ele dizer – Quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu custei acreditar que você era real, eu tinha acabado de ler um livro sobre lendas da floresta onde tinha a gravura de uma fada de cabelo preto e cheio, igual o seu, então quando te vi parecia que você tinha saltado direto das páginas do meu livro e se materializado bem na minha sala. – ele levantou o rosto para me olhar nos olhos. – Te achei a garota mais bonita do mundo e ainda acho. – disse me beijando suavemente e me fazendo ficar ainda mais emocionada com sua linda declaração.

- E você, o que pensou quando me conheceu? – ele me perguntou.

- Lembro como se fosse hoje, você descendo as escadas afobado, todo despenteado como sempre e o olhos brilhando de curiosidade, te achei a coisa mais fofa do mundo! – ele riu ao ouvir meu comentário – Você parecia um pequeno príncipe, daqueles de contos de fada e quando vi seus olhos azuis, fiquei completamente apaixonada! – confessei corando, enquanto ele me beijava ternamente mais uma vez.

- Agora o desejo. – ele disse enquanto cobria um seio com uma de suas mãos – Esse surgiu um pouco mais tarde.

- Quando? – perguntei sentindo sua mão continuar a carícia.

- Isso é um pouco engraçado. – ele disse sorrindo – Você lembra do seu primeiro sutiã? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, claro. – perguntei franzindo a testa e estranhando a pergunta.

- Eu também, rosinha e de lacinho na frente. – ele disse rindo.

- Como você sabe como era meu primeiro sutiã? – perguntei espantada e ele deu uma risada gostosa.

- Por que mamãe e eu compramos juntos. – respondeu me fazendo ficar de boca aberta.

- Eu nunca soube disso!

- Claro que não, mamãe jamais ia te constranger contando essa história. – ele explicou – Na verdade a coisa aconteceu meio por acaso, eu estava precisando comprar umas cuecas e meias novas, então nós fomos no shopping, entramos numa loja de departamentos, passamos primeiro no setor masculino onde peguei o que precisava, depois mamãe me levou para o departamento de lingerie e não me incomodei já estava acostumado com tudo aquilo, com tanta mulher em casa. Mas me surpreendi quando ela disse que estava procurando algo especial pra você, estranhei a princípio e perguntei do que se tratava, foi quando ela confessou que ia comprar seu primeiro sutiã, mas que era uma surpresa e eu tinha que manter segredo. Ela começou a olhar alguns modelos, até que ficou entre um branco e um rosa claro e me perguntou o que eu achava. Olhei a princípio sem saber o que responder e resolvi apontar pro rosa, afinal meninas sempre gostam de rosa. Lembro que ela pediu pra segurar o sutiã um momento, enquanto pegava alguma coisa na bolsa e foi ali naquele momento que eu senti algo muito diferente.

- Diferente? – perguntei curiosa com aquela história surpreendente.

- Sim, comecei a passar os dedos naquele tecido macio e imaginei você usando o sutiã. – ele riu parecendo meio encabulado – E fiquei muito excitado com o pensamento, aquela reação me pegou completamente desprevenido! Lá estava eu, no shopping, com a minha mãe, comprando sutiã e de pinto duro pensando em você usando ele, a situação era surreal! – não tive como dar uma sonora gargalhada imaginando a situação.

- Foi aí que eu comprovei que o que eu sentia por você não tinha nada a ver com o que eu sentia por minhas outras irmãs. Foi um período muito confuso pra mim, tendo que me comportar o tempo todo como se fossemos irmãos e sentindo um tesão encubado por você. – ele disse esfregando o rosto com as mãos – E aí pra piorar começaram os sonhos, acho que por eu não poder fazer nada com você e tendo que estar tão perto de você diariamente, meu subconsciente liberava toda minha frustração nos sonhos.

- E com o que você sonhava? – perguntei.

- Basicamente sonhava estar fazendo tudo o que temos feito até agora, como o que acabamos de fazer por exemplo. – ele disse me olhando intensamente.

- E foram tantos sonhos assim?

- Muitos, incontáveis! – ele disse rindo. – Mas nada se compara com a realidade. – disse apertando suavemente meu bum bum.

- E você, quando foi que sentiu que me queria mesmo? – ele perguntou.

- Te querer, eu sempre te quis. – eu disse pensativa – Mas te desejar mesmo tem dois momentos cruciais.

- Quais? – ele perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

- Bem, o primeiro você vai logo lembrar do episódio, foi quando fiquei menstruada pela primeira vez, lembra?

- Impossível esquecer! Paguei um dos maiores micos da minha vida indo comprar Tampax pra você! – ele disse, fazendo ambos rir.

- Pois é, e você lembra que mais tarde naquele mesmo dia nós passamos a tarde dormindo juntos? – vi-o colocar a mão na testa.

- Claro! Eu cai no sono com você coladinha em mim e você tinha acabado de tomar banho, cheirava tão gostoso! – ele disse fechando os olhos lembrando prazerosamente – Comecei a ter um sonho daqueles! – disse arregalando os olhos pra mim.

- Quando acordei, vi que você estava sorrindo e senti outra coisa também. – ri maliciosa, vendo Rob ficar vermelho.

- Caramba! Foi uma das situações mais constrangedoras que passei! – ele disse – Lá estava eu sonhando estar fazendo um monte de sacanagem com você e acordo, com você me sacudindo e sentindo o que estava acontecendo comigo!

- Foi realmente embaraçoso, pra ambos! – eu disse rindo – Mas também foi naquele momento que percebi como era bom toca-lo e ser tocada por você. – disse passando minha mão por seu braço.

- Você falou que tem dois momentos, qual é o outro? – ele peguntou.

- Bem... – mordi a boca olhando-o – Uma vez, você estava no chuveiro e deixou a porta do banheiro entreaberta.

- Hum... – ele murmurou maliciosamente – E o que aconteceu?

- Eu passei pelo corredor na hora em que você saia do chuveiro e te vi pelo reflexo do espelho do banheiro. Primeiro eu passei rápido, meio constrangida, mas alguma coisa me fez voltar e foi quando a vi pela primeira vez.

- Viu o que?

- Sua bundinha. – respondi baixinho.

- E gostou? – ele perguntou se aproximando mais.

- Preciso responder? Depois saí dali antes que pudesse ser pega e fui pro quarto, tentado esquecer, mas foi impossível! Eu não parava de lembrar e percebi que quando pensava nisso ficava... – não consegui terminar.

Ele percebeu meu embaraço e deu aquele conhecido sorriso matador, escorregou seu corpo até ficar bem por cima de mim, me olhando nos olhos.

- Fala no meu ouvido como você ficava. – ele pediu começando a me acariciar, mas ainda estava indecisa se devia falar. – Fala. – ele insistiu falando baixinho.

Suas mãos acariciavam sugestivamente minha perna, enquanto pressionava meu quadril com o dele, foi o incentivo que eu precisava, aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido.

- Molhada. – disse sussurrando.

Senti sua mão descer entre minhas coxas e seus dedos tocando meu sexo.

- Como agora? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Exatamente como agora. – respondi com dificuldade pela intensidade do meu desejo.

- E depois? – ele perguntou.

- Depois eu imaginava como seria bom se você me quisesse também.

- Imaginava, é? – disse aproximando o rosto do meu – Então, que tal se eu transformasse agora tudo em realidade?

- Você já tranformou. – respondi beijando seu pescoço – Mas você podia fazer de novo só pra eu não esquecer. – ouvi ele rindo baixinho.

- Então deixa eu caprichar pra gravar isso bem na sua memória. – disse antes de beijar meus lábios apaixonadamente.

esolvemos fazer algo diferente naquele dia, decidimos explorar a ilha de bicicleta, conhecendo os arredores, a população e a cultura local.

Saímos cada um com uma mochila nas costas, procuramos vestir roupas frescas e confortáveis, camiseta, bermuda e um sapato confortável nos pés.

- Pegou tudo? – perguntou Rob quando já estávamos em terra firme.

- Sim, acho que tenho tudo. – respondi dando uma última olhada dentro da mochila – Lembrou de passar o protetor solar? Hoje vamos pegar muito sol.

- Esqueci. – ele respondeu.

Peguei o protetor, andei até ele e coloquei uma pequena quantidade na mão.

- Feche os olhos. – pedi e ele obedeceu.

- Você sabe que se não fizer isso vai ficar todo vermelho e ardido. – expliquei enquanto espalhava suavemente em seu rosto.

- Será que você ainda não descobriu que esse era meu motivo secreto para casar com você? – ele disse rindo, abrindo os olhos e me segurando pela cintura.

- Pra ter alguém para te passar protetor solar? – perguntei rindo – Qual será o próximo motivo, trabalhos forçados? – ele riu.

- Acho que já dei uma boa idéia dos meus outros motivos a noite passada. – ele disse me beijando rápido – Assim como hoje no chuveiro. – disse me beijando novamente, só que mais demorado.

- Acho que está na hora da gente sair. – consegui falar depois de empurrar seu peito gentilmente, eu sabia que se aquele beijo continuasse, íamos voltar pra casa mais rápido do que um raio, sorri ao ouvir seu gemido frustrado.

- Já estou começando a me arrepender desse passeio. – disse fazendo bico.

- A idéia foi sua. – disse ao me afastar para montar na minha bike – Além disso, quem sabe as surpresas que nos aguardam no caminho? – falei enquanto colocava meus óculos escuros e vendo ele sorrir enquanto colocava seu boné.

Conferimos no mapa a direção que seguiríamos e saímos pedalando por Bora Bora.

Fomos contornando a orla, conhecendo outras praias, todas de águas transparentes e lindíssimas, parávamos ocasionalmente tirando fotos, brincando com as crianças que pareciam vir de todos os lados correndo ao nosso lado, alguns moradores acenavam e sorriam simpáticos quando passávamos e retribuíamos da mesma forma. De vez em quando também parávamos para beber água do cantil que tínhamos levado. Tínhamos planejado parar numa cascata que o mapa indicava, pedimos informações algumas vezes, mas estávamos com dificuldade de encontrá-la, pois ficava dentro da mata, já estávamos quase desistindo quando algumas crianças disseram que conheciam o lugar e nos levariam até lá, sorrimos e agradecemos aliviados.

O caminho começou a ficar mais acidentado e tivemos que desmontar e fazer o restante do percurso a pé, empurrando as bicicletas, depois de passar por um caminho apertado entre as árvores, saímos numa pequena clareira e vislumbramos a linda cascata.

O lugar era deslumbrante, rodeado de vegetação nativa, com lindas flores tropicais e pássaros coloridos ao redor da pequena lagoa azul formada pela queda d'água.

Andamos até beira d'água completamente encantados, tirei uma toalha da bolsa e coloquei na areia para podermos sentar.

- Que lugar incrível! – ele murmurou.

- Não podíamos ter escolhido melhor lugar para descansarmos. – concordei.

Estava faminta, já passava um pouco de meio dia, tirei da mochila os sandwiches que tínhamos levado, entreguei dois pra ele e começamos a comer com vontade enquanto assistíamos algumas crianças nadarem na lagoa.

Depois de comer, nos deitamos juntos na toalha, sentido a brisa suave nos refrescando e vendo o céu muito azul sobre nossas cabeças.

- As vezes ainda não acredito que estamos juntos aqui. – eu disse.

- Parece um sonho. – ele concordou.

- Só você e eu, sem ninguém para atrapalhar, cobrar ou vigiar. – desabafei.

- Bem, quase ninguém. – ele disse sorrindo apontando pras crianças.

- Elas não me incomodam. – sorri em resposta – Gosto de crianças.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo parecendo pensativo, depois me puxou para que eu colocasse minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto me abraçava.

- Você pensa em ter filhos? – ele perguntou de repente, me surpreendendo.

- Sim, claro que sim. – disse cautelosa – Mas não agora.

- Também quero ter filhos, mas a longo prazo. – ouvi ele dizer – Quantos você quer?

- Ah, não sei. Não parei pra pensar nisso ainda. - disse distraída – Por que, quantos você quer ter? – ouvi ele rindo

- Quero ter uma ninhada! – virei a cabeça para olhar seu rosto risonho.

- Ninhada? Por acaso somos gatos? – falei de boca aberta.

- Ah, maneira de dizer! – ele disse rindo – Mas eu gosto de casa cheia, pelo menos três nossos e talvez possamos adotar mais dois.

- Desse jeito não vamos parecer gatos, mas sim coelhos! – falei rindo – Nunca pensei que você tinha essa vontade toda.

- Tenho sim, mas como falei são planos pro futuro, depois que trabalhar bastante, tiver uma carreira mais segura para sustentar uma família. – ele explicou – Quero todos com o seu cabelo.

- Ah, não vai ter graça! Quero um que seja sua cópia! – disse brincando.

- Então ta bom, combinamos assim, vamos ter um igual a você, outro igual a mim e o terceiro vai ser uma mistura, pode ser?

- Perfeito! – disse rindo.

- Sabia que te amo muito, Sra. Pattinson? – ele disse aproximando o rosto do meu.

- Não mais do eu te amo, Sr. Pattinson – respondi completamente enternecida.

Viramos de frente um pro outro, nos abraçando, olhei aquele rosto tão amado, memorizando cada detalhe, sua testa pequena, as sobrancelhas cheias que ele dizia não gostar, seus olhos azuis que dependendo da luz ficavam esverdeados como agora, seu nariz, sua boca rosada, pequena, perfeita. Ele me olhava e parecia estar fazendo o mesmo. Aproximei mais meu rosto e beijei sua testa, corri os lábios por sua têmpora, fui para seus olhos, passei por suas bochechas, ele ficou o tempo todo de olhos fechados, aproveitando cada carinho, segui para seu queixo e parei em frente a sua boca entreaberta, aspirei seu hálito antes de cobrir com os meus lábios os dele que aguardavam ansiosos.

Nos beijamos com suavidade e carinho, brinquei com sua boca, passando minha língua por seu lábio superior antes de sugar o inferior, prendendo-o entre meus lábios. Ele fazia o mesmo comigo, nossas línguas se encontrando sem pressa, numa dança lenta e sensual, enquanto sentia ele me abraçando mais forte.

Fomos interrompidos por várias risadinhas, paramos de nos beijar, mas continuamos abraçados e olhamos para as crianças que olhavam pra nós e estavam rindo e apontando, rimos com elas.

- Já tinha até esquecido que não estávamos completamente sozinhos. – ele disse.

- Vamos nadar? – sugeri.

- Vamos! – ele aceitou alegre.

Já tínhamos vindo com nossas roupas de banho por baixo, então foi só tirar as camisetas e bermudas e cair na água. Nadamos tranquilamente naquela piscina natural e senti como se fossemos Adão e Eva no Jardim do Éden. Passamos várias horas ali, nadando, brincando, tirando muitas fotos, minhas, dele, com as crianças, subindo até o topo da cascata e nos atirando lá de cima, pura diversão.

Bem mais tarde, as crianças se despediram, agradecemos por sua ajuda e ficamos completamente sozinhos naquele pedaço de paraíso.

Continuamos na água, fiquei boiando, enquanto ele me apoiava com suas mãos, gentilmente me rodopiando ou me carregando de cá pra lá sob a água. Nunca fui tão feliz, nunca me senti tão relaxada, tranqüila, completa. Ele me puxou, pegando-me no colo, segurei-o pelo pescoço, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando de puro contentamento. Ele soltou minhas pernas para que eu ficasse de pé, estávamos numa parte rasa da lagoa, a água batia um pouco abaixo dos meus seios. Eu o abracei apertado, enquanto ele tirava o cabelo molhado do meu rosto, antes de me segurar pela cintura. Lentamente nossos lábios se aproximaram e continuamos o beijo que havia sido interrompido anteriormente, um beijo lento, gostoso, nossas línguas se explorando demoradamente, enquanto o abraçava mais apertado.

Sentia suas mãos subindo e descendo por minhas costas, minhas mãos também não ficaram paradas e acariciavam seu peito e o beijo mudou de intensidade, se tornando mais urgente, mais rápido, quase desesperado. Ele parou o beijo, arfando pesadamente.

- Marina, você me deixa maluco! – ele murmurou antes de voltar a me beijar.

Senti suas mãos se tornarem mais audaciosas e me preocupei, não devíamos continuar com aquilo por mais tempo, se continuássemos assim eu sabia onde aquilo nos levaria e não tinha vindo preparada. Quando senti suas mãos em minhas costas tentando abrir o laço que prendia a parte de cima do meu biquíni, parei de beija-lo na hora.

- Espera, amor. – falei com a respiração irregular – Acho melhor a gente parar.

- Mas está tão gostoso. – ele disse me beijando rapidamente.

- Também estou achando uma delícia mas não vim preparada. – expliquei.

- Você não veio, mas eu vim. – ele disse piscando um olho.

- Como assim? – com um sorriso maroto, vi-o levar a mão ao bolso de trás da bermuda e tirar um pacotinho bem conhecido e sacudir na minha frente, meu queixo caiu.

- Meu amor, de agora em diante, sempre que eu sair com você vou estar prevenido. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas se aparecer alguém? – falei olhando pros lados.

- Vem, vamos mais pro fundo. – ele disse me puxando.

Foi a transa mais louca que eu tive com o Rob, era um tal de entra na água, sai da água, puxa, sobe, desce, esfrega, terminei completamente exausta.

Catei meu biquíni que estava boiando na água, vesti e me joguei na toalha, fechando os olhos, logo em seguida ele fez a mesma coisa, deitando-se do meu lado. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio, descansando.

- Acabamos de realizar uma das minhas maiores fantasias sexuais, sabia? – ele perguntou.

- Sério? – eu disse abrindo os olhos e ele apenas sorriu.

- Você tem alguma fantasia? – ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

Fiquei pensando, tentando decidir o que responder, até que uma idéia me veio a mente.

- Acho que sim. – respondi.

- Me conta. – ele pediu.

- Lembra da aposta que fizemos e que você trapaceou para ganhar? – ele abriu os olhos e riu.

- E não me arrependo.

- Pois é, se eu tivesse ganho eu ia te pedir para fazer algo pra mim.

- O que?

- Você já assistiu o filme "Negócio Arriscado" com o Tom Cruise? – perguntei.

- Já. – ele respondeu curioso.

- Lembra daquela parte que ele está sozinho em casa e ele dança na sala? – Rob arregalou os olhos finalmente compreendendo aonde eu queria chegar – Pois é, minha fantasia era ver você dançando igualzinho só pra mim.

- Nossa, do jeito que eu danço "bem", você não ia ficar excitada, você ia era cair na gargalhada!

- Seu bobo! – falei rindo voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Peraí! – ouvi ele dizer me fazendo abrir os olhos novamente – Você tem fantasias sexuais com o Tom Cruise? – ele disse se sentando.

- Ai, caramba! – falei virando os olhos – Não são fantasias com o Tom Cruise, são fantasias com VOCÊ no lugar dele, entendeu?

- Ah, bom! Eu não quero nem saber da mínima possibilidade de você pensar em outro cara que não seja eu! – ele disse apontando pro próprio peito.

- Nossa, que maridinho ciumento que eu fui arrumar! – disse me erguendo para beija-lo rapidamente nos lábios.

- Vai se acostumando, sou possessivo, não divido você com ninguém. – disse me puxando forte pelos braços de encontro a seu peito – Você é minha Marina Pattinson, só minha. – disse me beijando de um jeito que não deixava nenhuma dúvida sobre o que tinha dito.

Pouco depois resolvemos sair dali, agora que conhecíamos o caminho voltaríamos pra casa mais rápido.

Empurramos nossas bicicletas até sair da mata e chegarmos na praia, já íamos monta-las quando um menino se aproximou de nós, com uma senhora idosa segurando seu braço.

Falando inglês com um forte sotaque o menino nos pediu dinheiro explicando que em troca sua avó que era adivinha nos diria nosso futuro. Rob fez sinal para que os ignorasse e fossemos embora, mas ao olhar a pobre senhora cega, de cabelos brancos e pele enrugada, me comovi. Tirei do bolso um trocado e estendi para o menino, ele agradeceu sorrindo, dizendo que sua avó precisava tocar minha mão para fazer a previsão e que como ela não falava inglês, ele faria a tradução.

Estendi minha mão, o menino pegou a mão de sua avó e guiou-a até encostar na minha, embora fosse muito idosa, senti ela segurar na minha com firmeza. Ela ficou por um tempo em silêncio até que começou a falar em seu próprio idioma.

- "Muito cedo de ti tudo foi retirado." – o menino traduzia – "Mas o Destino lhe recompensou logo depois repondo aquilo que havia sido perdido." - eu e Rob nos olhamos surpresos.

- "O Destino também muito cedo trouxe-lhe o amor verdadeiro" – o menino continuou – "Sua alma gêmea sempre esteve a seu lado e sempre estará." – agora eu e Rob sorrimos uma para o outro.

- "Você agora vive os dias de glória, do auge desse amor." – ele continuava – "Viva intensamente cada um desses dias de luz e sol, pois se aproxima a tempestade, vejo uma tormenta se formar no horizonte e depois dela virá a escuridão, tão densa que parecerá que o sol deixou de existir." – senti Rob segurar minha mão.

- Vem, vamos embora. – ele disse preocupado.

- Não, espera, quero acabar de ouvir. – o menino nos olhava assustado nos pedindo desculpas. – Termine, por favor. – eu pedi.

- "Só o amor, a fé e a esperança poderão resgata-la da escuridão, o Destino lhe dará uma oportunidade de encontrar a saída, mas preste atenção aos sinais, pois se não estiver atenta poderá ser tarde demais e ficará perdida para sempre. Ouça seu coração e o sol nascerá novamente!"

Eu mal conseguia respirar de tão tensa, perguntei se havia algo mais, o menino perguntou a sua avó que negou com a cabeça, em seguida ele se desculpou novamente e se afastaram, eu tremia.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Rob me abraçando – Não acreditou, não é mesmo?

- Não sei, ela não me conhecia e no início disse coisas que realmente aconteceram comigo. – falei assustada.

- Esqueça, está bem? – ele pediu enquanto me abraçava apertado – Nada vai acontecer, vamos continuar juntos e felizes. – apertei meu rosto em seu peito.

- Promete?

- Não há força no Universo que me faça desistir de você. – ele prometeu solenemente e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, olhando-me nos olhos – Não há escuridão capaz de afastar você de mim, somos um, esqueceu?

- Sim, somos um. – disse me acalmando.

- Vamos, não fique assim, isso é só um truque para impressionar turistas ingênuos como nós. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Você está certo, estou sendo tola, não é mesmo? – disse sorrindo levemente.

- Só esqueça e vamos viver um dia de cada vez. – disse me beijando suavemente.

Voltamos a montar em nossas bicicletas e pedalamos rápido ao deck onde um barco nos levaria de volta pra casa.

POV – Robert

Chegamos em nossa casa flutuante no final da tarde e embora ainda sorríssemos e brincássemos um com o outro, podia senti-la tensa o restante da noite.

Procurei manter o clima descontraído de sempre, mas as vezes eu a pegava olhando para o vazio, a expressão séria, preocupada, tensa. Aquele episódio com o menino e a vidente tinham mexido mais com ela do que imaginava, confesso que também tinha ficado impressionado, fiquei todo arrepiado conforme a mulher idosa falava e o final trágico foi assustador, parecia que dito naquele idioma estranho ganhara um tom de veracidade sobrenatural.

Mas é claro, que ao sair dali, procurei apagar tudo da mente e voltei a me concentrar em nós.

Tinha sido um longo dia e estávamos cansados, fomos cedo pra cama, resolvi pegar o violão e tocar pra ela até que dormisse, observei que ela ia relaxando deitada ao meu lado, vi-a bocejar, seus olhos se fecharam devagar e logo ouvi sua respiração tranqüila revelar que já estava adormecida. Coloquei o violão de lado, apaguei a luz e deitei a seu lado abraçando-a. Ao senti-la segura e protegida em meus braços, senti que nada poderia nos separar, eu não permitiria que nada ficasse entre nós. Vencido pelo cansaço também cai num sono profundo.

Acordei com seus gritos, ela estava agitada, os braços estendidos como se tentasse agarrar alguma coisa, estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Marina, acorda. – chamei devagar.

Segurei seus braços, esfregando de cima a abaixo, tentando acorda-la.

- Acorda, meu amor. – insisti.

Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos, respirando rápido, olhando ao redor assustada e imediatamente começando a chorar. Segurou-se em mim parecendo desesperada.

- Por favor, não me deixe ir. – dizia entre soluços.

- Ir? Nunca vou te deixar sair de perto de mim. – garanti.

Sentei-me na cama e ela sentou-se em cima de mim, me abraçando pelo pescoço com seus braços e na cintura com suas pernas.

- Não me deixe entrar lá. – ela repetia sem parar.

- Entrar aonde?

- Na caverna. – disse com dificuldade – Estava perdida numa caverna, tão escuro, eu chamava por você, ouvia sua voz mas não te encontrava.

- Está tudo bem agora, foi só um pesadelo. – disse esfregando suas costas.

- Não me deixe entrar lá. – ela repetiu.

- Não vou deixar. – prometi.

Ela me abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto em meu peito e segurei-a forte junto a mim.

- Me abrace mais forte. – ela pediu – Me faça esquecer.

Continuei abraçando-a apertado, até que senti seus lábios correndo por meu peito, suas mãos se tornando frenéticas por meu corpo.

- Calma amor, está tudo bem agora, está segura. – disse tranqüilizando-a.

- Me faça esquecer. – ela dizia.

Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, beijando com ardor e desespero, talvez aquilo não fosse boa idéia, ela parecia tão abalada, não parecia certo fazer aquilo, parecia que estava me aproveitando de sua fraqueza.

- Espera, amor. – eu disse.

- Não. – ela disse firme – Me faça esquecer.

E para demonstrar claramente a que se referia começou a mover os quadris sugestivamente em cima do meu.

- Oh... – eu gemi – Espera amor, não acho uma boa idéia agora.

- Me faça esquecer. – ela insistiu, pressionando ainda mais seu quadril no meu, movendo-se sinuosamente em cima de mim.

- Hum... – gemi de novo – Não é melhor a gente conversar primeiro?

- Não, preciso de você, agora! – e me calou com um beijo arrebatador.

Não consegui mais me controlar, correpondi ao seu beijo ardente, enquanto sentia suas mãos percorrendo meu peito, em seguida ela arrancou a camisola jogando de lado, voltando a me beijar com vontade. Ela continuava a mexer os quadris, me enlouquecendo com seus movimentos.

- Deixa eu tirar a calça. – falei pra ela.

Ela desmontou de mim aproveitando para tirar rápido sua calcinha, enquanto eu arrancava rápido a calça e chutava longe. Peguei a camisinha na mesa ao lado, coloquei e deitei por cima dela, me posicionando entre sua pernas, ela estava pronta, úmida.

Entrei dentro dela, sentindo ela estremecer e comecei os movimentos. Ela gemia gostoso em meu ouvido e senti ela estremecer de novo.

- Espera por mim. – falei – Quero que a gente chegue junto.

- Minha nossa! – ela murmurou tentando se segurar.

Continuei os movimentos, ela me apertava forte, enterrando seus dedos em minhas costas e abraçou-me com a pernas.

- Oh, Rob... – ela murmurou – Estou quase lá...

- Eu sei, mas espera, estou quase chegando.

Intensifiquei os movimentos, fazendo ela gemer e morder os lábios.

- Não dá mais, agora! – ela avisou.

- Agora! – concordei, sentindo ela estremecer inteira, junto comigo em perfeita sincronia.

Deitei a seu lado e fiicamos ali, abraçados um bom tempo, acariciando seus cabelos, até que adormecemos de novo.

Acordei na manhã seguinte, sentindo suas mãos em minhas costas, olhei seu rosto e ela parecia tranqüila.

- Quer conversar agora? – perguntei.

- Desculpe por ter te atacado ontem a noite. – ela disse ficando vermelha.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas por isso. – disse sorrindo – Pode me atacar quantas vezes quiser. Você está bem?

- Sim, agora estou. – ela respondeu.

- Você teve um pesadelo, parecia tão assustada.

- Eu fiquei mesmo. – ela confessou – Mas agora na luz da manhã, tudo passou.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – ela disse olhando-me nos olhos – Não quero mais pensar nisso, hoje é nosso último dia e quero aproveitar ao máximo com você.

- Sim, nosso último dia. – falei pensativo.

- Vamos prometer uma coisa um pro outro?

- O que? – perguntei.

- Vamos fazer desse um dia inesquecível! – ela sugeriu.

- Vamos! – concordei sorrindo diante da sua animação – E qual a primeira coisa que você que fazer para começarmos esse dia inesquecível?

- Te atacar! – disse antes de pular em cima de mim.

Atenção senhores passageiros, do vôo 174 com destino a Londres, já vamos partir, apertem os cintos!

Passamos o restante do dia em casa mesmo, se curtindo, e mergulhando por ali. Embora tentássemos disfarçar, rindo e brincando, sentíamos um clima melancólico no ar, afinal era nosso último dia, no dia seguinte pela manhã partia nosso avião, rumo a nossa casa e a realidade.

Estava bastante preocupada quanto a esse ponto, se antes já era tão difícil esconder nosso segredo, mantendo aquela fachada, agora tudo se tornava muito pior, nosso relacionamento tinha se desenvolvido e fortalecido e não só na intimidade física, pois agora emocionalmente estávamos conectados de uma forma ainda mais profunda e permanente.

Eu necessitava dele como precisava de ar para respirar, ele era meu oxigênio, meu combustível para continuar prosseguindo, meu sol em dias nublados, garoa em dias quentes e o que me mantinha aquecida em noites solitárias.

E o sexo, o minha nossa! As vezes eu pensava se eu era normal ou se não tinha algum desvio de personalidade, como podia uma pessoa querer a outra o tempo todo como eu? Era só ele me tocar que eu já sentia minha respiração acelerar, o coração começava a bater mais rápido, as mãos suavam, eu não conseguia pensar direito quando olhava naqueles olhos e quando sua boca me tocava eu ficava em chamas. Tornei-me completamente viciada nele e sem chance de reabilitação.

Então como ia ser continuar morando na mesma casa, mas sem poder demonstrar tudo isso? Tendo que se controlar o tempo todo, cada gesto, cada toque, cada palavra, cada olhar, eu estava na dúvida por quanto tempo mais conseguiria me refrear, pois amá-lo e expressar esse amor era vital para continuar existindo, sem ele minha vida agora não faria o menor sentido.

Decidimos fazer algo diferente aquela noite, observando a programação que o Resort nos oferecia, vimos que havia uma enorme casa noturna na sede do hotel e naquela noite a pedida era karaokê, fiquei logo animada, eu adorava karaokê!

A noite estava linda, soprava uma brisa deliciosa impregnada com o doce perfume das flores noturnas. A brisa fazia rodopiar levemente o vestido branco que usava, a cor valorizava maravilhosamente o bronzeado que eu tinha adquirido e Rob não parava de me elogiar. Ele também estava irresistível com aquela camisa azul clara e calça bege, estava tão diferente do que costumava usar em Londres, sempre de preto, mas aquele clima tropical realmente pedia cores mais suaves e ele conseguiu ficar ainda mais irresistível com aquela mudança no vestuário.

Assim que chegamos reparamos que o local estava cheio, em grande parte por casais de todas as idades, o que não era surpresa, afinal num lugar romântico como aquele, o que não faltava eram casais em lua do mel, como era o nosso caso.

Encontramos uma mesa vazia, num canto e ficamos ali, de mãos dadas, observando ao redor, até que se aproximou um garçom perguntando o que queríamos beber.

- Como hoje é nossa última noite, que tal experimentarmos algo diferente? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Pode ser! – disse animada – O que sugere?

- Tequila, já provou?

- Não, mas se quiser pode pedir. – falei sorrindo.

Ele então se virou para o garçom, que anotou os pedidos, voltando logo em seguida com o que havíamos solicitado.

- Pode deixar a garrafa. – disse Rob para o garçom, me surpreendendo.

- Agora vou te ensinar o ritual para se realmente beber tequila com categoria. – ele disse alegre – Faz junto comigo. – ele avisou.

Primeiro ele pegou o saleiro, virando uma pequena quantidade de sal na mão, perto do polegar, em seguida ele lambeu o sal e olhou pra mim esperando que eu seguisse o seu exemplo, mesmo achando bobo tudo aquilo fiz como ele pediu. Depois ele virou o copinho cheio de tequila de uma vez só, fazendo uma ligeira careta quando engoliu, em seguida pegou uma pequena rodelinha de limão que tinha num prato a seu lado e chupou. Olhou pra mim soltando um sol alegre e bateu a mão na mesa. Então fiz o mesmo, virei o copinho, sentindo aquilo queimar como fogo descendo pela minha garganta, me fazendo tossir um bocado, o que fez Rob dar uma boa risada, ele me estendeu o limão, que eu peguei fazendo uma careta ao chupar o caldo azedo.

- E então, o que achou? – perguntou curioso

- Forte e diferente. – respondi – Mas de uma maneira muito estranha, todos os sabores juntos realmente combinam. – disse surpresa.

- Então vamos pra próxima dose! – ele disse alegre e repetimos tudo mais uma vez.

Embora tivesse gostado da novidade, achei melhor não continuar muito com aquilo, não tinha hábito de beber e a bebida era bem forte.

Algumas pessoas já cantavam no karaokê se revezando, a maioria nos fazendo rir quando desafinavam ou erravam a música e alguns poucos mais talentosos, ganhavam o aplauso de todos.

Depois do Rob beber sua sexta dose de tequila, eu tinha parado na terceira, me virei pra ele e propus sermos os próximos.

- Cantar? Está falando sério? – ele perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Claro que estou! Você não imaginou que eu viria a um karaokê só pra ficar olhando, né? – pude ver pela cara que ele fez que era exatamente isso que ele tinha pensado.

- Não sei, acho que todo mundo vai rir da gente. – ele disse meio sem graça.

- E daí? – eu desafiei – Todo mundo que vai num karaokê, vai pra isso mesmo, rir uns dos outros, cantar juntos, isso é uma brincadeira, ninguém aqui está pensando em ganhar um Grammy!

Ele ficou pensativo, ainda na dúvida.

- Ah, vamos amor! – eu insisti – Só uma musiquinha, vai! – ele me olhou indeciso.

- Por favor. – disse fazendo biquinho e olhando suplicante, ouvi ele suspirar.

- Ai, você sabe que quando faz essa carinha, não consigo dizer não, né? – ele disse antes de me beijar rapidamente.

Sorri feliz com sua resposta e me preparei para levantar.

- Peraí! Deixa eu tomar outra dose, só para me dar mais coragem. – ele pediu.

Aguardei ele terminar seu ritual, virando mais um copinho.

- Pronto?- perguntei me levantando.

- Droga! Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia! – disse me acompanhando.

Andamos até o pequeno palco que ficava no centro do enorme salão e pedi a lista de músicas disponíveis ao responsável. Comecei a ler, procurando algo legal para cantarmos, até que uma música me chamou a atenção e me decidi.

- Essa aqui. – falei, motrando pro Rob.

- Logo essa? – ele perguntou de olhos arregalados – Mas essa é muito brega!

- Qual a graça de ir num karaokê e não cantar música brega? – disse sorrindo – Pra isso que existem os karaokês, baby! Para se cantar toneladas de música brega e pagar muito mico. – disse beijando-o levemente e rindo de sua cara desamparada.

Virei pro DJ indicando o que queríamos, ele selecionou a música no equipamento e fez sinal para que nos posicionássemos em frente ao enorme telão.

- Preparado? – perguntei pegando meu microfone.

- Nenhum um pouco. – ele disse.

- Nervoso?

- Apavorado! – ele confessou – Ai, Marina as coisas que eu faço por você... Só te amando muito mesmo pra me fazer subir aqui!

- Deixa de fazer drama! Quer apostar quanto que no final, você vai até gostar? – eu disse e ele não respondeu se limitando e segurar seu microfone com força e olhando fixamente para a tela na nossa frente.

Ouvi a melodia familiar começando e logo seguiram-se aplausos do pessoal nas mesas aprovando a escolha, sorri e cantei sozinha a primeira estrofe.

Link para música: .com/watch?v=BJ4wDIs21Mk

_**Making Love Out of Nothing at All (Fazendo Amor Em Troca de Nada) - Air Supply**_

_Eu sei muito bem como sussurrar, e sei exatamente como chorar  
Eu sei bem onde encontrar as respostas e sei muito bem como mentir  
Eu sei como fingir, e sei como tramar  
Eu sei a hora de encarar a verdade  
E então sei muito bem quando sonhar  
E sei exatamente onde te tocar  
E sei o que provar  
Sei quando devo puxar você para perto, e sei quando devo soltar você  
E eu sei que a noite está acabando, e eu sei que o tempo vai voar_

Como aquela música era muito popular o pessoal que assistia estava super animado.

Agora era vez do Rob, ele estava vermelho, passou a mão na testa suada e começou cantando meio inseguro.

_E eu jamais vou te dizer tudo que tenho para te dizer  
Mas eu sei que tenho que tentar  
E eu conheço os caminhos da riqueza, e conheço os caminhos da fama  
Eu conheço todas as regras e então sei como quebrá-las  
E eu sempre sei o nome do jogo_

Agora eu e Rob cantávamos juntos e para nosso espanto todo mundo no salão cantou junto conosco.

_Mas eu não sei como te deixar  
E jamais te deixarei cair  
E não sei como você consegue  
Fazer amor em troca de nada  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)_

_Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)_

A próxima estofe eu voltei a cantar sozinha.

_Toda vez que te vejo todos os raios do sol  
Estão passando pelas ondas de seus cabelos  
E toda estrela no céu estão mirando teus olhos como um holofote  
Os batimentos do meu coração são como um tambor  
Que está perdido e procura um ritmo como você  
Você pode tirar a escuridão das profundezas da noite  
E transformá-la numa luz que brilha infinitamente  
Eu tenho que seguí-la, pois é tudo que conhço  
Não é coisa alguma até ter dado a você_

O pessoal não parava de acompanhar a música batendo palmas no mesmo ritmo. Olhei pro Rob e ele tinha se descontraído, mexendo o corpo na batida da música. Quando voltou a cantar sozinho a estrofe seguinte, ele soltou completamente o gogó e a platéia delirou.

_Eu posso fazer a corrida ou tropeçar, posso decidir o tempo final  
Eu posso executar todos os dribles, ao som do apito  
Eu consigo fazer todos os estádios vibrarem, posso fazer esta noite durar para sempre  
Ou posso fazê-la desaparecer ao amanhecer  
Eu posso te fazer todas as promessas que já foram feitas  
E posso fazer todos os seus demônios desaparecerem_

Cantamos juntos a estrofe seguinte, de mãos dadas, e todo mundo no salão ergueu os celulares abertos, mexendo os braços de um lado para o outro, cantando conosco

_Mas nunca vou conseguir sem você  
Você realmente quer me ver rastejar?  
E jamais vou conseguir como você consegue  
Fazer amor em troca de nada  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)_

_Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)  
Em troca de nada (fazendo amor)_

Foi um final apoteótico, a platéia nos cobriu de aplausos e gritaram animados, quando Rob para encerrar com chave de ouro me agarrou, me dando um beijo apaixonado na frente de todos.

- É isso aí! – ouvi alguém gritar.

Voltamos para nossa mesa sentido tapinhas nas costas e agradecemos animadamente.

- Foi demais! – ele falou assim que nos sentamos.

- Eu não disse? – disse observando o brilho em seus olhos.

Ele pegou minha mão, beijando-a carinhosamente e ficamos assim por um bom tempo, olhando um nos olhos do outro, aproveitando aqueles últimos momentos de felicidade.

Ficamos ouvindo outras pessoas cantando, alguns em duplas como nós, outros sozinhos. Enquanto isso pedimos alguns petiscos, resolvi pedir uma Coca, mas Rob continuava virando a tequila. Podia ver que ele estava ficando estranhamente alegre, um pouco mais do que de costume, falando mais alto e se desenibindo. De repente, ele virou prá mim e disse:

- Vou voltar, lá! – disse apontando pro palco, eu quase engasguei ao vê-lo levantar, já estava me levantando também quando ele me segurou pelos ombros, me mantendo na cadeira.

- Não, essa quero cantar sozinho. – ele disse piscando um olho.

Assisti ele se dirigir firme até o DJ, ele disse alguma coisa no ouvido dele, em seguida fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabela pro Rob que deu um largo sorriso. O que será que ele estava tramando?

Vi Rob subir no palco, pegar o microfone e no segundo seguinte todos o observavam, ouvi ele pigarreando e dizendo em seguida:

- Dedico essa música a minha esposa linda e perfeita, que está sentada bem ali! – disse apontando na minha direção e espantada senti um holofote imenso bem em cima de mim.

Mas nada me podia preparar para quando ouvi os primeiros acordes da música que o Rob escolheu cantar, ele tinha achado a música que escolhi brega, mas a música que ele escolheu era a rainha das músicas bregas. Só mesmo muito alto para ele escolher cantar aquilo! Mas eu não estava nem aí, ele era meu marido e ia cantar aquela música escandalosamente romântica e ridícula pra mim, nada mais importava!

Link para a música: .com/watch?v=dMqgui0hPVU

_**The Power Of Love ( O Poder do Amor) - Air Supply**_

_Os sussurros na manhã dos amantes dormindo abraçados  
Estão rolando como trovão agora enquanto eu olho em seus olhos  
Eu seguro em seu corpo e sinto cada movimento que você faz  
Sua voz é calorosa e meiga  
Um amor que eu não podia abandonar_

Porque você é a minha dama - E eu sou o seu homem  
Sempre que você me alcançar - Farei tudo o que eu puder

Perdido é como estou me sentindo deitado em seus braços  
Quando o mundo exterior é muito pra lidar  
Isso tudo acaba quando eu estou com você  
Ainda que possa haver vezes - Que pareça que estou longe  
Nunca pergunte onde estou - Porque eu estou sempre ao teu lado

Porque você é a minha dama - E eu sou o seu homem  
Sempre que você me alcançar - Farei tudo o que eu puder  
Estamos caminhando para algo  
Em algum lugar que eu nunca estive  
Às vezes eu estou assustado  
Mas estou preparado para aprender  
O poder do amor

O som do seu coração batendo – Se fez claro de repente  
O sentimento que eu não consigo prosseguir - Está a anos-luz

Estamos caminhando para algo  
Em algum lugar que eu nunca estive  
Às vezes eu estou assustado  
Mas estou preparado para aprender  
O poder do amor 

- Agora quero ver todo macho apaixonado nesse salão cantando junto comigo! – ouvi Rob para meu espanto gritar para a galera e o salão veio abaixo com as inúmeras vozes masculinas cantando com força.

_Estamos caminhando para algo  
Em algum lugar que eu nunca estive  
Às vezes eu estou assustado  
Mas estou preparado para aprender  
O poder do amor _

- Te amo, Marina Pattinson! – ele gritou no final para delírio da galera que aplaudia sem parar.

Eu chorava de boca aberta, completamente emocionada, olhava aquele homem lindo, charmoso e sensível, que caminhava em minha direção sorrindo pra mim, me fazendo sentir especial só de olhar em seus olhos e esse homem era meu e eu queria ele agora! Foi quando tive uma idéia, chamei rapidamente o garçom e pedi algumas informações.

POV – Robert

Enquanto caminhava de volta pra mesa, vendo Marina chorando sem parar, me sentia completamente livre, parecia flutuar em sua direção, ainda estava completamente envolvido pela música que tinha acabado de cantar.

Vi-a se levantar, quando me aproximei ela me abraçou apertado, me dando um beijo que me fez arder do alto da cabeça até o pés.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, ela pegou minha mão e sussurrou:

- Vem comigo. – eu iria com ela pra qualquer lugar.

Saimos do salão, indo para um canto afastado de todos, entramos num correodor mal iluminado onde transitavam poucas pessoas, ela abriu uma porta, entrando num lugar e me puxando com ela.

Olhei ao redor surpreso ao constatar que estávamos no banheiro feminino, virei-me em sua direção e vi-a trancar a porta.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? – perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você conhece lugar mais perfeito do que esse para encerrar essa noite? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Um banheiro público? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Muito apropriado na minha opinião. – ela disse sedutora – Quero terminar essa noite, onde tudo começou e ir até ao final aquilo que só começamos.

Ela parou bem perto de mim, colocou a uma mão em meu peito me empurrando, andei um pouco até sentir uma parede fria atrás de mim. Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, grudando seu corpo no meu, erguendo os lábios convidativamente.

- Uma vez você me perguntou se eu tinha alguma fantasia. – ela murmurou – Que tal realizar uma delas agora?

Olhei em seus olhos completamente fascinado, levantei uma mão tocando seus cabelos, segurando firme sua cabeça, com a outra mão segurei sua cintura puxando-a pra mim e no segundo seguinte devorei sua boca com a minha.

A paixão corria feroz por minhas veias, nos espremiamos um contra o outro com desespero, passava minhas mãos por seu corpo ansiando por sentir sua pele em meus dedos.

Sentia suas mãos desabotoando minha camisa, enquanto as minhas procuravam o zíper atrás de seu vestido, encontrei e logo comecei a abrir. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros puxando as mangas pelos seus braços, fazendo cair no chão a seus pé passava suas mãos por meu peito de cima a baixo, beijando meu pescoço e ombros. Encontrei o fecho de seu sutiã em suas costas, abri-o e puxei as alças, tirando e jogando no chão.

Desci minhas mãos por suas costas, me deliciando com sua pele macia e delicada, senti suas mãos abrindo o cinto da minha calça, passando em seguida para o botão e depois para o zíper. Agindo rápido, segurei as laterais de sua calcinha e puxei até seus tornozelos, vendo-a chuta-lá com os pés pro lado. Fiz o caminho de volta bem devagar, beijando suas coxas, subindo para seu ventre enquanto apertava gostosamente sua bunda, ela me segurava pelos cabelos gemendo baixinho, ouvi-a gemer com vontade quando minha boca tocou seus seios, sugando-os a princípio levemente, mas depois com mais força ao senti-la arquear as costas ao meu encontro. Continuei subindo, beijando seu pescoço e orelha. Olhei seu rosto, os olhos estavam febris, cheios de desejo e aquilo me fez queimar, segurei firme suas nádegas e a suspendi, fazendo-a pular e envolver meus quadris com suas pernas. Abraçando-me pelo pescoço, sustentei-a enquanto atravessava o banheiro, pressionando-a de encontro a porta.

- Pega a camisinha no bolso de trás. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela correu suas mãos até alcançar o bolso, pegou o pacote, abriu e me afastei apenas o suficiente para que ela colocasse em mim, depois suas mãos foram para minha cintura, descendo minha cueca e minha calça. Encostei meu quadril no dela, pressionando-a contra a porta e comecei a me esfregar nela, estimulando-a. Ouvi-a gemer com a cabeça pousada em meu ombro, me puxando com força pelas costas. Eu a sentia úmida e quente de encontro a mim, deixando-me louco ao me apertar ainda mais com suas pernas, aumentando a pressão, esfregando toda sua pélvis em mim.

- Oh, Rob... – ela disse olhando em meus olhos – Me possua agora... – implorou respirando com dificuldade.

Segurei seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos, passando o polegar levemente por seus lábios entreabertos, ela o agarrou com seus dentes, o mordeu levemente e em seguida o enfiou na sua boca, sugando e chupando com sua lingua, enquanto me olhava nos olhos, gemi baixinho, aquilo era incrivelmente eró pra dentro dela bem devagar, sentindo cada milímetro de sua caverna secreta, assistindo seus olhos se fecharem de prazer, ela soltou meu dedo e ouvi-a gemer forte, quando cheguei no final. Beijei-a sentindo nossas línguas dançando uma de encontro a outra, enquanto começava a me movimentar.

Céus! Como eu amava e desejava essa mulher! Nada mais fazia sentido sem ela em minha vida. Ela era minha razão de existir, de acordar a cada manhã, de prosseguir e de lutar por nosso amor e por nosso futuro. Sem ela eu deixava de existir, eu não sabia mais quem eu era, eu não tinha mais nome ou identidade, ela me fazia esquecer todo o resto, nada mais tinha importância, a não ser ela.

Olhando agora para seus olhos, eu conseguia enchergar através deles, todo o nosso passado, presente e futuro. Eu conseguia ver em seus olhos nossos filhos ainda não nascidos, eu me via nela, conseguia ver todos os anos de amor que teríamos pela frente, toda uma eternidade juntos. Ela era minha e nada mais importava.

Ela me agarrou com força, mexendo seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que o meu.

- Mais fundo... – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido – Mais rápido... – ela pediu.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – gemi no seu ouvido.

Fui com tanta força de encontro a porta, que o som da pancada ecoou pelo banheiro, enquanto ela dava um gritinho. Eu perdi completamente o controle, mexendo rapidamente meus quadris de encontro ao dela, sentindo ela me receber em cada estocada. Nunca tinha visto a Marina tão selvagem, tão fêmea, tão faminta por mim e eu procurei corresponder a todos os seus ardores, enquanto aumentava o ritmo ainda mais, pulsando freneticamente dentro dela. Senti suas unhas se afundando na carne das minhas costas, aquilo com certeza ia deixar marcas, mas não importava, o que importava era a mulher que gemia em meus braços, o que importava era satisfaze-la.

- Oh, Rob... Te amo tanto... – ela disse entre os gemidos.

Então mordendo meu pescoço, senti-a estremecer violentamente de encontro a mim, me permitindo então gozar também logo em seguida, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer. Ficamos ali abraçados, ainda sentindo o corpo estremecendo em pequenos choques. Senti meus músculos virarem geléia, de tão mole que estava, encostei minha testa na porta esperando minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Foi então que ainda sem controle do meu corpo, dei um passos pra trás e como minhas calças estavam presas nos meus tornozelos, tropecei e perdi completamente o equilíbrio, caindo de costas no chão duro, trazendo a Marina junto comigo, gritando juntos com o tombo. Isso é que era uma maneira humilhante de terminar uma transa tão fantástica.

Ficamos um segundo olhando um pra cara do outro ainda em estado de choque e a Marina começou a rir.

- Rob, você tinha que ver a sua cara! KKKKKKKK!

- A quer rir de mim, é? Deixa então eu te dar realmente motivos pra rir! – estendi os braços fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, onde sabia ser seu ponto mais sensível.

- Ah, não! – ela se contorcia rindo sem parar – Pára isso é golpe baixo!

Rindo continuei a fazer cócegas mais um pouco até vê-la chorar de tanto rir e párei quando a vi ficando sem ar.

- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou quando serenou – Nenhum osso atingido?

- Não, só o meu orgulho. – disse sorrindo.

- Deixa eu me levantar. – ela disse antes de desmontar de cima de mim.

Tentamos colocar nossas roupas o mais rápido que conseguimos, pois começamos a ouvir pancadas na porta. Por fim já arrumados, abrimos e nos deparamos com duas senhoras, que ao nos ver sair juntos dali nos olharam chocadas.

O karaokê tinha acabado e agora todos dançavam animados na pista de dança com a música bombando.E assim regados a muita tequila e Coca Cola, nos juntamos aos outros dançarinos.

POV - Marina

Voltamos pra casa animados, especialmente o Rob que completamente alto, estava elétrico e veio cantando o tempo todo pelo caminho.

- "Out of nothing at all, making love..." – ele não parava de repetir.

Entramos em casa, ele me pegou nos braços rodopiando comigo pela sala, rindo e cantando, totalmente descontraído, eu ria junto com ele, agradavelmente surpresa com essa nova faceta que ele revelava.

- A noite ainda não terminou, Sra. Pattinson. – ele disse – Agora, você vai sentar ali naquele sofá. – disse apontando para o sofá – E vai me esperar só um pouquinho, tenho algo para você.

Olhei pra ele desconfiada, mas ele simplesmente me levou até o sofá, me fazendo sentar.

- Agora seja uma boa menina e me aguarde.

- Ok, Sr. Pattinson. – eu disse concordando e fingindo bater uma continência.

Ele foi pro quarto me deixando doida de curiosidade, o que será que ele estava aprontando?

A noite estava sendo tão perfeita, não podia desejar nada mais, enquanto lembrava da gente lá no karaokê, cantando, rindo, se divertindo pra valer. E aquela cena no banheiro? Céus! Só de lembrar me dava um calor!

- Está pronta? – ouvi sua voz lá do quarto.

- Pode vir! – respondi ansiosa.

No segundo seguinte começo a escutar uma música e em seguida vejo Rob sair do quarto deslizando, estava de óculos escuros, usando apenas uma camisa social branca, cueca e meias. Ele parou de costas pra mim, fazendo pose, segurando minha escova de cabelo próximo a boca como se fosse um microfone. Minha nossa, ele vai imitar o Tom Cruise em "Negócio Arriscado"! Eu abri a boca e não consegui mais fechar. E começando a rebolar, começou a cantar.

Link para a música: .com/watch?v=2yEx4_qXjb0&feature=fvst

(Música: This Love - Maroon 5)

_Eu estava tão chapado que não reconheci  
O fogo queimando nos olhos dela  
O caos que controlava minha mente  
Ela sussurou "adeus" e entrou num avião  
Pra nunca mais retornar  
Mas para sempre em meu coração_

Ele deslizou pela sala, fazendos movimentos decididos, mexendo os quadris, passando a mão no peito em círculos.__

Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente  
Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus

Ele veio dançando até ficar na minha frente, se ajoelhou e fazendo movimentos sugestivos com a pélvis pra frente e prá trás, cantou:__

Eu dei o meu melhor para saciar o apetite dela  
Fazendo-a gozar toda noite  
Tão difícil mante-la satisfeita  
Continuava a fazer amor como se isso fosse só um jogo  
Fingindo sentir o mesmo  
Daí dava meia-volta e ia embora de novo

Caramba! Só de fogo mesmo pro Rob se soltar daquele jeito! Em seguida ele se levantou e continuou cantando e dançando. Ai que bundinha maravilhosa rebolando só pra mim! Dava vontade de morder!

_Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente  
Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus_

Ele se jogou no chão, de costas no tapete, se esfregando todo com as mãos e como se estivesse com alguém cima dele, mexia os quadris simulando fazer amor. Ai, que delícia de homem!__

Eu vou consertar essas coisas quebradas  
Reparar suas asas quebradas  
E certificar que tudo está bem  
Vou fazer pressão nos seu quadris  
Afundar meus dedos em você  
Porque eu sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça

Eu comecei a rir, batendo palmas no ritmo e isso pareceu animar ele ainda mais, ele levantou-se, dançando e se esfregando em cada canto da sala, rebolando sem parar. Nossa, que fogo!__

Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente  
Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus

Depois se aproximou de mim e ajoelhando-se na minha frente, pegou minhas mãos levando até seu peito, comecei a acaricia-lo por cima da camisa de cima abaixo, enquanto ele mexia os quadris e continuava cantando, passando a língua nos lábios sugestivamente, ele pegou novamente minhas mãos e guiou-as até os botões da sua camisa, eu entendi e comecei a abrir botão por botão. __

Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
Meu coração está quebrando na minha frente  
Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus

Continuei abrindo devagar de mãos trêmulas. Ai, que homem gostoso! No final vim puxando sua camisa pelos braços, até parar no meio das suas costas, ele acabou de tirar, puxando, até ficar só de cueca. Ele se levantou e ainda dançando, foi indo em direção ao quarto

_(Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
E o meu coração está quebrando na minha frente  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes)_

Foi terminando a música, ele dava tchauzinho, jogando beijos para um público imaginário e entrou novamente no quarto. E agora, qual será o próximo passo?

- Marininhaaaa... – ouvi ele me chamando.

Marininha? Ele nunca me chamou assim antes.

- Vem, aqui vem! Vamos fazer um DING DONG gostoso! – ouvi ele dizer com uma risadinha.

DING DONG? Caramba, de onde ele desencavou aquilo?

- Vem, Marininhaaaa... – ele continuava a chamar – O "Robinho" já está aceso...

Robinho? Marininha? Realmente eu não fazia a menor idéia do que me aguardava.

- Ok, lá vou eu! – pensei me levantando.

Parei na porta do quarto, respirei fundo e entrei. Que os céus me ajudem!

POV – Robert

- Estou morrendo. – foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando acordei.

Mexi a cabeça e parecia que um milhão de agulhas espetavam meu cérebro, tamanha a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo, gemi baixinho sem coragem de abrir os olhos.

Tentei lembrar da noite passada, mas as imagens pareciam nubladas, fora de foco. Passei a mão no cabelo e senti alguma coisa na cabeça, o que era aquilo? Parecia uma touca, mas eu não lembrava de ter trazido nenhuma. Puxei, tirando aquele negócio estranho, abri os olhos devagar, tentando enxergar o que estava na minha mão e meu queixo caiu.

- O que estou fazendo com a calcinha da Marina pregada na cabeça? – pensei chocado.

Fiz um esforço tentando lembrar e algumas imagens surgiam, mas tudo meio confuso, incoerente.

Olhei pro lado e vi que estava sozinho na cama. Que horas seriam? Será que tínhamos perdido o avião? Onde estava a Marina? E como se ela tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ela surgiu na porta usando uma das minhas camisas brancas.

- Bom dia. – falou timidamente – Como está se sentindo?

Eu não consegui responder, só gemi enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

- Imagino – ela disse enquanto a ouvia se aproximar da cama – Pega aqui.

Levantei o rosto e só com um olho aberto vi que ela me estendia um copo.

- O que é isso? – perguntei quase sem voz.

- Anti-ácido e duas aspirinas. – ela respondeu.

Fazendo um enorme esforço, me virei estendendo a mão, peguei os comprimidos e enfiei na boca, gemendo de dor me ergui um pouco mais, peguei o copo e virei tudo de uma vez só. Agradeci e voltei a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, senti ela sentar do meu lado na cama.

- O que aconteceu a noite passada? – perguntei quando consegui falar.

- Do que você lembra? – perguntou suspirando.

- Algumas coisas. – murmurei – Lembro da gente no karaokê cantando, no banheiro, depois lembro da gente dançando e bebendo. Sei que a gente voltou pra casa, mas depois disso está tudo meio embaralhado. – ouvi ela suspirar.

- Bem, pra começar ontem você realizou duas das minhas fantasias sexuais. – ela explicou. – A primeira você lembra bem, lá no banheiro. – olhei pra ela e vi que sorria maliciosamente.

- E a segunda? – perguntei.

- A segunda foi depois que chegamos. – disse se deitando do meu lado. - Você cantou e dançou pra mim lá na sala, igualzinho aquele filme, igual não, melhor, muito melhor! – falou fechando os olhos sorrindo prazerosamente.

- Eu cantei e dancei? – perguntei espantado.

- Oh, sim! Não se lembra mesmo? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos e virando-se pra mim.

Fiz um esforço e então algumas imagens começaram a se unir, lembrava de partes do que ela falava e gemi pelo esforço e pela vergonha, comecei a ficar muito vermelho.

- Você foi perfeito! – ela disse sorrindo alegre.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – consegui dizer constrangido – E depois?

- Bem, depois você veio pro quarto e ficou me chamando. – agora era ela que estava ficando vermelha.

- E? – perguntei já imaginando o que viria.

- Digamos que fizemos coisas que desafiam a lei da gravidade. – respondeu e como que para comprovar suas palavras, ergueu um pouco a camisa e apontou pras suas coxas, vi várias marcas roxas com o formato dos meus dedos e na parte interna da coxa tinha um marca roxa do tamanho certinho da minha boca, arregalei os olhos espantado.

- Desculpa, amor! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Não estou reclamando. – ela disse tranquila.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei receoso e senti ela respirar fundo antes de responder.

- Não usamos camisinha nenhuma vez. – disse baixinho.

- Caralho! – eu disse arregalando os olhos.

- Tem mais. – ela continuou.

- Mais? – será que podia ficar pior?

– Estou no meu período fértil. – sim podia ficar muito pior!

Com aquilo me sentei rápido na cama, mas fiz o movimento brusco demais e coloquei a mão na cabeça sentindo ela badalar como um sino. Como eu tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Maldita tequila!

- Eu bem que tentei argumentar, mas você ficava dizendo que estava cansado de chupar bala com papel e ficou repetindo várias vezes: "Liberdade aos pintos frustrados!" – olhei pra ela sem saber se ria ou se chorava.

- Estamos fodidos! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer – Você me odeia, não é?

Olhei para seu rosto esperando ver preocupação, medo ou até raiva pelo meu comportamento irresponsável da noite passada, mas surpreendentemente ela estava tranquila.

- Não, afinal se eu tivesse sido um pouquinho mais firme talvez tivesse conseguido parar você, então não se culpe sozinho. – ela respondeu – Mas fique sabendo que agora temos uma dívida eterna com a Shanti.

- Como assim? – perguntei sem imaginar o motivo.

- Porque antes dela ir embora ela me entregou uma cartela de pílulas, dizendo que só deveriam ser usadas em situações de emergência. – como eu olhava pra ela ainda meio confuso ela foi mais explícita. – Já ouviu falar em pílula do dia seguinte, né?

Minha mente clareou ao ouvir aquilo e soltei um suspiro aliviado, já estava me imaginando daqui a nove meses numa sala de parto.

- Você já tomou? – perguntei só para garantir.

- Foi a primeira coisa que fiz assim que levantei. – disse séria.

- Assim que voltarmos pra casa vou agradecer a Shanti de joelhos! – afirmei.

- É bom mesmo! – ela disse rindo.

- Amor, eu prometo nunca mais beber tequila na vida! – disse olhando pra ela.

- Não precisa ser tão radical. – ela disse virando os olhos – Mas com certeza vou ser mais firme com você caso insista em não usar alguma outra vez. Digamos que noite passada eu estava muito emotiva e você foi, bem, como direi... Muito persuasivo! – ela disse piscando um olho.

- E o nosso vôo? – perguntei preocupado.

- Sai daqui a duas horas, então é melhor você tomar um bom banho, antes da gente começar a se arrumar.

Fechei os olhos, voltando a deitar, esperei que o remédio fizesse efeito e finalmente criei coragem de me levantar e ir para o chuveiro. Depois de uma banho revigorante e muitas xícaras de café preto e forte, me senti melhor. Enquanto isso minha esposinha linda e perfeita tinha arrumado tudo, as coisas dela e as minhas.

O barco já no esperava lá fora e demos juntos uma última olhada em nosso refúgio. Olhei em seus olhos e os vi brilharem cheio de lágrimas, seus lábios tremeram e me deu um sorriso triste, a abracei apertado.

- A gente volta um dia, te prometo. E quando a gente voltar não vamos mais estar nos escondendo de ninguem. – falei em seu ouvido.

Ela concordou fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, beijei-a rapidamente nos lábios e de mãos dadas deixamos pra trás Bora Bora e a semana mais importante de nossas vidas.

O retorno pra casa foi feito num clima tenso e melancólico, voamos durante todo o dia, dormia, acordava, dormia e continuava viajando. Quando estávamos próximos de pousar, tiramos as alianças do dedo e colocamos nos cordões em nossos pescoços, podia ver as mãos da Marina tremendo o tempo todo.

Chegamos em Londres numa noite chuvosa, nada podia combinar mais com o nosso humor, do que aquele clima escuro e sombrio. Pegamos um táxi e chegamos em casa onde fomos recebidos alegremente por nossos pais, eles nos abraçaram, nos enchendo de perguntas.

- Espero que seu IRMÃO tenha cuidado bem de você! – disse papai e fiz uma careta.

Aquilo era horrível, se antes sermos chamados de irmãos me incomodava, agora então era insuportável. Marina era minha mulher e ouvir alguém chamando-a de minha irmã me soava como uma blasfêmia.

Claro que eu estava feliz por estar em casa e rever nossa família, sentir o amor, a preocupação, a saudade eo carinho que nossos pais tinham por nós diminuiam um pouco o choque do retorno. Marina abriu uma mala pegando os presentes que tínhamos comprado pra eles na loja do hotel e agradeceram entusiasmados.

Tinha sido um longo dia e eu estava realmente cansado pela viagem e pelo estresse. Me despedi de todos, subi as escadas sem conseguir olhar pra Marina, entrei no meu quarto respirando aliviado, fechei a porta, sentei na minha cama e o olhei ao redor.

Droga! Tudo o que eu queria agora era poder entrar num quarto com a minha esposa e poder descansar com ela numa cama de casal, sentindo seu corpo macio se moldando ao meu, cheirando seus cabelos ao fechar os olhos. Mas aqui estava eu, no meu antigo quarto, numa porcaria de cama de solteiro e pior de tudo, sozinho.

Arranquei minhas roupas, jogando num canto qualquer, coloquei minha calça preta de moletom e deitei na cama.

As horas passavam lentamente e apesar do cansaço o sono não vinha, rolava de um lado para o outro, ouvindo a chuva cair incessantemente. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram duas da manhã, não dava mais, me levantei decidido e fui ao encontro de quem eu queria.

Sai do quarto, o corredor estava escuro, a casa silenciosa, andei devagar e na ponta dos pés, fui até sua porta, girei a maçaneta devagar, entrando furtivamente e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

O quarto estava todo escuro, podia vê-la deitada de costas pra mim, a princípio pensei que estava dormindo, mas observando melhor vi que ela tremia ligeiramente e me aproximei. Parei bem atrás dela e então pude ouvir seus soluços, ela estava chorando, meu coração se partiu ao ver aquela cena.

Levantei a coberta que a cobria e me deitei a seu lado, ouvindo-a suspirar surpresa, puxei-a de encontro a meu peito, apertando suas costas de encontro a mim. Ela apertou meu braço com suas mãos, ficamos assim abraçados, sentia sua lágrimas silenciosas molharem meu pulso enquanto acariciava levemente seus cabelos com minha outra mão. Resolvi ficar ali até que ela se acalmasse e adormecesse. Finalmente ali deitado com ela em meus braços, sentindo seu corpo morno junto ao meu, eu me sentia em casa, ela era minha casa. Olhei para a janela, observando a chuva batendo no vidro e senti meus olhos ficarem pesados.

Acordei sentindo uma perna entre as minhas e sorri de olhos fechados, estávamos em baixo das cobertas naquela manhã fria e a sensação era tão boa, mas arregalei os olhos imediatamente ao ouvir uma voz.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Nos sentamos rapidamente juntos na cama e encaramos os olhos surpresos de minha mãe na nossa frente.

POV – Marina

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ouvi a voz da mamãe, eu ainda estava meio adormecida mas despertei completamente ao ouvi-la.

Eu e Rob sentamos ao mesmo tempo na cama, avaliei rapidamente a situação em que nos encontrávamos, estávamos ambos vestidos, isso era bom e quando mamãe entrou estávamos completamente cobertos pelo edredon, o que então impediu que ela visse qualquer tipo de contato físico da nossa parte, pelo canto do olho vi que o Rob estava tão em choque quanto eu, se não até mais e como ele não dizia nada, resolvi tomar a iniciativa. Mamãe nos olhava desconfiada, aguardando uma resposta.

- Tive um pesadelo a noite passada. – expliquei – Rob me ouviu gritando e veio ver como eu estava.

- Você dormiu aqui com sua irmã? – ela perguntou dirigindo-se a ele.

- Sim, ela estava muito assustada e achei melhor ficar com ela até que se acalmasse. – ele disse entrando no jogo - Só que eu estava muito cansado e acabei pegando no sono também.

- Sei. – ela disse franzindo a testa, percebi que ela nos olhava avaliando toda a cena - Bem, mas ao que parece agora a Marina já está bem não é mesmo? Então não existe mais necessidade de continuar aqui, Rob.

Rob olhou-a surpreso e então se viu obrigado a levantar e sair da cama. Retirou-se em silêncio, sem ousar levantar os olhos para mim e deixou-me sozinha com a mamãe.

Por mais que ela aparentemente tivesse engolido aquela história, mamãe não era boba, senti pelo seu olhar que havia ficado com uma pulga atrás da orelha e por sua próxima pergunta deixou bem claro suas suspeitas.

- Essa situação se repetiu muito no Taití? – disse séria.

- Que situação? – perguntei.

- Você e Rob partilhando a mesma cama? – ela foi bem direta.

Odeio ter que mentir pra minha mãe, não fazia parte da minha índole gostar de mentir, mas me vi completamente obrigada a isso nesse momento.

- Muito raramente. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer, achei que se falasse "nunca" ia ser uma negação muito forte e ela ficaria mais desconfiada.

- Marina, eu vou ser bem clara – disse suspirando - Enquanto vocês eram crianças, eu não via nenhum mal em vocês fazerem isso, mas agora Rob já é homem e você embora só tenha 17 anos, já tem corpo de mulher. Então vou pedir, não quero que isso se repita. – disse firme.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse num fio de voz.

- Não sei, posso estar enganada. – ela disse sorrindo – Mas ao vê-los ali dormindo juntos, Rob me lembrou seu pai quando me abraça quando dormimos, exatamente igual.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, mamãe com sua costumeira perspicácia viu mais longe do que eu imaginava. Seu sexto sentido feminino a alertara, e embora ela não tivesse visto nada realmente comprometedor e por não ter provas, não podia fazer acusações, mas alguma coisa me disse que sua confiança ficara defitivamente abalada.

Nos próximos dias seu comportamento comprovou o que imaginava, ela disfarçadamente nos vigiava e observava, provavelmente buscando por pistas.

Isso só tornou ainda mais difícil nossa já tão terrível situação, me via controlando cada olhar, gesto ou palavra, me sentir sendo analisada o tempo todo estava acabando comigo. Depois de alguns dias disso eu estava com os nervos a flor da pele.

POV – Robert

Fui pra casa do Tom, era a primeira vez que a gente se via desde a viagem, estava precisando urgentemente desabafar com alguém. A Marina já estava tão estressada, que não quis despejar tudo em cima dela e também do jeito que estava difícil ficarmos sozinhos, achei melhor não arriscar.

Fomos pro quarto dele conversar, sentamos no chão mesmo, fumando um cigarrinho.

- Puxa, pensei que você fosse chegar todo alegre com a Lua de Mel, mas pelo visto tem coisa errada na parada. – ele disse.

- A Lua de Mel foi sensacional! – eu disse sorrindo – Mas chegar em casa foi um horror! – falei chateado.

- Tá, então como diria Jack, o Estripador, vamos por partes. Como foi a Lua de Mel?. – perguntou.

- Eu já disse, sensacional, fantástica, incrível e todos os outros superlativos que existem no mundo! – Tom virou os olhos.

- E você acha que vou me contentar com essa respostinha vaga? – disse maliciosamente – Quero detalhes Pattinson, detalhes.

- Se você acha que vou contar alguma coisa da minha intimidade com a Marina, está muito enganado! – falei rindo.

- Ah, qual é? – ele disse erguendo as mãos – Quando perdi a virgindade te contei tudo e de todos os angulos possíveis e imagináveis!

- Sim, mas eu não te perguntei nada! Você falou tudo por conta própria!

- Tá bom, é verdade. – ele disse de cabeça baixa – Ah, mas uma coisa você tem que me dizer!

- O que? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Classifica pra mim como é a Marina na cama.

- Classificar? – perguntei apertando os olhos – Quais são as categorias?

- Eu separos as mulheres em quatro categorias: depravadinhas, depravadas e depravadonas. – ele disse como se estivesse explicando algo realmente científico.

- Você disse quatro categorias, qual é a última?

- Realmente taradas. – virei os olhos com aquela – Então, onde a Marina se encaixa? – traguei mais um pouco o cigarro antes de responder

- N.D.A. – disse por fim e como o Tom continuou olhando pra mim como se não tivesse entendido, expliquei – Nenhuma Das Alternativas!

- Fala sério! – ele disse revoltado – Toda mulher tem uma classificação na cama e com a Marina não vai ser diferente! Faz assim, em seus próprios termos, como você diria que é ela na cama?

Olhei pro Tom, tentando decidir, pensei um pouco, cocei a cabeça e por fim soltei.

- Sagrada e profana. – falei fechando os olhos – É assim que ela é.

Como o Tom não disse nada, abri os olhos e o vi parado, olhando pro teto pensando.

- Acho que entendi – disse depois de certo tempo – Traduzindo, cara de santinha mas uma labareda na cama, né? Você tem sorte meu amigo, são as melhores! – disse sorrindo, soltando a fumaça e fui obrigado a rir também, concordando com ele.

- Antes que eu esqueça, obrigado pelo "presente" de última hora, foi muito útil. – agradeci bem humorado.

- Fico feliz que tenha tido tanta utilidade! Agora pra me fazer orgulhoso mesmo diga que a caixa voltou vazia! – rimos juntos.

- Quase! – falei empolgado – Nossa, mas presentinho milagroso foi também o da Shanti! – disse arregalando os olhos.

- Me conta. – ele pediu curioso.

Contei então a hisória do meu porre de tequila e suas consequências quase desastrosas no último dia da Lua de Mel.

- Vocês estão loucos! – disse ao final da história – Nem completamente chapado faço sem proteção, fico arrepiado só de pensar nas consequências. – disse fazendo um gesto indicando uma barriga grande de gravidez.

- Eu sei, você está certo, foi uma enorme irresponsabilidade da minha parte, mas é tão difícil me controlar o tempo todo com ela! – confessei – Ela me deixa de um jeito que nunca senti com mais ninguém! Aquela boca carnuda, aquele jeito de me olhar meio de lado, as pernas roliças e o quadril dela quando se encaixa no meu... – parei de falar, olhei pra baixo, só de lembrar já estava incrivelmente excitado – Olha só o estado que eu fico? – falei angustiado.

- Credo, vira isso prá la´! – disse fazendo cara de nojo.

- Estou sem tocar nela a três dias, isso depois de uma maratona de uma semana! O "Robinho" ficou muito mal acostumado! – falei desesperado.

- Três dias? – ele perguntou surpreso – Peraí, vocês estão morando na mesma casa, seus quartos ficam no mesmo corredor, mais especificamente a duas portas de distância um do outro. Como é que não rolou nada até agora? – eu suspirei.

- Deixa eu te contar. – eu relatei então o que aconteceu na nossa primeira manhã em casa.

- Rob, que vacilo! – ele disse sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu sei, se não fosse a incrível presença de espírito da Marina, teríamos sido descobertos. Mas a mamãe está super desconfiada. – falei passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – Acredita que ela agora se levanta todo dia no meio da noite e vai no meu quarto ou no da Marina, só pra checar?

- Não brinca? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Tô falando sério! – confirmei mexendo a cabeça – Aquela casa está parecendo um Campo de Concentração! Antigamente eu sofria calado vendo a Marina todo dia, sem poder tocar nela, mas eu me conformava e sobrevivia. Mas no momento está muito pior, porque agora eu não só quero como posso, devo e preciso tocar naquele corpo! Caralho, ela é a minha mulher e não posso nem beijá-la!

- Porra, Pattinson! Não queria estar no seu lugar. – disse Tom acabando de fumar e espremendo o cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Tom, preciso te pedir um favor. – disse sério.

- Fala.

- Preciso que você me dê cobertura na noite de sexta-feira.

- Pra que?

- Quero passar a noite toda com a Marina num motel, mas para isso vou precisar de ajuda. Vamos ter que dar desculpas convincentes pra minha mãe que justifique a gente não dormir em casa.

- Por mim tudo bem, você sabe que armar é comigo mesmo! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Valeu! – agradeci animado.

- O que preciso fazer?

- Nada demais, vou dizer pra mamãe que vou viajar a trabalho, gravar um comercial e vou dar esse telefone... – disse tirando um telefone celular novo do bolso - ... para contato e recados. Vou deixar ele com você, se ela ligar você atende, diz que é da produção e que no momento estou gravando e não posso atender.

- Entendi. – ele disse pegando o telefone que eu estendia – E a Marina, o que vai inventar?

- Ela deve estar resolvendo isso com a Shanti nesse exato momento.

POV – Marina

- Eu não acredito! – disse Shanti.

- Mas essa é a triste verdade. – falei desanimada – Continuamos morando na mesma casa, só que agora constantemente vigiados.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, Shanti parecia estar refletindo seriamente toda a situação, até que respirando fundo começou a falar.

- Marina, é claro que vou te ajudar, você pode dizer que a gente vai sair pra balada e que depois você dorme aqui em casa. – falou olhando pela janela, depoir virando-se pra mim disse bem séria – Mas essa situação não tem como durar muito tempo, a coisa só vai piorar, por mais que vocês tomem cuidado e tentem disfarçar, vocês estão profundamente apaixonados e a gente sente no ar que existe algo muito forte e intenso rolando.

- Nossa, está assim tão visível? – perguntei espantada.

- Bem evidente na minha opinião, você tem que ver a forma como vocês se olham, o Rob te secando daquele jeito obssessivo-possessivo, com uma mistura de adoração e taração. – ela disse sorrindo – E você olhando como se ele fosse um deus ou qualquer outro objeto de idolatria. Não tem como uma pessoa, no caso a sua mãe que é uma mulher inteligente e sensível não perceber esses pequenos sinais.

- Então o que você me sugere? – perguntei desamparada.

- Contar a verdade, Marina. – ela disse tranquila.

- O que? – falei de boca aberta.

- A curto e médio prazo, é a única alternativa possível na minha opinião. – mordi os lábios apavorada diante da alternativa.

- Mas, mas... – eu estava amendrontada diante dessa idéia – Eles não vão entender ou aceitar, Shanti! Papai pode até expulsar o Rob de casa se souber o que acontece entre nós, e eu te digo uma coisa, se o Rob sair de casa, eu o sigo pra qualquer lugar! – ouvi Shanti suspirar fundo.

- Querida, toda família tem seus problemas e desafios. Concordo com você, eu não acredito que eles aceitariam no início, mas depois que vocês se abrirem, provando que estão juntos, que se amam, que até se casaram por causa desse amor, o que mais eles poderão fazer? Com certeza não vai ser fácil, com certeza será muito difícil e doloroso para ambos os lados envolvidos nessa história, mas o tempo cura tudo e acredito que um dia essa tempestade passa e o sol aparece de novo. – congelei quando

Shanti disse aquilo, com aquelas palavras, ela reparou meu espanto – O que foi?

- Quando você disse essa última frase me lembrou algo que aconteceu lá na ilha.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou e contei a história sinistra com a idosa vidente – Nossa, fiquei toda arrepiada! Então, você acha que o que eu te disse pode ser um dos sinais que ela te avisou pra prestar atenção?

- Pode ser, ela disse que eu deveria estar muito atenta e que eu deveria seguir esse sinais se quisesse sair da tempestade. – falei pensativa – Mas ao mesmo tempo, penso que tudo isso pode ser tolice e que não devo esquentar muito.

- Olha, meu povo costuma ser muito supersticioso, principalmente quando algo assim é dito pelos mais velhos. Se eu fosse você não trataria desse assunto levianamente. – ela exortou – Aconselho você a aproveitar suas atuais noites solitárias para refletir sobre o que conversamos, depois converse com o Rob, pergunte a opinião dele, isso é algo que vocês tem que decidir juntos.

- Com certeza, não é só por sexo que precisamos dessa noite fora, temos muito o que conversar, decidir e lá em casa nem isso temos liberdade de fazer.

- Acho que deve falar só por você quando diz que vocês vão pro motel não só por sexo. – ela disse rindo – Pelo que percebi do Rob, se ele te deixar abrir a boca pra outra coisa que não seja beijar, chupar e lamber vai ser um milagre! – disse Shanti me fazendo corar violentamente.

Voltei pra casa muito pensativa e preocupada, tudo o que Shanti disse tinha me apavorado, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha lógica e bom senso.

Peguei minha chave, enfiei na fechadura, girei, abri a porta e mal tinha entrado quando senti duas mãos me agarrando pelos braços, me puxando com firmeza e em seguida lábios gulosos sob os meus.

- Rob, você está louco! – disse tentando me livrar do seu ataque inesperado – Você não sabe que pode chegar alguém?

- Mamãe acabou de ligar dizendo que vai fazer uma hora extra no trabalho e eu não vou desperdiçar um segundo que seja! – dizendo isso me pegou no colo, e subiu a escada pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Ainda me carregando entrou no seu quarto e antes de fechar a porta com um chute, disse:

- Você tem trinta segundos pra arrancar esse uniforme, senão eu mesmo rasgo tudo por você!

Mentalmente agradeci ao todos os santos por me darem um marido tão tarado!

POV – Robert

Deitei ao seu lado ainda trêmulo do amor que tínhamos acabado de fazer, como tinha sentido saudade dessa intimidade e cumplicidade.

Ela estava nua, de olhos fechados, respirando ainda meio apressada, se acalmando aos poucos, observei o suor que escorria pela sua barriga e fazia uma pequena pocinha no seu umbigo. Baixei minha cabeça e o lambi, sentindo seu sabor salgado na minha língua. Deitei minha cabeça ali, sentindo suas mãos em meus cabelos, enquanto eu acariciava sem pressa seus quadris com a ponta dos meus dedos.

- Eu te amo. – falei.

- Também te amo. – ela retribuiu.

- Você falou com a Shanti? – perguntei.

- Sim, está tudo combinado. – ela respondeu – E você já acertou tudo com o Tom?

- Tudo certo com ele também. – garanti – Vou contar cada segundo até podermos estar sozinhos novamente.

Seu cheiro em meu nariz era inebriante, suas mãos gentis em meu pescoço eram sedutoras, seu corpo inteiro era um instrumento musical delicado a espera de um músico competente para saber vibrar no tom certo, sorri ao pensar nisso e ela percebeu.

- Do que está rindo? – ela perguntou.

- Você e um piano tem muito em comum, ambos são instrumentos belos, afinados, de timbre perfeito e capazes de fazer soar as mais incríveis sinfonias. – disse enquanto passava meus dedos por sua coxa como se estivesse tocando as teclas do meu piano – Tudo depende da habilidade e sensibilidade do músico, mas também do repertório escolhido, de saber seguir o ritmo certo da partitura, para só então poder se ouvir uma música celestial. – olhei para seu rosto – Você quer que eu seja seu músico?

- Seja meu maestro– ela respondeu olhando para o relógio ao lado – Temos vinte minutos.

- Tempo suficiente para eu checar sua afinação. – disse enquanto me abaixava entre suas pernas.


	3. Chapter 3

POV - Marina

Sexta-feira a noite, sai de casa de carro, supostamente para pegar Shanti para uma noitada de garotas, mas ao invés disso fui até a casa do Tom, onde Rob me aguardava.

Estava nervosa, aquele constante clima de mentira e dissimulação, estava me deixando muito estressada, andava dormindo pouco o que me deixava cansada, realmente eu precisava desesperadamente de uma noite sozinha com o Rob.

Cheguei em frente a casa do Tom e buzinei, quase que imediatamente ele apareceu de mochila, entrou no carro sorrindo e nos jogamos nos braços um do outro, estava tão carente dele.

- E agora pra onde? – perguntei quando ele me soltou.

Liguei o motor enquanto ele ia me dando a direção, nunca tinha ido a um motel na vida, então me encontrava meio ansiosa, mas cheia de curiosidade.

Saimos de dentro da cidade e fomos para um bairro bem afastado, entramos numa rua mal iluminada, meio deserta, até que ao longe vi um luminoso gigantesco com uma seta imensa.

- Pode entrar é ali. – ele avisou

- Nossa, que coisa mais "discreta", hein? – comentei sorrindo e ele se limitou a dar uma risadinha.

Manobrei o carro em direção a entrada e antes que chegassemos a moça do guichê, Rob tirou da mochila alguma coisa que estendeu pra mim.

- Entrega a recepcionista isso aqui quando ela pedir as identidades. – ele explicou.

Estávamos numa fila de carros, todos indo pro motel, aproveitei que estávamos parados para observar o que o Rob tinha me entregue, vi que era a identidade dele e a minha identidade, só que com uma única diferença, na minha identidade pelo ano de nascimento eu já tinha dezoito anos.

- Você falsificou minha identidade? – perguntei de boca aberta.

- Claro! Se não de que jeito a gente ia entrar aqui? – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo – Vai ser a primeira coisa que eles vão pedir pra ver.

- Você pensou em tudo mesmo! – disse rindo.

- Você nem imagina como andei pensando em... – disse me olhando de cima a baixo - ...TUDO!

Fiquei vermelha só de pensar no que aquilo significava, pra disfarçar engatei de novo o carro pois a fila começava a se mover novamente.

Chegou a nossa vez, a moça pediu os documentos, entreguei, ela mal olhou pra nós e conferiu algo numa lista.

- Ok, suíte master reservada em nome de Pattinson, confere? – ela perguntou.

- Confere. – respondeu Rob.

Ela então nos entregou um cartão, disse o número da nossa vaga na garagem e nos desejou boa noite.

Seguindo as setas guiei até o local indicado, estacionei e saimos do carro. Um funcionário nos indicou o caminhos que devíamos seguir até um corredor, tinha fila até para entrar no elevador, o mais engraçado era olhar todos aqueles casais ali esperando sua vez e todo mundo com cara de quem estava apenas passeando no parque, me deu uma vontade louca de rir. Senti Rob pegar minha e me puxar quando o elevador se abriu novamente, apertou o último andar e lá fomos nós, pacientemente vendo o elevador parar sair um monte de gente, chegou nosso andar e saímos com mais um casal, cada dupla seguiu para um lado diferente do corredor.

Paramos em frente a última porta do corredor, Rob passou o cartão na tranca eletrônica, que se abriu suavemente, ele se afastou para me dar passagem e entrei.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa, agora eu entendia porque a moça disse suíte master, o espaço era enorme, dividido por ambientes.

Fui andando devagar, sentindo Rob fechar a porta atrás de mim, estava muito curiosa para ver tudo.

No mesmo espaço tinha o quarto em si com uma cama gigantesca, uma pequena piscina com uma cascata, pista de dança com pole dance onde piscava luzes coloridas, uma linda banheira de hidromassagem cercada por vidros de vários tipos de espuma e num canto mais afastado tinha uma cadeira de aparência estranha. Caminhei pelo ambiente de boca aberta, vi uma portinha, abri e vi que era um pequeno banheiro com chuveiro.

- E aí, o que achou? – perguntou Rob bem atrás de mim, levei um susto não tinha percebido que ele tinha se mexido.

- Uau! É incrível, eu pensei que a gente ia para um lugar mais simples, mas você caprichou! – disse sorrindo.

- Meu amor, você merece o melhor. – ele disse enquanto me pegava pela cintura, me tascando um beijo provocante.

Senti suas mãos passearem impacientes pelas minhas costas, mas o empurrei gentilmente, queria me preparar primeiro antes de começarmos aquela noite.

- Só me dá um tempinho, ok? Quero usar o banheiro. – pedi entre os beijos.

- Tá bom, vou te esperar lá na cama. – ele disse já com a respiração descompassada – Mas, não demora! – disse antes de me dar mais um beijo molhado.

Entrei no banheiro, me olhei no espelho, estava com o rosto afogueado e os olhos brilhando excitados, tirei minha roupa e coloquei uma calcinha fio dental e o baby doll que eu tinha comprado a tanto tempo atrás com a Shanti, finalmente tinha encontrado uma ocasião para usá-lo, caprichei no perfume, escovei os dentes e com uma última olhadela no meu reflexo, sai dali.

Encontrei Rob deitado na cama, com um braço dobrado atrás da cabeça, usando só uma cueca boxer preta, fiquei olhando aquele peitoral másculo e comecei literalmente a babar. Assim que ele me viu, se levantou, sentando na cama, e me chamou batendo com a mão sugestivamente do seu lado, sorri timidamente me aproximando.

Sentei a seu lado e na mesma hora ele me pegou pela cintura, me puxando de encontro a si.

- Você está tão cheirosa. – disse enquanto passava o nariz pelo meu pescoço, me enchendo de arrepios – Tão linda. – e passou a mão pela alça do meu baby doll, seguindo pela minha cintura, quadril e parando no na minha coxa.

Ergui os braços, segurando-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o pra mim, estava faminta por seus beijos. Agora estávamos ajoelhados na cama, de frente um pro outro, nos beijando apaixonadamente. Senti suas mãos descer e subir por minhas costas, elas pararam na minha cintura, seguraram a ponta do meu baby doll, puxando pelos meus braços e jogando de lado. Continuamos o beijo, nossas línguas se movendo sensualmente de encontro uma a outra, devagar fui me deitando com ele por cima. Não me cansava de acaricia-lo, passando minhas mão por seu corpo, enquanto beijava e mordia seu pescoço, seus ombros e ouvia ele gemer, aprovando. Ele se afastou por um momento para me olhar, eu estava deitada arfando, usando apenas o pequeno short do baby doll. Ele começou a tira-lo, puxando com suas mãos e tive o prazer de ver seus olhos se arregalarem ao ver o que eu usava por baixo.

- Ai, Marina! – ele disse deliciado – Você é uma visão do paraíso usando isso aí! – sorri encabulada.

Ele se abaixou, segurando meus quadris, aproximou o rosto da minha calcinha e beijou o pequeno triangulo de tecido, me fazendo suspirar.

- Como vai, "Marininha"? "Robinho" não pára de perguntar por você! – ri alto quando ele aquilo, ouvindo ele rir também. Ele passou os lábios sugestivamente ao redor do pequeno triangulo, antes de ir para o fiozinho que era alça na lateral e vir puxando com os dentes, me deixando completamente exposta.

Ele parou para me admirar mais uma vez de cima a baixo.

- Quando será que eu vou parar de olhar pra você e me sentir um como um garoto de 12 anos que vê uma mulher nua pela primeira vez? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Espero que nunca. – respondi com doçura estendendo os braços pra ele.

Ele tirou rápido a cueca e com uma risada caiu por cima de mim, parecendo realmente um garoto travesso.

Adorava sentir a pele dele em contato com a minha, quente, macia, os pelos de seu peito faziam cócegas em meus seios enquanto a gente se roçava e beijava profundamente.

- Hoje quero te amar sem pressa. – ele disse quando nossos lábios se separaram – Quero curtir seu corpo prolongadamente. – ele disse enquanto se abaixava para para beijar meu pescoço, lambendo e sugando.

Ele acariciava meus seios delicadamente, envolvendo-os com suas mãos , apertando gentilmente, enquanto seu polegar massageava o mamilo, fazendo-o ficar todo eriçado e gemi beixinho diante do prazer que aquilo me proporcionava. Em seguida seus lábios começaram a seguir o mesmo caminho traçado por suas mãos e mordi firme meu lábio inferior ao sentir sua língua brincando com aquela parte tão delicada de meu corpo. Segurei seus cabelos empurrando-o gentilmente de encontro aos meus seios, ele entendeu a dica e someçou a sugar pra valer, não resisti e gemi alto.

Começamos a nos explorar mais intimamente com nossas mãos, me sentindo queimar e arder com seu toque ousado, eu também sentira muita falta da liberdade de estar assim com ele, demonstrando nosso amor sem pudores.

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo Robert Pattinson? – perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Fala. – ele disse com a voz intensa.

- Te amo tanto que as vezes acho que um coração é pouco para carregar tanto sentimento. – eu sussurrei encostando minha testa na dele – As vezes acho que meu corpo não é forte o sufiente para suportar tanto amor, quando você me segura assim, sinto como se eu fosse me desmanchar diante da força do amor que transborda pela minha pele, por meus poros, te quero, te quero agora! – disse segurando-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o pra valer.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade e só se afastou porque precisava pegar o preservativo.

- Vou adorar quando chegar a época de encomendarmos bebês. – ele disse enquanto colocava a camisinha.

- Como é? – perguntei rindo.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – disse se posicionando entre minhas pernas – Vou adorar poder fazer filhos livremente!

- Bem, mas até lá, avise "Robinho" que a "Marininha" quer ele bem vestidinho. – falei enquanto tocava "Robinho" com a ponta do dedo, fazendo ele rir antes de voltar a me beijar.

Eu o puxava com força pelas costas, enquanto nossos quadris se esfregavam sugestivamente.

- Espera... – ele murmurou entre os beijos - ... quero tentar algo diferente.

E dizendo isso se ergueu ficando de joelhos e pegou um travesseiro que estava ao meu lado.

- Levanta o quadril. – mesmo sem entender fiz o que ele pediu, ele então colocou o travesseiro bem embaixo do meu bum bum – Está confortável?

- Sim. – respondi.

Meu quadril agora estava mais elevado, mas não era motivo de desconforto. Ele voltou a se deitar por cima de mim, me beijando docemente enquanto me penetrava com delicadeza. Ele começou a se mover, mantendo um ritmo e velocidade constantes, enquanto me olhava nos olhos como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

- Está bom? – ele perguntou arfando.

- Gostoso como sempre. – gemi, mas ele não pareceu ficar satisfeito com a minha resposta.

Então ele mudou ligeiramente o angulo em que se encontrava, mantendo os movimentos deliciosos. Foi aí que comecei a sentir alguma coisa diferente acontecendo, o travesseiro em baixo de mim facilitava seu acesso a pontos sensíveis dentro de mim que normalmente não eram alcançados e agora quando ele mudou um pouco de posição começou a tocar em um ponto que não sabia existir até aquele momento.

- Oh... Oh... Oh... – comecei a gemer sem controle.

- Está sentindo algo diferente? – ele perguntou.

- Oh, sim! – mal consegui falar com a sensação se intensificando cada vez mais, ele então sorrindo aumentou o ritmo e eu pensei que fosse morrer de tanto prazer.

Era difícil descrever a sensação, mas era muito intensa e ficava cada vez mais forte a medida o local continuava sendo habilmente estimulado por ele.

Quando pensei que não fosse mais suportar aquela doce agonia, senti ele colocar uma mão entre nós dois e seus dedos tocaram meu clitóris fazendo movimentos circulares, enquanto aumentava a pressão com seus quadris.

- Oh, Rob! – gritei completamente entregue a onda de prazer sem igual que tomou conta de mim.

Perdi a noção da realidade, ao ter dois orgasmos, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes do meu corpo. Senti ele finalmente também estremecer, desfalecendo o corpo completamente em cima de mim. Depois de muito tempo ele finalmente se arrastou, deitando ao meu lado. Eu ainda não conseguia mexer um músculo.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Bem? Eu estava flutuando nas nuvens!

- Nossa, o que foi isso? – consegui falar abrindo os olhos.

- Considere-se oficialmente apresentada ao seu Ponto G. – ele disse sorrindo todo orgulhoso.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa com sua resposta. Mas que marido danadinho, que eu tinha!

- Só não prometo fazer isso sempre. – ele disse piscando um olho – Fico mortinho no final! – disse jogando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

POV – Robert

Acho que nós dois coxilamos, abri os olhos e ela estava deitada em meus braços, mas começou também a se mexer quando toquei em seu cabelo.

- Dormimos? – ela perguntou piscando os olhos, erguendo a cabeça.

- Só um pouquinho. – respondi.

Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito e a abracei, suspirando feliz.

- É assim que sonho estar com você todas as noites. – eu disse.

- Eu também. – ela falou entrelaçando nossas mãos – Só me sinto completa quando estou com você.

- Está muito difícil continuar fingindo. – falei.

- Eu sei. – ela disse baixinho – As vezes é quase insuportável.

- Não quero mais agir como se fosse errado nos amar. Como se o que sentimos fosse algo sujo, feio e vergonhoso!

- Não conheço nada mais puro e verdadeiro do que o que sentimos um pelo outro. – ela disse me abraçando apertado.

- Parece até que cometemos um crime ou algo parecido! – passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos – Será um crime nos amarmamos e consumarmos esse amor?

Ela se ergueu me olhando e tocando meu rosto com suas mãos.

- Se amar é nosso crime, quero ser condenada a passar o resto da vida a seu lado. Nada me separa de você, enquanto você me quiser.

- Te quero pra sempre. – respondi antes de beijá-la suavemente.

- Então, que alternativas nos restam? – ela perguntou suspirando.

Pensei por um momento antes de responder, eu ia propor assumirmos, mas e depois, quais seriam as consequências? Se fossemos expulsos de casa o que eu poderia oferecer a ela, além do meu amor? Estava começando a minha carreira agora, o filme do Harry Potter tinha me deixado com uma boa poupança mas não ia durar pra sempre. Seria justo condena-la a sair de uma casa boa e confortável e oferecer uma vida instável e cheia de privações? Eu queria dar coisas a ela e não tirar. Ou eu tinha medo de propor isso e ser rejeitado? E se eu tivesse medo do amor dela vacilar diante do sacrifício que eu estaria oferecendo? Sim, esse era o meu maior medo, vê-la desistir de nós.

- Não temos que decidir isso agora. – disse covardemente – Proponho voltarmos a falar sobre isso amanhã pela manhã, até lá pensamos um pouco mais, está bem?

Ela concordou acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, procurei então mudar de assunto.

- Estou com fome, que tal chamarmos o serviço de quarto e pedirmos alguma coisa?

- Boa idéia! – ela respondeu alegre.

Nos levantamos colocando os roupões brancos que estavam aos pés da cama. Fui até a mesa de refeições, encontrei um cardápio, resolvemos pedir massa para nós dois, acompanhado de um bom vinho tinto. Mas foi olhando para a parte de sobremesas que vi algo que me deu uma idéia, sorri antecipadamente.

Não demorou muito e chegou o garçon com um carrinho com nossos pedidos, coloquei tudo na mesa, enquanto ela acendia as velas.

Nos sentamos um de frente pro outro, abri o vinho e servi nossas taças.

- Proponho um brinde ao nosso futuro juntos. – ela disse erguendo sua taça.

- Que seja eterno. – completei tocando sua taça com a minha.

Não podia ter clima mais romântico do que aquele jantar a luz de velas, depois de termos nos amado tão intensamente.

Estava tudo delicioso e comi com enorme prazer, bebericando o vinho, conversando com ela, vendo seu sorriso lindo quando eu falava alguma besteira, a pele dela parecia veludo naquela luz suave, seus olhos eram puro mel no brilho das chamas.

Acabamos de comer e continuamos conversando sobre nossos planos profissionais para o futuro, falei da minha vontade de fazer filmes mais sérios, com roteiros melhores, ela falou sobre o desejo de dançar numa grande companhia de dança. Mas a medida que ela se mexia, reparei que seu roupão ia se abrindo, revelando o contorno de seus seios e por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar na conversa e não ficar olhando, foi impossível, comecei a me imaginar tocando-os com minhas mãos, com meus lábios e fiquei super excitado. Lembrei então da sobremesa que havia pedido sem ela saber e resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Vamos comer a sobremesa na cama? – sugeri.

- Você pediu sobremesa? Não tinha reparado.

- Pedi algo especial, vai lá pra cama, que eu já levo pra gente. – ela me olhou surpresa mas fez o que pedi.

Fui até o carrinho onde tinha uma bandeja coberta, tirei a tampa e conferi que tinha extamente o que eu pedi, tampei novamente e levei a bandeja até o quarto.

Ela estava sentada encostada na cabeceira me guardando, sentei na sua frente coloquei a bandeja na cama ao meu lado.

- Espero que goste do que eu escolhi. – e tirei a tampa revelando o conteúdo.

- Morangos e chantilly em spray? Adoro! – falou sorrindo.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, pedi uma latinha de spray pra cada um, pra não ter briga. – falei sorrindo.

- Oba! – ela já ia estender a mão para pegar um morango quando eu a interrompi.

- Mas eu quero propor uma maneira diferente de apreciarmos essa iguaria. – falei inocentemente.

- Maneira diferente, como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Hum... Melhor eu mostrar. – respondi.

Peguei um morango suculento e vermelho e enfiei na boca sem mastigar, em seguida peguei um dos sprays e o sacudi, abri seu roupão ligeiramente revelando seu ombro, apertei o bico do spray deixando cair uma pequena quantidade em sua pele e lambi o local, comendo o chantilly com o morango em minha boca.

A cara de espanto que ela fez foi tão hilária que não me segurei e caí na gargalhada.

- Do que você está rindo? – ela perguntou.

- Desculpa, mas você fez uma cara tão engraçada! – eu não conseguia parar de rir.

Vi-a sorrir também, em seguida ela pegou uma das latas de spray e fiquei animadão.

- Bem, talvez eu possa faze-lo rir um pouco mais.

O que ela fez em seguida foi tão rápido que até hoje me pergunto como deixei acontecer. Ela colocou uma boa porção de chantilly na mão e esparramou por metade do meu rosto, agora era ela quem ria sem parar.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – falei rindo cinicamente – Você realmente não devia ter feito isso.

Peguei o meu spray enchendo minha mão de chantilly, mas ela vendo que eu ia revidar, pulou na cama e saiu correndo rindo e eu fui atrás.

Começamos a correr um atrás do outro pelo quarto e começou a voar chantilly pra tudo que foi lado, eu jogava, ela jogava, consegui acertar um bem no rosto dela e gargalhei alto vendo ela tirar o excesso com as mãos, depois ela partiu pra cima de mim e eu fugi na hora. A medida que corríamos nossos roupões iam se abrindo, até que ela passou perigosamente perto de mim e consegui segura-la pelo roupão, ela muito esperta, tirou ele e saiu nua pelo quarto.

- Pensou que tinha conseguido me pegar, né?

- Espera pra ver o que faço contigo quando te pegar. – e tirei o meu roupão jogando pro lado

Com um gritinho ela voltou a correr e a guerra de chantilly recomeçou, ela tascou um pelotaço no meu peito, tasquei outro em seus seios e em suas costas, ela conseguiu mirar um bem na minha virilha e riu sem parar. O chão começava a ficar perigosamente escorregadio e não deu outra, levei um tombaço carregando a Marina junto que caiu por cima de mim. Olhamos pra cara lambuzada um do outro e caimos na gargalhada.

- Ai, a última vez que fiz isso foi numa guerra de lama com você, lembra?

- Sim! Que idade a gente tinha? – perguntei rindo

- Dez. – ela disse alegre.

- Mas agora foi muito mais divertido! – eu disse animado.

- Concordo! – ela estava deitada em cima de mim, ambos ainda rindo.

Comecei a passar minhas mãos em suas costas lambuzadas e ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, agente se olhou por um momento e no segundo seguinte nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Nossas bocas se soltaram e começamos a nos lamber mutuamente, peguei-a pela cintura e a puxei pra cima para que seus seios ficassem na altura da minha boca e suguei todo o chantilly que tinha neles. Depois foi a vez dela, ao descer e lamber todo o meu peito, eu estava surtando ao sentir aquela língua me sugando com vontade. Até que ela foi descendo e se aproximou perigosamente da minha cintura, olhei pra baixo e vi que ela olhava pra mim como se estivesse decidindo.

- Não precisa amor. – falei entendendo seu dilema, ela nunca tinha feito aquilo antes.

- A questão não é não querer, mas o que você pensaria de mim se fizesse. – fiquei surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.

- Você acha que se fizer vou pensar mal de você? – perguntei.

- Por aí... – disse timidamente.

- Amor, se você tiver vontade, pode fazer o que quiser comigo, a gente está aqui pra se curtir e não para julgar, então se está bem pra você e está bem pra mim, tudo bem.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – respondi sorrindo.

- Eu quero, você quer? – ela perguntou.

- Quero. – falei com a voz rouca de excitação.

Ela recomeçou a descer e quase não acreditei que aquilo estava prestas a contecer. Eu só tinha sonhado com ela fazendo isso uma única vez e acordei cheio de remorso, mas agora ao ver que aquele sonho estava prestes a se realizar eu tinha vontade de me beliscar pra ter certeza que tudo isso era real.

- Posso fazer um comentário completamente pervertido? – ouvi ela perguntar maliciosamente.

Olhei pra baixo e vi que ela estava cara a cara com "Robinho"coberto de chantilly.

- Deve. – respondi sorrindo.

- Adoro Banana Split!

Gargalhei tão alto que ela até se assustou, mas depois que vi a boca dela se aproximando do objeto de desejo parei de rir e me preocupei só em curtir o momento.

Nada poderia me preparar para a enchurrada de sensações que me invadiram ao sentir "Robinho" ser lambido, sugado, devorado por aquela boquinha de anjo. Eu gemia incontrolavelmente, quase me contorcendo de tanto prazer.

- Ai, Marina... Vai faz aí de novo... Oh, que delícia... Ai, tô morrendo... Hummm... – eu gemia sem parar.

Eu já estava quase em agonia, precisava urgentemente me sentir dentro dela, voltei a abrir os olhos, olhei pra baixo e vi que "Robinho" já estava todo limpinho então não tive dúvidas.

- Amor, pega a camisinha AGORA! – implorei.

Ela foi rápida, voltou com a bendita, vestiu "Robinho" e montou em cima de mim com agilidade.

- Ah... – gemi assim que ela começou os movimentos.

Estiquei o braço para acariciar seus seios enquanto meus olhos a contemplavam maravilhados, ela me sorria confiante e amorosa, enquanto subia e descia na dança do amor. Me segurei, observando seu corpo dar os sinais certos, assim que vi que ela ficou trêmula, me soltei completamente e chegamos lá quase simultaneamente.

Ela deitou-se por cima de mim, completamente exausta e a abracei apertado, ficamos assim um bom tempo.

- E agora? – ouvi ela perguntar.

- Hum... Alguma sugestão?

- Acho que não seria nada mal um banho na hidro, o que você acha?

- Boa idéia, assim a gente acaba de se limpar. – respondi dando um beijinho em sua testa.

Nos levantamos do chão e fomos nos banhar.

POV – Marina

A água borbulhava ao nosso redor alegre e perfumada, cheia de espuma, enquanto o Rob esfregava delicadamente o meu cabelo tirando os últimos vestígios de chantilly. Ele pegou o chuveirinho passando água limpa e morna para tirar o shampoo, em seguida começou a colocar o condicionador, passando os dedos delicadamente pelos fios.

- "Que tal nós dois, numa banheira de espuma, sem culpa nenhuma..." – comecei a cantar baixinho.

- Que música é essa? – ele perguntou curioso, foi então que eu reparei que estava cantando em português.

- Lembrei dessa música, achei que tinha tudo a ver com o momento. – fiz então uma tradução e ele sorriu concordando.

_**Banho De Espuma - Rita Lee**_

"Que tal nós dois  
Numa banheira de espuma  
El cuerpo caliente  
Um dolce farniente  
Sem culpa nenhuma...

Fazendo massagem  
Relaxando a tensão  
Em plena vagabundagem  
Com toda disposição  
Falando muita bobagem  
Esfregando com água e sabão...

Uh! Lá! Lá!...

Que tal nós dois  
Numa banheira de espuma  
El cuerpo caliente  
Um dolce farniente  
Sem culpa nenhuma...

Fazendo massagem  
Relaxando a tensão  
Em plena vagabundagem  
Com toda disposição  
Falando muita bobagem  
Esfregando com água e sabão...

Lá no reino de Afrodite  
O amor passa dos limites  
Quem quiser que se habilite  
O que não falta é apetite...

Que tal nós dois  
Numa banheira de espuma  
El cuerpo caliente  
Um dolce farniente  
Sem culpa nenhuma...

Fazendo massagem  
Relaxando a tensão  
Em plena vagabundagem  
Com toda disposição  
Falando muita bobagem  
Esfregando com água e sabão...

Lá no reino de Afrodite  
O amor passa dos limites  
Quem quiser que se habilite  
O que não falta é apetite  
Uh! Lá! Lá! Lá!...

Lá no reino de Afrodite  
O amor passa dos limites  
Quem quiser que se habilite  
O que não falta é apetite...

Lá no reino de Afrodite  
O amor passa dos limites  
Quem quiser que se habilite  
O que não falta é apetite  
Uh! Lá! Lá! Lá!...(2x)"

- Adoro te ouvir falando português, fica tão sexy. – ele comentou beijando levemente minha nuca, me provocando arrepios.

- E eu adoro quando você cuida assim de mim. – disse enquanto ele enchagua meu cabelo com todo carinho.

- Prometi isso lembra? Cuidar sempre de você. – ele encostou as costas numa borda da banheira, abrindo a pernas e me colocando sentada entre ela, minhas costas em seu peito.

Suspirei me sentindo completamente limpa, relaxada e feliz. Rob passava as mãos carinhosamente por meus braços, enquanto seus lábios passeavam delicadamente por meu pescoço. Eu queria que esse momento durasse pra sempre, queria poder me sentir assim segura, tranquila e amada, livremente, sem ter que nos esconder como se o que fizessemos fosse algo proibido.

- Rob, você pediu para conversamos sobre isso amanhã mas eu não gostaria de passar outra noite sem termos decidido essa situação. – mesmo sem olhar seu rosto, senti ele ficando automaticamente tenso atrás de mim.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar naquela casa dessa forma, mentindo o tempo todo, escondendo nossos sentimentos, vendo nosso amor ser limitado e controlado. – ele escutou em silêncio e ouvi ele suspirar.

- O que você propõe? – ele perguntou.

- Vamos contar a verdade a todos. – disse trêmula.

Ficamos em silêncio, sentindo o peso das minhas palavras, aquela era uma decisão séria, muito séria.

- Você estaria preparada para enfrentar as possíveis consequencias? – ele perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Bem, você sabe que ao revelarmos tudo com certeza a reação por parte de nossos pais não será suave. Não sei até que ponto eles iriam mas temos que estar preparados para o pior.

- Eu sei, você está pensando em ser expulso de casa, não é?

- Sim, entre outras coisas. – disse nervoso – E Marina, eu realmente não posso fazer isso com você, arriscando seu futuro dessa forma.

- Fazer o que? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

- Bem, se eu for expulso, eu não posso pedir que você me acompanhe, afinal o que eu posso te oferecer no momento além de uma vida simples, talvez até miserável. Como posso te tirar de um estilo de vida seguro, estável e oferecer algo incerto e difícil? Como posso te tirar de uma casa confortável e bonita, te levando pra sei lá, um canto qualquer!

Virei-me pra ele chocada, olhei seu rosto e o vi cheio de dúvidas e incertezas.

- Por que tipo de garota fútil você me toma? – falei zangada.- Será que você ainda não sabe que pra mim só você importa? Do que me adianta casa, carro, posição social, sem você ao meu lado? Você disse que pode me oferecer uma vida miserável, mas você está enganado, miserável eu seria sem você. – disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos – Miserável eu seria longe de você.

Olhei em seus olhos e vi um brilho diferente, quase como que de alívio ao ouvir minhas palavras.

Ele me abraçou apertado, pousando a cabeça em meu ombro, segurei-o com firmeza.

- Você tem certeza mesmo? Está pronta para arriscar tudo? – ele perguntou.

- Por você arrisco tudo e nada mais importa. – falei com voz firme.

Ele se afastou um pouco, olhando meu rosto como se estivesse procurando por algo e ao olhar dentro de meus olhos vendo espelhados neles todo o imendo amor que sentia, pareceu ter encontrado o que buscava.

- Então vamos contar. – ele declarou.

Nos olhamos longamente, então nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo apaixonado e intenso, assim como o nosso amor.

Previsão do tempo para Londres hoje: tempo encoberto.

Capítulo 22

POV - Marina

Cheguei em casa antes do Rob, afinal não podíamos dar a bandeira de chegar juntos. Deixei-o seis quadras antes da nossa casa, ele viria caminhando devagar o que me daria tempo de entrar em casa despreocupadamente.

Era manhã de sábado e encontrei todos em casa, entrei na cozinha e cumprimentei alegremente respondendo as perguntas de praxe, como foi a noite, se tinha me divertido, se tinha conhecido alguém interessante, fui respondendo automaticamente, enquanto me lembrava detalhadamente da noite passada e fiquei ruborizada, o que não passou desapercebido a minha mãe.

- Ah, não adianta me enganar! – disse minha mãe rindo – Essas bochechas rosadas são toda resposta que eu preciso sobre se você conheceu alguém legal.

- Ai, mãe! – falei sem graça.

- Hum, então quer dizer que tem alguém mexendo com esse coraçãozinho? – brincou meu pai.

- Pai, você também? – reclamei.

- Não precisa ficar encabulada, nada mais natural na sua idade! – disse mamãe passando um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Quando vamos conhecer o sortudo? – perguntou papai na hora em que o Rob chegava.

- Bom dia! – ele disse sorrindo – Peguei a conversa pela metade, mas quem é o sortudo? – ele perguntou.

- Ora, o namorado misterioso da sua irmã. – respondeu papai brincalhão.

- Pai! – disse nervosa – Eu não falei nada, vocês é que estão fazendo suposições demais!

- Como assim namorado misterioso? – perguntou Rob parecendo muito interessado.

- Sua irmã chegou em casa com essa cara de quem viu um passarinho verde. – disse mamãe rindo – E é claro que não podíamos deixar de notar os olhinhos brilhando, seu pai e eu já vivemos o bastante para saber qual deve ser o motivo dessas reações.

Eu queria sumir, olhei pra cara do Rob e ele parecia estar achando tudo divertidíssimo

- Passarinho verde, é? – ele perguntou cinicamente – Depois eu quero saber o nome desse passarinho. – virei os olhos.

- Ok, agora que todos já se divertiram as minhas custas, se me dão licença, me retiro com o pouco de dignidade que me resta. – disse enquanto ouvia mais risadinhas.

Fui pro meu quarto e troquei de roupa, deitei na cama e fiquei me lembrando da última conversa que tinha tido com Rob naquela manhã. Tínhamos decidido revelar tudo essa noite, pois não queríamos mais manter a farsa, não suportávamos mais ficar separados e tínhamos prometido um pro outro que não passaríamos mais nenhuma noite dormindo em quartos separados. Continuando em casa ou não, a partir dessa noite assumiríamos nosso casamento pro mundo e viveríamos como tal.

Passamos a madrugada planejando a melhor forma de abordar o assunto, foi muito difícil decidir, afinal como revelar para seus amorosos pais uma notícia dessas, se existisse um manual de auto-ajuda intitulado: "Como contar para seus pais que seus "filhos" estão apaixonados, juntos, casados e fazendo sexo animal", eu seria a primeira a comprar.

- Já pensou se eu chegasse pro papai e falasse: "Pai, sabia que o senhor vai ser o primeiro pai-sogro do mundo?" – ele disse rindo, levantando os polegares fazendo sinal de ok com as duas mãos.

- Cruzes! Pior que isso só se você falasse que ele estava prestes a se tornar pai-sogro-avô! Aí, primeiro ele te matava e depois morria pelo choque! – eu disse rindo junto.

- Que nada, o velhinho é duro na queda! - ele disse animado – Ele morreria mesmo só se eu chegasse falando assim: "Pai, me empresta sua cama essa noite? Sabe como é, quero tentar uma posição nova com a Marina e precisamos de mais espaço." – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Aí, não ia ser o papai que ia te matar, eu mesma faria o serviço!

- Agora magoei! – disse colocando a mão no peito se fingindo mortalmente atingido – Isso é que dá me empenhar tanto em corresponder ao apetite sexual insaciável da esposa!

- Rob! – falei muito vermelha.

Dei com o travesseiro nele, começando então uma guerra de travesseiros que só terminou quando começamos a nos amar em cima de uma cama coberta de penas. Ao sairmos de lá, deixamos uma gorjeta generosa para as camareiras.

Porém antes de partir, conseguimos combinar uma maneira sutil e delicada de abordar o assunto com nossos pais, mérito exclusivo do Rob, que depois de um monte de idéias bizarras, teve uma idéia brilhante e inspirada. Não foi à toa, que eu caia de quatro por ele, sempre conseguia me surpreender com sua sensibilidade aguçada.

Liguei pra Shanti aquela tarde para saber se a noite passada tinha sido tranqüila e se nosso plano tinha corrido normalmente.

- Deu tudo certo. – ela disse alegre – Aí, peraí... – ela disse rindo, interrompendo o que falávamos e se dirigindo a alguém ao perto dela – Se você começar a chupar o dedão do meu pé de novo, eu não vou conseguir continuar falando!

- Com quem você está falando? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ah, com o Tom. – respondeu como se não fosse nada demais.

- Onde você está? – perguntei chocada.

- No quarto do Tom. – ela disse recomeçando a rir – Desculpa, Marina! – disse agora rindo sem parar – Mas o Tom não pára de lamber meus dedos dos pés e estou morrendo de cócegas!

- Er... Ta bom, acho melhor então eu desligar, mas antes só queria te agradecer novamente e queria que soubesse que nós decidimos contar tudo hoje a noite pra eles.

- Sério? – ela perguntou ficando séria – Pára, Tom! Olha amiga, acho que vocês fizeram a escolha certa. – escutei ela sussurrando pro Tom o que eu tinha acabado de falar e depois pareceu que ele tinha dito algo – Olha, eu e o Tom gostaríamos que você e o Rob soubessem que estaremos aqui torcendo por vocês, se precisarem de qualquer coisa, um ombro amigo, casa ou comida conte conosco!

- Obrigada de coração! Por avise a o Tom que agradecemos muito mesmo! – falei emocionada.

- Considere o recado dado. Promete depois me ligar contando, tudo? Vou ficar aqui morrendo de preocupação!

- Prometo. – disse antes de me despedir.

Quando chegou a noite eu fiquei totalmente diferente do que imaginei que estaria nesse momento, pois me imaginei ficando histérica, mas me encontrava serena, e eu sabia porque. A decisão de ficar com o Rob, não era uma decisão nova na minha vida, eu sempre escolhi ser dele, na verdade não era bem uma escolha, era quase como uma compulsão, eu precisava ser dele, não tinha meio termo. Ver meu amor sendo correspondido me deu toda confiança que precisava para enfrentar qualquer obstáculo.

Naquela noite, no horário combinado, encontrei com o Rob no alto da escada, ele estendeu as mãos pra mim, pegando as minhas e levando-as ao lábios beijando docemente.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou me olhando intensamente.

- Sim. – respondi segura dos meus sentimentos por ele e pronta pro desse e viesse.

Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas, sabendo que nunca mais as soltaríamos.

Entramos na sala onde papai e mamãe se encontravam vendo TV, eles estavam no sofá, sentados lado a lado.

- Pai, mãe, será que podemos conversar um pouco com vocês? – iniciou Rob.

- Claro que sim. – disse mamãe olhando rapidamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Papai pegou o controle remoto desligando a TV e se virou em nossa direção em seguida.

- Qual é o assunto?

- Gostaríamos de conversar na outra sala, se possível. – eu disse.

Reparei que eles se olharam, achando tudo muito estranho, mas se levantaram fazendo o que pedimos. Fomos na frente e sentamos lado a lado na banqueta do piano e aguardamos eles chegarem e se sentarem nas poltranas a nossa frente, nos olhando muito curiosos.

- Antes de começarmos, eu e Marina gostaríamos que soubessem que os amamos e que em nenhum momento fizemos nada com a intenção de magoá-los. – disse Rob abrindo o piano e removendo a proteção das teclas.

Olhei para mamãe que agora parecia visivelmente preocupada, já papai nos olhava com um olhar confuso.

- Pensamos muito como seria a melhor maneira de dizer isso a vocês e como nos faltavam palavras, decidimos dizer através da música. Então por favor, gostaríamos que prestassem muita atenção na letra e esperamos que entendam. – eu disse carinhosamente.

Olhei pro Rob que aguardava, fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e ele começou a tocar, cantando em seguida.

Link para a música: .com/watch?v=R5ByybRRu2w

_Come What May (Haja o Que Houver) - Nicole Kidman e Ewan McGregor_

_Nunca imaginei  
Que eu pudesse me sentir assim  
Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes  
Quero desfalecer num beijo seu  
A cada dia eu te amo, mais e mais  
Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?  
Dizendo para eu te dar tudo.  
As estações podem mudar de inverno a primavera  
Mas eu te amarei, até o fim dos tempos._

Haja o que houver,  
Haja o que houver,  
Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte.

Agora começamos a cantar juntos, nos olhando apaixonadamente.  
_  
De repente o mundo parece ser um lugar perfeito,  
De repente se move com tanta graça,  
De repente minha vida não parece um desperdício  
Tudo gira em torno de você.  
E não existe montanha tão alta,  
Nem rios tão extensos.  
Cante esta canção e eu estarei ao seu lado,  
Tempestades podem se formar  
E estrelas colidirem  
Mas eu te amo, até o fim dos tempos._

Haja o que houver,  
Haja o que houver,  
Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte.

Oh, haja o que houver,  
Haja o que eu houver,  
Eu amarei você, eu amarei você  
De repente o mundo parece ser um lugar tão perfeito.

Haja o que houver,  
Haja o que houver,  
Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte.

Acabamos de cantar perdidos nos olhos um do outro, tínhamos cantado com todo o sentimento que conseguimos e as mãos mágicas dele, como sempre tinham transformado aquela linda canção em algo sublime.

Finalmente me virei para olhar para nossos pais, mamãe tinha uma mão cobrindo sua boca aberta e a outra no peito, papai nos olhava de um jeito que eu fiquei sem saber se ele realmente não tinha entendido nossa mensagen ou se não queria entender, o silêncio na sala era total, depois de ressoar os últimos acordes.

Por fim alguém falou, eu já estava ansiosa aguardando alguma reação, mesmo que fossem gritos, eu precisava de alguma reação!

- Eu... Eu... não sei se entendi. – disse papai.

Olhei pro Rob, que me devolveu o mesmo olhar constrangido.

- Não está claro? – disse mamãe logo depois – Richard, eles estão apaixonados! – disse parecendo horrorizada.

- Como? – disse papai se virando pra ela - Apaixonados? – ele parecia completamente confuso – Mas, isso é impossível, ele são irmãos!

- Não, não somos. – disse Rob firmemente.

Papai se virou pro Rob completamente surpreso e fiquei com pena da dor que vi estampada em seus olhos.

- Claro que são! Sempre os tratamos como irmãos! Nunca fizemos diferença entre vocês, procuramos trata-los igualmente. – disse papai na defensiva – Querida, alguma vez a tratamos de alguma forma que não a fizemos se sentir parte da família? – ele disse se dirigindo a mim.

- Não, papai, claro que não! – disse tentando tranquiliza-lo – O senhor sempre me fez me sentir sua filha, mas isso não signica que me fizesse me sentir irmã do Rob.

- O que? – ele parecia chocado com minha afirmação.

- A quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? – disse mamãe de voz baixa.

- Nos amamos desde crianças. – explicou Rob – Na verdade nunca tivemos um sentimento fraterno um pelo outro, apenas... – ele olhou pra mim parecendo procurar pelas palavras - ...apenas nos sentíamos obrigados a nos comportar como tal.

- Obrigados? – disse mamãe tensa – Desde de crianças? Oh, meu Deus! Vocês estão juntos todos esse anos?

- Não! – eu respondi rápido – Só nos confessamos recentemente.

- Sim, estamos juntos a pouco tempo mas nunca tivemos dúvidas dos nossos sentimentos. – disse Rob.

- Juntos? – perguntou papai estreitando os olhos – Como assim juntos? Juntos como? – foi a vez do Rob suspirar e em seguida segurar minha mão por cima do piano.

- De todas as maneiras que um homem e uma mulher podem ficar juntos. – respondeu pausadamente.

Agora não tinha mais como papai dizer que não entendeu, ele olhou pra mim com tristeza e em seguida com um misto de horror e nojo pro Rob.

- Incesto! – disse por fim – Minha casa foi profanada por incesto!

- Não! – disse Rob desesperado – Papai, por favor, será que não entende? Não somos parentes de verdade, não temos nenhum vínculo sanguíneo, então não é incesto!

- Você é um Pattinson! – disse apontando pro Rob – Ela é uma Pattinson! – disse apontando pra mim – Isso pra mim faz de vocês irmãos sim senhor e o que você fez com ela é incesto!

- Papai, com certeza sou uma Pattinson – falei calmamente – Mas agora não mais por adoção. – papai e mamãe prestavam muita atenção ao que eu falava, fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e concluí – Mas sim por matrimônio.

Ouvi mamãe soltar um gritinho, enquanto papai ficou roxo.

- Matrimônio? – papai disse rindo nervoso – Vocês estão brincando, não é? – perguntou.

- Não, papai. – respondeu Rob sério – Nós realmente nos casamos.

- Onde? Quando? – perguntou mamãe arrasada.

- No Taiti. – Rob respondeu.

Mamãe cruzou os braços, abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar em silêncio, meu coração estava partido ao vê-la sofrer tanto.

- Chega! – disse papai – Quero saber tudo e quero saber agora! – disse se levantando indignado – Rob, você e eu, no meu escritório agora!

- Quero ir também! – falei rápido.

- Não! – papai disse firme – Vai ser uma conversa só entre homens!

Olhei pro Rob, ele sacudiu a cabeça e tocou meu rosto.

- Fique aqui, amor. – disse tranquilo – Ficarei bem.

Notei que ao agir assim comigo e me chamar de amor, papai fez cara de asco. Rob se levantou e os dois seguiram para o escritório ao lado, fechando as portas ao entrar. Fiquei ali, apreensiva, torcendo as mãos, imaginando como estava a conversa, o que estariam falando.

Levantei-me, me aproximei da porta e escutava algumas coisas.

- Vocês estão juntos desde do filme do Harry Potter? – papai gritava, enquanto Rob falava alguma coisa que não consegui entender.

- Você a seduziu! – ouvi papai declarar encolerizado.

- Não foi bem assim! – disse Rob se defendendo.

Eles voltaram a conversar num tom mais baixo.

- Casamento no Taiti? Que palhaçada é essa? – papai voltou a gritar, percebi que Rob respondia falando com calma.

- Lua de Mel? – me encolhi de medo dessa vez, ao ouvir o berro do papai – Você fornicou com sua irmã por uma semana no Taiti?

- Pela última vez, ela não é minha irmã! – gritou Rob em resposta.

- Que tipo de pervertido criei em baixo do meu próprio teto?

- Nunca olhei a Marina como irmã, vocês nos impuseram essa condição, nunca nos deram escolha! – Rob disse se defendendo.

- E por que resolveram nos revelar tudo agora? – papai por fim perguntou.

- Porque não queríamos mais mentir, não queríamos mais enganar ninguém - disse Rob – Queremos viver nosso amor com liberdade, mas também com responsabilidade.

- Responsabilidade? Ela está grávida? – papai berrou mais uma vez.

- Não! – disse Rob energicamente.

- Oh, graças a Deus que não! – disse papai aliviado – Nem quero pensar no pecado que seria você engravidar sua própria irmã!

- Merda, pai! – disse Rob perdendo a paciência – Pela milésima vez, ela não é minha irmã!

- Olha a linguagem que usa comigo, rapaz! – papai disse irritado.

- Desculpa! – disse Rob – Mas vocês não sabem como me tira do sério sermos chamados de irmãos.

Agora novamente o silêncio, fiquei ainda mais apavorada com essa súbita falta de gritos.

- Psiquiatra? – gritou Rob furioso – Por que precisaríamos ir a um psiquiatra?

- Para tratar essa anomalia que vocês tem! – respondeu papai igualmente zangado.

Fiquei furiosa, aquilo tinha ido longe demais, abri a porta e entrei ouvindo a repreensão da minha mãe.

- Chega! – eu disse assim que entrei – O que sentimos não se trata de um distúrbio psiquiátrico, mas amor pai! Apenas amor! Será que não pode entender algo tão simples e puro como amor! Não se trata de sedução, sacanagem e anormalidade! Nos amamos a anos, como homem e mulher, mas só recentemente tivemos a coragem de viver esse sentimento! Eu sou mulher do Rob agora pai! Sou esposa dele!

- Filha, você está confusa...

- Não! – falei – Eu estava confusa antes, quando olhava o Rob todo dia, com medo de demonstrar tudo o que sentia por respeito a vocês! Eu estava confusa antes, quando queria tanto toca-lo, mas com medo de não ser correspondida! Eu estava confusa antes, quando não sabia o quanto me faria feliz me tornar mulher por ele!

- Chega, Marina! – disse mamãe entrando na sala e segurando meu braço.

- Não! – falei me virando pra ela – Vocês não querem ouvir toda a verdade, então agora vou até o final – me virei pro papai e disse - Pai, eu amo vocês de verdade, mas não posso mais continuar fingindo ser alguém que não sou. Sei que vocês devem estar magoados com nosso casamento escondido, mas quando Rob me propos o casamento, ele estava tentando agir o mais honradamente possível, demonstrando todo o respeito e amor que sentia por mim. Por favor, pai! Sei que isso está sendo um choque pra vocês e entendo sua reação até certo ponto, mas não deixe que o preconceito o impeça de ver a verdade.

Papai me olhava mordendo o lábio inferior, por fim baixou os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura. Olhei pro Rob que continuava olhando pro papai, aguardando, mamãe passou por nós, ficando ao lado do marido.

- Não me resta outra alternativa – disse papai falando baixo – Rob você hoje sai desta casa. – falou por fim encarando Rob.

- Não! – disse mamãe.

- Se ele for, eu também vou! – ameacei.

- Você não ousaria! – papai disse.

- Experimente! – desafiei – Se Rob passar por aquela porta essa noite, não sairá sozinho, pode estar certo!

- Richard, por favor! Não posso perder dois filhos de uma única vez! – implorou mamãe aos prantos.

Papai olhou pra mamãe e suspirou, enquanto ela segurava seu braço.

- Deixem-nos a sós por um momento. – ele disse pouco depois – Esperem lá fora.

POV – Robert

Fomos pra sala e sentamos juntos no sofá, de mãos dadas e muito nervosos.

- Vou lá em cima fazer minhas malas – ouvi Marina dizer.

- Meu amor, não faça isso! – falei preocupado – Se eu sair de casa hoje, deixa eu ir sozinho! Não quero você comigo na rua, no meio da noite!

- Pára com isso! – ela disse cortante – Sou sua esposa, pro que der e vier! Prometemos cuidar um do outro lembra? – ela disse tocando meu rosto com doçura – Como vou cuidar de você se ficarmos separados?

Oh, meu Deus, como eu amava essa corajosa e linda mulher! Ela era tudo pra mim, abracei-a apertado.

- Me promete uma coisa? – ela disse com o rosto em meu peito.

- O que?

- Que nunca ficaremos separados, não importa o que aconteça, não importa para onde formos, você me leva junto? – ela pediu.

- Marina... – falei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Prometa! - ela disse segurando meu rosto e pude ver seu olhos brilhando cheio de lágrimas.

Eu estava no meu limite, eu queria protege-la de todo e qualquer mal, de qualquer coisa no mundo lá fora que pudesse faze-la infeliz, queria ser altruísta e pensar somente nela. Mas eu sabia que não conseguiria mais viver sem ela, não conseguiria mais viver sem aquele sorriso radiante, sem ouvir aquela voz aveludada, sem sua presença marcante e inteligente, sem sua paixão e seu amor. Dane-se o altruísmo!

- Prometo! – falei plenamente ciente da minha atitude egoísta e assisti ela sorrir aliviada.- Como posso ficar longe de você? Você é meu sol durante o dia, minha lua à noite, você é minha bússula me mostrando o caminho a seguir quando me sinto perdido, você é meu eterno norte.

Estávamos assim abraçados, quando ouvimos a porta do escritório se abrir, olhamos tensos naquela direção.

Papai parou ali nos observando, mamãe ainda segurava em seu braço, mas parecia mais calma.

- Conversei com sua mãe – ele disse se dirigindo a nós – E somente por amor a ela, e por não querer vê-la sofrer mais do que já está sofrendo permito que ambos fiquem. – respiramos aliviados – Mas, com uma única condição. – olhei desconfiado.

- A partir de hoje. – disse me olhando nos olhos – Não tenho mais filho, nunca mais fale comigo novamente, nunca mais volte a me chamar de pai.

Previsão do tempo em Londres hoje: parcialmente nublado, com alguns vislumbres de sol.

Capítulo 23

POV - Marina

As últimas palavras de papai ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos mesmo depois de termos saído da sala e ido para meu quarto. Rob não disse mais nenhuma palavra, permanecia completamente mudo, o olhar parado e fixo, só não dizia que ele estava catatônico porque ele piscava os olhos ocasionalmente.

Estávamos sentados na beirada da minha cama, lado a lado, passei minha mão em seu rosto, tentando adivinhar o que estava passando em sua mente e coração. Eu sentia que não deveria dizer nada, naquela noite já haviam sido ditas coisas demais, fortes demais, tudo o que precisávamos agora era um pouco de paz e silêncio.

Continuei observando sua imobilidade e suspirei, talvez fosse melhor deitarmos e tentarmos dormir um pouco.

- Já volto. – eu disse.

Fui até seu quarto, peguei sua calça de moleton preta, voltei e ele continuava na mesma posição.

- Vou cuidar de você. – falei.

Me aproximei dele, pegando na barra da sua camiseta e puxei, ele levantou os braços automaticamente, para que eu a retirasse e acabei de passar por sua cabeça, colocando-a de seu rosto e vi que seus olhos continuavam desfocados, olhando para o nada. Me abaixei, desamarrei seus sapatos, os retirei e em seguida tirei as meias, deixando-o descalço. Depois peguei suas mãos e o puxei para que ficasse de pé, abri seu cinto, desabotoi sua calça, abri o zíper e puxei, ele levantou os pés ligeiramente, facilitando a retirada, aproveitei e enfiei neles as pernas da sua calça de moleton, subindo e puxando-a no caminho, ajeitando na sua cintura. Peguei sua roupas, dobrei-as cuidadosamente e coloquei em cima da cadeira. Virei-me pra ele novamente, ele continuava de pé, agora focalizando o olhar em mim, os olhos vazios. Fui até ele e o empurrei carinhosamente para a cama, fazendo-o se deitar.

- Vou me trocar. – disse beijando sua testa.

Fui até o banheiro, tirei minha roupa, colocando minha camisola e como de hábito comecei a escovar os dentes. Enquanto isso continuava a pensar em Rob e no que ele estaria sentindo. Será que ele estaria arrependido do que tínhamos feito ao se deparar com as terríveis consequencias de nossos atos? Será que ao se ver frente a frente com esse terrível obstáculo, ele desistiria de tudo? Será que ele voltaria atrás? Fechei os olhos e sacudi a cabeça, tinha que parar de pensar nisso ou ia ficar maluca. Não adiantava tentar adivinhar, agora eu só tinha que me concentrar em ajudar o Rob da melhor maneira possível. Saí do banheiro, apaguei a luz e fui pra cama onde ele me esperava.

Ele estava deitado de lado virado de frente para a janela, de maneira que não podia ver seu rosto, deitei de lado, ficando bem atrás dele, abracei-o com um braço, grudando meu peito em suas costas, enquanto minha outra mão acariciava suavemente seus cabelos. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, até que ao passar minha mão em seu rosto, senti elas ficarem molhadas, ele estava chorando silenciosamente. Meu coração se partiu ao vê-lo assim, abracei-o com mais firmeza e então ouvi-o respirar pesadamente, ele começou a soluçar baixinho, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Chora, meu amor. – eu disse com doçura – Não guarde essa dor dentro de você.

E com aquelas palavras, as comportas se abriram, ele virou-se de frente pra mim e vi seu rosto transfigurado pela dor, agora chorando abertamente. Ele se agarrou a mim, enfiando seu rosto em meu colo e chorou pesadamente. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, sacudido pelos soluços cada vez mais altos.

- Ah, meu querido! – disse enquanto o abraçava tentando consola-lo.

Naquele momento senti que Rob voltava a ser menino, aquele homem enorme, agora frágil pela dor, me abraçava em busca de apoio e compreensão.

Então lembrei-me da única vez, além desse momento, que Rob tinha chorado assim, foi quando nossa cachorrinha Poppy morreu atropelada, ele tinha cerca de 11 anos e eu com 9. Lembro que depois de a termos enterrado no quintal, ele sumiu, procurei-o pela casa toda e depois de muito tempo, encontrei-o no sótão, sentado no chão, com a cabeça nos joelhos, chorando forte. Lembro dele erguer o rosto, ao ouvir meus passos, surpreso de me ver ali, os olhos muito vermelhos, sua face coberta de lágrimas.

- Você vai contar que me viu chorando? - perguntou com dificuldade.

- Nunca! – prometi me aproximando e sentando a seu lado, cruzando as pernas.

Ele olhou pra mim desamparado como agora e me surpreendeu ao deitar a cabeça na minha coxa, me abraçando pela cintura, chorando mais ainda, comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, assim como fazia agora, deixando ele desabafar sua tristeza.

Então a compreensão me atingiu, claro que o Rob não estava arrependido de nossa decisão, eu confiava totalmente nele e na veracidade de sus sentimentos, afinal ele já tinha me dado provas mais que suficientes do que sentia por mim.

Assim como ele tinha um dia chorado pela perda de um ser querido, agora ele chorava novamente por outra perda, a perda de um pai. Rob era o único filho homem, numa família cheia de mulheres, papai sempre foi sua refência de masculinidade, seu confidente para assuntos que mamãe não tinha como entender ou aconselhar, parceiro de assistir partidas de futebol do Arsenal, time do coração de ambos, nas férias de inverno quando saíamos para esquiar, eles sempre eram os últimos a sair da estação de esqui, tamanha a paixão que tinham por aquele esporte, eles compartilhavam de muitos gostos em comum, o que até aquele momento tinha tornado o relacionamento dos dois amoroso e sincero. Além disso, depois de mim, papai sempre foi o maior incentivador da carreira do Rob, foi idéia dele coloca-lo para fazer teatro, percebendo logo seu inegável talento. Eu entendia agora seu lamento e mais uma vez me perguntava como papai tinha tido coragem de ir tão longe, rompendo de forma absoluta uma ligação que sempre foi natural e sólida. Meu coração não queria acreditar que aquela situação fosse permanente, ainda tinha esperança que talvez no futuro, isso se resolvesse.

Ficamos juntos assim por um longo tempo, até que percebi ele se acalmando, o choro cessou, eu continuava a passar minhas mãos por seus cabelos, por suas costas, até que no silêncio que se seguiu, ouvi-o ressonando tranquilo em meu peito.

- Durma, meu amor. – disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Fechei os olhos, desejando ardentemente que quando a manhã chegasse, trouxesse o alívio que necessitávamos.

Acordei e tentei me mexer, mas estava completamente presa entre tantos braços e pernas, não parecia que estava dormindo com uma pessoa mas com dez. Rob com aquele tamanho todo ocupava praticamente toda a minha cama de solteiro e agora me encontrava presa na armadilha formada por seus membros compridos.

Mas não estava reclamando, sorri ao pensar que nunca mais precisaríamos dormir separados, mas talvez fosse uma boa idéia pensar em trocar nossa cama por uma de casal. Iria propor isso depois que ele acordasse, olhei seu rosto, estava tranquilo, os olhos um pouco inchados, a boca ligeiramente aberta e respirava serenamente. Fiquei um bom tempo só contemplando-o, poderia ficar assim por horas, sem cansar, eu me sentia uma mariposa diante da luz, voando incansavelmente ao redor de uma chama, terrivelmente atraída mesmo diante do fogo e do perigo, totalmente hipnotizada por essa beleza irresístivel.

Não resisti e aproximei meus lábios dos dele, primeiro toquei seu nariz com o meu, sentindo seu cheiro que era uma mistura de colônia, tabaco e do aroma da sua própria pele, aspirei profundamente satisfeita, querendo preencher meus pulmões com o máximo que eu pudesse dele. Olhei sua boca mais uma vez antes de toca-la, rosada e tão bem feita, rocei ligeiramente meus lábios nos dele, com medo de acordá-lo, voltei a olha-lo mas ele continuava imóvel e sorri, que coisa maravilhosa era tê-lo assim só pra mim. Aproximei novamente meus lábios e lhe dei o mais casto dos beijos, sentindo o calor morno de seus lábios passar para os meus, me afastei novamente, ele tinha apenas movido ligeiramente a boca, abrindo-a um pouco mais, agora eu podia ver a ponta da sua língua vermelha, não resisti e toquei novamente sua boca com a minha, ficando imóvel por um momento, apenas apreciando a maciez e suavidade do contato, abri ligeiramente os lábios e foi então que totalmente pega de surpresa senti a língua dele tocando a minha. Tentei me afastar, não tinha sido minha intenção acordá-lo, mas ele enfiou a mão em meus cabelos segurando-me ali, sua língua brincava suavemente com a minha, numa carícia doce e lenta, apenas curtindo o prazer daquele carinho. Abracei-o, sentindo a firmeza de seu peito de encontro a meu corpo, suas mãos começaram a descer e subir por minhas costas vagarosamente, seus dedos fazendo trilhas imaginárias em minha pele. Ele aproximou mais ainda seu corpo do meu, senti sua mão descer por minha perna, até alcançar a panturrilha, em seguida segurando ali, suspendeu minha perna colocando envolvendo-a seu quadril. A língua dele continuava a brincar calmamente com a minha, numa dança deliciosa e convidativa, mas quando ele pressionou mais seu quadril no meu ventre, senti o quanto estava excitado. Em momento algum tinha sido minha intenção atiça-lo naquela manhã, depois da experiência traumática da noite passada jamais passaria pela minha cabeça procurá-lo por sexo, queria dar-lhe tempo para curar sua feridas, respeitando seus sentimentos de perda e quando me aproximei agora pouco tinha sido com a mais inocente das intenções, apenas para dar-lhe carinho e ternura. Com delicadeza tentei me afastar, mas ele não permitiu, segurando-me pelas nádegas e me apertou ainda mais firmemente de encontro a seu quadril, de maneira que podia sentir totalmente sua ereção. Senti sua mão sair das minhas costas e irem para minha cintura, fazendo uma carícia suave, em seguida desceram para minha barriga, onde acariciou com movimentos circulares antes de descer para meu ventre, prendi a respiração ao sentir seus dedos brincando com o elástico da minha calcinha, como se estivesse decidindo o que fazer. Inesperadamente senti ele enfiar a mão inteira dentro da minha calcinha, cobrindo toda minha genitália com sua mão, pressionando ligeiramente. Continuavamos nos beijando, mas agora eu podia sentir a intensidade mudando para algo ainda lento porém mais sensual.

Senti sua mão se mover novamente dentro da minha calcinha, agora era ele tateava minha vagina com a ponta do dedos, como se estivesse fazendo um exame de reconhecimento, até que pareceu encontrar o que procurava ao localizar meu clitóris, passando a massagea-lo prazerosamente. Soltei imediatamente sua boca e emiti imediatamente um gemido, ficando ainda de olhos fechados, estava com tanta vergonha de mesmo sem intenção ter começado aquilo tudo nesta manhã que não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Escondi o rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto ele continuava o estímulo, me fazendo gemer novamente, impossível me controlar com ele me tocando daquele jeito, sentia minha calcinha ficando totalmente úmida e meus quadris começaram a se mover acompanhando o movimento de suas mãos. Comecei a chupar seu pescoço, dando suaves mordidinhas, indo para sua orelha onde suguei mansamente seu lóbulo e ouvi ele gemer de encontro a meu ombro, movi a boca e enfiei a ponta da minha língua na sua orelha, em resposta ele parou de acariciar meu clitóris e me penetrou com um de seus dedos, me fazendo suspirar profundamente, imediatamente introduziu também outro dedo, me fazendo dar um gritinho surpreso e iniciou movimentos de entre e sai pausadamente. Eu gemia sem parar, perdendo o controle, meus quadris se moviam de encontro a seus dedos procurando por uma satisfação completa. Mordi seu ombro, sentindo meu corpo começar a contrair e sabendo que a qualquer momento estaria chegando lá, ele também deve ter sentido isso, pois retirou imediatamente os dedos. Sentia ele respirar pesado no meu pescoço, continuavamos ainda deitados de lado, de frente um pro outro, suas mãos começaram a tirar minha calcinha, passando por minha pernas, depois senti ele abaixando as próprias calças, provavelmente retirando-as e colocando a camisinha, não sabia ao certo pois como continuava de olhos fechados não via o que estava acontecendo. Assim que ele se viu livre da barreira de sua roupa, na mesma posição de lado, grudou novamente seu quadril no meu, com um perna minha passada por cima dele e a outra esticada, ele me possuiu gentilmente, fazendo movimentos suaves e precisos. Continuavamos a nos mover sem pressa, apenas mantendo a mesma intensidade e constância, de maneira que quando o gozo veio, foi como um bálsamo na alma, me senti mergulhar numa luz dourada, uma mariposa indo de encontro ao sol.

Devagar levantei meu rosto de seu ombro e ousei abrir os olhos, seu rosto estava de frente ao meu, vi um par de olhos azuis que me olhavam carinhosamente e nos lábios um sorriso gentil.

- Bom dia. – murmurei timidamente.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de um bom dia completo. – ele respondeu sorrindo e me fazendo corar violentamente.

- Desculpa. – falei rápido – Não tinha a menor intenção de me aproveitar de você esta manhã.

- Não? Puxa, agora estou decepcionado! – ele disse se fingindo de ofendido.

- Não que eu não tenha gostado! – falei tentando me corrigir – Foi muito bom, de verdade, eu só quis dizer que não era pra ter acontecido agora, isto é, era pra ter acontecido, mas numa hora melhor, isto é, não que o momento fosse errado... – ele tapou minha boca com sua mão.

- Já entendi. – ele disse sorrindo – Mas quer saber de uma coisa, Senhora Pattinson? Nada pode me deixar mais feliz do que acordar a seu lado, sentindo seus beijos roubados e te fazendo acreditar que você estava se aproveitando de mim, quando na verdade o aproveitador o tempo todo fui eu.

- Sério? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sério! – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso maroto – Você estava tão gostosinha me beijando que não resisti. – disse roçando suavemente os lábios nos meus – Prepare-se Senhora Pattinson, esse é só o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas.

- Sabe, eu deveria ficar zangada por ter sido enganada por você Senhor Pattinson. – falei fingindo indignação – Mas como você me acena com a possibilidade de muitas manhãs iguais a essa, posso abrir uma excessão e perdoá-lo. – ouvi-o rir baixinho.

- Ah, o que nós pobres maridos não temos que fazer pra sermos perdoados pelas esposas! – não resisti e ri junto com ele.

- Está mais calmo agora? – perguntei passando a mão em seu rosto.

- Sim. – ele disse calmo – Ontem foi só um desabafo, liberei as emoções e agora estou mais conformado.

- Fiquei preocupada com você.

- Eu sei, desculpa. – ele disse um pouco constrangido.

- Não precisa se desculpar, você agiu como qualquer ser humano diante de uma crise.

- Eu sei, mas tomei uma decisão. – disse confiante – A partir de hoje não vou mais gastar energia com nada que não seja você e minha carreira. O resto pode esperar.

Ele abaixou os olhos e não disse mais nada, senti ele tocar meu pescoço.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça! – ele disse abrindo meu colar – Agora não temos mais necessidade de usar isso.

Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e estufando o peito de orgulho, colocou a aliança novamente em meu dedo, de onde eu não tiraria nunca mais. Sorri radiante e fiz o mesmo, abri seu colar, colocando a aliança em seu dedo. Erguemos nossas mãos e ficamos olhando o brilho dourado das jóias na luz da manhã, nos olhamos felizes, sentindo que momentos como esse compensavam tudo que passamos e ainda teríamos que passar.

Depois de tomarmos um banho, resolvemos tomar o café da manhã numa coffee-shop que tinha na rua de baixo, ao andarmos até a porta de casa, notamos que pelo silêncio nossos pais deveriam ter saído.

Colocamos nossos casacos e saimos na manhã fria, andamos de mãos dadas pelas casas vizinhas, vendo a fumaça que se formava com nossa respiração. Entramos na loja e procuramos logo fazer nossos pedidos.

- Por favor um café preto, puro, forte, sem açúcar, um capuccino light descafeinado e 3 scones. – disse Rob para a atendente, realmente era muito bom ter um marido que conhecia nossos gostos.

(NA: Scone = pãozinho típico inglês, muito consumido no café da manhã e lanches. Fic também é cultura!)

Pegamos nossos pedidos e sentamos numa mesa, apreciando silenciosamente o nosso dejejum, sorria despreocupadamente, estava leve e em paz como a muito não me sentia, revelar toda a verdade tinha sido realmete libertador.

Assisti Rob devorar os scones rapidamente, enquanto ainda comia o meu, depois ele acendeu um cigarro, continuando a beber seu café me observando por entre a fumaça.

- Enquanto você ainda estava dormindo essa manhã eu tive uma idéia.- eu disse mordendo meu scone.

- Qual?

- Já que agora dividimos o mesmo quarto, talvez fosse interessante fazer algumas alterações.

- De que tipo? – perguntou curioso.

- Que tal comprarmos uma cama maior? – sugeri, vendo ele abrir um largo sorriso.

- Claro! – ele disse animado – Podemos ir agora mesmo!

- Agora?

- Sim, por que não? O shopping está aberto e tem uma enorme loja de móveis lá.

- Está certo, então vamos. – disse acabando de tomar meu capuccino.

Pegamos um táxi e fomos para o shopping, entramos na loja e fiquei boquiaberta com o tamanho do estabelecimento, Rob estava certo, era imensa. Nos dirigimos ao departamento desejado e de repente nos vimos rodeados dos mais diversos modelos, tamanhos e variedades de camas.

- Quero uma enorme! – ele foi logo dizendo.

Começamos a passar por fileiras e mais fileiras de camas, até que no final nos deparamos com uma colossal.

- Que tal essa aqui? – perguntou empolgadão.

- Nossa, isso não é uma cama, parece mais um tablado para prática de ginástica olímpica! – falei impressionada.

- Bem... – ele disse me abraçando pela cintura – Se você pensar que o que vamos praticar sobre aquela cama seja uma modalidade esportiva, o tamanho é justificado.

- Hum... – disse abraçando-o pelo pescoço – Você está planejando muito treinamento?

- Intensivo! – disse sorrindo maliciosamente – Nunca ouviu falar que a prática leva a perfeição?

- E que nota você me dá pelo meu desempenho atual?

- Ainda não estou muito certo. – ele disse cinicamente – Acho que vou precisar de mais tempo avaliando, profundamente.

- Boa idéia. – respondi com voz sedutora – Tenho algumas sugestões que talvez possam ajudar a tornar a performance mais, digamos, Olímpica!

- Vou perguntar se eles tem pra pronta entrega! – disse me soltando e procurando um vendedor rapidamente.

Rob voltou com o vendedor que muito solicito, respondia a todas as nossas perguntas.

- E o colchão, já escolheram? – perguntou o vendedor.

Olhamos pro rosto um do outro, não tinhamos lembrado daquele detalhe importantíssimo. O vendedor então nos levou a um local onde tinham os mais variados tipos. Ele começou a explicar sobre a importância de escolher o colchão certo baseado no nosso peso por pessoa.

- Quantos vocês pesam?

- Oitenta e cinco. – respondeu Rob.

- Cinquenta e cinco. – disse eu.

- Então um colchão com densidade para até 100 kg é o suficiente.

- Discordo. – disse Rob.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Bem, levando em consideração que estaremos naquele colchão boa parte do tempo, um por cima do outro, devemos considerar pelo menos 140 kg. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – O senhor não concorda comigo? – eu queria sumir!

Olhei pra cara do vendedor que chocado, gaguejou uma resposta qualquer, nos mostrando logo o mais resistente disponível. Rob mais do que depressa se jogou em cima do colchão e virando-se pra mim com uma piscadela de olho, deu um tapinha sugestivo no colchão ao seu lado. Depois disso, vi o vendedor saindo de fininho.

- Você é maluco sabia? – eu disse rindo, sentando-me ao seu lado – Pela cara do vendedor no mínimo ele pensou que você estava me chamando pra fazer "test-drive" no colchão. – ele deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Test-drive! Por que não pensei nisso antes? – disse antes de me puxar para sentar em seu colo – Será que eles não tem um lugar pra isso por aqui? – preferi ignorar a pergunta acreditando que ele estava realmente brincando.

Fechamos a compra, eles prometeram entregar tudo amanhã ao final do dia. Lembrei então que iamos precisar de nova roupa de cama, pois não tínhamos nada em casa que fosse daquele tamanho. Depois de enfim comprarmos tudo o que era necessário, saimos satisfeitos do shopping com várias sacolas.

Mal chegamos em casa o celular do Rob tocou, ele se afastou um pouco e reparei que ele conversava sério com alguém. Enquanto guardava nossas compras, olhava disfarçadamente em sua direção, tentando adivinhar quem seria, ele finalmente desligou e caminhou até mim.

- Novidades! – disse entusiasmado.

- Me conta! – pedi curiosa.

- Tenho boas e más notícias. – ele disse calmo – O que prefere ouvir primeiro? – virei os olhos

- As boas, claro!

- Consegui o papel principal naquele filme sobre o aviador. – ele disse alegre.

- "The Haunted Airman"? – ele confirmou com a cabeça – Que legal! – disse abraçando-o feliz.

- Peraí... – disse me afastando – Se isso são as boas notícias, quais são as ruins? – perguntei desconfiada, escutei ele suspirar.

- Viajo amanhã de manhã bem cedo pra começar as filmagens e vou ficar uma semana fora. – murchei na hora.

- Uma semana. – falei baixinho.

- Eu sei que é horrível te deixar sozinha aqui em casa com essa situação esquisita com nossos pais. – ele disse olhando meu rosto triste – Você quer que eu cancele?

- Não! – respondi imediatamente – Essa é a sua profissão, melhor eu me acostumar logo com esse seu estilo de vida.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou segurando meu rosto.

- Claro! – disse com falsa animação – Ossos do ofício, não é mesmo?

Passei o restante do dia fingindo que estava tranquila, mas na verdade estava arrasada de ter que me afastar dele agora, afinal com o clima sombrio que estavamos vivendo dentro de casa, ter sua presença me apoiando era um alívio.

Ajudei-o a arrumar sua mala, ele partiria de madrugada e tinhamos pouco tempo para preparar tudo.

Nos amamos aquela noite com um misto de emoções, alegria por mais uma oportunidade profissional, tristeza pela partida, saudade antecipada e expectativa pelo retorno, além é claro de amor que exalava pelos poros.

Acordei ouvindo o som dele andando pelo quarto.

- Já vai? – perguntei sussurrando, me sentando na cama sonolenta.

- Quase. – ele murmurou – O carro que vem me buscar deve chegar a qualquer momento.

O quarto estava escuro, a única luz no ambiente era a que entrava pela janela e a do relógio digital ao lado cama que marcava 4:10h da manhã.

Ele segurou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, fazendo uma carícia suave, passando o polegar pelos meus lábios. Peguei sua mão e beijei-a, apertando-a docemente em minha face.

- Vou contar os segundos para voltar. – ele disse aproximando o rosto do meu.

Abri a boca para falar, mas escutamos uma buzina lá fora, Rob se levantou indo a até janela.

- São eles, tenho que ir. – ele disse pegando sua mala.

Saltei rapidamente da cama, ficando na ponta dos pés e me pendurei em seu pescoço.

- Me dá um último beijo antes de sair. – pedi.

Ele soltou a mala imediatamente, me pegando pela cintura e aproximando o rosto do meu. Se ele pensou que eu ia deixa-lo partir com um beijinho rápido e sem graça, ele estava muito enganado, queria que ele partisse com a lembrança de um beijo sem igual. Então quando nossos lábios se encontraram beijei-o com toda paixão que era capaz de demonstrar. Senti ele vacilar ante a intensidade do meu beijo, quando me dei conta, ele estava me suspendendo pelas nádegas, fazendo com que eu abraçasse seus quadris com minhas pernas, o beijo se tornando cada vez mais selvagem. Por fim ele nos jogou na cama, ficando por cima de mim, enquanto eu o abraçava com braços e pernas. Ouvimos a buzina novamente lá fora e fomos obrigados a nos separar ofegantes.

- Isto foi pra você não se esquecer de mim. – eu disse respirando rápido.

- Como se isso fosse póssível – ele disse ainda com o desejo brilhando nos olhos.

- Agora, vá! – disse empurrando-o, tentando brincar – Te amo!

- Também te amo! – ele disse se levantando.

Ele pegou a mala, foi em direção a saída, me jogou um beijo e me dando um último olhar intenso, saiu fechando a porta.

Segunda-feira, manhã fria, acordo sozinha, abro os olhos e suspiro desanimada, o primeiro dia sem o Rob.

A manhã foi deprimente como imaginei que seria, assim que desci encontrei mamãe que mal respondeu meu cumprimento, ficando o tempo todo de cabeça baixa enquanto tomava seu café.

- Rob viajou? – ela perguntou sem olhar pra mim.

- Sim, vai ficar uma semana fora fazendo um filme. – respondi.

Depois disso voltou o silêncio incômodo.

- Papai já foi trabalhar? – perguntei.

- Sim. – ela respondeu seca.

Ela acabou de tomar seu café e respirando profundamente, levantou o rosto e me encarou.

- Antes de sair, preciso esclarecer sobre algumas mudanças na dinâmica dessa casa. – aguardei ansiosa pelo que viria.

- Já que você e o Rob agora estão... – ela parecia estar encoontrando a maior dificuldade para dizer a palavra - ...casados, minha responsabilidade cuidando das coisas de vocês acaba aqui. De agora em diante vocês lavam, passam e cozinham, se acharam que tem respossabilidade para se casarem, então podem se virar sozinhos. Estamos entedidas?

- Perfeitamente. – respondi automaticamente.

- Então acho que por enquanto é só. – ela disse se virando de costas pra mim e levando a xícara até a pia.

- Tudo bem pra mim. – eu disse nervosa - Mãe, você sabe que nunca quisemos magoar vocês, certo?

Ela continuou de costas, lavando a xícara.

- Sim, mas não ter a intenção, não diminui as consequências, nem faz doer menos. – ela soltou bruscamente a xícara na pia e virou-se pra mim – Você faz idéia como me senti ao saber na mesma noite, que seus "supostos filhos" estão apaixonados e não somente isso se casaram escondidos de toda família, usando de minha boa fé ao permitir aquela viagem? Desde que vocês voltaram do Taiti eu senti uma mudança no comportamento de vocês, vocês estavam sutilmente mostrando ter uma intimidade que não tinha percebido antes. Principalmente no Rob, os olhos dele nunca deixam você, sabia? Ele parecia um gato diante de um suculento passarinho voando convidativamente na frente dele, acompanhando com os olhos cada movimento seu, e as vezes ele te olhava de jeito que honestamente, faria até a Madonna ficar embaraçada.

Shanti estava certa, ela tinha percebido muito mais do que eu imaginava.

- Marina, vocês estão usando algum método contraceptivo?

- Sim, claro! – respondi ficando muito vermelha.

- Ainda bem, você são muito jovens, mal iniciaram a vida, então só se cuidem, está bem? – eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

- Mãe, você acha que algum dia o papai perdoa o Rob? – aquele assunto não saia da cabeça, ela demorou um pouco pra responder.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Claro que eu gostaria que eles voltassem a se entender, mas será que você tem idéia do quanto o magoaram? – ela sentou na minha frente olhando-me nos olhos – Marina, você sempre foi a princesinha do seu pai, desde o início na mente dele, você era tão filha nossa como os outros. Na concepção dele Rob tinha o papel de irmão mais velho, que deveria ser sempre seu protetor e guardião na nossa ausência. Então imagina o susto que não foi descobrir que a pessoa em que você havia confiado seu tesouro mais precioso, te traiu, usando de mentira e dissimulação para conseguir o que queria?

- Nós nunca quisemos enganar vocês, sempre detestamos mentir, mas tínhamos tanto receio da reação que vocês teriam quando contassemos a verdade. – disse tentando nos justificar.

Ficamos um tempo pensando nas coisas que tínhamos acabado de dizer, ambas tentando explicar o comportamento de seus homens.

- Você sabia que quando fomos no orfanato pela primeira vez anos atrás, nós estávamos procurando um menino para adotarmos? – ele perguntou.

- Não, não sabia. – respondi surpresa.

- Já tínhamos duas filhas e um menino, mas queriamos muito dar um irmão para fazer companhia pro Rob e eu não podia ter mais filhos. – ela disse enquanto passava as mãos na mesa removendo os farelos – Então tivemos a idéia da adoção, nos indicaram um orfanato e lá fomos nós na esperança de encontrar nosso próximo filho. Fomos muito bem recebidos pela diretora, que adorou saber que queríamos adotar uma criança já crescida, o que é muito raro, as pessoas geralmente procuram por bebês. Fomos então conduzidos até um pátio onde as crianças brincavam.

- Eu lembro desse pátio, eu costumava ficar lá sentada em baixo de uma árvore . – eu disse interrompendo-a.

- Passamos por várias crianças, observando atentamente os meninos, na esperança de que encontrassemos alguém especial. Resolvemos nos separar, fui para um lado, seu pai para outro. – mamãe agora deu um largo sorriso – Lembro como se fosse ontem, cerca de meia hora depois seu pai voltava segurando você pela mão, dizendo que o Destino tinha nos reservado uma surpresa. – ao ouvir aquilo me arrepiei inteira.

- O Destino? Foi isso que o papai disse? – perguntei surpresa lembrando-me das palavras da adivinha..

- Sim, ele disse que olhava ao redor sem conseguir se decidir por alguém, o dia estava nublado, mas ele disse que de repente, do nada, as nuvens se abriram um pouco e o sol iluminou a árvore onde você se encontrava, ele viu que tinha uma criança sentada sozinha ali e seguiu curioso para saber quem era.

- Eu lembro perfeitamente desse momento. – disse emocionada – Eu tinha perdidos meus pais a um ano, me sentia solitária e desamparada, gostava de me sentar ali, conversava com aquela árvore como se ela fosse minha amiga e na verdade era.

- Seu pai disse que foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção. – ela disse sorrindo – Quando ele se aproximou, disse que ouviu você falando com alguém, mas achou estranho pois não tinha ninguém ao seu lado, depois ele entendeu que você falava com a árvore como se fosse uma amiga e ele achou aquilo tão bonitinho!

- Eu lembro! – disse dando uma risada – Ele surgiu do nada e me perguntou: "Com quem você está conversando, meu bem?" E eu muito surpresa e embaraçada não respondi nada, mas ele insistiu e eu confessei com quem era. Ao ouvir minha resposta, ele sorriu, disse que de fato era uma bela árvore para se ter como amiga, me disse seu nome, perguntou o meu e a minha idade. Depois ele sentou-se do meu lado e conversamos um pouco, ele disse que gostaria de me apresentar sua esposa e se eu poderia acompanhá-lo, não me opus e ele ficou de pé, me estendeu a mão e depois de um momento de exitação a aceitei.

- Seu pai estava tão feliz, fiquei muito surpresa no início, mas ele estava tão empolgado e você era tão adorável que por fim ma convenci também. Fomos pra casa e conversamos com seus irmãos, as meninas não se importaram nem um pouco de ganhar mais uma irmãzinha, mas o Rob... – ela deu uma gargalhada – Ele ficou uma fera! Ele disse: "Mais uma menina? Só falta ela ser feia e chata!"

- Ele disse isso? – perguntei rindo.

- Sim, ele já estava enciumado de perder o posto de filho caçula e ainda por cima para uma menina? Bem, chegou o grande dia, chegamos em casa com você e então todos se conheceram – ela ficou pensativa – Lembro que assim que o Rob te viu algo nele mudou definitivamente, toda aquela postura agressiva desapareceu, ele parecia enfeitiçado por você, como se estivesse diante de algo mágico. Eu e seu pai ficamos muito felizes a aliviados que ele tivesse mudado o comportamento, pensamos que ele tinha começado a desenvolver por você o mesmo amor fraterno que tinha pelas outras irmãs, mas... – ela mordeu os lábios, voltando a ficar tensa – Parece que estávamos enganados.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio, ambas constrangidas diante do assunto que conversávamos.

- Foi amor a primeira vista. – confessei com a voz trêmula – Eu olhei pra ele, dentro de seus olhos e pensei: "Ele é o amor da minha vida!" Senti-me tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei apavorada! Como viveria na mesma casa com alguém que supostamente deveria ser meu irmão, mas que secretamente em meu coração era o meu grande amor? Então sofri calada, ano após ano, até que quando decidi finalmente desistir dele e seguir em frente, ele surpreendentemente se declarou! – claro que eu não ia contar pra mamãe a história da pegação no banheiro, achei melhor poupá-la dos detalhes. – Foi um dos momentos mais fantásticos de toda minha vida, por isso sinto muito mamãe, mas nunca poderei dizer que sinto-me arrependida por ter escolhido ficar com ele, posso me arrepender de ter mentido ou enganado, mas nunca de corresponder ao amor do Rob.

Ela olhava-me com um olhar estranho, parecia que ao mesmo tempo que minha confissão a tinha deixado fascinada, tinha também entristecido-a ainda mais, talvez no fundo ela ainda tivesse alguma esperança de que nos arrependessemos e voltassemos atrás, mas ela deve ter percebido que isso nunca aconteceria, nunca voltaríamos a ser a família que ela tinha pensado que éramos, talvez somente agora ela percebesse que na verdade nunca tínhamos sido o que ela tinha planejado, talvez somente agora ela começasse a entender que poderíamos continuar sendo uma família, só que um pouquinho diferente de seu sonho inicial.

Por enquanto não havia nada mais a ser dito, mas senti que mesmo ela ainda estando chocada e sem conseguir nos perdoar, tínhamos dado um primeiro passo para a compreensão dos motivos que nos fizeram agir daquela forma, seja o papai com sua intransigência, seja eu e Rob com nosso amor sem limites.

Segui para a escola, onde encontrei uma Shanti ansiosa por respostas, me desculpei por ainda não ter conseguido em ligar pra ela, tivemos que aguardar pela hora do almoço, então fomos para um local mais tranquilo para conversar, contei tudo, com todos os detalhes que consegui me lembrar, inclusive a última conversa com mamãe pela manhã.

- Ai, Marina! Sinto tanto pelo que vocês estão passando! – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Estou arrependida de ter dado aquele conselho maluco, olha só agora a situação que vocês estão! Por que não fiquei de boca calada? – ela disse colocando a mão nervosamente na boca.

- Shanti, por favor não se culpe! – disse categórica – Isso não tem nada a ver com você! Eu e Rob tomamos a melhor decisão para o dilema que estávamos vivendo, não temos dúvidas disso.

- Sim, mas talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão enérgica nas minhas afirmações, vocês poderiam estar sem esse clima horroroso dentro de casa.

- O clima já estava horroroso, na verdade insuportável com aquela situação de estar juntos e ao mesmo tempo sem estar. Agora pelo menos, assumimos quem nós somos, estamos pagando um alto preço é verdade, especialmente o Rob, mas nenhum preço é alto demais pela liberdade do nosso amor. – passei a mão no rosto dela enchugando suas lágrimas – Como poderia culpar você pelo mais sábio dos conselhos?

- Ah, Marina! – ela disse antes de me abraçar apertado – Te amo como se você fosse minha irmã!

- Eu também! – disse abraçando-a carinhosamente – Além disso, você é minha madrinha, esqueceu?

- Claro, que não! Como esquecer o casamento mais lindo e romântico do mundo, que um dia espero ser só superado pelo meu! – não tinha como não rir com a Shanti.

- Por falar nisso. – disse mudando de assunto – Como anda seu rolo com o Tom?

- Enrolado! – respondeu fazendo uma cara engraçada – Sabe, eu e Tom temos muita coisa em comum, ambos somos alegres, autênticos, gostamos de dizer o quem pensamos doa a quem doer e não somos inibidos em demonstrar quando queremos algo ou como queremos. – ela disse enquanto mexia com a pulseira que estava em seu pulso – Mas, diferente de mim, ele não gosta de compromisso. – já ia abrir a boca prá falar mas Shanti me interrompeu – Eu sei o que você vai dizer: "Eu te avisei!" Olha, eu entrei nessa com o Tom totalmente ciente que ele é um CAFA! Acho que inclusive isso faz parte do charme dele, ele sabe que é CAFA e não esconde isso de ninguém. Quando nós ficamos a primeira vez ele deixou bem claro que não era exclusivo de ninguém, então entrei na parada sabendo onde estava me enfiando e por um tempo até que foi divertido, a gente marcava de se encontrar de vez em quando e ficava, rola muita química entre a gente, o sexo é ótimo, mas... – ela fez uma pausa ficando pensativa.

- Mas... – disse incentivando.

- Mas tem uma hora que cansa, mesmo ele sendo um gato. – ela disse resignada – Acho que vou começar a procurar algo mais permanente, alguém que queira um compromisso e não pareça ter medo de confiar nos outros, alguém mais maduro.

- Você merece esse alguém e tenho certeza de que vai encontrar! – disse confiante.

- Espero que você esteja certa. – ela disse meio tristinha – Eu estava mesmo começando a gostar dele. – falou suspirando.

- Quando o Rob voltar, vou pedir para ele ter uma conversinha séria com o Tom. – pensei.

- Bem, mas vamos mudar de assunto. – ela disse voltando a ficar animada – Que tal planejarmos o que fazer para nos divertir, até o Rob voltar? – realmente não era da natureza da Shanti ficar triste durante muito tempo.

Naquele final de tarde nossa cama nova chegou, papai e mamãe chegaram do trabalho encontrando na frente de casa o caminhão que descarregava o mais novo símbolo da minha união com o Rob, uma espetacular cama de casal king size plus.

Eles assistiram a tudo calados, tentando ignorar o esforço que os entregadores faziam ao tentar subir a cama imensa pela escada, só para descobrir que ela não passava pela porta, tiveram que desce-la de novo pela escada, levaram-na para o lado de fora e içaram-na por cabos para que entrasse pela janela, para extremo constrangimento dos meus pais, pois a vizinhança inteira parou para ver o espetáculo. No dia seguinte, a mais nova fofoca que corria pelo bairro era que os filhos dos Pattinson agora viviam de forma pecaminosa e incestuosa.

Pois é, agora não era só dentro de casa que eu sofria discriminação, antes vizinhos que sempre me cumprimentavam e eram simpáticos me viravam a cara ou fingiam não me ver quando passava.

Na escola não foi muito diferente, assim que as pessoas começaram a notar que eu estava usando aliança, me perguntavam do que se tratava, eu sempre falava a verdade, que tinha casado.

- Com quem? – perguntavam curiosas depois de me darem os parabéns.

- Com o Rob.

- Que Rob?

Então quando eu explicava todo mundo caia o queixo e ficavam mudos, alguns se afastavam tantando disfarçar o susto, outros me olhavam com cara de nojo. Mas a notícia se espalhou mais rápido que erva-daninha e logo chegou na Diretora que chocada, resolveu chamar meus pais para saber se realmente os boatos eram verdadeiros, ou se eu não passava de uma mentirosa compulsiva.

Se a situação já estava feia antes, a coisa se tornou muito pior, ao ficar eu, mamãe e papai de frente pra diretora e meus pais se verem obrigados a não só confirmar todos os boatos, como nos defender explicando não se tratar de incesto já que não éramos irmãos consanguíneos.

Ao sairmos da diretoria, virei-me pro papai já pronta para agradece-lo mas ele me interrompeu levantando a mão.

- Só fiz o que fiz e disse o que disse, para que não fosse expulsa da escola! – ele disse-me antes de sair – Mas quero que saiba que nada mudou na minha forma de pensar.

Foi a semana mais infernal da minha vida, eu estava morrendo de saudade do Rob, nas poucas vezes que conseguimos nos falar aquela semana não contei nada pois não queria atrapalhar sua concentração no trabalho, eu tinha medo que se ele soubesse da verdade, desse uma louca e largasse tudo só para me vir consolar, eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele era bem capaz de fazer isso.

A noite como que para tentar me sentir mais próxima a ele, dormia vestida com uma camiseta dele usada, assim podia passar a noite toda sentindo seu cheiro, enquanto molhava meu travesseiro de lágrimas, deitada sozinha naquela cama gigantesca.

Finalmente no sábado pela manhã ele me ligou avisando que chegaria naquela noite, só não podia dizer ao certo a hora, ia depender da hora que acabariam as filmagens naquele dia.

- Só gostaria que me fizesse um favor. – ele disse de um jeito, que já imaginava o largo sorriso que devia estar dando.

- Qual? – perguntei.

- Me espera usando aquele vestido vermelho escuro que eu adoro. – ele pediu.

- Tudo bem, mas por que? – perguntei curiosa e ouvi ele rir do outro lado.

- Surpresa! – ele respondeu de bom humor.

Finalmente voltei a sorrir, só de saber que o Rob estava voltando me sentia mais leve e mais forte para encarar qualquer cara feia.

Passei o restante do dia arrumando nosso quarto, colocando lençóis novos e cheirosos na cama e fazendo as tarefas domésticas estipuladas pela mamãe, mas fiz tudo cantando o tempo todo, sorrindo feliz.

Quando a noite chegou me preparei tomando um banho gostoso, arrumando meu cabelo, fazendo minhas unhas, me perfumando e me vestindo como ele tinha pedido. Fiquei um tempão na janela, procurando por qualquer sombra que parecesse com ele, mas as horas passavam e para meu desapontamento ele não aparecia. Por fim, vencida pelo cansaço, pelo sono e pelo tardar da hora, adormeci deitada em nossa cama.

Eu estava sonhando com a gente lá em Bora Bora, estávamos na praia, deitados na areia morna, nossos corpos estavam molhados e ele tocava meu braço com suavidade, seu rosto se aproximava do meu e nossos lábios se tocavam num beijo perfeito.

- Nossa, esse beijo está tão real! – pensei durante o sonho.

Foi então que reparei que realmente tinham lábios de verdade se movendo sob os meus, abri os olhos surpresa e ouvi uma voz.

- Boa noite, Bela Adormecida! – ele disse alegre com o rosto próximo ao meu.

- Você chegou! – disse imensamente feliz, pulando da cama e abraçando-o apertado pelo pescoço.

Nossas bocas se encontraram num beijo cheio de amor, paixão, desejo e saudade, nossas línguas se movendo ávidas em busca de satisfação.

Quando finalmente nossos lábios se separaram foi que olhei pra ele com mais atenção e meu queixo caiu.

Nada podia ter me preparado para aquela visão, Rob de cabelo curto, estilo militar e usando farda, FARDA! Minha nossa, ele estava gato demais, meu pobre coração quase não aguenta, ele estava simplesmente MARAVILHOSO com aquela farda de piloto. Ele não era um pedaço de mau caminho, ele era o mau caminho inteiro. Agora eu sabia, se um dia o Rob desistisse da carreira de ator, eu ia implorar para ele fazer carreira nas forças armadas, exército, marinha, aeronáutica, não importava, qualquer coisa que fizesse ele usar FARDA!

- E aí gostou da surpresa? – ele perguntou me observando comer ele com os olhos.

- UAU! – foi tudo o que consegui dizer, colocando a mão no peito tentando controlar meu batimento cardíaco exagerado.

- Gravei a última cena com essa roupa e pedi pra ficar com ela mais um pouquinho. – ele disse um pouco desajeitado, passando a mão pelo palitó – Sei lá, achei que talvez você fosse gostar de me ver diferente.

- Gostar? ADOREI! – disse passando a mão pelo seu peito, por cima daquela roupa tentadora que combinavam perfeitamente com seus ombros largos, depois passei as mãos em seus cabelos – Estão mais curtos.

- Pois é, eles tiveram que cortar para o personagem, mas daqui a pouco cresce. – disse como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Está diferente, mas eu gostei assim também.

- Gostou, mesmo? – ele perguntou passando a mão na nuca., como se estivesse sentindo falta do cabelo que tinha anteriormente ali.

- Gosto de você de qualquer jeito, mas tenho que confessar hoje você está... – soltei-o me afastando um pouco para olhá-lo de cima a baixo – Simplemente... Nem tenho palavras!

Ele sorriu meio sem graça, ficando ainda mais lindo.

- Bem, eu fiz isso, pensando em fazer algo diferente para comemorararmos nossa nova fase.

- Nova fase? – perguntei confusa e ele se aproximou, me abraçando novamente.

- A fase da liberdade. – ele disse, enquanto eu sorria – Quero uma noite especial, quero dançar com minha esposa, sentindo seu corpo coladinho ao meu.

- Eu vou adorar! – falei.

- Fiz uma seleção de músicas mo meu I-Pod pensando nesse momento. – ele disse se afastando e conectando o I-pod nas caixas de som.

Em seguida, virou-se pra mim, a primeira música começava, enquanto ele me segurava em seus braços e assim que a reconheci, segurei-o fortemente junto a mim, começando a dançar ao som da linda melodia.

- Perfeito. – sussurrei.

(link para a música: .com/watch?v=NsqrwLF2j7M)

_**Endless Love – Lionel Ritchie Diana Ross **_

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right  
Oh yeah_

My first love (yeah)  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

both:  
(Oh)  
And I  
(And I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you, hey yeah  
No-one else will do (mh)  
And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes  
You will always be  
My endless love  
Oh yeah

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
And forever (forever)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
No no no no (no no no)

And I  
(And I)  
I'd be a fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind (no, you know I don't mind)  
'Cause baby you (baby, baby, baby, baby)  
You mean the world to me, yeah  
I know I've found in you  
My endless love

[instrumetal break]  
Yeah (yeah)  
Do do, do dooo, do do do

Whooooa  
And I  
I'd play the fool  
For you, (for you baby) I'm sure  
You know I don't mind (you know I don't mind)  
Oh, yes  
You'd be the only one  
'Cause no-one can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love (my love, my love)  
My my my  
My endless love

Mmh  
My love

_**Eterno Amor**_

_Meu amor  
Só existe você em minha vida  
A única coisa que é certa  
Meu primeiro amor  
Você é cada suspiro que eu dou  
Você é cada passo que eu ando  
E eu  
Eu quero compartilhar  
Todo meu amor com você  
Ninguém mais irá  
E teus olhos  
Eles me dizem o quanto você se importa  
Oh sim  
Você sempre será  
Meu eterno amor  
Dois corações  
Dois corações que batem como um só  
Nossas vidas acabaram de começar  
E pra sempre  
Terei você em meus braços  
Não consigo resistir a teu charme  
E amor  
Eu bancaria o tolo  
Por você  
Estou certo que  
Você sabe que não me importo  
Porque querido  
Você significa o mundo pra mim  
Eu sei que encontrei em você  
Meu eterno amor  
E amor  
Eu bancaria o tolo  
Por você  
Estou certo que  
Você sabe que eu não me importo  
Pois, querido  
Você será o único  
Pois, ninguém pode negar  
Este amor que tenho dentro de mim  
E darei ele todo a você  
Meu amor, meu amor, meu amor  
Meu eterno amor_

POV – Robert

Ela estava tão linda dançando com suavidade em meus braços, seu cabelo solto caia pelas suas costas, seus olhos brilhavam amorosos e seu sorriso me deixava completamente sem fôlego. Aproximei meu rosto do dela, colando nossas testas e fechando os olhos, ficando completamente inebriado com seu cheiro inconfundível. Nos beijamos várias vezes apaixonadamente, enquanto não cansávamos de olhar um pro o outro.

Até que olhei ligeiramente para o lado, onde agora ficava nossa nova king size plus.

- Antes que eu esqueça, tenho que dizer, a cama ficou incrível! – comentei.

- Também gostei, mas devo confessar que era muito espaço só para mim, o tamanho só me fazia ter ainda mais consciência da sua ausência. – ela disse me apertando com força.

- Ah, Muffin de Baunilha, senti tanta saudade de você! – murmurei.

- Não mais do que eu! – ela sussurrou – Você me fez tanta falta! – disse me abraçando apertado e senti ela tremer.

- Calma, agora estou aqui. – disse enquanto afagava suas costas e a música terminava, começando a próxima.

Ela continuava a tremer ligeiramente, grudada em mim bem apertado, seu rosto em meu peito, segurei seu queixo e ergui seu rosto, um mar de lágrimas escorria por sua face e alguma coisa me dizia que aquelas lágrimas não eram só de saudade.

- O que aconteceu na minha ausência? – falei suavemente, tentando esconder minha preocupação.

- Nada que a gente não possa conversar depois. – ela disse passando a mão no rosto – Não vou estragar a nossa noite com lamúrias.

Isso era bem típico da Marina, esconder a verdade para tentar me poupar, mas dessa vez não ia funcionar, se tinha acontecido algo que a tenha feito chorar como agora, a coisa tinha sido séria. Segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e procurei falar com toda a calma.

- Você não vai estragar nada me contando a verdade, se você não me falar agora, vou passar o resto da noite preocupado, tentando adivinhar e aí sim a noite vai ser perdida comigo ruminando sem parar o que pode ter acontecido.

Ela me encarou parecendo na dúvida sobre o que fazer, segurei sua mão e puxei-a, para que nos sentássemos lado a lado na cama.

- Agora respira fundo e me conta exatamente o que aconteceu na minha ausência. – ela suspirou de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de me olhar, segurei novamente seu rosto e insisti.

- Por favor, fale meu amor. – e então ela começou a contar.

Eu estava preparado para algo ruim, mas a semana tinha sido muito pior do que supunha. A medida que ela ia contando minha boca foi se abrindo de espanto, a conversa com a mamãe, o comportamento cretino dos vizinhos, a fofocada na escola, a reunião com a Diretora e as palavras finais do papai. Tremi só de pensar na Marina ali encarando tudo sozinha, mas como sempre, ela me surpreendia, demonstrando uma incrível coragem ao enfrentar tudo.

- Meu amor, por que você não falou o que estava acontecendo?

- Por que eu sabia que se te contasse, provavelmente você podia querer se comportar como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, montado num cavalo branco e ia acabar largando tudo para vir me salvar. – ela passou a mão em meu rosto – E eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Ela realmente me conhecia, pois sem dúvida era o que ia acabar fazendo mesmo. Pensei por um momento, tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica para toda essa reação hostil que vinha de todos os lados e depois de refletir um pouco, encontrei dois pontos em comum em todos os lugares, preconceito e falta de informação.

Senti uma fúria silenciosa começar a surgir dentro de mim, que eu fosse atingido por caluniadores, fofoqueiros, por gente ignorante e até pelos meus próprios pais, eu não me importava, mas a Marina passar por tudo aquilo sozinha, sendo atingida diariamente, era completamente diferente. Se era um escândalo que todos temiam, essa noite eu realmente ia dar motivos para falatório.

Peguei a Marina, empurrei ela na cama e disse:

- Se é guerra que eles querem, eles vão ter guerra! – e grudei meu corpo no dela, beijando-a pra valer – Hora do test-drive! – falei quando soltei rapidamente sua boca.

Começou a tocar Father Figure do George Michael, não poderia ter fundo musical mais perfeito.

(Link para a música: .com/watch?v=4WK2WfZj1q8

_**Father Figure - George Michael**_

_That's all I wanted  
Something special, something sacred  
In your eyes  
For just one moment  
To be bold and naked  
At your side_

Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
Maybe this time is forever  
Say it can be

That's all you wanted  
Something special, someone sacred  
In your life  
Just for one moment  
To be warm and naked  
At my side

Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
But something tells me together  
We'd be happy

(baby)  
I will be your father figure  
(oh baby)  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
(I'd love to)  
I will be your preacher teacher  
(be your daddy)  
Anything you have in mind  
(it would make me)  
I will be your father figure  
(very happy)  
I have had enough of crime  
(please let me)  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time

That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
For a crime  
That's all I wanted  
Just to see my baby's  
Blue eyed shine  
This time I think my lover  
Understands me  
If we have faith in each other  
Then we can be  
Strong

I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time

If you are the desert  
I'll be the sea  
If you ever hunger  
Hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for  
That's what I'll be

So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling  
Don't think of me  
Because all I ever wanted  
It's in your eyes baby, baby  
And love can't lie, no  
(greet me with the eyes of a child)  
My love is always telling me so  
(heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
Just hold on, hold on  
I won't let you go, my baby

I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
(so I am gonna love you)  
Until the end of time  
I will be your father  
I will be your preacher  
I'll be your daddy  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time

_**Figura Paterna - George Michael**_

_Isso é tudo o que sempre eu quis  
Algo especial, algo sagrado  
Em seus olhos  
Apenas por um momento  
Ser atrevido e ficar nú do seu lado_

Às vezes penso que você nunca vai  
Me entender...  
Talvez dessa vez seja para sempre  
Diga que pode ser

Isso é tudo o que você sempre quis  
Algo especial, alguém sagrado  
Em sua vida  
Apenas por um momento  
Estar aquecida e nua  
Do meu lado

Às vezes penso que você nunca vai  
Me entender  
Mas algo me diz que juntos  
Nós seríamos felizes

(Garota)  
Serei sua figura paterna  
Ahh, Garota  
Coloque sua mãozinha na minha  
(Eu adoraria)  
Eu serei seu professor e pregador  
(Serei seu pai)  
Qualquer coisa que você tiver em mente  
(Me faria)  
Ser sua figura paterna  
(Muito feliz)  
Estive suficientemente cheio de crimes  
(Por favor, me permita)  
Eu serei aquele que vai amar você  
Até o final

Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis  
Às vezes o amor pode ser confundido com um crime  
Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis  
Apenas ver o brilho nos olhos azuis do meu amor  
Desta vez eu acho que meu amor  
Me entende  
Se temos fé um no outro  
Então podemos ser  
Fortes

Eu serei sua figura paterna  
Coloque sua mãozinha na minha  
Eu serei seu professor e pregador  
Qualquer coisa que você tenha em mente  
Serei sua figura paterna  
Estou farto de crimes  
Serei aquele que te amará  
Até o final dos tempos

Se você for o deserto  
Eu Serei o mar  
Se você estiver mesmo faminta  
Faminta por mim  
Qualquer coisa que você peça  
É o que eu serei

Então quando você lembrar dos que têm mentido  
Que disseram que se importavam  
Mas depois riram enquanto você chorava  
Linda querida  
Não pense em mim  
Pois tudo o que eu sempre quis  
Está nos seus olhos garota, garota  
E o amor não pode mentir, não...  
(Me cumprimenta com os olhos de uma criança)  
Meu amor está sempre me falando...  
(O paraíso é seu beijo e seu sorriso)  
Apenas espere, espere (aguente firme)  
Eu não vou deixar você ir embora, minha garota

Serei sua figura paterna,  
Coloque sua mãozinha na minha  
Serei seu professor e pregador  
Qualquer coisa que você tenha em mente  
Serei sua figura paterna  
Estive suficientemente cheio de pecado  
(Então eu vou amar você)  
Até o final  
Serei seu pai  
Serei seu professor  
Serei seu papai  
Serei aquele que te amará até o fim dos tempos 

Entre beijos molhados, tirei sua roupa, afobado por poder vê-la totalmente nua, tinha fome de sentir sua pele. Em segundos o vestido, sua lingerie, estava tudo no chão, então me afastei, sentando a seu lado, para fazer uma das coisas que eu mais gostava, admirar seu corpo nu, começava por ver seu rosto lindo, rubro de excitação, baixando mais o olhar vi aqueles seios que pareciam uma escultura de tão firmes e perfeitos, continuava descendo por sua barriga lisa e macia, seu ventre onde escondido por um pequeno tufo de pelos se encontrava as portas do paraíso, suas coxas roliças ainda estavam fechadas, mas não por muito tempo, pensei maliciosamente, acabei por seguir meu olhar por seus joelhos, tornozelos, pés, ela era perfeita pra mim.

Coloquei a mão na gravata para começar a me despir, ansioso por sentir seu corpo no meu.

- Não, espera. – ela sussurrou – Fica um pouco mais assim.

Parei meu gesto surpreso com seu pedido, foi então que eu reparei que ela também me olhava de cima a abaixo, observei que ao fazer isso a respiração dela tinha se acelerado.

- Lembra quando disse como eu fiquei quando vi sua bundinha pela primeira vez? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi ficando ainda mais excitado pela lembrança.

Ela então pegou minha mão, abriu as pernas e colocou-a no seu sexo, estava completamente molhada.

- Fiquei assim desde a primeira vez que te vi com essa farda. – confessou arfante.

Senti "Robinho" dar um salto acrobático dentro das calças, como se estivesse gritando: "Me dá a Marininha, ma dá a Marininha!" "Calma, rapaz!", disse pra ele, temos a noite toda pela frente e primeiro quero explorar todas as minhas possibilidades.

Então ela tinha realmente gostado do fetiche da farda e pela quantidade de lubrificação que sentia escorrer pelos meus dedos, muito mais do que eu tinha imaginado. Contrariando então todos os meus desejos urgentes de arrancar logo aquela roupa, resolvi ficar vestido um pouco mais, enquanto minhas mãos iniciavam uma pequena brincadeira.

Não existe nada mais excitante para um homem, do que tocar na intimidade uma mulher, vê-la gemer, se contorcer, erguendo os quadris de encontro a sua mão em busca de satisfação. Já estava vendo a Marina virar os olhos, completamente entregue ao prazer que eu estava proporcionando, ao toca-la com movimentos ora rápidos, ora lentos, mas dessa vez não a penetrei nenhuma vez com meus dedos, essa noite isso seria tarefa exclusiva de "Robinho", que não parava de quicar impaciente dentro da minha cueca. Procurei estimula-la ao máximo com todo o carinho, tocando mais firme nos pontos que a faziam gemer mais.

Eu estava sentado entre suas pernas, completamente hipnotizado pela cena diante de mim, até que quando vi a Marina erguer o quadril desesperada quase na minha cara, senti que tinha chegado no meu limite, arranquei toda aquela roupa e coloquei a camisinha, mas antes de me posicionar entre suas pernas, coloquei um travesseiro bem em baixo do seu quadril, o que a fez arregalar os olhos.

- Meu amor, talvez isso não seja uma boa idéia. – ela disse entre gemidos.

- Por que?

- Você sabe que nessa posição eu não consigo me segurar... – sorri diabolicamente quando ela disse aquilo.

Deitei-me sobre ela, beijando-a apaixonadamente, tocando seus seios, em seguida sugando-os, ouvindo-a gemer.

- Mas é justamente isso que eu quero. – disse erguendo meu rosto, enquanto a penetrava procurando a posição ideal para estimular o lugar certo – Quero que o papai, a mamãe, os vizinhos, a rua, o bairro, todo mundo tenha motivos de verdade pra falar da gente a partir dessa noite! – e dizendo isso recomeçamos a nos amar com loucura.

Assim que a Marina começou a gemer mais alto, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Hoje vou te fazer cantar ópera em árabe!

POV - Shanti

- Oh, como ele mexe bem! – pensei comigo mesma – E o pior de tudo é que o desgraçado sabe que é bom, muito bom. – pensei em seguida ao ver a cara convencida do Tom.

Estávamos no quarto dele, mais especificamente na cama dele, na clássica posição papai e mamãe, só que com ele o comum se tornava divino, ele tinha um jeito de tocar, ou melhor ele sabia me tocar como nenhum outro até o momento.

Ele tinha perfeito domínio do seu tempo de ereção, nunca vi coisa igual, ele podia ficar por tempo indefinido dentro de mim, se ele quisesse ficávamos trocando de posição sem parar, literalmente ele acabava comigo, no bom sentido é claro.

Mas eu também não ficava muito atrás, também tinha meus truques.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e nos beijamos mais uma vez, um beijo gostoso e sensual, soltei sua boca e empurrei seu peito, desencaixando-me dele, ele imediatamente entendeu o que eu queria, girando o corpo e se deitando do meu lado, sentei em cima dele, mas não da maneira tradicional, fiquei de frente pra suas pernas, de maneira que ele teria uma visão privilegiada do meu traseiro. Recomecei os movimentos agora no meu tempo, ouvindo ele gemer atrás de mim, senti ele correr as mãos pelas minhas costas, parando nos meus quadris e apertando gostoso o meu bum bum. Agora eu ia fazer meu pequeno truque, fui descendo meu corpo, até que deitei completamente, minhas costas grudadas em seu peito, levantei os braços e o segurei pelos ombos para manter o equilíbrio, mantendo o movimento constante só com os quadris. Ele acariciou meus pequenos seios em movimentos circulares antes de me abraçar pela cintura com um braço e flexionou as pernas para ajudar a manter a penetração, enquanto sua mão livre seguiu pro meu sexo, acariciando meu clitóris e me fazendo gemer alto. Acelerei os movimentos, sentindo a conhecida sensação de prazer se aproximando, todo o meu corpo se contraiu quando por fim cheguei lá e pela respiração pesada dele no meu ouvido, também estava acontecendo com ele.

Continuei em cima dele, enquanto ele voltava a esticar as pernas, esperei minha respiração voltar ao normal e rolei o corpo, deitando do seu lado, de costas, cruzei os braços e repousei neles o meu rosto, observando-o. O suor brilhava em seu rosto vermelho e no peito, ele esticou um braço para pegar um cigarro na mesa ao lado, acendeu e deu uma longa tragada, em seguida deitou-se de lado, virando-se pra mim.

Ele sorria levemente, enquanto continuava fumando, uma de suas mãos acariciando levemente o meu ombro.

- Já estava com saudade da gente. – ele disse.

Fazia um tempinho que nós não nos encontravamos, na última vez que ele me procurou, bem que tentou me lavar pra cama, mas consegui escapar no último minuto. Agora fui eu que vim procurá-lo e dessa vez eu tinha meus motivos.

- Eu também. – afirmei enquanto esticava um braço e tocava seu cabelo preto com minha mão.

Com a mão em seu rosto, podia observar o enorme contraste no tom da nossa pele, ele branquíssimo como a neve, e eu no meu conhecido tom acobreado, que ele dizia gostar tanto.

- Você é quente como sua pele cor de fogo. – ele disse certa vez.

- Você tem notícias dos "casadinhos"? – ele perguntou se referindo a Marina e Rob.

- Parece que o Rob ligou dizendo que chega hoje a noite. – respondi – Ainda bem, já estava ficando preocupada com a Marina enfrentando essa barra sozinha.

- A semana foi muito ruim? – ele perguntou.

- Ruim? Você não faz idéia! – eu disse me virando de lado também, me apoiando no cotovelo.

- Me conta! – ele pediu e comecei a contar a situação na escola, com a diretora e na casa deles.

- Nossa, a coisa ficou feia! – ele disse – Posso até imaginar a reação do Rob quando souber de tudo, do jeito que ele é super-protetor com a Marina, pode até fazer uma besteira.

- Será? – perguntei surpresa.

- Não tenho dúvida! – ele respondeu vigorosamente – Ninguém ofende a Marina e fica por isso mesmo, experiência própria.

- Você já ofendeu a Marina? – perguntei curiosa.

- De brincadeira, num jogo bobo de voley e o Rob quase partiu pra cima de mim, exigindo que eu me desculpasse. – ele riu lembrando da cena – Você tinha que ver a cara do Rob, todo vermelho e zangado, foi uma piada!

Suspirei ao ouvir aquilo, infelizmente tudo pro Tom era motivo de piada e isso me fez lembrar o motivo de estar ali.

- Você gostou de eu ter vindo aqui hoje? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Claro, você sabe que sim! – disse dando um sorriso malicioso, fazendo correr sua mão por minhas costas – E fiquei surpreso também, você quase nunca me procura.

- Eu sei. – disse melancólica – Mas hoje, eu tenho meus motivos.

- Oh, eu sei disso! – ele disse sorrindo e descendo sua mão até minhas nádegas, apertando-as gentilmente.

- Além desse! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei, uma vez só é pouco! – disse já animado, aproximando o corpo do meu e abaixando o rosto para beijar meu ombro.

- Além de mais sexo, é isso o que eu quis dizer! – falei rindo, antes que ele começasse tudo de novo.

- Além disso? – ele perguntou surpreso, erguendo o rosto e me encarando com a testa franzida, aquilo me irritou.

- Por que a surpresa? – perguntei – Será que não posso ter outras coisas na cabeça além de trepar com você?

Pude notar que a mudança no meu tom de voz e minhas palavras o pegaram desprevenido.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – ele disse tentando se corrigir – Apenas fiquei surpreso porque quando estamos juntos a gente quase nunca conversa, você sabe.

- É eu sei. – concordei ainda irritada – E é justamente por isso que vim aqui hoje.

- Não entendi. – ele disse confuso – Você não está curtindo o nosso lance? Sempre pensei que a gente combinava muito bem.

- Na cama você quer dizer, né? – falei ácida.

- E qual é o problema da gente se dar bem na cama?

- Nenhum. – respondi – Mas as vezes isso não é mais o suficiente, Tom.

- Não estou sendo o suficiente na cama pra você? – ele perguntou horrorizado, como se aquilo fosse impossível de acontecer, fiquei tentada a dizer que sim, mas resolvi ser sarcática.

- Será que tudo pra você sempre se resume só em sexo? Já ouviu falar de companheirismo, amizade, romance? Quando foi a última vez que a gente realmente conversou? A gente está junto a um tempão e você não sabe nada a meu respeito! – ele me olhava de boca aberta.

- Não é bem assim! – disse tentando se defender – Claro que eu conheço algumas coisas sobre você.

- É mesmo, como o que por exemplo? – perguntei.

- Bem.. – ele parecia nervoso – Você é indiana, tem uma família grande, muitos irmãos, sua melhor amiga é a Marina e... e... – virei os olhos quando reparei que ele não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Até o padeiro da esquina da minha casa, sabe essas coisas que você falou, Tom! –

- Eu sei mais coisas, mas agora não estou lembrando! Mas se você me perguntar eu vou saber responder.

- Então vamos lá! – disse desafiando-o – Qual a minha cor favorita?

- Rosa? – ele respondeu perguntando.

- Azul. Qual o meu sanduíche favorito?

- Cheese-bacon?

- Não! – falei fazendo uma careta – Sanduíche de tofu, sou vegetariana! Qual é o meu hobby favorito?

- Além desse que a gente acabou de fazer?

- Tom! – falei irritada.

- Tá certo, tá certo! Deixa eu ver. – disse coçando a cabeça – Ouvir música?

- Não, fazer compras! Ai, eu desisto! – voltei a deitar de bruços e enfiei minha cabeça nos meus braços dobrados, ficamos por um momento em silêncio.

- Eu sei uma coisa sobre você. – ouvi ele dizer.

- O que? – perguntei sem levantar a cabeça.

Na mesma hora ele deitou-se por cima de mim, grudando o peito nas minhas costas e o seu quadril no meu traseiro, ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Sei que gosta quando começo assim. – disse se esfregando em mim – E termina com você de quatro.

Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo o meu corpo traidor estremecer, automaticamente reagindo ao corpo dele e as suas palavras, mas dessa vez não ia me deixar levar, por mais que fosse delicioso o que meu corpo pedia, eu ia ser mais forte e iria revelar o motivo principal de estar ali.

Bandido! Ele já estava beijando minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar inteira, infelizmente naquele ponto eu tinha que concordar com o Tom, ele realmente sabia o que precisava fazer para me deixar excitada!

- Tom, por favor, pára. – disse séria.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Tenho. – respondi com minhas últimas forças, logo em seguida senti ele saindo de cima de mim.

Eu admirava muito isso no Tom, ele nunca obrigava ou forçava ninguém a nada, ele sempre respeitava limites e gostos.

Sentei na cama de frente pra ele, enquanto ele continuava deitado de lado me olhando cheio de dúvidas, dei um suspiro antes de começar.

- Olha, presta atenção no que vou dizer porque não vou repetir. – avisei, respirei fundo e soltei – Hoje foi a última vez que a gente ficou junto dessa forma. Adoro quando estamos juntos, você me satisfaz de um jeito que ainda não encontrei parecido, mas pra mim isso não é mais o sificiente. Não estou culpando você e por favor isso não é uma cobrança, você deixou bem claro como seria o nosso lance se eu topasse ficar com você e entrei nessa de olhos abertos desde o início. – molhei os lábios antes de continuar – Mas agora eu preciso de algo diferente, algo que me complete em todos os sentidos, eu quero um relacionamento de verdade e eu sei que isso você não pode me dar.

Olhava seu rosto, observando sua expressão mudar a medida que eu falava, parecendo finalmente entender o meu ponto de vista, os olhos dele pareceram se entristecer ligeiramente.

- Desculpa. – foi tudo o que ele disse, me decepcionando profundamente.

Na minha cabeça fantasiosa eu tinha a frágil esperança de que ao ouvir minhas palavras, ele fosse se declarar me propondo alguma coisa mais sólida, mas para meu desapontamento ele agiu como eu sabia que ele era, de acordo com sua personalidade.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. – falei engolindo a mágoa – Eu sempre soube que o nosso relacionamento era só esse, não é mesmo? – disse rindo cinicamente.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você. – ele afirmou.

- Eu sei, eu também gosto de você. – sorri triste, pois eu nunca revelaria o quanto eu gostava dele – Eu sei que do seu jeito você gosta de mim, mas o seu jeito não é mais o suficiente, agora o que eu preciso é de um... um.. namorado. – consegui finalmente dizer.

- Eu não namoro. – ele declarou calmamente.

- Eu sei. – eu disse tranquila – Mas quero que você saiba que um relacionamento tão superficial como o que você me oferece não é mais o suficiente pra mim.

- Desculpa. – ele repetiu constrangido.

- Por favor, pare de se desculpar, só está tornando tudo isso pior. – eu pedi.

- Está bem.

- Sabe você nunca me disse porque não namora ou porque não quer namorar, e eu tenho certeza de que se eu te perguntasse provavelmente você diria que não foi feito pra isso ou que essa não é sua praia. Mas, quer saber de uma coisa Thomas Sturridge? – ele arregalou os olhos quando eu disse seu nome completo – Acho que você age assim porque você já amou muito alguém no passado, alguém que talvez o tenha magoado tanto que te fez se fechar completamente.

Ele estreitou os olhos, ficando muito sério, deitou-se de barriga pra cima e ficou olhando o teto.

- Eu realmente espero que um dia você conheça alguém que te faça ter coragem de sair dessa carapaça fria e superficial que você criou em torno de você, alguém que te faça ter coragem de voltar a se arriscar, alguém que te faça sentir a emoção de estar completamente apaixonado, que te faça ficar ansioso imaginando quando irão voltar a se encontrar, alguém que te faça ficar nervoso só de pensar no primeiro beijo, que te faça andar na rua assoviando uma música tola e romântica, alguém que seja a primeira coisa que você pensa ao abrir os olhos e seja a última a lembrar antes de dormir. – declarei com firmeza.

Ele não voltou a olhar pra mim, continuando a fitar o teto, mas vi que ele engoliu em seco.

- Bem, agora acho que vou tomar um banho antes de ir embora. – disse serenamente, me levantei e fui para o banheiro da suíte.

- Shanti! – ouvi ele me chamar quando estava na porta, meu coração deu um salto e me virei.

Ele se levantou, aproximando-se de mim, deixando o rosto bem próximo ao meu.

- Você não quer fazer uma última despedida lá no chuveiro?

Por um segundo pensei novamente que ele fosse dizer algo tão diferente! Sou uma idiota, será que não aprendo nunca? O Tom continuava a ser o Tom. Olhei para aqueles olhos claros, sentindo o cheiro do seu hálito tão próximo ao meu, o calor do seu corpo quente que oferecia tão facilmente um mundo de prazeres inimagináveis. Mas quem disse que eu gostava de coisas fáceis? Bem, que eu gostava, eu gostava, mas ele nunca saberia disso. Então reunindo todas as minhas forças, lhe respondi.

- Agora realmente acabou, meu querido. – falei dando um beijo leve em sua bochecha – Você sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração, foi bom enquanto durou.

E sem esperar para ver sua reação, corri para o banheiro e fechei a porta rapidamente, me virando e encostando as costas nela, enquanto sentia as lágrimas começando a escorrer.

Entrei no chuveiro e enfiei a cabeça na água quente, com o orgulho inteiro, mas com um coração partido.

Capítulo com overdose de "Marininha e "Robinho", vamos todas matar a saudade!

Estávamos deitados, Rob me abraçava carinhosamente, passando a mão suavemente pelo meu braço, me fazendo sentir amada, segura, protegida, como se o mundo lá fora não fosse mais uma ameaça a nossa felicidade.

Sorri ao lembrar da maneira apaixonada e intensa que ele tinha me possuído, cumprindo sua promessa de me fazer cantar ópera, qua não só cantei em árabe, como também em javanês, russo e sueco.

Estava imaginando o que nossos pais tinham pensado ao ouvir toda aquela "cantoria", afinal eles estavam bem no quarto ao lado, senti que corava ao pensar como agiria na manhã seguinte ao dar de cara com eles.

Ele puxou-me para que eu o abraçasse mais apertado, ficamos assim juntos, deitados naquela cama gigantesca, sentia o braço dele acariciando de leve minhas costas, enquanto cheirava meus cabelos.

- Ah, como gosto de estar assim com você! – ele disse me apertando um pouco mais – Sentindo seu corpo quente, macio e cheiroso. – ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça mordendo de leve minha orelha – Você parece um pêssego maduro, perfumado e suculento.

Ele inesperadamente puxou-me para ficar por cima dele, nossos rostos bem próximos, seu olhar magnético deixava-me hipnotizada, suas palavras me seduziam.

- Será que algum dia você terá idéia do que faz comigo, de como fico quando estou assim perto de você, sentindo seu coração bater tão próximo ao meu, tocando você, sentindo sua pele de veludo, seu gosto na minha boca? – ele subiu as mãos que estavam na minha cintura até meus ombros, puxando-me novamente para um beijo doce e maravilhoso – Será que você tem idéia de como preciso de você? Do quanto é gratificante e mágico te amar, possuir você e saber que você é minha, só minha?

Eu estava completamente emocionada diante daquela declaração tão sincera, ele girou comigo, ficando novamente por cima de mim e beijou-me cheio de amor e desejo, nossas línguas se encontrando numa dança harmoniosa, abríamos bem a boca querendo nos devorar ao máximo.

- Diz que você é minha! – ele disse com boca próxima a minha – Diz que você é só minha!

- Sou tua, só tua, sempre fui tua! – falei baixinho, sentindo a boca dele, procurando a minha novamente com urgência.

Ele parecia ter surtado ao som das minhas palavras, ele soltou minha boca, descendo os lábios por meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus seios, senti seus dedos apertarem gentilmente o bico dos meus seios, fazendo-me gemer baixinho, em seguida sua boca desceu faminta sobre eles, sugando com força e desespero, gemi ainda mais alto. Sua mão desceu rápido para meu ventre, indo direto para meu sexo, completamente sem inibição.

- Você tem idéia do quanto é linda? – disse enquanto sua mãos continuavam a me acariciar – Sua beleza me cega, não consigo ver nada mais além de você!

Ele foi se abaixando, fazendo o mesmo percurso de suas mãos, até que parou seu rosto onde elas estavam trabalhando até o momento.

- Quero te beber, quero matar minha sede de você. – ele disse com a voz sussurrante – Geme pra mim, geme bem alto só pra mim.

Ele desceu a boca na minha intimidade, sugando vigorasamente, me fazendo dar um grito surpreso diante do intenso prazer provocado tanto por suas palavras quanto pelo ataque apaixonado. Eu gemia incontrolavelmente, me sentindo invadida por língua, lábios e saliva.

Eu tinha perdido completamente a noção de onde estava, que horas eram ou mesmo qual o dia e ano nos encontrávamos, tudo o que sentia agora era ele, meu Rob, meu marido.

- Você tem um gosto tão bom. – ele disse rapidamente – Vai, fala de novo de quem você é... – ele disse dando uma lambida no meu clitóris.

- Sou tua. – falei gemendo.

- Vai, fala mais alto, fala... – disse dando outra lambida.

- Sou tua! – repeti.

- Diz de quem você é, meu amor! – e ao pedir isso envolveu completamente meu botão entre seus lábios, chupando pra valer, me segurei com força no lençol.

- Sou tua, Robert Pattinson! – urrei – Ai, sou tua, ai minha nossa como isso é bom! Ai, não pára, por favor não pára!

Comecei a tremer toda, sentindo leves espamos por meu corpo, senti que o gozo não estava longe, ele então parou e levantou o rosto.

- Também sou teu, eternamente teu! – e dizendo isso foi rápido até a mesinha de cabeceira pegando o preservativo, colocando com agilidade.

Enquanto isso eu ainda gemia baixinho, mexendo impaciente meu corpo na cama, ansiando por ele. Ele se posicionou de joelhos, entre minhas pernas, olhando-me de cima abaixo. Ele foi se deitando sobre mim devagar, me penetrando igualmente lento, enquando eu continuava a me mexer impaciente em baixo dele.

- Já viajou de helicóptero? – ele perguntou inesperadamente.

Que pergunta maluca era aquela, feita bem nessa hora crucial? Olhei seu rosto, ele sorria com o mais travesso dos sorrisos, esperando uma resposta.

- Não, nunca. – respondi sem entender nada.

- Então você vai viajar agora. – ele disse pressionando firmemente seu quadril no meu e girando-o – Ligando os motores!

- OH! – exclamei de susto.

O movimento dele me pegou completamente desprevenida, ele continuou a girar o quadril em sentido horário, me fazendo perder todo e qualquer controle, eu comecei a cantar ópera em ucraniano!

Eu podia senti-lo totalmente dentro de mim, enquanto "Robinho" massageava internamente toda a "Marinha", aqueles movimentos circulares permitiam que ele friccionasse não só um lado da minha caverna úmida, mas todas as paredes da minha gruta, me fazendo sentir jorros de prazer que corriam por todo o meu corpo, sem falar que ao mesmo tempo sua pélvis fazia contato direto com meu clitóris, sendo massageado no mesmo movimento circular, era prazer demais para uma só pessoa.

- Decolando... – ele gemeu no meu ouvido, acelerando a rotação dos quadris.

- Ai, aquela farda de piloto tinha realmente inspirado ele! – pensei enquanto tremia inteira.

A medida que ele girava todas as sensações se intensificavam, eu segurei forte o travesseiro que estava abaixo da minha cabeça, sentindo o Rob acelerar ainda mais, minhas pernas começaram a tremer e senti de novo que estava quase chegando lá.

De repente ele parou tudo, eu olhei pra ele surpresa, ele me encarava, o rosto suado, as faces vermelhas, os olhos brilhando e respirando como se estivesse numa corrida.

- Por que parou, parou por que? – eu dizia com meu olhar espantado.

- Velocidade super sônica... – ele gemeu de novo, agora girando na outra direção, no sentido anti-horário, em alta velocidade.

- AAAHHH! – eu gritei agarrando o Rob pelos cabelos.

Eu nunca tinha feito tanto escandalo, mas saiu expontâneamente, foi mais forte do que eu, foi minha válvula de escape para a imensa onda de prazer que me varreu de alto a baixo, eu não tinha como segurar tantas sensações borbulhando dentro de mim.

E assim em meio a gritos, gemidos e giros, viajei rumo a um mundo que só o Rob conhecia o caminho, me fazendo mergulhar de cabeça.

Quando tudo acabou, deitamos lado a lado, abraçados e adormecemos quase imediatamente, totalmente exaustos e saciados daquela longa noite de prazer.

POV – Rob

Me mexi na cama, sentido-me extramamente quentinho e confortável, embaixo de um edredon fofo e deitado em um colchão macio. Espreguicei-me devagar, adorava aquela cama nova, para um cara alto como eu, era muito bom ter uma cama onde pudesse me esticar a vontade.

Abri os olhos, olhei para o lado e vi que a Marina estava toda coberta, a manhã estava bem fria, enfiei a cabeça embaixo do cobertor só para confirmar, sim, ela continuava toda nua, com aquela visão senti "Robinho" começar a dar sinal de vida.

- Fica quieto, deixa a "Marininha" descansar! – briguei com ele, que voltou a se encolher muito a contragosto.

Eu não ia abusar dela desse jeito, afinal sabia que devia estar mesmo cansada depois da noite de ontem. Sorri ao lembrar das nossas loucuras e de como a Marina tinha "cantado" afinadinho, coloquei a mão na boca prendendo uma risadinha imaginando a cara dos nossos pais e me senti vingado e também vingando a Marina, não tínhamos porque ter vergonha do que sentíamos um pelo o outro e eu esperava que essa noite tenha deixado isso bem claro para muita gente, ou pelo menos para quantos vizinhos nos escutaram a noite passada.

Aproximei meu rosto do dela, abaixei-me e cheirei seu ombro, fechando os olhos, expirando e aspirando prazerorasamente. Como ela cheirava bem, não era perfume, colônia ou desodorante, era o cheiro da pele dela, aquele cheiro que me desarmava completamente, eu era viciado em seu cheiro, ela me fazia sentir como se fosse um garotinho faminto em frente a uma loja de doces, olhando pela vitrine todas aquelas guloseimas açucaradas e irresistíveis, tentando decidir o que comer primeiro.

- Pára, "Robinho"! – reclamei com ele mais uma vez.

Suspirei e achei melhor me afastar dela, estava flertando perto demais com a tentação, meu auto-controle sempre foi pouco quando se tratava do meu macio e perfumado"Muffin de Baunilha".

Por falar em delícias, minha barriga começava a dar sinal de vida, sempre tinha muito apetite pela amanhã, ainda mais depois de ter dado tanto duro como a noite passada.

Decidi me levantar, tomar um banho gostoso e procurar alguma coisa pra comer lá na cozinha.

Saí do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, sacudi a cabeça sentindo falta do meu cabelo, ainda bem que a Marina disse ter gostado dele mais curtinho, porque eu ainda não tinha me acostumado.

A casa estava toda silenciosa, todos ainda dormiam, afinal era domingo de manhã, só eu que estando tão faminto não tinha ficado mais na cama. Abri a geladeira decidindo o que comer, ovos mexidos seria uma boa, com torradas, manteiga, geléia e suco de maçã. E se eu preparasse tudo e levasse também pra ela lá na cama, acho que ela iria gostar.

Infelizmente para meu desespero, pensar se revelou mais fácil do que fazer, ao olhar o resultado da minha façanha gastronômica, torradas ligeiramente queimadas e ovos mexidos que pareciam com qualquer outra coisa menos ovos mexidos. Pra disfarçar passei bastante manteiga e geléia nas torradas e cortei os ovos mexidos em pedacinhos, para parecer mais apetitoso. Coloquei tudo numa bandeja e subi as escadas, indo para o quarto, mas só quando parei na frente da porta vi que não tinha como segurar a bandeja e destrancar a porta ao mesmo tempo.

- Sua anta! – me xinguei em voz alta.

Nesse momento, abriu-se a porta do quarto dos meus pais e sai minha mãe vestindo um roupão, ela olhou pra mim, aparentemente surpresa de mer ver ali, ela se aproximou olhando do meu rosto, para a bandeja, visivelmente tentando não rir da situação toda.

- Precisando de ajuda? – ela perguntou debochando.

- Talvez. – respondi impaciente.

Ela por fim esticou o braço, girando a maçaneta pra mim, destrancando a bendita porta.

- Obrigado. – agradeci rápido, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo ela colocou o braço na minha frente impedindo a passagem.

- Só mais uma coisa, antes de você entrar. – ela disse e olhei-a curioso.

- Seu pai pede para lembrar a vocês dois que existe uma lei de silêncio nesse país, que inicia as 22:00h e se entende até as 8:00h da manhã. – ela me encarou – Preciso ser mais clara?

- Não. – respondi imediatamente, tentando não cair na risada.

- Ótimo! – ela disse tirando o braço e me dando passagem.

Entrei no quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta com o pé e dei uma sonora gargalhada.

- O que... Como... – disse Marina acordando e sentando na cama assustada.

Eu não conseguia parar de rir, deitei ao seu lado, rolando de um lado para o outro.

- HAHAHA... Você tinha que ter visto a cara da mamãe, foi hilário!

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou sonolenta e contei rapidamente.

- Papai mandou esse recado? – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos e ficando muito vermelha – Ai, que vergonha! – e se enfiou em baixo do edredon.

- Deixa de ser boba, meu amor! – eu disse tentando puxar o cobertor da sua cabeça – Vem, sai daí, eu sei que você está com fome eu troxe algo pra gente.

- Comida? – ela disse finalmente colocando a cabeça pra fora e olhando a bandeja que eu tinha trazido – Você que preparou tudo?

- Hum, hum... – murmurei.

- Ai, que lindo, meu primeiro café da manhã na cama! Obrigada! – e dizendo isso soltou o cobertor se aproximando para me dar um rápido beijinho.

Eu acho que ela esqueceu queestava sem nada por baixo, bati os olhos naquele corpinho e fiquei numa dúvida tremenda de qual dos meus dois apetites ia satisfazer primeiro. Ela percebeu meu olhar de cobiça, olhou pra baixo e percebendo como se encontrava, rapidamente se cobriu novamente com o cobertor.

- O que você preparou? – perguntou tentando disfarçar e olhando pra bandeja – A torrada parece muito boa, mas... O que é isso aqui?

- Ah... São ovos mexidos. – respondi sem graça e ouvi sua risadinha.

- Ok, valeu a intenção. – ela disse fazendo piada – Mas, no futuro lembre-me de te dar umas aulas de culinária. – mostrei a língua pra ela, fazendo-a rir novamente.

Apesar da aparência pouco convidativa do nosso café da manhã, o gosto não estava ruim e comemos tudo, estávamos realmente com fome.

- O que você quer fazer hoje de manhã? – perguntei.

- Preciso dar um pulo na farmácia pra comprar algumas coisas. – disse pigarreando – Comprar algumas pastilhas pra garganta, acho que estou um pouco rouca. – não tive como não dar uma risadinha ao ouvir aquilo.

- Da próxima vez, então vamos fazer um aquecimento das cordas vocais. – sugeri cheio de malicia.

- Próxima vez? – ela perguntou.

- Hum, hum.. – respondi me aproximando dela – Ainda não experimentamos cantar ópera em espanhol, alemão, mandarim...

Parei meu corpo bem em cima dela e senti suas mãos em meu peito empurrando-me gentilmente.

- Já entendi seu ponto de vista! – ela disse rindo, fazendo-me sair de cima dela – Mas, por hora comporte-se, acho que já cantamos o suficiente por uma noite, não acha?

Limitei-me a sorrir, assitindo seu rosto rubro e constrangido, ela ficava tão adorável quando fazia aquela carinha. Mas se ela por hora não queria continuar, eu também não precisava facilitar.

- Bem, já que vamos sair, vou começar a me arrumar. – falei inocentemente , me levantei e tirei a toalha jogando displicentemente na cama.

Fiquei de costas, abrindo o guarda roupa e escolhendo alguma coisa para vestir. Com o canto do olho percebi que ela não tinha se mexido, virei-me sorrindo e surpreendi-a olhando descaradamente pro meu traseiro.

Quando ela percebeu que foi pega em flagrante, abaixou os olhos sem graça e se enrolou no lençol, levantando-se, não tive como não rir.

Já estávamos vestidos e prontos, quando ela virou-se pra mim e perguntou apontando pra minha mala.

- Tem roupa suja aí?

- Tem sim, por que?

- Então antes de sair preciso te apresentar a alguém muito importante. – ela disse rindo e me fazendo abrir a mala, tirando tudo lá de dentro.

- Agora, me acompanhe. – ela disse risonha.

Segui-a com meus braços cheios de roupa suja, sem entender quais era seus planos, até que comecei a entender ao passamos pela cozinha, nos dirigindo a lavanderia de casa.

- Rob, apresento sua nova melhos amiga, a máquina de lavar roupa! – ela disse fazendo um gesto teatral, apontando pra máquina.

- Hein? Mas você não é a esposa?

- Tempos modernos, meu amor! – ela disse cinicamente – Claro que não me importo de colocar nossa roupa pra lavar, mas isso não significa que você não possa fazer também! Agora deixa eu te mostrar como funciona.

Ela me explicou pacintemente todo o processo e achei mais simples do que imaginava, deixamos a roupa lavando e enfim fomos pra farmácia.

Marina colocou um óculos de sol enorme no rosto, assim que a gente colocou a cara pra fora de casa.

- Pra que o disfarce? – perguntei rindo.

- Você ainda pergunta, depois do que fizemos a noite passada? – dei uma risada e segurando sua mão, começamos a andar, levantei bem o rosto e ergui os ombros.

Fiz questão de cumprimentar cada vizinho por quem passávamos e TODOS nos olhavam com uma cara mais vermelha que a outra.

- Morram de inveja, seus otários! – falei assim que saímos da nossa rua.

Entramos na farmácia do bairro e lá dentro cruzamos com mais vizinhos, Marina foi correndo pro fundo da farmácia pegando algumas coisas pelo caminho, eu fiquei por ali olhando algumas pratileiras, cumprimentando de vez em quando alguma cara vermelha, sentindo sussurros ao me redor. Ao passar distraído por uma estante vi algo que meu deu uma ótima idéia e sorri diabolicamente. Peguei uma cesta, colocando um item de cada até encher todo o espaço.

Encontrei a Marina que já estava na fila pra pagar, olhei pra quem estava na minha frente e atrás de nós, sorri de antecipação e fazendo minha cara mais inocente perguntei pra ela.

- Oi, amor, encontrou tudo o que queria?

- Sim. - ela respondeu distraída.

- Bem, eu ainda estou na dúvida. – disse apontando pra minha cesta – Que sabor você prefere, morango, melancia ou limão? – perguntei erguendo três caixas, com três diferentes sabores de camisinha.

Vi Marina abrir a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som, só vi suas bochechas virando dois tomates.

- Está na dúvida? – continuei com o teatro – Eu também! Sabe de uma coisa, levamos todos, hoje podemos experimentar um de cada e depois você me diz qual é mais gostoso. Bom dia, Senhora Donalds! – cumprimentei a velhinha que estava atrás de nós e nos olhava espantada, ela morava bem na casa ao lado da nossa.

Mais engraçado que isso foi despejar a minha cesta de preservativos na frente da moça do caixa, que por acaso era colega de escola da Marina.

- Bom dia. – a garota disse.

- Bom dia, Julie. – eu disse normalmente, escutando a Marina murmurar um cumprimento – Droga! Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa! – disse colocando a mão na testa como se eu tivesse esquecido uma coisa importantíssima. – Só um momento, por favor!

Corri e voltei a seção de preservativos, a farmácia inteira me olhando, voltei com mais algumas caixas e coloquei junto com as outras.

- Esqueci o sabor chocolate. – falei olhando cinicamente a cara espantada da garota – Adoro seguir os conselhos do Ministério da Saúde!

POV – Marina

- Eu vou acabar com a raça do Rob! – pensei enquanto pagava aquela exorbitância de camisinhas.

Saímos da farmácia e mal viramos a esquina Rob já estava se dobrando de tanto rir.

- KKKKKKKK! – ele ria sem parar – Você... você viu a cara da Julie? – ele continuava a rir – E a cara da Senhora Donalds? Eu pensei que ela fosse ter um troço bem ali! – ele já estava lacrimejando de tanto rir.

Respirei fundo e continuei andando sem responder nada.

- Ah, vai! Você não achou mesmo engraçado? – ele perguntou vindo atrás de mim.

Continuei andando, sem olhar pra ele e apressei o passo. Assim que entramos em casa, tirei os óculos, peguei o Rob pela casaco, espurrei ele na parede e apontei um dedo pro seu peito.

- Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. De. NOVO! – ameacei bufando pelas ventas, ele me olhou espantado.

- Calma, foi só uma brincadeirinha! – ele disse tentando descontrair.

- Prometa! – exigi ainda apontando o dedo para seu peito, ele virou os olhos.

- Ai, quanto drama! – ele disse rindo e fiz uma cara feia – Tá bom, ta bom, eu prometo! – disse erguendo os braços como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Melhor assim! – falei convencida e fui pra lavanderia, reparei que ele me seguia.

Entrei na lavanderia, ouvi ele entrando logo atrás, fechando a porta ao passar.

- O que você veio fazer aqui de novo? – ele perguntou visivelmente curioso.

- Vim verificar se sua roupa já acabou de lavar. – olhei pra dentro da máquina e vi a roupa sendo sacudida de cá pra lá – Pelo visto não. – respondi de costas pra ele.

- Já está mais calminha?- ele perguntou, pegando-me de surpresa ao sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço, não tinha percebido que ele tinha se aproximado.

- Depende. – respondi sentindo os lábios dele percorrerem o meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer.

- Depende do que? – ele perguntou antes de chupar o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Do quanto você está arrependido. – sussurrei tentando pensar coerentemente, o que era muito difícil no momento.

- Então deixa eu te mostrar o TAMANHO do meu arrependimento. – e dizendo pressionou seu quadril no meu traseiro, me imprensando contra a máquina de lavar roupa.

Eu podia senti-lo duro na minha coxa, enquanto ele cheirava, lambia e mordiscava meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer baixinho.

- Rob, a gente não deve... – eu não conseguia pensar direito – Logo aqui...

- Adoro viver perigosamente!

(Link para a música: .com/watch?v=HHhhcKxflMY) N/A: Essa música é FODA!

_**Sex On Fire - Kings Of Leon**_

_Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching (they're watching)  
All the commotion  
The kiddie like play  
Has people talking (talking)_

You...  
Your Sex is on fire

Dark of the alley  
The breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving (I'm driving)  
Soft lips are open  
Knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying (you're dying)

You...  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
Were the words to transpire

Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I can Just taste it (taste it)  
If it's not forever  
If it's Just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest (the greatest, the greatest)

You...  
Your sex is on fire...

You...  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
Were the words to transpire (2x)

_**Sex on fire (Sexo em Chamas) - Kings Of Leon**_

_Fique onde você está  
Não abra a boca  
Eu sei que eles estão vendo  
Eles estão vendo_

Toda a comoção  
E a dor infernal  
Tem pessoas falando  
Eles estão falando

Você  
Seu sexo esta em chamas

A escuridão do beco  
O amanhecer de um dia  
A cabeça quando estou dirigindo  
Quando estou dirigindo

Os lábios macios estão abertos  
Eles se prendem e ficam sem cor  
Parece que você está morrendo  
Você está morrendo

E você  
Seu sexo está em chamas  
Confortável  
Com as palavras para transpirar

Quente como uma febre  
Ossos se tocando  
Eu poderia só sentir o gosto  
Sentir o gosto

Se não é para sempre  
Se é só por essa noite  
Oh ainda é a melhor  
a melhor  
a melhor 

Ele pegou meu braço puxando-me de frente pra ele, vi seus olhos cheio de desejo e em seguida senti sua boca sobre a minha, beijando-me com sofreguidão, ele soltou minha boca por um momento, sua respiração tão apressada como a minha.

- Eu quero você agora. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Quero amar você em cada cômodo dessa casa. – disse beijando-me mais uma vez – Quero que essa casa fique com a marca do nosso amor em cada canto. – beijou-me novamente – Assim não importa para onde olharmos, nossa historia vai estar por todo lugar.

Quem conseguia resistir a esse homem, quando dizia essas coisas, beijando-me a ponto de desfalecer? Com certeza, não eu!

Ele puxou rápido a minha blusa, enquanto eu puxava a dele pra fora da sua calça, enquanto ele voltava a me beijar, senti sua mão desabotoando o botão da minha calça jeans e beixando o zíper.

Estávamos meio afobados e apressados, pois ainda rondava o perigo de sermos flagrados bem ali na lavanderia. Movi rápido minhas mãos para sua calça, tentando abri-la rápido e puxei-a por suas pernas.

Ao me ver só de calcinha e sutiã, ele voltou a me abraçar apertado, grudando meu corpo na máquina, suas mãos passeavam por todo meu corpo, indo parar nas minhas costas, abrindo com agilidade meu sutiã. Gemi baixinho, ao sentir suas mãos e sua boca na minha carne que vibrava com cada carícia. Enfiei minha mão dentro da sua cueca, apertando aquela bundinha maravilhosa e puxando mais ainda seu quadril sobre o meu, ouvindo ele gemer com a pressão exercida em seu membro minha calcinha pelas laterais, ele puxou de uma vez só e empurrei pro lado com os pés, ele tirou rápido a cueca, sacudindo-a bem na minha frente, fazendo-me rir ao atira-la pra trás sem nenhuma timidez.

Nossas bocas se encontraram novamente, sua língua se movendo junto com a minha, numa coreografia perfeita, ele pegou-me pela cintura, colocando-me sentada em cima da máquina. Ele parou de me beijar, olhando profundamente dentro de meus olhos, senti suas mãos em meus joelhos e em seguida abrindo minhas pernas, expondo-me completamente. Sem deixar de olhar meu rosto, senti suas mão escorregarem dos meus joelhos para minhas coxas e em seguida para meu sexo. Arqueei as costas, colocando meus braços pra trás, segurando-me na tampa da máquina de lavar roupa, sentindo seus dedos acariciando-me gentilmente.

- Tão molhadinha. – ouvi ele sussurrar, ao me tocar profundamente – Tão quente.

Ele começou a movimentar seus dedos dentro de mim, me fazendo gemer e movimentar os quadris, junto com suas mãos. Abri as pernas ainda mais, sentindo-me derreter diante do seu toque ousado. Senti uma vibração suave começar a vir por baixo de mim e arregalei os olhos surpresa, a máquina em breve entraria na fase da centrifugação.

Rob rapidamente se abaixou pegando a camisinha do bolso da sua calça, colocando logo num impaciente "Robinho", que estava quicando na direção de "Marininha".

Senti a vibraçao abaixo de mim aumentando, ele posicionou-se bem entre minhas pernas, mas para minha surpresa colocou só a ponta de "Robinho" bem na entada de "Marininha", que gemeu inconformada.

- Estou perdoado? – ele perguntou malandramente.

- Talvez. – respondi maliciosa.

- Do que?

- Do quanto você pode ser um bom rapaz. – ouvi ele dar uma risada gostosa.

- E quem disse que sou um bom rapaz? – e dizendo isso começou a me penetrar bem devagar, olhando meu rosto não perdendo nenhuma das minhas reações.

- Você já não sabe que quando eu sou bom, sou bom, mas que quando sou mau, sou melhor ainda? – disse quando chegou no fundo.

Abracei-o com minha pernas, puxando-o impaciente de encontro a mim, enquanto nossos lábios se devoravam, ele começou a se movimentar forte dentro de mim. Logo depois a máquina começou a vibrar inteira, centrifugando toda roupa em seu interior, soltei a boca do Rob, um grito preso na garganta, segurei ele forte com meus braços e pernas e no segundo seguinte comecei a gritar como se estivesse no meio de um incêndio.

- Socorro, socorro, SOCOOORRO!

A máquina vibrava sem parar e violentamente em baixo de mim, o Rob vibrava sem parar dentro de mim, era vibração demais concentrada numa pessoa só, eu tinha um verdadeiro incêndio entre as pernas e só Rob e sua mangueira podiam ter capacidade de apagar aquele fogaréu. Comecei a fantasiar o Rob com roupa de bombeiro, mas aquele pensamente não ajudou em nada, só aumentou o fogo ainda mais, diacho!

- Ah , como eu te amo! – ele disse

- E-e-eu t-t-te a-a-amo t-t-também! – eu disse gaguejando pela tremedeira que esta sendo submetida, sacudia mais que uma britadeira.

Então como um presente dos céus, senti as deliciosas contrações musculares iniciando, os espamos se tornando cada vez mais intensos, até que numa contração violenta da "Marininha", me fez sentir no paraíso.

- Já? – Rob me olhou espantado – Caraca! – eu também estava surpresa, eu nunca tinha gozado tão rápido.

Rob demorou um pouquinho, mas senti ele estremecer todo um pouco depois, enquanto senti a máquina ir parando lentamente, e coomeçando a se encher de água novamente.

- Não se mexa nem um centímetro. – ele me pediu, me apertando forte contra si.

- Por que? – perguntei curiosa, sentindo agora seu membro flácido dentro de mim.

- Você já vai descobrir. – ele disse risonho – Quanto tempo demora pra encher a máquina de água de novo?

- Uns 10 minutos. – respondi e reparei que depois de ouvir minha resposta, ele calculava alguma coisa em sua cabeça, até que deu um sorriso satisfeito.

– Perfeito! – ele exclamou.

Ele começou a tocar delicadamente em meus cabelos, acariciando suavemente, corria as mãos pelos meus braços, seguia para as minhas costas.

- Você é tão macia, sua pele parece um damasco. – ele disse beijando um ombro, depois o outro e em seguida, começou a sugar docemente meu pescoço, terminando por dar um gostoso chupão.

Dali pra minha boca foi um pulo, foi então ao rodar minha língua na dele que eu senti algo novo acontecendo, senti "Robinho" começar a dar sinal de vida dentro de mim.

- Oh... Oh... OH... – comecei a gemer surpresa, sentindo o membro dele voltar a ficar completamente ereto dentro de mim – Ai, que delícia, hummm... – disse sentindo ele me expandir toda por dentro.

- Eu não disse que quando sou mau, sou melhor ainda? – murmurou em meu ouvido enquanto voltava a bombar dentro de mim.

Para meu azar ou sorte, a máquina juntamente voltou a fase final de centrifugação, começando a vibrar toda de novo.

- Ah, não, não, NÃO! – mentira, em um minuto eu já gritava diferente – Oh, sim, sim, SIM!

Agarrei-me no Rob, dando uma bela mordida no seu peito, fazendo ele gemer, só não sabia se de prazer ou de dor, gozei ainda mais rápido do que a primeira vez.

Quando tudo terminou, eu estava mais mole que manteiga derretida, me apoiei fracamente nele, abraçando-o exausta, eu não sabia como sairia andando dali, não tinha nenhum controle das minhas pernas.

- Nunca pensei que lavar roupa fosse tão divertido. – ouvi Rob dizer, dando uma risadinha, Rob e suas piadas. – O que é essa máquina aqui do lado? – ouvi ele perguntar, ergui ligeiramente o rosto.

- Essa é a secadora de roupas. – respondi fraquinha, mas arregalei os olhos ao ouvir a próxima pergunta.

- Oba! Me ensina a usar ela também?

**Nota do autor:**

Capítulo cheio de testosterona, porque só tem POV com nossos gatos favoritos, Rob e Tom.

Ah! E pra variar escolhi a música a dedo, prestem atenção, acho que tem tudo a ver!

POV – Robert

Naquela tarde Tom me ligou e marcamos de nos encontrar no meu pub favorito, para colocar o papo em dia.

Assim que entrei no pub, vi que ele já tinha chegado, estava sentado numa mesa no canto, com uma gararrafa de cerveja na mão.

Aproximei-me sentando na sua frente, ele ergueu o rosto e nos cumprimentamos batendo os punhos fechados.

- E aí, como vai o homem mais bem casado de Londres? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Se melhorar estraga! – respondi.

Chamei o garçon, pedi uma cerveja e virei-me pra ele novamente.

- Soube a que a semana foi complicada pra Marina, né? – ele disse.

- Sim, muito difícil. – respondi tenso – A Marina no início não queria me contar, mas insisti e ela soltou tudo. Nunca fiquei com tanta raiva na vida!

- Eu sabia! – ele disse risonho – Assim que eu soube de tudo, imaginei que você ia ficar puto!

- Pois é, você me conhece, se mexem com a Marina, mexem comigo. – o garçon voltou com meu pedido e tomei um gole – Mas já iniciei minha pequena vingança. – disse rindo.

- Uh, então conta aqui pro seu amigo. – ele pediu batendo no próprio peito, ri, tomei mais um gole e contei superficialmente sobre a noite passada, omitindo os detalhes mais picantes, mas mesmo assim dando um bom panorama da situação.

- Eu daria TUDO pra ter sido uma mosquinha no quarto dos seus pais a noite passada! – riamos juntos, enquanto eu acendia um cigarro – Imagina seu pai ouvindo a princesinha dele gritando no quarto ao lado: "Vai, Rob! Não pára, Rob! Mais forte, Rob!" – e ao dizer aquilo fechou os olhos imitando uma garota gozando.

- Menos, Tom! Tem gente olhando, ok? – falei soltando a fumaça do cigarro pelo nariz e apontando um casal sentado numa mesa do outro lado que nos olhavam espantados.

Ele olhou na direção que eu apontava e sacudiu os ombros como não estivesse nem aí, virei os olhos, esse era o Tom!

- E agora, qual o próximo passo? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, já decidi que só vou me concentrar na Marina e no trabalho. – bebi mais um gole – Quero muito fazer dinheiro e rápido!

- Por que? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Não quero ficar indefinidamente eu e a Marina morando com nossos pais, além do clima ser pesadíssimo, não temos liberdade, entende? A Marina ainda fica meio constrangida de por exemplo, me beijar na frente deles ou fazer alguma outra carícia. Tipo, ontem a noite estávamos vendo um filme na TV da sala, sentados juntinhos no sofá, mas até parece que vou ficar duas horas e meia de filme do lado da Marina sem rolar nada, né? Comecei então com a mão boba e ai...

- Mão boba aonde? – Tom perguntou me cortando.

- Aonde? Pra que você quer saber isso? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

- Pra visualizar melhor a cena – ele disse na maior cara de pau.

- Ai, caralho! Tá bom, coloquei a mão no peitinho dela, satisfeito?

- Só no peitinho? – perguntou fazendo uma cara desapontada.

- Se você deixar eu terminar, te conto o resto!

- Tá bom, continua. – ele disse calmo.

- Ok, coloquei uma mão no peitinho e outra na coxa, comecei a chupar aquele pescocinho gostoso e ela mandando parar, sabe?

- O maior erro que uma garota pode cometer! – Tom disse rindo.

- Exato! – concordei – Tudo o que uma garota precisa fazer pra só aumentar ainda mais o tesão é mandar parar, ainda mais quando é a Marina falando com aquela voz rouquinha, revelando que está doida pra eu continuar.

- E aí?

- Bem, pra resumir, mamãe entrou na sala e me pegou dando um chupão na Marina e com minha mão enfiada dentro da saia dela, apertando sua bunda.

- Que empata foda!

- Cara, foi muito frustrante! – falei chateado – A Marina e a mamãe ficaram completamente constrangidas e eu tive que colocar a viola no saco, porque depois dessa a Marina não quis mais nada comigo o resto da noite.

- Que saco!

- Nem me fale! Se nós estivéssemos na nossa própria casa, a gente tinha feito amor ali mesmo no tapete da sala. – dei mais um gole antes de continuar – Por isso vou trabalhar pra burro, economizar uma grana e vou arrumar um lugar legal pra gente.

- Te dou o maior apoio, já está na hora mesmo de vocês terem mais privacidade.

- Com certeza! E não é só por causa de sexo, já estou com 20 anos, mais do que na hora de sair da casa de papai e mamãe.

Depois dessas palavras ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas fumando e terminando nossas cervejas antes de pedirmos outra rodada.

- Mas chega de falar de mim, agora me fala de você, quais são as novidades?

- Estou ensaiando uma peça nova, que deve estrear daqui a um mês. – ele disse animado

- Legal! Não esquece de me mandar os convites.

- Claro, lugar reservado na primeira fila! – ele disse rindo.

- E... er... – pigarreei antes de continuar – Como vão, você e a Shanti? – reparei que ele fechou a cara.

- Não vamos. – ele respondeu depois de ficar um momento calado, olhando pra garrafa em sua mão.

- Como assim? Pensei que vocês estavam se curtindo?

- A gente estava se curtindo até ontem. – ele respondeu – Mas ela nos fez o favor de encerrar o nosso lance. – ele disse isso bem sério.

- E o que você achou da atitude dela? – ele sacudiu os ombros e não respondeu nada, olhei seu rosto que continuava vazio, mas eu conhecia Tom o suficiente para saber que por trás dessa aparência fria e de pouco caso, alguma coisa borbulhava em seu íntimo. Como eu sabia? Ele não parava de estalar os dedos das mãos e ele só fazia isso quando estava nervoso, triste ou puto, e naquele momento acho que ele estava um pouco de cada.

Respirei fundo, tentando encontrar uma maneira de tocar no assunto sem deixar ele precavido.

- A Shanti é uma garota legal. – falei por fim e ele só concordou com a cabeça – E bonita e inteligente também. – dessa vez ele voltou a olhar para o meu rosto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – disse enquanto tragava o cigarro.

Suspirei e soltei a bomba.

- Ela não é a Micaela, Tom.

- Ah, estava demorando! – ele disse batendo irritado com a garrafa na mesa – Lá vem você com esse papo!

- Cara, eu sou seu amigo, mas tenho que te falar algumas coisas. – disse apagando meu cigarro no cinzeiro – Você não pode continuar espantando todas as garotas legais da sua vida, só porque uma piranha cruzou o seu caminho.

- Porra, Rob! Não começa com isso, tá? – ele disse apagando seu cigarro também – Você sabe que esse papo sempre acaba mal!

- Mas não precisa acabar mal. – falei calmo – Olha, me diz, o que a Shanti falou pra querer terminar contigo? – ouvi ele suspirar antes de responder.

- Ela disse que gostava da nossa relação, mas que o que eu lhe oferecia não era mais o suficiente pra ela. Ela disse que quer um... namorado! – ele disse essa última palavra como se fosse um palavrão e tive que engolir o riso.

- E você não quis se candidatar ao cargo?

- Fala sério, Rob! Tom Sturridge namorando?

- Sim, Tom Sturridge namorando! Por que não?

- Por que... Por que... Ah, porque namoro e eu não combinamos! – ele terminou sua cerveja e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa – Eu acho que nem sei como se faz isso, esse negócio de ter que dar satisfações pra outra pessoa, ligar pra dizer aonde vou, com quem estou, porque isso, porque aquilo, lembrar data de aniversário de qualquer coisa, desde data de primeiro beijo até data de primeira foda, almoçar com a família dela aos domingos e pra piorar ter que ser FIEL!

- Você faz parecer que tudo é um sacrifício horrível e a coisa não é bem assim.

- Ah, não? Então tá, "casadinho"! Me conta o que tem de tão bom, de ser exclusivo de uma garota? – eu sorri antes de continuar.

- Pra começar, quando você escolhe alguém pra ser sua namorada, ou no meu caso minha esposa, você não escolhe qualquer garota, você escolhe "a garota", entendeu?

- " A garota"? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Você vai escolher uma garota que te faça esquecer todas as outras, alguém que te completa, alguém que você tenha prazer de estar com ela e não só na cama, mas em todos os sentidos, alguém com quem seja legal conversar, alguém que tenha um senso de humor que te agrada, alguém que te liga ou pede pra você ligar, não porque quer te controlar, mas porque se preocupa com seu bem estar ou porque simplesmente esta com saudade. – tomei mais um gole para molhar os lábios – Sabe, quando você está com alguém que você gosta e a outra pessoa realmente corresponde ao seu sentimento, não pode haver nada mais prazeroso do que estar com ela e aquilo que antes era visto como "sacrifício" se torna algo natural e bem vindo.

- Tá, na teoria parece tudo lindo, um verdadeiro conto de fadas, só deixa eu te lembrar, que as vezes nessa história pra boi dormir, aparece uma bruxa má, vestida de princesa, que te promete o paraíso com um beijo e no momento seguinte te enfia uma faca no coração, quando você flagra ela trepando com seu irmão! – ele disse furioso.

- Tom, como eu já disse, nem todas são iguais a Micaela e algo me diz que especialmente a Shanti é bem diferente dela.

- Nunca se sabe, cara! – ele disse amargo, acendendo outro cigarro.

- Dá um tempo, Tom! Até quando você vai descontar em todas as mulheres do mundo, o que a Micaela fez? Será que você não percebeu ainda, que quem vai sair perdendo mais que todos nessa história, é você mesmo? – falei firme, encarando o Tom, que depois de um tempo baixou os olhos e perguntou baixinho.

- E você acha que a Shanti poderia ser "a garota" pra mim?

- Isso eu não posso afirmar por você. – eu disse mais tranqüilo - Mas eu conheço a Marina muito bem e sei que ela nunca teria como amiga alguém tão fútil, superficial e mesquinha como a Micaela. – olhei pro Tom, ele parecia triste, brincando distraído com a tampa da garrafa e continuei falando

- Marina e Shanti são muito unidas e a Shanti foi incrível durante todo esse tempo que estamos juntos, sempre demonstrando ter uma amizade e preocupação sinceros conosco, demonstrando inteligência, sabedoria, sensibilidade e muito carinho e bom humor com toda a situação. Resumindo, não sei se ela é "a sua garota", mas com certeza ela é uma garota diferente e especial, que tenho certeza não vai demorar muito pra encontrar alguém que a valorize e queira ficar com ela pra valer.

- Você acha isso mesmo? – ele levantou os olhos pra mim – Que ela vai arrumar outro logo?

Ao ver seu olhar ansioso, percebi que finalmente eu tinha encontrado uma fresta na armadura do Tom, pensar na Shanti com outro tinha-o deixado preocupado e isso era um bom sinal.

- Claro que sim! – afirmei sem titubear – A garota é engraçada, inteligente e uma gata, uma combinação fatal para qualquer marmanjo, não acha?

- Sem falar que na cama é tão gostosa! – ele disse num sorriso malicioso – Ai, você falando dela assim já fiquei até com saud... – quando ele percebeu que ia falar aquela palavra, parou a frase e mordeu a boca constrangido.

- Peraí, você ia dizer a palavra que estou pensado? – não resisti em mexer com ele.

- Cala a boca, Rob! – ele disse muito vermelho.

- Vamos, "Maior Comedor de Londres", seja homem e diga que sente falta da gata! – Tom mordia o lábio nervoso – Porra, diga logo! – falei batendo com a mão na mesa.

- Merda, eu sinto saudade da Shanti! – ele disse apavorado – Pronto, satisfeito?

- Vivi para ver o dia que Thomas Sturridge confessou que sente falta de uma garota, agora posso morrer em paz! – falei colocando teatralmente a mão no peito.

- Vai a merda, Rob! – ele disse mais vermelho ainda, me mostrando o dedo.

- Calma, meu chapa! Só estou zoando contigo um pouquinho. – falei rindo da cena toda.

- Eu sinto saudade daquela indiana maluca, mas ainda não tenho certeza se ela é "a garota".

- Você também não precisa decidir isso agora. – falei calmo – Faz uma coisa, vai pra casa, pense em tudo o que conversamos e pergunte a si mesmo o que sente por ela. Só quero te dizer mais uma coisa, se relacionar e se comprometer com alguém é correr riscos, você estará exposto e eu sei que é isso que você mais teme, se sentir vulnerável. Mas tenha em mente que se você não se arriscar de vez em quando, você pode deixar passar um grande amor, por medo e insegurança e aí quando você for se dar conta pode se tarde demais.

- De onde você tirou toda essa filosofia de boteco, Pattinson? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Desde quando quase perdi o amor da minha vida por ter medo de não ser correspondido. – eu disse com sinceridade, para espanto do Tom – Se tem uma coisa que me arrependo todos os dias, foi de não ter me declarado mais cedo pra Marina.

- E é bom mesmo, estar casado? – ele perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

- Muito bom, não tem coisa melhor do que dormir e acordar ao lado da mulher da sua vida.

- Caralho, a Marina te colocou a coleira mesmo, hein? – agora era ele que zoava.

- Babaca! – respondi.

POV – Tom

Despedi-me do Rob naquele final de tarde e resolvi ir andando pra casa. Decidi pegar o caminho mais comprido, que me fazia entrar num lindo parque, estava mesmo precisando espairecer um pouco, para digerir a última conversa.

O vento soprava frio, era outono, as folhas das árvores estavam amarelas ou avermelhadas, aquela era minha estação favorita do ano, ficava tudo tão bonito. Resolvi sentar num banco do parque, o vento arrepiava meu cabelo, liguei meu i-pod, coloquei os fones e fiquei ali sentado, admirando a paisagem, ouvindo música e refletindo.

(Link para a música: .com/watch?v=xX4br4w9g5E&feature=fvst)

_**Amazing - Aerosmith**_

_Composição: Steven Tyler / Joe Perry_

_I kept the right ones out  
And let the wrong ones in  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins  
There were times in my life  
When I was goin' insane  
Tryin to walk through  
The pain  
When I lost my grip  
And I hit the floor  
Yeah, I thought I could leave, but couldn't get out  
the door  
I was so sick and tired  
Of livin' a lie  
I was wishin that I  
Would die_

It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be  
alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts  
tonight

That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation  
And how high can you fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not a destination  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings

You have to learn to crawl  
Before you learn to walk  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk

I was out on the street  
Just tryin' to survive  
Scratchin' to stay  
Alive

It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be  
alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts  
tonight

Desperate hearts  
Desperate hearts  
Did you wanna see without and give it out now  
Oh oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah ya-ka-kow, ya-ka-ka-ka-kow

Oh, it's amazing

So, from all of us at Aerosmith  
To all of you, wherever you are  
Remember, the light at the end of the tunnel  
May be you  
Goodnight

_**Amazing (Incrível) - Aerosmith**__l_

Eu deixei as certinhas de fora  
E deixei as erradas invadirem.  
Havia um anjo de misericórdia...  
Para ver-me através de todos os meus pecados.  
Houve tempos em minha vida...  
Em que eu estava ficando louco  
Tentando atravessar a dor

Quando eu perdi o meu controle...  
E atingi o chão...  
Sim, eu pensei que eu pudesse partir  
Mas não pude sair pela porta.  
Eu estava tão doente e cansado...  
De viver uma mentira...  
Que eu desejava...  
Morrer

(refrão)

É incrível  
Num piscar de olhos  
Você finalmente vê a luz...

É incrível  
Quando chega o momento...  
Você sabe que vai dar certo.

Sim, é incrível.  
E estou fazendo uma oração...  
Pelos corações desesperados esta noite.

Aquele último tiro são umas férias permanentes.  
E quão alto você pode voar com asas quebradas?  
A vida é uma jornada, não um destino.  
E eu não posso dizer nem o que o amanhã trará.

Você tem que aprender a engatinhar  
Antes de aprender a caminhar.  
Mas há pouco eu não pude escutar aquela conversa correta.  
Eu estava nas ruas...  
Só tentando sobreviver...  
Superar pra ficar...  
Com vida.

É incrível  
Num piscar de olhos  
Você finalmente vê a luz...

É incrível  
Quando chega o momento...  
Você sabe que vai dar certo.

Sim, é incrível.  
E estou fazendo uma oração...  
Pelos corações desesperados esta noite.

Corações Desesperados.  
Corações Desesperados  
Vocês quiseram ver, de fora,  
E renderam-se então.  
Oh oh  
Oh, sim, sim,  
Yeah yeah  
ya-ka-kow, ya-ka-ka-ka-kow

Oh, é incrível.

(Solo)

A muito tempo não pensava na Micaela, meu primeiro grande amor, mas o Rob tinha trazido o assunto a tona, expondo as cicatrizes, pensar nela não doía mais como no início quando as feridas estavam abertas, agora tudo o que sentia era uma coceira, quando como um machucado que está cicatrizando.

Alta, loira, olhos azuis, corpo tipo manequim e um sorriso sensual, ela foi minha perdição, fiquei completamente apaixonado por aquela vadia. Fiz tudo como mandava o figurino, mandava flores, comprei caixas de chocolate, dei ursinhos de presentes com cartões melosos, gastei minha mesada de um mês numa semana, só para comprar um vestido que ela tinha adorado. E tudo pra que? Só pra num belo dia de primavera, chegar em casa mais cedo da escola, passar pelo quarto do seu irmão mais velho, ouvir uns sons suspeitos e ao me aproximar da porta escutar uma voz de mulher dizer:

- Nossa, já vi que ser bom de foda é coisa de família! – reconheci imediatamente aquela voz.

Nunca vou esquecer da cena, abri a porta e vejo Micaela deitada, meu irmão por cima mandando ver e eu lá, otário, de pé, coçando a galhada que saia da minha cabeça.

Lembro do olhar surpreso que a Micaela me deu ao me ver ali, do Samuel se levantar envergonhado, tentando se desculpar, do soco que dei na cara dele, o sangue espirrando através do nariz quebrado.

- Vagabunda! – gritei pra ela – Suma daqui!

E assim ela saiu da minha vida, deixando-me em pedaços e fazendo-me prometer a mim mesmo nunca mais namorar com ninguém, nunca mais me prender a ninguém, tinha sido usado, agora quem ia usar seria eu. Mas nunca iludia uma garota prometendo fidelidade ou dando falsas esperanças, sempre fui muito claro, quer ficar comigo? Ótimo, mas dentro dos meus termos.

Depois disso, nunca mais apareceu ninguém que mexesse comigo ou com meus sentimentos, todas eram iguais, feitas pra curtir e nada mais. Bem, isso até aparecer uma indiana baixinha, levada da breca, inteligente, engraçada, atrevida e gata. Suspirei ao lembrar do sorriso grande que ela dava quando estávamos juntos, ela tinhas os dentes mais brancos e mais bonitos que eu já vi, dignos de comercial de creme dental.

Desde o início tínhamos tido uma afinidade imensa, tanto na personalidade quanto em gostos pessoais, riamos juntos das mesmas piadas bobas, gostávamos de chocar as pessoas, éramos curiosos com relação a tudo e a todos. E na cama não podia ter encontrado parceira mais compatível, não era qualquer garota que acompanhava o meu pique, na verdade a maioria não conseguia e eu era obrigado a diminuir o ritmo, mas não a Shanti, não era qualquer garota que conseguia me surpreender, mas ela tinha conseguido essa façanha logo na primeira noite, demonstrando ter fôlego de campeã.

Geralmente na primeira noite com uma garota eu ia devagar, testando seus limites para saber até onde eu podia ir com ela, até quanto de mim ela ia agüentar, mas Shanti falou logo de cara:

- Quero tudo o que você tem. – ela desafiou.

- Coitadinha, não sabe onde está se enfiando. – pensei e qual não foi o meu esgano.

Ela não só acompanhou o meu pique, quanto demonstrou ser uma parceira criativa e exigente. Sorri ao lembrar que terminei aquela noite um bagaço, mas completamente saciado, como a muito não me sentia.

A única garota que tinha tido esse pique comigo tinha sido a Micaela e agora, inesperadamente o destino tinha me trazido a Shanti.

Mas as similaridades paravam por aí, diferente da Micaela, Shanti era independente, dona do próprio nariz, nunca se fazia de coitadinha para conseguir as coisas que queria ou dava uma de vítima para que ficasse com pena dela, ela era completamente auto-suficiente, até nisso a gente combinava, ela como eu, não dava satisfações a ninguém. Mas diferente de mim, ela tinha mais bom senso, mais equilíbrio, prova disso foi a maneira como tinha terminado comigo, sendo ao mesmo tempo doce e determinada.

Confesso que ao ouvir sua explicação dos motivos de terminar nossa relação, fiquei balançado, pude ver o quanto foi difícil pra ela dizer tudo aquilo e ao ver seus olhos suplicantes, esperando alguma iniciativa da minha parte, eu amarelei completamente, agindo da única maneira que sabia, me desculpando.

Claro que percebi sua decepção, mas estava assustado demais para agir diferente e ela me surpreendeu ainda mais ao demonstrar uma sensibilidade incomum ao sugerir que talvez eu agisse assim por causa do meu passado, eu fiquei sem fala depois dessa.

Então qual foi a próxima babaquice que eu fiz? Em vez de chegar nela e pedir mais uma chance, convidei ela pra trepar no banheiro. Cara, eu sou um idiota! Mas o que eu posso fazer, sou péssimo nesse lance de discutir a relação, na verdade quando fiz o convite pra ela, eu estava querendo dizer o seguinte:

- Shanti, por favor não vá embora, fica mais um pouco que a gente pode resolver isso.

Mas é claro que ela não entendeu a mensagem, ninguém entenderia, né? E ela se despediu de mim com toda a dignidade, beijando-me castamente no rosto, no rosto!

- Merda! – falei em voz alta.

Eu ainda me pelava de medo, só de pensar na possibilidade de propor namoro pra alguém, mesmo sendo alguém tão legal quanto ela. Será que o Rob estava certo mesmo, ao dizer que vale a pena correr o risco de se machucar, para estar com alguém que a gente realmente gosta? Será que a Shanti era essa pessoa?

Eu via o Rob passar o diabo para ficar com a Marina e mesmo assim ele fazia tudo sem duvidar, assumindo cada risco e encarando todas as pedras do caminho, só pra ter a satisfação de estar com "a garota", como ele dizia. Será que a Shanti era "a garota" pra mim?

Olhei pro céu nublado e carregado de nuvens, como se buscasse por uma resposta, um sinal divino as minhas indagações, foi quando ouvi o celular tocando.

Olhei pro visor do celular e meu queixo caiu, era a Shanti!

- Puxa, vocês aí de cima foram rápidos, hein? – falei olhando pro céu.

Atendi com o coração batendo rápido no peito.

- Alô? – eu disse.

- Oi, Tom! Sou eu, Shanti. – como se eu já não soubesse – Está ocupado? – ela parecia meio sem graça.

- Não, pode falar.

- Certo, é coisa rápida. – ela fez uma pausa – No próximo sábado vou dar uma Festa de Halloween e estou convidando todos os AMIGOS. - amigos? Aquilo me incomodou, muito.

- Tá, legal! Aonde vai ser? – perguntei.

- Anota aí o endereço. – ela disse e eu guardei de cabeça, já conhecia o lugar.

- Você vai convidar a Marina e o Rob? – perguntei.

- Claro, a Marina já está sabendo e vai falar com o Rob. – ficamos um momento num silêncio meio constrangedor – Bem, acho que é só. – ela disse por fim.

- Fala alguma coisa, seu demente! – falei comigo mesmo, mas sem conseguir abrir a boca.

- Ah, Tom! Antes que eu esqueça, você pode levar uma acompanhante, tá?

- Acompanhante? – perguntei confuso.

- É se quiser você pode levar uma garota, não precisa ficar sem graça, ok? Afinal, agora somos AMIGOS, não é mesmo? – eu não soube o que responder, odiei aquela parada de AMIGOS.

- Ok. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Então, até lá! E não esquece da fantasia, afinal é Festa de Halloween! Beijo! – e desligou.

- Estou fodido!

POV – Marina

- Por que não? – ele insistia.

- Porque dessa vez nós fomos longe demais! – respondi – Apesar dos pesares, quero conviver bem com nossos pais, não precisamos fazer uma exibição pública diária da nossa vida íntima só porque eles não aceitam a nossa relação. Por favor Rob, tente entender!

Ele estava bufando, eu sabia que todo aquele clima de estresse dentro de casa mexia muito com ele, sabia que a constante indiferença do papai o magoava, mais do que ele revelava, ele estava revoltado e estava extravasando isso da pior maneira, querendo constantemente chocar nossos pais com a exposição de nossas demonstrações amorosas, no início eu tinha até concordado, parecia realmente engraçado, mas o que aconteceu a noite passada e voltou a se repetir agora a pouco na sala, me tirou do sério, eu não ia mais aceitar todas as idéias malucas dele, tinha que impor alguns limites se quiséssemos continuar vivendo com um mínimo de harmonia.

- Você está com vergonha da gente? – ele parecia muito aborrecido.

- Você sabe que não! – disse firme – Mas também não precisamos nos expor dessa forma!

- Certo, mas agora estamos no nosso quarto, não é mesmo? – ele rebateu

- Sim, mas eu não sou um brinquedo eletrônico, com tecla liga e desliga. Estou aborrecida e tenho todo o direito de estar assim e enquanto eu me sentir dessa forma não rola o menor clima pra fazer o que você quer.

- Marina, isso é ridículo! – ele disse virando os olhos e erguendo os braços – Você está deixando que os problemas "deles"... – disse apontando para o quarto dos nossos pais - ... interfiram com a gente! Você não quis fazer nada ontem e não quer fazer nada hoje, só porque fomos flagrados fazendo o que qualquer casal apaixonado faz!

- Mas acontece que nós não somos qualquer casal, nossa situação é diferente nessa casa, Rob! - falei nervosa – As vezes me pergunto o que realmente anda motivando você quando fazemos amor, sabia?

- O QUE? – ele gritou, em seguida fechou os olhos, colocou as mãos na cintura e disse baixo – O que você quer dizer com isso? – mordi os lábios sem saber se devia responder – Diga! – ele insistiu com a voz fria, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Desde ontem ando me perguntando o que realmente anda te motivando quando nos amamos. – disse trêmula – Se é o seu amor e desejo por mim ou apenas desejo de vingança e revolta.

Ele abriu os olhos e me deparei com dois lagos gelados que me fitavam.

- Se você tem dúvidas com relação a isso, então não temos mais nada para conversar. – pegou a carteira em cima da mesa e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Fiquei ali chocada e trêmula, minhas pernas falharam e caí sentada na cama. Aquela foi a primeira vez que discutimos desde que nos casamos e pelo motivo mais idiota possível. Mas eu não podia continuar alimentando aquele comportamento dele, estava magoando desnecessariamente nossos pais e indiretamente a mim também.

Fui até a janela e o vi andando na rua, se afastando de casa, fumando um cigarro e passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Tinha vontade de descer e chama-lo de volta, mas não tinha forças, estava completamente sem ação, dominada pela tristeza. Talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez precisássemos desse tempo para colocar as emoções sobre controle.

Joguei-me na cama e extravasei toda a minha angústia da única maneira que sabia, abracei meu travesseiro e chorei copiosamente, chorei até cair no sono.

Já devia ser bem tarde quando ouvi um barulho no quarto, como se alguém tivesse tropeçado e deixado alguma coisa cair, fiquei completamente imóvel e tentei manter minha respiração o mais estável possível. Ouvi o som de roupas que escorregavam no chão em seguida senti o peso de seu corpo no colchão ao deitar-se do meu lado, junto com um cheiro muito peculiar de bebida que chegou as minhas narinas. Permaneci imóvel, prestando atenção a seus movimentos, depois de um certo tempo senti que ele esta quieto e sua respiração estava regular, parecia até roncar um pouco, respirei aliviada ao perceber que finalmente tinha adormecido.

Resolvi então me mexer, já estava ficando dura de permanecer tanto tempo numa mesma posição, estava de costas pra ele e abri os olhos, virando o corpo e ficando de barriga pra cima, esticando as pernas. Quase gritei de susto, quando senti o Rob me agarrando pelos ombros com força, jogando o corpo por cima do meu e me prendendo ali.

- Como você ousa duvidar dos meus sentimentos por você? – ele disse com a boca colada na minha, pude sentir o cheiro de bebida no seu hálito – Com você ousa duvidar de nós?

Ele estava visivelmente transtornado, mesmo na penumbra do quarto, pude ver o brilho intenso e perigoso em seu olhar, seu corpo estava anormalmente quente, como se estivesse com febre, senti suas pernas nuas encostadas nas minhas, senti que ele completamente despido.

- Será que você ainda não sabe que nada mais importa, só você? Será que ainda não sabe que você é o ar que respiro, você é minha razão de existir, o motivo porque acordo, levanto e encaro qualquer um e qualquer coisa em nosso caminho? Será que ainda não sabe que sou viciado em você? – ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos – Sou completamente viciado no seu cheiro... – disse passando o nariz pelo meu rosto e parando no meu pescoço – Na sua pele... – disse enquanto descia uma mão lentamente pelo meu braço e parava na minha cintura – No seu corpo...– ele disse pressionando o quadril no meu – Nessa boca que me enlouquece! – e desceu os lábios famintos nos meus.

Meu coração batia tão rápido, que parecia que a qualquer momento ia saltar pela boca, ainda estava em choque pelo ataque inesperado e apaixonado dele. A boca dele movia-se sem trégua sobre a minha, forçando a minha a se abrir, invadindo-a sem piedade com sua língua. Suas mãos desciam e subiam pelas laterais do meu corpo, desesperada e obsessivamente.

- Estou tendo uma crise de abstinência, Marina! – disse apressado ao soltar minha boca por um momento, a respiração completamente irregular – Sou viciado em você, você é minha droga! Será que ainda não entendeu que preciso de doses diárias e constantes de você para não enlouquecer? Me beija! Deixa eu matar minha sede na sua saliva, deixa eu matar a minha fome no seu corpo! Preciso de você nas minhas veias!

Não podia e nem queria mais resistir a ele, abri meus lábios, minhas pernas e meu coração para recebe-lo, correspondendo com a mesma intensidade ao seu amor, paixão e desejo.

Não foi nada gentil a forma como ele arrancou minha camisola e a calcinha, não foi nada gentil a forma como me acariciava, ele parecia dominado por um instinto primitivo e selvagem, demonstrava ter uma necessidade de mim que estava além da compreensão, me entreguei a ele completamente assombrada com o nível das suas emoções. Nunca vi o Rob tão sem controle como agora, era como se eu estivesse fazendo amor com o Taz (Demônio da Tasmânia), aquele personagem maluco dos desenhos animados, ele parecia estar em todo lugar, ao mesmo tempo, em alta velocidade, ele subia e descia pelo meu corpo beijando, cheirando, mordendo, chupando, completamente afoito, eu podia jurar que ouvi ele até rosnando baixinho.

Até que ele me segurou forte pelos braços, como se temesse que eu fosse fugir (até parece que eu conseguiria ou queria), senti seus dedos se afundando na minha pele (ui, aquilo ia deixar marcas!), ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e começou a esfregar sua pélvis na minha, esfregando e apertando com força, estimulando nós dois ao mesmo tempo, comecei a gemer, ondas de prazer me varriam, a febre dele, começou a passar pra mim, aquele constante esfregar estava me deixando maluca, era torturante sentir o Robinho já tão perto, mas ainda distante do lugar que eu precisava senti-lo.

Rob desceu as mãos e segurou minhas pernas pela panturrilha, suspendendo-as e mantendo-as flexionadas ao lado de seu corpo, eu parecia um frango assado daquele jeito.

Então olhando-me dentro dos olhos, ele me penetrou de uma vez só, acho que nós urramos ao mesmo tempo, ele imediatamente começou os movimentos, incentivado pela posição em que eu estava que oferecia uma penetração profunda. Ele estocava com força, alternando com pequenas reboladas dos quadris, agarrei-me na cabeceira da cama mordendo meu lábio inferior, quando ele aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, agora bombamdo pra valer. A cabeceira da cama batia repetidamente na parede atrás de nós, no mesmo ritmo acelerado que o Rob estava me infligindo e pensei logo nos nossos pais ouvindo aquela martelada naquela hora da madrugada.

Abri os olhos e vi seu rosto, ele parecia estar numa espécie de transe, os olhos fixos, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, olhando pra mim como seu fosse um tipo de objeto secreto de desejo, como se ainda não acreditasse que era eu ali com ele.

As ondas de prazer começaram a me varrer até que me tragaram completamente, gozei intensamente numa mistura de prazer e dor. Pouco depois, olhei novamente para seu rosto e vi ele fechar os olhos.

- Ai, tá vindo... – ele gemeu – Ai, agora... – ele abriu a boca como se tivesse perdido o fôlego – Oh, graças aos céus... - nunca vi uma cara de alívio mais real do que aquela.

Senti ele estremecendo inteiro, enquanto gozava, o corpo dando espasmos repetidamente, até que ele pendeu a cabeça molemente , ainda se firmando nos braços.

- Você... não... faz... idéia... de ... como... precisava... disso... – e desabou sobre mim.

POV – Robert

Acordei assustado, tateando pela Marina ao meu lado e não encontrando ninguém, sentei na cama passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso e ainda tonto de sono.

Eu lembrava de cada detalhe da noite passada e me sentia péssimo, estava envergonhado e arrependido. Eu tinha atacado a Marina de um jeito que nunca imaginei que faria, o desejo tinha me consumido por completo. Eu precisava conversar com ela, me desculpar, tentar explicar o inexplicável, está certo que a bebida contribuiu e muito para meu comportamento alterado, mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que tinha extrapolado.

Levantei, vestindo minha cueca e a calça do pijama, já pensado em sair e procurar por ela quando a porta do quarto se abriu e ela entrou. Pela surpresa estampada em seus olhos, percebi que ela não esperava me ver ali acordado a essa hora. Olhávamos um pro outro, ambos constrangidos, sem saber o que dizer para quebrar aquele clima estranho. Até que ela deu um passo na minha direção, abrindo a boca mas sem nada dizer, eu estiquei o braço, estendo minha mão, que ela segurou insegura, mas quando nossos dedos se tocaram a mágica aconteceu.

Nos jogamos nos braços um do outro, chorando juntos ao mesmo tempo, nossos corpos se sacudiam com a intensidade do nosso pranto, lavando toda a mágoa e ressentimento que estivessem guardados.

- Desculpa! – consegui dizer entre soluços, sentindo sua cabeça no meu peito – Eu não podia ter feito isso!

- Desculpa! – ela dizia ao mesmo tempo que eu – Eu nunca devia ter duvidado dos seus sentimentos!

Ficamos assim nos desculpando e chorando um bom tempo, até que nos afastamos um pouco, olhando no rosto um do outro e rimos de alívio entre as lágrimas. Passei os dedos carinhosamente por sua face, enxugando as lágrimas que tinham acabado escorrer.

- A partir de hoje, prometo ser mais cuidadoso, prometo ter mais autocontrole, prometo respeitar mais nossos pais e principalmente você, que é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. – falei com sinceridade – Você me perdoa?

Ela ergueu os olhos pra mim, numa mistura de assombro, carinho e ternura.

- Como posso não perdoar? – ela sussurrou – Você é e sempre será meu amor, meu único e verdadeiro amor. E também prometo ser mais compreensiva e paciente, ok?

- Você não precisa me prometer nada, você é perfeita! – eu disse puxando-a novamente e beijando seus cabelos.

- Rob, só peço que você não deixe de ser você mesmo. – ela disse tranqüila – Eu te amo exatamente do jeitinho que você é, amoroso, sensível, brincalhão e tarado! – com essa última eu tive que rir e ouvi ela rir também.

- Ah, Marina! Eu te amo!

- Te amo mais! – ela respondeu.

Nos beijamos gostosamente, demonstrando toda a alegria que sentimos por estar fazendo as pazes.

- Eu só queria que você entendesse essa necessidade vital que tenho de você. – eu falei – Sei que a noite passada extrapolei alguns limites, mas... Caramba, como eu precisava mesmo de você, sabe? Nunca precisei tanto de você e a bebida colaborou para que eu realmente perdesse o controle. Mas, por favor, entenda que se errei, errei por amor, errei por te amar demais, te esperei tempo demais e agora que finalmente posso te ter, sinto como se explodisse alguma coisa dentro de mim cada vez que você se aproxima! Começa a correr uma adrenalina pelo meu corpo e fico doidão. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu corpo, você inteira me alucina!

- Ah, meu amor... – ela disse tocando meu rosto.

- Olhar você todos esses anos, era como ser um marinheiro em alto mar que toda noite olha a lua no céu e se apaixona por ela, eu podia vê-la, admirar sua beleza, mas de longe, sempre de longe e me conformava com a minha triste sina desse amor impossível, continuando a navegar solitário por aí. Mas então, eis que um milagre acontece, a lua cai do céu e fica bem na minha frente, ao alcance de minhas mãos e então finalmente começo a ser feliz. Mas existe um problema, a gravidade que essa lua exerce sobre mim é imensa e constante, resultado, não consigo ficar muito tempo sem tê-la em meus braços, o seu brilho me hipnotiza, sua luz me cega. Será que você pode suportar um amor assim? Ser minha lua pra sempre?

Ela olhou pra mim por um momento e no minuto seguinte, jogou-se em meus braços, fazendo com que caíssemos um por cima do outro na cama.

- Venha marujo, venha tomar um banho de lua!

POV - Marina

Finalmente chegou o dia da festa da Shanti, na escola não se falou em outra coisa a semana toda, todo mundo preocupado com a escolha das fantasias ou em arrumar companhia para o evento.

As Festas de Halloween da Shanti eram famosas, ela fazia todo o ano e o pessoal aguardava impacientemente por este dia, primeiro porque ela caprichava em tudo, desde a escolha do lugar, a decoração, o som, comida, bebida e principalmente a fantasia, as fantasias dela eram feitas sob medida, sempre um modelo exclusivo e lindíssimo, ano passado ela usou uma fantasia de Afrodite (a deusa grega do amor) e arrasou. Estava super curiosa para saber o que seria esse ano, pois nem pra mim tinha revelado, ela fazia questão de surpreender a todos.

O restante do dia transcorreu tranqüilo e quando chegou a noite eu e Rob nos arrumávamos animadamente.

Eu estava acabando de dar os toques finais no banheiro, quando ouvi o Rob me chamando lá fora.

- Anda, Marina! Deixa eu ver logo como ficou! – ele disse ansioso.

- Calma, já estou saindo! – passei um pouco mais de batom e fui pro quarto, quando cheguei lá meu queixo caiu.

Tínhamos combinado de nos vestir igual aos personagens principais do filme "Juventude Transviada", um dos favoritos do Rob e ele estava incrível, era o próprio James Dean! Jaqueta de couro preta, calça jeans, óculos escuros, cabelo cheio de gel e um cigarro na boca, ele era a própria imagem do "bad boy", nem preciso dizer que comecei a babar com aquele look sexy!

- Uau! – ele disse quando levantou o rosto e me viu – Você está linda! – disse olhando-me de alto a baixo.

Pra combinar me vesti como uma típica garota dos anos 60, uma blusa branca de manga fofa, uma saia vermelha super rodada, cheia de anáguas por baixo, para ficar bem armado, meia soquete e sapatilhas vermelhas completavam, fiz um rabo de cavalo alto e prendi com um lacinho.

- Gostou? – perguntei dando uma voltinha e fazendo a saia rodopiar.

- Adorei! Você é a própria Natalie Wood! – ele disse animado.

(N/A: James Dean e Natalie Wood são os atores que fizeram os personagens principais no filme "Juventude Transviada", e já li em uma entrevista que o Rob é relmente fã desse ator e sempre gostou de imitar o jeito do James Dean paquerar as garotas.)

- Você também está incrível! – eu elogiei – Muito... pegável! – ele riu.

- Peraí, deixa eu ver uma coisa. – ele disse colocando o cigarro na boca e prendendo-o entre ao lábios.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e levantou minha saia, depois a anágua e encontrou camadas e mais camadas de tule e filó, vi-o arregalar os olhos.

- Como é que eu vou te achar embaixo de tudo isso? – ele disse com a boca semi-aberta por causa do cigarro.

- Pode deixar, vou fazer um mapa e coloco na sua carteira. – respondi rindo – Que tipo de intenção você tinha com essa pergunta, ?

- Você já não sabe? – ele disse enquanto me abraçava – As piores possíveis! – e tirando o cigarro da boca deu-me um beijo que só confirmava sua última afirmação – Você já quer que eu demonstre quais são, Sra Pattinson? – disse puxando-me em direção a cama.

- Não agora! – eu disse puxando ele de volta – Talvez mais tarde. – disse enquanto piscava o olho.

- Talvez? – ele perguntou risonho – Já vi que vamos ter uma longa noite pela frente!

Peguei ele pela mão e fomos até a garagem, tínhamos ficado de dar uma carona pro Tom.

Paramos em frente a casa dele, buzinei e ficamos aguardando, quando ouvimos a porta se abrindo, olhamos naquela direção e eu e Rob começamos a rir ao mesmo tempo.

Tom andava na nossa direção vestindo uma roupa de soldado romano completa, estava até de capacete com aquele enorme penacho vermelho no meio, eu não conseguia parar de rir ao olhar as pernas do Tom. Eu e Rob fizemos força para prender o riso quando ele entrou e sentou no banco de trás.

- Que foi? – Tom perguntou desconfiado.

- Gostei do saiote. – respondeu o Rob caindo na gargalhada e eu junto.

- Pois fique sabendo que essa é uma réplica perfeita da roupa do General Romano Marco Antonio! – disse defendendo-se – Um dos meus granges ídolos!

- Marco Antonio é seu ídolo? – perguntei surpresa enquanto ligava o carro.

- Claro, o cara só pegou mulherão! – ele disse defendendo-se, virei os olhos, dei partida e saímos.

A casa de festas escolhida pela Shanti era enorme e super bem localizada, bem no centro de Londres, pela movimentação do lado de fora a festa já devia estar animada, ainda bem que a Shanti tinha deixado uma vaga reservada na garagem pra gente, ia ser difícil encontrar um lugar por ali, já estava tudo cheio.

- Caramba! Pelo jeito a Shanti convidou metade da cidade. – Tom comentou enquanto caminhávamos em direção a entrada lotada de pessoas se espremendo, esperando sua vez.

- Não duvido nada! – respondi.

Aguardamos pacientemente na fila, observando curiosos as fantasias da galera e víamos de tudo, desde monstros famosos do cinema até personagens de históris infantis, chegou nossa vez, confirmamos nossos nomes na lista de convidados e entramos.

Olhamos abobalhados ao redor, a decoração estava incrível, parecia que tínhamos entrado num castelo antigo, cheio de teias de aranha, morcegos, abóboras, castiçais e armaduras antigas, Shanti tinha se superado.

Música: Dangerous - Akon

.com/watch?v=jELRMefIewc&feature=related

Mal tinha pensado nela e a vi caminhando em nossa direção com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela estava deslumbrante, com um vestido longo e dourado, um tecido lindo que nunca vi igual, tão bem trabalhado que quando ela andava e as luzes batiam, parecia que o vestido era feito de ouro, o vestido era tão justo que não passava nem vento, ressaltando o seu corpo esguio. Os cabelos negros, lisos e compridos estavam soltos, na cabeça ela usava uma tiara com uma serpente no centro, nos braços ela também usava pulseiras com serpentes, a maquiagem estava maravilhosa, os olhos pintados iguais ao de uma típica egípcia.

- Amiga você arrasou! – disse abraçando-a.

- Sério, gostou mesmo? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Fala sério, você sabe que sim, né? – disse observando-a – Então sua fantasia é...

- Sua Majestade Rainha Cleópatra do Egito! – respondeu alegre.

Shanti parou para nos observar e logo elogiou também minha fantasia e a de Rob. Até que seu olhar parou numa figura que estava atrás de nós, segui seu olhar e então me dei conta da ironia daquela situação, como eu suspeitava Tom e Shanti combinavam muito mais do que imaginavam.

- Marco Antonio? – Shanti perguntou boquiaberta olhando pro Tom.

- Cleópatra? – ele perguntou igualmente surpreso.

(N/A: Marco Antonio e Cleópatra são personagens históricos e tiveram um famoso caso de amor, cheio de altos e baixos, mas no final acabaram se casando. Como eu já disse, fic também é cultura!)

POV – Tom

Só podia ser piada, demorei a semana toda pra decidir pela minha fantasia pois queria causar impacto. E agora, aqui estou, de frente pra Shanti vestida de Cleópatra, ninguém merece! Corri meus olhos pelo seu corpo, o vestido justo não deixava sobrar muito para minha imaginação, mas eu lembrava com perfeição cada pedaço daquele corpinho, que aquele vestido revelava as formas.

Era hora de agir, dei meu melhor sorriso e disse:

- Então, "Cléo", me dá a honra da primeira dança? – perguntei todo insinuante.

- Desculpe, "Toni". – ela disse educada – Mas primeiro tenho que dar atenção a todos os meus súditos, afinal sou a anfitriã. Além disso, a primeira dança já está... reservada. Quem sabe mais tarde. – e dizendo isso deu um tapinha em meu ombro.

- Galera, divirtam-se! Vou cumprimentar algumas pessoas que estão chegando – disse já se afastando - Depois te procuro, Marina!

- Ui, podia passar sem essa, hein? – ouvi o Rob dizer enquanto ria bem do meu lado.

- Que porra é essa de que a primeira dança já está reservada? – pensei chateado.

Peguei uma bebida servida por um garçom que passava e dei um gole comprido, observando ao longe Shanti cumprimentar uns caras que tinham acabado de chegar.

- Acho que isso vai ser mais complicado do que imaginava. – pensei dando outro gole.

POV – Marina

Música – Don´t Stop the Music - Rihanna

.com/watch?v=xsRWpK4pf90

- Vem, vamos circular. – Rob disse puxando-me pela mão e deixamos Tom pra trás.

Comecei a ver alguns rostos conhecidos lá da escola entre a multidão, as fantasias cada uma mais hilária que a outra.

A imensa pista de dança estava cheia de gente se requebrando animadamente.

- O pessoal foi bem criativo esse ano com as fantasias! – ouvi Rob olhando ao redor sorrindo.

- Concordo, olha só aquelas garotas lá da escola que estão dançando ali. – falei apontando para um grupo particularmente alegre.

- Quem são? – Rob perguntou curioso.

- Aquela maluca que acabou de agarrar o cara vestido de vampiro é a Edbell.

- Fantasia estranha. - Rob comentou observando-a – Despenteada e vestido rasgado na frente.

- Ah, lembrei o que é, ela me disse: "Pobre Donzela em Perigo".

- Donzela? - ele disse rindo vendo-a tascar um beijão na boca do vampiro – Tem certeza?

- Ela é meio maluca, mas é gente boa. – defendi.

- Quem mais você conhece? – perguntou Rob curioso.

- Estou vendo a May Cullen vestida de "Chapeuzinho Vermelho", que parece ter acabado de se dar bem com o Lobo Mau atrás dela Aquela ali vestida de "Julieta Mascarada" é a Rosalina, ela é um docinho, ainda bem que já apareceu um "Romeu" chamando ela pra dançar.

- Credo, quem é aquela garota vestida de saco vermelho? – perguntou Rob espantado.

- Essa é a Lucy Myh, e a fantasia é de "Bolsa de Sangue", não reparou que ela está de braço dado com outro vampiro?

- Ah, saquei! É, depois que a gente entende, fica interessante. – falou bem humorado.

- Deixa eu continuar, bem ali de "Gata Borralheira" dançando com aquele cara vestido de "Príncipe Encantado"é a Francini, amigona também! Aquela ali do lado dela que está deixando o outro "Princípe Encantado" dar uma mordida na sua maçã é a Murtinha, ela veio de "Branca de Neve".

- Elas parecem legais! Você conhece mais alguém?

- Claro, só não vou poder dizer todas as fantasias, mas eu as chamo de "Galera do Bem", porque todas são muito legais comigo lá na escola: Nikky Swan, Kitagawa, Cahhh, Be, Biia, Aleka, Nessie Cullen, Luci, Luh, Bruna, Jene, Tekiinha Cullen, Dâmaryss, Bii, Michele, Gabriela, Milly, Marina Tavares (minha Xará) e Cindy Cullen.

- Gostei de saber que você ainda tem amigas com quem pode contar na escola.

- Sem dúvida, elas ajudam a tornar suportáveis os momentos difíceis. Vem, vamos lá, vou apresentar você pra elas.

Caminhamos com dificuldade entre a pista de dança, até o grupo animado da "Galera do Bem", mas assim que nos aproximamos todas olharam pra gente, especialmente pro Rob.

- Oi, meninas! – gritei para conseguir ser ouvida – Lembra que eu prometi apresentar o Rob pra vocês, olha ele aqui! – e dizendo isso empurrei o Rob pra frente das meninas que nos cumprimentavam.

- Oi, tudo bem? – ele perguntou um pouco tímido no meio daquela mulherada atenta.

- Ai, Cedric Diggory na minha frente, ao vivo e a cores, me segura! – tinha que ser a Edbell – Me dá um autógrafo? – ela pediu dando pulinhos.

- Er... Tudo bem, mas não tenho caneta, nem papel. – respondeu Rob constrangido.

- Não seja pó isso! – ela disse procurando rapidamente algo na bolsa e tirando de lá um batom – Pode assinar com isso!

Rob pegou inseguro o batom que ela estendia.

- Onde escrevo? – ele perguntou.

Ela olhou pros lados como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse ser usada e não encontrou nada.

- Ah, deixa pra lá, escreve aqui mesmo! – disse apontando pro decote – Com todo o respeito, Marina! – disse pra mim.

- Hein? – disse o Rob arregalando os olhos e olhando pra mim, como se estivesse pedindo permissão.

- Tá bom, vai logo! – só deixei porque conhecia bem a Edbell e sabia que ela só fazia aquilo porque ela era completamente tiete do Rob.

Então lá foi o Rob autografar de batom vermelho o colo decotado da Edbell, que tremia o tempo todo de emoção.

- Posso te dar uma sugestão? – ela perguntou enquanto ele assinava.

- Qual?

- Faz um filme de vampiro! – disse eufórica.

- Vampiro? – ele disse franzindo a testa. – Nunca pensei nisso antes.

- Adoro filmes de vampiros e acho que você ia ser um vampiro super gost... Quer dizer, um vampiro super talentoso!

- Bom, valeu pela sugestão, quem sabe um dia? – ele sorriu terminando de assinar e devolvendo-lhe o batom.

- Não vou lavar por um mês! – ela disse segurando o batom com as mãos tremendo.

- Eeewww! Não exagera, Edbell! – disseram as meninas em coro atrás dela.

- Ok, até mais meninas, a gente se vê por aí! – e nos afastamos vendo elas acenando animadamente.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei olhando pra cara estranha do Rob.

- Tudo bem, só que aquela Edbell me olhou de um jeito... Fiquei até com medo!

- Ih, liga não, late mas não morde!

- Tá, só não deixa ela chegar perto de mim novamente hoje a noite, tá? – ele implorou.

- Tá bom. – disse abraçando-o – Vou ser sua guarda-costas essa noite!

- É bom mesmo! – ele disse sorrindo e correspondendo ao abraço – Você tem que aprender a tomar conta do que é seu.

- Huuummm, então deixa eu começar a te dar um trato. – e tasquei um beijo daqueles.

Ele me apertava forte de encontro a seu peito, passei minhas mãos por sua camiseta branca, adorando sentir a firmeza do seu tórax.

- Vamos dançar? – eu pedi depois que o beijo acabou.

- Depois desse beijo, faço o que você quiser.

- Não comece a me dar idéias! – brinquei puxando ele pela mão.

POV – Tom

Música: Wall to Wall – Chris Brown

.com/watch?v=dubAo8mr-eU

- Eu sou patético! – pensei comigo mesmo.

Estava parado, encostado no bar, bebendo minha terceira cerveja e observando a Shanti andar de um lado para o outro que nem borboleta num jardim, parava num lugar, conversava um pouco, sorria, rodopiava mostrando aquele vestido tentação, depois saía, parava em outro lugar e fazia a mesma coisa. Sem falar que não parava de chegar gente e ela fazia questão de cumprimentar todos, parecia mesmo uma rainha com aquele jeito de andar, os ombros erguidos e a cabeça levantada. Infelizmente ela parecia ter tempo para dar atenção a todos, menos a mim. Acendi um cigarro e comecei fumar desanimado, fiz toda aquela produção pra nada!

Mas de repente ela começou a andar na minha direção, acabei de virar a cerveja toda de uma vez só, desde que chegamos ela não tinha me olhado mais nenhuma vez, pelo visto agora tinha lembrado que eu existia.

Ela foi chegando mais perto sorrindo e eu já tinha aberto a boca para falar alguma coisa, quando ela desviou ligeiramente do caminho que fazia e falou com o barman ao meu lado.

- Por favor, pode me preparar dois Martinis?

- Martini? – perguntei – Seu gosto mudou muito desde a última vez que saímos juntos. – não resisti em mexer com ela.

- Todas as pessoas evoluem, não é mesmo? – disse olhando minha garrafa de cerveja vazia – Ou pelo menos deveriam.

- E evoluir significa beber dois martinis de uma vez só? – impliquei.

- Quem disse que os dois são pra mim? – cerrei os olhos com sua resposta.

Ela pegou as bebidas e agradeceu ao barman.

- Até mais, Tom!

Segui-a com os olhos, ela andou até um cara vestido de Marajá Indiano, que sorriu e pegou a taça que ela estendia, os dois conversavam animadamente, reparei que toda hora ele tocava no ombro ou no braço dela e abaixou a cabeça para falar alguma coisa em seu ouvido, o que a fez dar uma sonora gargalhada, pela forma como se comportavam pareciam ser velhos conhecidos.

Música: Just Dance – Lady Gaga

.com/watch?v=M65zI9LH-as

- Por favor, outra cerveja. – pedi ao barman, o jeito era encher a cara para suportar aquela cena.

- Nossa, que calor! – disse Rob, chegando com a Marina e pedindo umas bebidas.

- Está tudo bem? – Marina perguntou-me.

- Se você chama bem, beber até cair, então estou. – ela me observou curiosa.

- Por que está tão desanimado? – ela insistiu.

Não respondi, apenas sacudi os ombros, tentando disfarçar, olhei novamente para o casal animadinho que agora se dirigia a pista de dança. Marina seguiu rápido o meu olhar e reparei que ela fez uma cara de surpresa e compreensão.

- Ah, o primo da Shanti chegou! – ela disse.

- Primo? – perguntei interessado – Aquele cara é primo dela?

- Sim, em segundo grau. – ela respondeu inocente – Ele é o prometido dela.

- Prometido? Que história é essa? – perguntei observando o casal dançando pra valer na pista de dança.

- Você não sabia que a Shanti tem um prometido? Você sabe como essas famílias indianas são tradicionais, eles querem combinar o casamento da Shanti com o primo no futuro.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Essas coisas não existem mais!

- Claro, que existem! – ela afirmou – E a prova está bem na sua frente! - disse apontando pra eles - Os pais dela até fizeram uma concessão, se ela conseguir um namorado firme até o final do ano, ela está liberada do compromisso, se não... – parou sugestivamente e engoli em seco.

- Se não, o que?

- Se não, ela vai pra Índia ano que vem, acaba os estudos lá e casa com o primo.

- CARALHO! – soltei expontaneamente – E ela vai aceitar isso?

- Acho que ela não tem muitas opções. – falou resignada.

Não consegui dizer mais nada, tomei outro gole de cerveja e enxuguei o suor que escorri pela minha testa.

POV – Marina

Observei a Shanti dançando com o primo e pensei:

- Eu vou pro inferno, eu vou pro inferno!

Era pra lá que iam os mentirosos, não é mesmo? E eu tinha acabado de inventar uma mentira daquelas! Mas foi impossível me segurar, ao olhar aquela cara covarde e indecisa do Tom, ele precisava de um choque para ver se tomava uma atitude com a Shanti.

Porém para o meu plano dar certo, eu precisava deixar a Shanti avisada, assim que a vi terminar de dançar e vi o primo se afastando, corri até ela.

- Shanti, preciso falar com você agora, urgente! – e sai puxando ela para um canto.

- Nossa, o que foi Marina? – perguntou preocupada.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntei.

- Que pergunta é essa agora?

- Depois eu explico, você confia em mim ou não? – insisti.

- Sim, claro que sim! – ela respondeu finalmente.

- Então me faz um favor, se o Tom vier conversar com você essa noite, CONFIRME tudo o que ele te disser, tá bom?

- Confirmar tudo? – ela disse confusa – Como assim?

- Não tenho tempo de te explicar agora, mas só me faça esse favor, se o Tom te contar alguma história maluca essa noite, só confirme, ok? Isso é importante! – pedi ansiosa.

- Está bem, então. – ela disse conformada – Se é mesmo assim tão importante pra você.

- Obrigada! – falei beijando-a no rosto – E pode ter certeza que vai ser impotante pra você também! – disse enquanto me afastava.

POV – Tom

Passei o restante da noite ruminando aquela história incrível que a Marina tinha me contado.

Como uma garota inteligente, corajosa, atrevida e audaciosa como a Shanti ia aceitar aquela condição maluca que os pais dela tinham inventado? Casamento arranjado em pleno século XXI, parecia uma alucinação no meu modo ocidental de pensar, mas a família dela não era ocidental, não é mesmo?

Realmente conhecia muito pouco da cultura indiana, basicamente meu conhecimento sobre eles se resumia no que continha no cardápio de um restaurante de comida típica.

Então, e se fosse verdade, se a Shanti fosse mesmo se mudar pra Índia ano que vem, para depois se casar com aquele indiano boa pinta? Como eu reagiria? Senti uma mistura de dor e raiva dentro do peito, um sentimento que foi aumentando e me fez cerrar os punhos, levei uma das mãos até a espada que fazia parte da fantasia e disse em voz baixa.

- General Marco Antonio vai voltar a agir essa noite!

Virei o último gole de cerveja, engolindo junto todo orgulho, medo e receio e parti rumo a batalha.

POV – Shanti

Música: Poker Face – Lady Gaga

.com/watch?v=cQ5uCfwK6qw

Estava ainda cismada com aquele pedido estranho da Marina, ela não era daquilo, de ter rompantes desesperados e pedidos apressados, ela sempre foi a amiga mais centrada e equilibrada, entre todas as pessoas que eu conhecia e foi esse o principal motivo de ter aceitado aquele pedido maluco.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro, virei-me rápido e me surpreendi ao ver o Tom. Como ele estava magnífico com aquela roupa de General Romano, ele tinha um porte e uma altura que combinavam perfeitamente com aquele traje militar antigo, eu tinha que usar todo o meu autocontrole para manter o rosto sereno e indiferente, se não ia começar literalmente a babar.

- Vamos dançar? – ele pediu novamente, um estranho brilho no olhar.

Eu estava evitando ter contato físico com o Tom as noite toda, procurando conversar com o máximo de pessoas possível, estando em todo lugar ao mesmo tempo, para que ele me visse sempre ocupada e desistisse de vez. Toca-lo e ser tocada por ele, era ao mesmo tempo prazer e dor, era a certeza do que eu ansiava e também a certeza do que eu nunca teria. Por isso, fugia covardemente de perto dele. Pensei mil vezes se devia ou não convida-lo para essa festa, até a que a razão venceu a emoção e liguei pra ele com aquele papo de amigos, inclusive sugerindo disfarçadamente que ele trouxesse alguém, coisa que eu pensei que ele faria e me surpreendeu chegando apenas com a Marina e o Rob.

E agora eu estava nessa enrascada, como conseguiria continuar evitando-o se ele teimava em aparecer?

- Olha, agora eu preciso verificar algumas coisas lá na cozinha. – dei a desculpa mais esfarrapada possível.

- Não tem problema. – ele disse – Espero você voltar.

Droga! Agora eu teria que ir na cozinha, só pra tentar despistar o Tom. Fui, fiquei lá uns 20 minutos e voltei na esperança dele ter me perdido de vista, olhei para um lado, para o outro e nada dele, respirei aliviada. Tinha dado cinco passos quando sinto alguém atrás de mim.

- Voltei, Vossa Majestade. – nem preciso dizer quem era, né?

Virei-me e lá estava ele com aquele sorrido matador no rosto, por que ele tinha que ser tão charmoso, irresistível e sexy? Eu estava pirando!

- Er... Certo, mas só um momentinho, preciso fazer um pit stop no toillette, ok?

- Claro, vai em frente. – ele sorriu paciente.

Fui para o banheiro quase em pânico, tinha alguma coisa errada, o Tom não era assim, com essa paciência toda, ele sempre foi afoito, sem conseguir esperar por nada, agora esse comportamento estranho estava muito esquisito.

Enrolei no banheiro o máximo que eu podia, me olhei no espelho, retoquei a maquiagem, ageitei a coroa e sai dali. Assim que voltei para o salão, escutei os primeiros acordes de uma música bem conhecida, se tinha que dançar com o Tom, então que fosse aquela música. Parei na frente dele e disse:

- Se quer dançar comigo, tem que ser agora. – falei rápido.

Ele apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, pegando-me pela mão e me levando pra pista de dança, assim que a Britney Spears começou a cantar, ele arregalou os olhos e comecei a rebolar.

.com/watch?v=mCaEVBIDGuI

_**Womanizer (Mulherengo) - Britney Spears**_

_Composição: Nikesha Briscoe / Rafael Akinyem_

Super astro  
De onde vem, como vai indo?  
Eu conheço você  
Me dê uma dica, o que está fazendo?  
Você pode brincar se fazendo de novo para todas as outras garotas aqui  
Mas eu sei o que você é, o que você é, Baby

Olhe pra você  
Conseguindo mais que uma renovada  
Baby você  
Manipula todas as suas marionetes pelas cordinhas acima delas  
Se passando por um bom garoto, mas eu reconheço um quando vejo  
Mas eu sei o que você é, o que você é, Baby

Mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo  
Você é um mulherengo  
Oh mulherengo.  
Oh você é um mulherengo baby  
Você ,você, você é; Você, você, você é  
mulherengo,mulherengo,mulherengo  
(mulherengo)

Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Você vai me levando  
Você também me atrai  
Mas eu posso fazer isso  
Seu mulherengo

Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Você diz que eu sou louca  
Eu deixo você louco  
Você é um mulherengo mulherengo

Daddy-O!  
Você se acha o maior dos campeões  
Muito mal pra você  
Apenas não acha a companhia certa  
Eu acho que quando você tem muitas, fica difícil  
Poderia ser fácil, mas sabem quem você é, baby

Queridinho,  
Me confundiu com uma qualquer  
Para pensar que eu  
Seria uma vítima como outra qualquer  
Diga, jogue como você quiser  
Mas não há jeito que eu me faça ceder pra você, nunca você,  
Baby

mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo,  
Você é um mulherengo  
Oh mulherengo.  
Oh você é um mulherengo baby  
Você ,você, você é; Você, você, você é  
mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo

(mulherengo)

Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é-é-é  
Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é-é-é  
Você vai me levando  
Você também me atrai  
Mas eu posso fazer isso  
Seu conquistador

Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Você diz que eu sou louca  
Eu deixo você louco  
Você é um mulherengo  
mulherengo

Talvez se nós vivêssemos em um mundo diferente  
Tudo seria bom, e talvez eu fosse a sua garota  
Mas eu não sou porque nós não vivemos

mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo  
Você é um mulherengo  
Oh mulherengo  
Oh você é um mulherengo baby

Você ,você, você é; Você, você, você é  
mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo  
(mulherengo)

Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é-é-é  
Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é-é-é  
Você vai me levando  
Você também me atrai  
Mas eu posso fazer isso  
Seu mulherengo

Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é  
Você diz que eu sou louca  
Eu deixo você louco  
Você é um mulherengo  
mulherengo

Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é-é-é  
Garoto, não tente me encarar  
Eu, eu sei exatamente, exatamente o que você é-é-é

mulherengo,mulher-mulherengo  
Você é um mulherengo  
Oh mulherengo.  
_Oh você é um mulherengo baby._

_**Womanizer - Britney Spears**_

_Composição: N. Briscoe / R. Akinyemi / Chris Brown_

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are, you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You got me going, you're so charming, but I can't do it, you womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champions  
So bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's who you are baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way  
I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are, you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You got me going, you're so charming, but I can't do it, you womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be yaw girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are, you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You got me going, you're so charming, but I can't do it, you womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer

Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby

POV – Tom

- Que porra de música, era essa? – pensei irritado.

E a Shanti dançava e cantava toda insinuante, mexendo os quadris com sensualidade, olhando-me nos olhos.

- Alguma mensagem subliminar com a escolha da música, Shanti? – perguntei rindo cinicamente.

- Se a carapuça serve! – ela respondeu com mais cinismo ainda.

Bem, eram dois jogadores nesse jogo, agora era a vez de fazer meu movimento. Num supetão, peguei a Shanti pala cintura, grudando meu corpo no dela, enfiei uma perna entre as suas e rebolei com ela até em baixo e voltei. Foi com uma enorme satisfação que percebi seu corpo reagindo ao meu, sua respiração ficou mais rápida, a medida que nossos quadris se moviam em harmonia, em movimentos quase eróticos. Foda-se Britney Spears!

Aos poucos fui empurrando a Shanti pelo salão, até que ela percebeu que eu tinha imprensado ela na parede num canto. Ela já tinha aberto a boca pra protestar, quando tasquei uma língua poderosa dentro daquela boca quente.

Ela tentou reagir a princípio, tentando socar meu peito e me empurrar, mas não dei trégua, beijei e suguei aquela boca, empurrando seu corpo contra a parede, deixando-a completamente imobilizada. Então de repente ela parou de lutar e senti suas mãos em meu pescoço e sua língua mexendo-se junto com a minha com ferocidade. Peguei uma perna dela, suspendi e enganchei no meu quadril, me esfreguei todo nela, soltei sua boca por um momento e ouvi ela gemer baixinho.

- Por que... Por que... – ela dizia tentando recuparar o fôlego.

- Já sei de tudo de Shanti. – disse em seu ouvido.

- Tudo o que? – ela perguntou.

- De tudo, do seu primo, de você ser prometida em casamento pra ele, do acordo maluco dos seus pais de obrigar você a se mudar pra Índia caso não arrume um namorado firme esse ano, enfim de tudo.

- Como é que é? – ela disse arregalando os olhos.

- Então, pra te mostrar como eu sou legal, vou fazer a minha boa ação do dia e me ofereço pra ser seu namorado tempo integral, que tal? – disse sorrindo.

- Você está se oferecendo pra ser meu namorado como estivesse me fazendo um favor? Você acha que eu preciso da sua caridade? – ela disse com raiva – Pois eu prefiro morar na Índia, me casar com meu primo e ter dez filhos, do que namorar você por esse motivo. Idiota!

Ela me pegou completamente desprevenido, com uma força surpreendente para uma mulher tão pequena, me empurrou e saiu dali marchando duro.

- O que foi que fiz de errado? – pensei atônito.

POV – Rob

Eu e Marina assistimos ansiosos, quando finalmente Tom foi dançar com a Shanti, vimos eles conversando, dançando (quer dizer, se esfregando) e depois o ataque poderoso do Tom, ficamos animados quando vimos a Shanti corresponder ( que dizer, atacar) ao Tom.

Assistimos eles conversando brevemente e em seguida para nosso completo espanto, vimos Shanti andar furiosa pra longe do Tom e ele ficar lá com cara de otário. O que tinha acontecido para as coisas terminarem assim? Marina correu atrás da Shanti e eu fui falar com o Tom.

Aproximei-me e fui logo perguntando:

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu não sei. – ele disse com sinceridade – Eu me ofereci para ser seu namorado e ela ficou com raiva.

- O que? – perguntei descrente – Não pode ser, vai me conta exatamente o diálogo que vocês tiveram.

Ele então me contou, ouvi tudo em silêncio e respirei fundo.

- Tom, eu só tenho uma coisa a te dizer: Sua anta!

- Agora é você que me xinga! – ele disse aborrecido – Isso é que dá tentar ajudar os outros! O que fiz de errado?

- Isso que você acabou de dizer, foi o que você fez errado. – tentei explicar – Nenhuma garota quer ouvir que você quer ficar com ela por pena, Tom!

- Mas não foi isso que eu disse! – ele tentou se defender.

- Bem, não com essas palavras, mas resumindo sua proposta pra ela, foi isso sim!

- Então como eu deveria ter dito? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Já pensou que talvez, bastasse que você dissesse que queria ficar com ela, por estar apaixonado? – ao ouvir aquilo percebi que seus olhos começaram a demonstrar compreensão.

- Eu... Bem... Quer dizer... – ele fechou os olhos e suspirou – Estraguei tudo, não é mesmo?

- Tudo, eu não sei. – respondi – Mas com certeza, você enfiou os pés pelas mãos.

- Eu te falei, Rob! Eu não sei fazer direito esse negócio de namorar! – ele disse nervoso – Quando o negócio é pegação sou PHD, mas falou em namorar... Sinto-me no Maternal!

- Ok, não precisa ficar em pânico, acho que ainda dá para consertar.

- Sério? – ele perguntou cheio de esperança.

- Sério. – respondi – Mas, antes preciso saber uma coisa.

- Pergunta. – disse Tom.

- Você estaria disposto a TUDO, pra ter a Shanti como namorada? Quando digo TUDO, é TUDO mesmo! – ele olhou espantado pra mim.

- Tudo? – ele perguntou inseguro.

- É seu, mané! Tudo! – olhei deboxadamente para sua roupa de General – Ou essa fantasia aí é só fachada?

Ele ergueu as costas, me olhou duro e disse com firmeza.

- Pode dizer, encaro qualquer parada!

Expliquei então meu plano secreto.

- Qualquer coisa menos isso! - Tom disse apavorado.

- Você disse que encarava qualquer parada. – disse calmo – Então, agora você vai lá naquela palco, vai se declarar pra ela na frente de todo mundo e vai cantar uma música bem romântica.

- Mas como é que vai ficar minha reputação? – ele disse reclamando.

- Não é hora de pensar em reputação, Tom! Porra, você que ou não quer a gata?

- Quero. – ele disse enxugando o rosto com as mãos – Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil iniciar uma vida de monogamia.

- Considere esse seu batismo de fogo. – disse sorrindo – Agora, chega de perder tempo, vamos lá falar com o pessoal da banda.

Fui na frente, com o Tom atrás de mim que nem cachorrinho com o rabinho entre as pernas. Falamos com o pessoal da banda e toparam nos ajudar na hora, quando souberam do motivo romântico por trás de tudo. Pedi o repertório deles para escolher a música ideal, depois de muito procurar escolhi uma e mostrei pro Tom.

- O QUE? – ele quase gritou – Além de romântica, também tem que ser brega?

- Aprendi isso com a Marina, que ver uma garota se derreter de verdade, cante uma música bem brega pra ela. – respondi positivamente.

- Ai, estou com dor de barriga! – disse Tom – Preciso de uma bebida!

- Peraí que eu já volto! – disse pro Tom e corri até o bar.

Voltei com uma garrafa de tequila e um copo.

- Agora, bebe essa tequila até ficar de fogo, vai! – disse empolgado.

Seis copos de tequila depois vi o Tom começar a ficar mais alegrinho.

- Então, acha que já dá para encarar? – Tom sorriu maliciosamente.

- Pode trazer os fuzileiros, que eu encaro!

- Beleza! Então agora vai lá, pega aquele microfone e despeja tudo!

Vi o Tom começar a pular no mesmo lugar, como se estivesse preparando-se para entrar num ringue de luta, rodou o pescoço estalando tudo, sacudiu os braços, respirou fundo e subiu no palco.

POV – Tom

Subi naquele palco como se estivesse flutuando, não sabia se era resultado da bebida, do nervosismo ou se eram as duas coisas juntas. Perecebi que todos na festa pareciam surpresos por a música ter parado de repente, alguns começavam a reclamar.

Entre a multidão surpresa, vi a Marina abraçando a Shanti, que parecia estar chorando no seu ombro.

Então quando me dei conta, estava com o microfone na mão, começando a falar.

- Boa noite! – falei e me surpreendi como a minha voz estava firme – Gostaria de pedir por um momento a atenção de todos. – certo, agora cada cabeça naquele salão olhou pra mim, inclusive a Marina e uma Shanti de olhos vermelhos.

- Eu vim aqui essa noite, como todos vocês, pra me divertir. – comecei – Mas, este não foi o principal objetivo ao decidir aceitar o convite de estar nessa festa. A maioria aqui já me conhece e sabe que não sou homem de palavras e sim de ação, então vou tentar ser breve.

Olhei pro Rob que lá de baixo estava se descabelando todo, pedindo pra eu falar logo de uma vez.

- Desembucha! – ouvi alguém na platéia gritar, olhei e vi que quem tinha gritado foi uma garota descabelada e de vestido rasgado, que estava rodeada por garotas que olhavam ansiosas pra mim.

- Certo, então o negócio é o seguinte – repirei fundo – Shanti, vim aqui essa noite pra ficar contigo, mesmo antes de saber sobre esse seu casamento arranjado, meu objetivo já estava traçado e ... – comecei a me enrolar todo - Ai, PUTA QUE PARIU, isso é difícil! Tá gente, desculpa pelo palavrão, mas então tá certo, aqui vai! Shanti a verdade é que estou APAIXONADO por você e quero que seja a minha namorada, ok? – disse olhando diretamente pra ela.

Se podia ouvir uma agulha caindo no chão com o silêncio que ficou no ambiente depois da minha declaração.

- E se isso ainda não sificiente pra te convencer, escute isso!

Fiz um sinal pra banda que começou a tocar aquela música cafona.

.com/watch?v=MggrZMe86i0

_**If You Go - Jon Secada**_

_Composição: Jon Secada E Miguel A Morejon_

_TAKING A DAY AT A TIME  
Passando um dia por vez  
DEALING WITH FEELINGS I DON'T WANNA HIDE  
Lidando com sentimentos que eu não quero esconder  
LEARNING TO LOVE AS I GO, BABY  
Aprendendo a amar enquanto eu sigo, meu bem  
WITHOUT TAKING YOU ALONG FOR A RIDE.  
Sem levar você junto comigo para um passeio_

TRIED TO FIND MYSELF  
Tentei descobri a mim mesmo  
TRIED TO FIND THE TRUTH  
Tentei descobrir a verdade  
GET OUT FROM THIS SHELL!  
Sair fora desta concha!  
GIRL I'M ALMOST THERE  
Menina eu estou quase aí  
TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I REALLY CARE.  
Para te mostrar o quanto eu te quero de verdade

IF YOU GO SAY GOODBYE  
Se você vai dizer adeus  
THERE'LL BE SOMETHING MISSING IN MY LIFE  
Haverá alguma coisa faltando em minha vida  
'CAUSE YOU KNOW  
Pois você sabe  
THAT ALL I REALLY (ALL I REALLY) WANT IS YOU.  
Que tudo que eu realmente (tudo que eu realmente) quero é você

SORRY IF YOU FELT MISLEAD  
Desculpe se você se sentiu enganada  
BUT I KNOW WHAT I FEEL, I KNOW WHAT I SAID, BABY  
Mas eu sei o que eu sinto, eu sei o que eu disse, querida  
GOD, I HOPE YOU BELIEVE, BELIEVE IN ALL THAT WE CAN BE  
Deus, eu espero que você acredite, acredite em tudo que podemos ser  
FUTURE IN US TOGETHER IN LOVE.  
O nosso futuro, juntos apaixonados

YOU'RE THE REASON I'M STRONG  
Você é razão pela qual eu sou forte  
DON'T YOU THINK I DONT KNOW  
Você não acha que eu não sei (que)  
THIS IS WHERE I BELONG?  
este é o lugar que eu pertenço?  
GIVE ME THE TIME  
Dê-me a oportunidade  
TO SAY THAT YOU'RE MINE,  
Para dizer que você é minha  
TO SAY THAT YOU'RE MINE.  
_Para dizer que você é minha_

Terminei de cantar a música de olhos fechados, então fui pego completamente de surpresa quando senti um corpo batendo no meu, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio e cairmos juntos em cima da bateria que estava atrás de mim.

Abri os olhos, ainda tonto e vejo uma Shanti em cima de mim, chorando.

- Também sou apaixonada por você, seu imbecil!

Sorri pra ela, surpreso como uma pessoa podia se declarar e xingar numa mesma frase.

Nos levantamos juntos, pedindo desculpas ao baterista, felizmente não danificamos nada. Foi aí que começamos a ouvir todo mundo na festa dizendo em coro:

- Beija! Beija! Beija!

Opa, taí uma coisa que eu sabia fazer, agarrei a Shanti, curvando sua costas até quase ficar deitada, apoiada em meus braços e dei um beijo cinematográfico. Foda-se Brad Pitt!

Acabei o beijo, olhei pra ela que ainda arfava e disse:

- Vem, gostosa! Vem dançar comigo, agora a festa está começando! – virei pro pessoal do som e gritei – Som na caixa!

.com/watch?v=bap-oZI-Grc

_**My Life Would Suck Without You (Minha Vida Seria Um Saco Sem Você) - Kelly Clarkson**___

Acho que isto significa que você está arrependido  
Você está em pé na minha porta  
Acho que isto significa que você retira  
Tudo o que disse antes  
Como o quanto você queria  
Qualquer uma menos eu  
Disse que nunca voltaria  
Mas aqui está você novamente

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah  
Pra sempre unidos, de alguma maneira, aqui, yeah  
Você tem um pedaço de mim  
E honestamente  
Minha vida seria um saco sem você

Talvez eu fui estúpida por te dizer adeus  
Talvez eu fui errada por tentar provocar uma briga  
Eu sei que tenho problemas  
Mas você está muito confuso também  
De qualquer forma, Eu descobri que não sou nada sem você

Estar com você  
É tão disfuncional  
Eu realmente não deveria sentir saudades  
Mas não posso te deixar ir  
Oh, yeah!

_**My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**_

_Composição: Max Martin / Dr. Luke / Claude Kelly_

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)  
Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)  
Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)  
Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)  
Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

Todo mundo na pista de dança, pulava junto com a gente aquela música perfeita, a Marina e o Rob vieram correndo nos parabenizar.

- Finalmente você desencalhou, caramba! – disse o Rob dando-me tapinhas nas costas e dei um soco em seu braço.

- Valeu, cara! – disse – Te devo uma!

- Que nada, estamos quites! – ele disse sorrindo – Agora, a gente tem mais é que comemorar! – ouvi a música mudar.

- Adoro essa música! – disse Shanti se pendurando no meu pescoço.

.com/watch?v=aD22Mk_cfJE

_**7 Things (7 Coisas) - Miley Cyrus**_

_Composição: Tim James / Antonina Armato_

Eu provavelmente não devia dizer isso  
Mas as vezes eu fico super assustada  
Quando eu penso sobre o ultimo  
Relacionamento que tivemos

Foi incrível mas nós o perdemos  
Não é possível pra mim não se importar  
Agora estamos parados na chuva  
Mas nada vai ao menos mudar até você ouvir, meu querido

(Refrão)  
As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você  
As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você  
Você é vaidoso, seus jogos, sua insegurança  
Você me ama, você gosta dela  
Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar  
Eu não sei que lado comprar  
Seus amigos são uns idiotas  
E quando você age como eles, sabe como machuca  
Eu quero estar com o que eu conheço  
E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz  
É que você me faz te amar

Enquanto eu espero você dizer  
O que eu preciso ouvir agora  
Suas sinceras desculpas  
E quando você pensar nisso, eu vou acreditar  
Se você escrever isso, eu vou apagar  
Vamos ser claros  
Eu não vou voltar  
Você vai dar 7 passos até aqui

(Refrão)  
As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você  
Você é vaidoso, seus jogos, sua insegurança  
Você me ama, você gosta dela  
Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar  
Eu não sei que lado comprar  
Seus amigos aqueles idiotas  
E quando você age como eles, sabe como machuca  
Eu quero estar com o que eu conheço  
E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz  
É que você me faz te amar

Comparado com todas as coisas boas  
Que demorariam tanto pra serem escritas  
Eu provavelmente devo mencionar  
As 7 coisas que eu gosto

As 7 coisas que gosto em você  
Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu Levi's velho  
E quando nós nos beijamos, fico hipnotizada  
Você me faz rir, me faz chorar  
Mas eu acho que vou ter que comprar ambos  
Sua mão na minha  
Quando nos misturamos tudo fica bem  
Eu quero ficar com o que eu conheço  
E a sétima coisa que eu mais gosto que você faz  
É que você me faz te amar

_**7 Things - Miley Cyrus**_

_Composição: Miley Cyrus / Tim James / Antonina Armato_

_1234 Sha, sha, sha._

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
Is not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they are jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7 thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they are jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do oh  
You make me love you

Sha, sha  
You do, oh  
uh, uh, uh, uh  
uh, uh, uh, la, la, la, la  
uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Terminamos a música com um beijo molhado, apaixonado e quente, passei a mão em seus cabelos, tirando algumas mexas do seu rosto e sorrimos um para o outro, o sorriso que ela me deu cheio de promessas, estava começando a ter idéias.

Começou uma música bem dançante e ela começou a dançar animada, olhei pro lado e vi a Marina se aproximando da Shanti, fazendo passinhos de dança junto com ela.

Música – Boom Boom Pow– Black Eyed Peas

.com/watch?v=9F444CELomo

- Vem, Marina, rebola até o chão! – disse Shanti pra ela.

- Valha-me! – pensei – Essas duas dançando juntas desse jeito é um poço para pensamentos pervertidos!

Olhei pro Rob, ele olhou pra mim e tive certeza que ele pensou a mesma coisa que eu, principalmente quando ouvimos a próxima frase.

- Uhuuu! Velocidade cinco! – gritou Shanti, rebolando os quadris pra frente e pra trás.

- Meninas, vamos ali pegar umas bebidas e já voltamos! – peguei o Rob pelo braço e fomos até o bar.

- Ok, vou falar logo. – disse pro Rob que me olhava surpreso – Está a fim de começar um rala e rola com a Marina agora?

- Você ainda pergunta! – ele disse todo animado.

- Certo, então o negócio é o seguinte. – falei rápido – Já estive aqui antes e sei que existem quartos lá em cima, a gente só tem que reservar.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? – perguntou ansioso.

- Calma, vamos ser discretos, ok? Pra não assustar as meninas. – falei sorrindo – De romance você entende bem, mas de armar uma pegação, sou um Mestre.

- Convencido! – Rob disse cínico.

- Certo, então presta atenção no plano!

POV – Robert

Aguardei o Tom que bateu um papo rápido com o pessoal do som, de longe vi ele fazer um sinal ok com as mãos pra mim, então confirmei a reserva dos quartos com a recepcionista.

- Tudo certo? – ele perguntou quando chegou do meu lado.

- Confirmado, fico com o quarto da esquerda e você com a direita. Ou prefere trocar? – vi-o virar os olhos.

- Tanto faz, Pattinson! – respondeu impaciente. – Vamos voltar logo, eles já vão colocar a música que eu pedi. Entendeu tudo, né?

- Entendi! Vamos lá!

Voltamos e encontramos as meninas dançando de se acabar.

- Vocês demoraram! – Marina disse quando me aproximei.

- Fomos ao banheiro. – falei tentando disfarçar – Olha, trouxe algo gelado pra você beber.

- Oba! Estou morta de sede!

Ela tinha acabado de beber, quando a música mudou, olhei pro Tom que tinha acabado de abraçar a Shanti.

- Vem, amor! – disse tirando o copo vazio da sua mão – Quero dançar juntinho com você. – e a puxei pela cintura.

_**.com/watch?v=ZqqY07OZWps**_

_**Love in This Club (Fazer Amor Nesta Boate) - Usher**___

Essa vai para as garotas  
E eu vou manter isso em cima  
Nos estamos em Pólo  
Eu vejo você Ryan  
O que você fez estava certo  
Mas nos estamos apenas começando  
É cara

Você se vê procurando por alguém  
Que vai pegar você e fazer direito  
Bem vindo aqui baby,  
E deixe o papai mostrar como você vai se sentir  
Você sabe que tudo o que você tem que fazer  
É me dizer o que quer que mande  
E eu prometo que eu vou continuar mandando ver a noite inteira.

Olhando nos seus olhos  
Enquanto você anda até o outro lado  
E eu pensando que gatinha,  
Eu tenho uma coisa pra você  
Fazendo isso de propósito,  
Sinuosas e trabalhando  
Eu posso dizer pelo modo como você me olha garota

Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate  
(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)  
Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate.  
(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)

Você tem alguns amigos rondando com você baby,  
Quando isso é legal  
Você pode deixar eles com meus amigos,  
Deixe-me saber que eu tenho você  
Se você não sabe,  
Você é a única coisa que esta na minha mente  
Porque do jeito que eu estou perdendo,  
Você me faz querer te dar isso a noite toda

Olhando nos seus olhos  
Enquanto você anda até o outro lado  
E eu pensando que gatinha,  
Eu tenho uma coisa pra você  
Fazendo isso de propósito,  
Sinuosas e trabalhando  
Eu posso dizer pelo modo como você me olha garota

Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate  
(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)  
Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate.  
_(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)  
Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate.  
(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)  
Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate.  
__(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)_

Young JeezyÂ•.

(bem, você sabe que eu estou sempre rondando! Estou nessa!)  
É vamos lá  
Eu sou o que você quer,  
Sou o que você precisa  
Ele deixou você presa,  
E eu vou te libertar  
Sexualmente, mentalmente, fisicamente, emocionalmente

Eu vou ser seu remédio,  
Você vai tomar cada dose de mim  
Isso está descendo a gôndola 3,  
Eu vou pegar você como alguns mantimentos  
E toda vez que você pensar sobre isso,  
Vai querer mais algum sobre mim  
Sobre o hit da boate,  
Fazer você se mexer, é nominal R  
Puxou pra cima como uma armadilha estrelada  
Se é isso que você tem que regular seu carro  
Você sempre fez amor com um matador na boate com seu gelo  
87 jeans e um par fresco de nikes  
No sofá, na mesa, no bar, ou na pista  
Você pode encontrar comigo no banheiro,  
É você sabe que eu estou tentando ir  
Você talvez possa me dar um beijo  
Se você continuar tocando desse jeito  
Você sabe que você assusta Baby,

Eles não sabem que nos estamos fazendo  
Vamos os dois ficas nus aqui mesmo  
Continue garota e eu juro  
Eu vou te dar isso, não pare  
E eu não ligo quem esta assistindo  
Assistindo, assistindo  
(assistindo, assistindo)  
Oh oh, nessa boate, na pista  
Baby, vamos fazer amor

Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate  
(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)  
Eu quero fazer amor nessa boate.  
_(nessa boate, nessa boate, nessa boate)._

_**Love In This Club (Feat. Young Jeezy )- Usher**_

_Gotta do it for the ladies  
And I gotta keep it hood  
Where we at Polo (Ay)  
I see you Ryan  
What you do was right  
But we just gettin started  
Yeaa Man.._

Usher  
You see you searching for somebody  
That'll take you out and do you right  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like  
You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin' on  
And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long

Lookin' in the eyes while you walk the other side  
And I think that shorty I've got a thing for you  
Doin' it on purpose winding and workin' it  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl

I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)

Usher  
You got some friends rollin' wit you baby then that's cool  
You can leave them with my niggas let em know that I got you  
If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind  
Cuz the way I'm staring miss you got me wantin to give it to you all night

Lookin' in the eyes while you walk the other side  
I can't take it no more, baby I'm coming for you  
You keep doin' it on purpose winding and working it  
If we close our eyes it could be just me and you

I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)

Young Jeezy  
(Well, you know we always rollin!, Im on em')  
Yea, Let's Go  
I'm what you want, I'm what you need  
He got you trapped, I'll set you free  
Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally  
I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me  
It's going down on aisle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries  
And every time you think about it you gon' want some more of me  
About to hit the club, make a movie yeah rated R  
Pulled up like a trap star,  
That's if you have yo regular car  
You ever made love to a thug in the club with his ice on  
87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nikes on  
On the couch, on the table, on the bar, or on the floor  
You can meet me in the bathroom yeah you know I'm trying go

Usher  
You might as well give me a kiss  
If we keep touching like this  
I know you scared  
Baby, they don't know what we doin  
Let's both get undressed right here  
Keep it up girl and I swear  
I'ma give it to you non-stop  
And I don't care who's watchin  
watchin, watchin (watchin, watchin)  
oohh, in this club, on the floor  
Baby let's make love

I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club)

Yea...

Começamos a dançar agarradinhos, passava as mãos por suas costas, descendo e subindo devagar, comecei a roçar os lábios por seu pescoço e vi ela se arrepiar toda, sorri e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Senti suas mãos em meus cabelos, acariciando docemente, quando mordi levemente sua orelha, ela deu um pequeno suspiro.

Nossa, aquela música, estava reamente ajudando a pintar o maior climão.

Voltei as mãos para sua cintura e discretamente desci para seu bum bum, apertando levemente, senti ela estremecer, voltei as mão para sua cintura e abaixando minha cabeça, desci meus lábios nos dela, num beijo lento e sensual, aquela língua na minha estava me dando arrepios de prazer que corriam por todo o meu corpo, Robinho já aceso, reclamava impaciente.

Soltei seu lábios, sentindo sua respiração rápida no meu rosto, olhei pro Tom e o vi movendo os lábios pra mim dizendo:

- Agora!

Então fizemos como combinamos, pegamos nossas garotas ao mesmo tempo pela cintura, as suspendemos, ouvindo sua exclamações de surpresa e as colocamos no ombro, atravessamos a pista de dança, todo o salão e cheios de ansiedade subimos a escada pulando de dois em dois degraus, entramos num corredor, paramos em frente a duas portas que ficavam lado a lado e abrimos ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa noite, Rob! – disse Tom.

- Boa noite, Tom! – respondi.

- Uhuuú, Marina! Nos demos bem! – foi a última coisa que ouvi Shanti dizer antes de entrarmos no quarto e fechar a porta.

POV - Tom

_**.com/watch?v=6LNNuENqZIY**_

_**Falling In Love Again (Estou me Apaixonando de Novo) - Eagle-Eye Cherry**_

_Eu estou tão cansado  
De me apaixonar  
Achando fácil  
Cair fora  
Eu não posso negar  
O que sinto aqui dentro  
Eu vou guardar o fogo  
Eu não posso esconder_

Estou me apaixonando de novo  
E não há nada que eu possa fazer  
Me apaixonando de novo  
E dessa vez é com você  
Quando me apaixono  
É tudo a mesma coisa  
E estou tão cansado  
De jogar esse jogo

Faz tempo agora  
Desde que desisti do meu coração  
Eu tenho me trancado  
Eu não quero me machucar  
Então me deixe te dizer agora  
Eu só quero ter certeza  
Que você não vai me machucar  
Você pode me prometer isso?

Estou me apaixonando de novo  
E não há nada que eu possa fazer  
Me apaixonando de novo  
E dessa vez é com você  
Quando me apaixono  
É tudo a mesma coisa  
E estou tão cansado  
De jogar esse jogo

Você tem que me contar se você vai quebrar o meu coração  
Porque eu não quero ter essa chance  
E se não for verdade, tudo será nada além de um pobre romance  
Então, me dê essa promessa para eu me segurar  
E eu nunca te deixarei  
Nós precisamos ter algo  
Ou eu te deixo sabendo agora

Estou me apaixonando de novo  
E não há nada que eu possa fazer  
Me apaixonando de novo  
E dessa vez é com você  
Quando me apaixono  
É tudo a mesma coisa  
E estou tão cansado  
De jogar esse jogo

me apaixonando de novo  
Eu estou me apaixoando de novo  
Eu me apaixonando  
Eu estou me apaixonando de novo  
Me Apaixonando  
Eu estou me apaixonando de novo

___**Falling In Love Again - Eagle-Eye Cherry**_

_Composição: Eagle Eye Cherry_

_I'm so tired  
Of falling in love  
Finding it easier  
To fall out  
I can't deny it  
I feel it inside  
I'll keep its fire  
I can't hide_

I'm falling in love again  
ain't nothing I can do  
Falling in love again  
And this time it's with you  
When I fall  
It's always the same  
And I'm so tired  
Of playing this game

Been so long now  
Since I gave up my heart  
IÂ've kept it locked down  
I don't wanna get it harmed  
So let me tell you now  
I just wanna to be sure  
That you won't hurt meh  
Can you promise me that?

Falling in love again  
ain't nothing I can do  
Falling in love again, girl  
And this time it's with you  
When I fall  
It's always the same  
And I'm so tired  
Of playing this game

You got to tell me if you're going break my heart  
cause' I donÂ't wanna take the chance  
And if it ain't true, all it's gonna be is nothing, but a poor romance  
So, give me that promise or hold on now  
And I'll never let you go  
I gotta have something go on,  
Or IÂ'm letting you know now

Falling in love again  
ain't nothing I can do  
Falling in love again, girl  
And this time it's with you  
When I fall  
It's always the same  
And I'm so tired  
Of playing this game

Yeah

Falling in love again  
I'm falling in love I fall  
Falling in love again  
I'm falling in love again  
Oh falling in love  
I'm falling in love again

Falling in love again  
Falling in love again  
I'm falling in love again  
I'm falling in love again

Entrei no quarto, empurrei a porta com o pé e coloquei a Shanti no chão, eu ainda estava meio sem fôlego pela correria, mas não perdi tempo, prendi-a na perede e tasquei o maior beijão, grudando meu corpo no dela. Ela não se fez de rogada e se imprensou ainda mais em mim. Desci a boca no seu pescoço e suguei com vontade.

- Rainha Gostosa! – falei em seu ouvido.

- General CAFA! – ela rebateu fazendo-me rir.

Minhas mãos deslizavam facilmente pelo tecido macio do seu vestido, peguei as alças finas dele e comecei a baixá-las. Fui passando por seus ombros, fui abaixando e de repente me vi frente a frente com um par de seios pequenos e perfitos.

- Sem sutiã? – perguntei.

- Ia marcar o vestido. – ela respondeu e ri.

Continueie a descer o vestido devagar aproveitando para beija-la toda pelo caminho, enquanto ela segurava-me pelos cabelos. Continuei descendo o vestido pela sua cintura, quadril e meu queixo caiu quando cheguei com ele nas suas coxas.

- Sem calcinha?

- Seria um crime fashion, marcar esse vestido!

- Adoro ser fashion! – respondi.

Eu não ia perder um presente daqueles, acabei de descer seu vestido, empurrei ele pro lado, ajoelhei-me na sua frente, levantei uma de sua pernas e passei por cima do meu ombro, mantendo-a flexionada, sua coxa apoiada em mim e dando-me todo acesso que eu queria aquela parte do seu corpo. Literalmente, caí de boca!

- Oh, Tom! – ouvi ela gemer apertando minha cabeça, arqueando as costas apoiadas na perede.

Brinquei no seu sexo com a minha língua, até sentir ela começar a tremer e suas pernas falharem.

Depois me levantei, peguei ela no colo e a depositei na cama, procurando tirar minha fantasia.

- Você ficou TDB com essa roupa. – ela disse enquanto eu acabava de me despir – Mas, sou obrigada a revelar... – disse olhando avidamente para meu membro ereto - ...prefiro mil vezes você sem ela.

- Tarada! – falei deitando por cima dela.

- Tesudo! – ela disse sorrindo.

- O que você quer fazer essa noite? – perguntei roçando meu corpo levemente no dela e sentindo ela tremer.

- Tudo. – ela sussurrou.

- Tudo? – perguntei sorrindo – Isso não é muita coisa?

- Depois do você me disse essa noite, pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

Aproximei meu rosto do dela e falei com a boca colada na sua.

- O que eu quiser? – disse passando meus lábios em seu rosto – Eu tenho uma imaginação enorme, sabia?

- Estou contando com isso. – disse atrevida e fazendo-me ficar ainda mais cheio de tesão – Só me promete uma coisa.

- O que?

- Me faça gozar muito.

- Esqueceu o meu lema: "Tom Sturridge, satisfação garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta!" – disse rindo.

- Tom, faça-me um favor.

- Qual?

- Cale essa boca e use-a num lugar melhor.

- Adoro quando você é sutil. – mas atendendo a seus desejos, procurei seus seios avidamente com meus lábios.

Estávamos famintos um pelo o outro, uma mistura de saudade, paixão, desejo e alegria por termos finalmente nos acertado.

Foi uma longa noite, cheia de gemidos, sussurros, gozos e promessas de amor. Deixei o melhor por último, num papai e mamãe gostoso, caprichado e bem feitinho. Por incrível que pareça eu achava aquela a melhor de todas as posições, era confortável para ambos, permitia você ficar frente a frente com sua parceira, roçando todo o seu corpo e beijando muito. Movia meu quadris junto com o dela, senti-a apertar minha bunda e me envolver com sua pernas, um sinal claro que era o momento de acelerar o ritmo. Estoquei com firmeza, ouvindo ela gemer e dançar com os quadris em baixo do meu, impaciente, fazendo-me agora bombar com vontade. Então ela fechou os olhos, abriu a boca ligeiramente, jogou a cabeça pra trás e apertando-me com força gozou em espamos repetidos, me permiti gozar logo em seguida.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando agora, completamente saciados, deitamos abraçados e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, adormeci com a certeza, de que não tinha feito sexo, mas que tinha feito amor, amor de verdade.

POV – Marina

- Amor, acorda! – senti Rob abraçando-me gentilmente.

Abri os olhos assustada, foi então que reparei que tinha gritado de verdade. Confusa, passei a mão na testa suada, piscando os olhos, aliviada ao perceber que estava na minha cama, deitada com meu marido.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, só me dê um minuto. – disse respirando fundo, procurando me acalmar.

- Foi o mesmo sonho? – não tive coragem de falar e apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

- Já é a terceira vez essa semana que você tem esse sonho.

Ele puxou-me para que deitasse em seu peito, enquanto acariciava delicadamente meus cabelos, abracei-o com força, completamente tomada pelo medo. Era sempre o mesmo sonho, o mesmo que eu tivera em Bora Bora, eu me via sozinha andando numa mata escura em meio a uma terrível tempestade, estou sozinha, cansada, completamente molhada e com frio, até que encontro uma caverna, entro dentro dela, procurando por abrigo, mas uma vez dentro dela, me perco, chamo desesperada por ajuda, chamo pelo Rob e as vezes tenho a impressão que consigo ouvi-lo, começo a correr, chamando desesperada por ele, procurando uma saída, gritando por socorro e então acordo.

- Você começou a ter esse sonho desde que te contei que vou viajar de novo. – ele falou baixo em meu ouvido.

Rob tinha recebido outra proposta para fazer um filme para TV e como queria muito trabalhar e conseguir dinheiro para que pudéssemos ter nosso próprio espaço, aceitou na hora. Infelizmente, nem tudo é perfeito, ele ficaria fora por alguns dias gravando. Quando ele me contou sobre tudo, perguntando minha opinião, claro que o apoiei, afinal era a profissão dele, eu tinha que me acostumar logo com isso, eu sabia que futuramente ele poderia ficar meses gravando, dependendo do tamanho da produção, então não podia fazer de poucos dias, um problema. Mas, ao lembrar dos fatos que aconteceram da última vez que ele se ausentou por uma semana, tremi de pavor, tinha sido tão difícil suportar tudo aquilo sem ele, mesmo assim tentei não demonstar nada, para não atrapalhar seus planos e sua concentração no trabalho. Mas foi aí que os sonhos recomeçaram.

- Você sabe que ainda posso desistir de tudo, não é?

- Nem pensar! – disse com firmeza, levantando minha cabeça para olha-lo – Não vão ser um bando de sonhos bobos que vão atrapalhar nossos planos!

- Mas você fica tão apavorada quando tem esses sonhos. – ele disse segurando meu rosto com suas mãos – Não quero deixar você sozinha, acordando assustada no meio da noite e cheia de medo.

- Não se preocupa comigo, já sou bem grandinha e posso me virar, ok? – falei tocando a testa dele que estava enrugada de preocupação. – Anda, desfaz essas rugas, assim você vai envelhecer antes do tempo. – falei tentando brincar.

- Você sabe que NADA é mais importante na minha vida, do que você, não é?

- Sim, eu sei. – respondi e como sempre ele me amocionava – Mas, sonhos são sonhos, não precisamos nos preocupar com eles, logo vai amanhecer e eles voltam para o lugar onde pertencem, no esquecimento. Vamos voltar a dormir, quero acordar bem disposta amanhã para aproveitar nosso último dia juntos, antes de você partir.

Voltei a deitar minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele continuava passando as mãos suavemente em minhas costas.

- Posso só te pedir uma coisa? – perguntei.

- O que você quiser. – molhei os lábios e falei titubeante.

- Se... algum dia, eu me perder, se algum dia, você descobrir que, sei lá, estou em algum lugar estranho ou perigoso, você vem me buscar? – senti ele estremecer ligeiramente com minhas palavras.

- Mas é claro que sim! – ele disse imediatamente – Eu vou até o fim do mundo, se for necessário!

- Não vai desistir nunca?

- Nunca! – e ele abraçou-me com força – Não existe força que possa tirar você de mim! – senti-me mais tranqui-la ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

- Só me prometa mais uma coisa – falei olhando-o novamente nos olhos – Nunca me deixe entrar numa caverna e ... – ele colocou seus dedos em meus lábios impedindo-me de continuar.

- Se depender de mim, você NUNCA vai chegar perto de uma caverna na vida! – ele disse intensamente – Você vai sempre estar no lugar que foi feito exclusivamente pra você.

- Onde? – perguntei, ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus antes de responder.

- Nos meus braços. - em seguida beijou-me com toda a delicadeza, amor e carinho.

Quando ele me beijava assim, eu sentia que podia morrer naquele momento, sabendo que conheci a plena felicidade de amar e ser amada, que experimentei o júbilo de tocar e ser tocada por ele e de saber que nada podia ser mais perfeito do que tudo aquilo que vivemos juntos até agora. Se fosse necessário faria e passaria por tudo novamente, apenas pela alegria simples e pura de tê-lo junto a mim.

Senti o beijo se aprofundando, tornando-se apaixonado e exigente, ele afastou brevemente os lábios dos meus.

- Quer continuar? Afinal, você ainda deve estar abalada... – foi minha vez de colocar meus dedos em seus lábios.

- Vou ficar abalada se você não continuar agora. – disse sorrindo levemente.

Assisti ele dar um largo sorriso antes de voltar a me beijar, rolando comigo na cama e ficando por cima de mim. Corri minhas mãos por seu corpo, querendo guardar a sensação de toca-lo nas palmas de minhas mãos, sentindo a textura de sua pele, a firmeza de seus músculos e seu calor. Soltei seus lábios, agora correndo minha boca por seu pescoço, por seus ombros, lambendo, chupando, mordendo, ouvindo ele gemer no meu ouvido. Enfiei as mãos por dentro de sua cueca, encontrando aquela bundinha firme e apertei gostoso, antes de começar a tirar aquela peça de sua roupa.

- Alguém está apressada hoje. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, mas parecendo satisfeito com minha reação.

- Deixa eu acabar de tirar. – pedi e ouvi ele rir baixo.

Ele então rodou novamente comigo, deixando-me por cima dele e dando todo o acesso que eu queria. Primeiro sentei-me a seu lado puxando minha camisola pela cabeça, ficando só de calcinha, depois posicionei-me e pegando sua cueca, fui puxando devagar, revelando um impaciente "Robinho" que saltou afoito e alegre de dentro da sua prisão. Toquei Robinho a princípio com timidez, mas fiquei mais animada ao ouvir um gemido baixo sair dos lábios do Rob. Comecei a apertar com mais firmeza entre minhas mãos, subindo e descendo repetidamente. Vi que ele tinha fechado os olhos, mordendo os lábios e aquilo só aumentou ainda mais o tesão, caprichei ainda mais na pressão que exercia e na velocidade, fazendo ele começar a gemer incontrolavelmente. Prossegui até que percebi ele tremer levemente da cabeça aos pés.

- Chega! – ele disse de repente e parei na hora – Quer me deixar doido? – ele perguntou gemendo.

Ele sentou-se na cama, apoiando sua costas na cabeceira e estendeu-me os braços.

- Vem cá. – disse rouco.

Antes de ir, peguei a camisinha na mesinha de cabeceira, me aproximei e coloquei rápido em rápido a calcinha e sentei de pernas abertas, em cima de seu quadril, de frente pra ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço com meus braços. Voltamos a nos beijar completamente afoitos, nos espremíamos um de encontro ao outro, como de fossemos nos soltou minha boca o vi baixar sua mão, segurou Robinho e começou a passá-lo por toda minha intimidade, só com a pontinha dele, como se fosse um pincel. Eu quase engasguei diante do prazer surpreendente que aquela caricia me proporcionou. Ele pressionou gentilmente meu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares, seguidos de movimentos verticais, provocando-me arrepios que corriam por todo meu corpo, então ele aproximou-se da minha entrada úmida, apenas introduzindo ligeiramente e repetindo o mesmo movimento circular, repetidamente. Eu comecei a gemer sem parar, começando a mover impaciente os quadris pra frente e pra trás ansiosa por senti-lo todo dentro de mim. Ele então aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos circulares ainda mais, deixando-me alucinada.

- Não tortura mais a "Marininha". – implorei em seu ouvido.

Ouvindo isso ele posicionou "Robinho", bem na minha entrada, segurou-me pelas nádegas e me baixou em cima dele, fazendo-me senti-lo finalmente inteiro dentro de mim. Segurando-me pelos quadris ele guiou meus movimentos, ditando a velocidade e a direção, hora de cima pra baixo, hora em movimentos rodopiantes.

- Deixa agora eu fazer do meu jeito. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele soltou meus quadris, apenas mantendo suas mãos em minha cintura, enquanto eu me movimentava pra frente e pra trás repetidamente. Olhei para seu rosto e assisti deliciada a excitação ir aumentando visivelmente em sua expressão.

- Goza comigo. – eu pedi

- Falta pouco... – ele disse mordendo os lábios.

- Eu também.

Ele ergueu ligeiramente seu quadril, nos movendo no mesmo ritmo acelerado, provocando novas ondas de prazer.

- Vem agora, comigo... – fechei os olhos, joguei a cabeça pra trás e abrindo os lábios gemi alto quando senti o corpo todo se contrair num orgasmo intenso.

Abracei-o forte, apoiando meu rosto em seu ombro, enquanto nossos respirações se acalmavam. Depois voltei a erguer o rosto, olhando seu rosto risonho e atrevido.

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você é linda, mas você gozando é totalmente deslumbrante! – senti que corava até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Eu não sei se te beijo ou se te dou um beliscão. – disse brincando.

- Prefiro a primeira opção, se bem que dependendo da intensidade e local do beliscão, posso gostar também. – ouvindo aquilo dei uma boa risada.

- Você não muda nunca! – falei beijando-o levemente – Ainda bem!

Pouco depois voltamos a dormir e acordei sozinha na cama aquele sábado, sorri ao imaginar o Rob tentando novamente fazer um café da manhã lá na cozinha e resolvi descer para ajudar, antes que fosse obrigada a engolir outra gororoba.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar alguém sentada a mesa conversando com o Rob.

- Lizzie! – disse alegre – Que surpresa boa!

- Oi, maninha! – ela disse se levantando e beijando-me no rosto e me abraçando – Que saudade!

- Também senti saudade! – disse correspondendo ao abraço – Acabou a turnê com a banda? – perguntei sentando-me na cadeira ao seu lado.

- A primeira parte da turnê acabou, teremos duas semanas de folga e depois recomeçamos. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Puxa, quero saber tudo, me conta dos lugares que conheceu! – perguntei curiosa, olhei pro Rob e ele também sorria animado.

Tivemos uma conversa animada, cheia de histórias engraçadas e pitorescas, rimos bastante, enquanto conversávamos preparei um chocolate quente para todos, servi em canecas.

- Hum, está uma delícia! – Lizzie disse saboreando com prazer.

- Está uma delícia, amor. – disse Rob.

Quando Rob se dirigiu a mim dizendoaquilo, vi Lizzie nos olhar diferente e fiquei imediatamente alerta, ela já estava viajando quando eu e Rob começamos a ficar juntos, na verdade eu ainda não tinha certeza se a Lizzie já tinha sido informada da minha relação com o Rob, então fiquei ali esperando por mais perguntas e imaginando qual seria sua reação.

Depois de um momento nos avaliando e bebendo o chocolate quente, ela depositou a caneca na mesa e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Mamãe me ligou semana passada e me contou algo... surpreendente! – ela disse parecendo escolher as palavras.

Fiquei tensa, olhei pro Rob e ele estendeu a mão pra mim, segurei-a e ficamos de mãos dadas sobre a mesa.

- Então é verdade? – ela disse olhando fixamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas – Vocês estão juntos mesmo?

- Sim, Lizzie. – respondeu Rob calmamente – Nós estamos.

- E é verdade que se casaram? – perguntou séria.

Nós apenas confirmamos, mexendo a cabeça e a reação seguinte dela, me deixou sem fala, ela caiu na gargalhada!

- Caramba, eu daria tudo para ter visto a cara do papai quando soube de tudo! – ela não parava de rir, realmente o senso de humor dos Pattinson era estranho.

- Você não está...chocada? – perguntei ainda surpresa.

- Claro que estou, seus malucos! – ela disse enfiando a mão na cabeça do Rob e arrepiando o cabelo dele ainda mais.

- Pára, Lizzie! – Rob reclamou.

- Mas, querem saber de uma coisa? – disse Lizzie – Eu sempre achei que tinha um lance estranho entre vocês.

- Sempre achou? – perguntou Rob espantado.

- Hum, hum. – ela confirmou enquanto bebericava a bebida – Vocês se relacionavam diferente de quando era comigo e com a Vicky, eu sentia sempre uma espécie de tensão, uma vibração no ar, sei lá, algo que eu sentia mas não sabia bem o que era. – ela parou de falar e deu um sorriso malicioso – Bem, mas eu fiquei realmente desconfiada quando peguei esse moleque aqui, falando dormindo. – disse apontando pro Rob.

- O que? – disse Rob ficando super vermelho – Como assim?

- Ah, isso já faz tempo! Um dia cheguei de madrugada escondido da mamãe, subi as escadas nas pontas dos pés e quando cheguei no corredor ouvi uma porta se abrindo, entrei correndo no quarto do Rob que era o mais próximo. – ela disse agora rindo – Fiquei ali um tempinho e então vi o Rob dormindo, se remexendo todo no cama, e dizendo: "Vem...Me beija..." – olhei pro Rob que agora estava um pimentão – Até aí tudo bem, pensei que ele estava sonhando com uma garota qualquer, mas então ele completou dizendo: "Me beija, Marina..." – eu e Rob arregalamos os olhos.

- Então, você já sabia de tudo? – Rob perguntou acalmando-se.

- Tudo não, né? – Lizzie respondeu – Mas depois disso comecei a prestar mais atenção em vocês dois e posso dizer que vocês disfarçaram muito bem, principalmente essa menina aqui. – disse apontando pra mim – Até que um dia entrei na sala e vi a Marina olhando pela janela lá pra fora, até aí nada demais, mas quando olhei seu rosto, fiquei curiosa, você resplandescia num sorriso tão bonito, cheguei por trás de você e disse: "O que você esta olhando que te deixa tão feliz?" Olhei e adivinha que eu vejo? – agora era eu quem ficava envergonhada, ela bateu no ombro do Rob e disse – Você, manézão!

Rob olhou pra mim sorrindo e piscou um olho, me fazendo ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- Então, como podem ver, eu já desconfiava que algo rolava mas só não sabia se era um sentimento pra valer ou tes


End file.
